The King's Calling
by Cybrind
Summary: An Alliance guild's journey to the Wrath Gate. It shows both sides of my favorite quest line in WotLK. Guild characters are actual toons in WoW. Rated M for violence and steamy relations.
1. Chapter 1  Why?

**Chapter 1 – Why?**

She sits on her bed looking at her feet. Her mind is reeling with self-doubt and questions. She blows a stream of air from her full lips, moving the hair from her troubled blue eyes. Not for the first time today she finds herself questioning her upcoming date. Her shoulders slump with a heavy sigh. How does she get herself in to these situations? She flops backward on to her bed, arms spread staring at the ceiling. She's a woman now and an accomplished rogue with ambitions and drive. She has finally picked a guild she feels she can fit in with and will be moving in to the guildhall tomorrow. So why is she even bother going on this date? She stares at the ceiling waiting for it to give her answers while dust motes dance in what is left of the sunlight streaming through her window. A knock on her door stirs her thoughts. She blinks and waits. The knock comes again this time louder. "Go. Away." Her tone clearly expresses her boredom.

Despite her wishes, the door opens. A blond head pops in the door way, "Mom said-"

"Ginni!" She reaches over her head towards her pillows threateningly, "I said go away!"

Ginnifer retreats out of range yet the door remains open a crack. She presses close to the opening to be heard, "Mom said hurry up!"

She throws the pillow at the door causing it to slam closed bonking Ginnifer on the head despite her efforts to remain out of harms way. "Moooooooooom!" This common cry for help is always followed by thundering footsteps down the hall, down the stairs presumably towards the kitchen or where ever their mother happens to be at that given moment.

She closes her eyes counting and waiting for the inevitable. "Joy!" Her mother's shrill voice is far away and thankfully muffled through her bedroom door. Twenty-four seconds. This means her mother is in the kitchen. She doesn't bother moving. She pushes her luck. She always pushes her luck. She has this down to an art form. Her mother is predictable. Joy knows she has at the very least another ten minutes before her mother realizes she called for her still missing daughter, another three before she becomes angry enough to stomp upstairs after her and another full minute before she reaches Joy's door.

There's a knock on the front door. Her eyes widen, her heart leaps skipping a beat. She listens as her sister answers. His deep voice responds to her high pitched voice. Their words are muffled but the sound travels as they carry on a rather one sided conversation. She groans. He's here. Joy takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes. His image dances against her eyelids. A small smile plays across her lips. He is cute, tall, older… much older. How old is old when you've been immortal for hundreds of years? She tilts her head lost in thought. He's rather popular with the women and he wants to go out with her… but why? What does he want with her? Hmmm… What does any man want? She gasps. Her eyes flash angrily. Well if he wants _that_ he is sorely mistaken. She sits up thoroughly annoyed. That's it isn't it? He thinks she's some silly girl who will simply fall over herself in order to please him. Well she isn't _that_ kind of girl. He will regret asking her out.

Joy crosses the short distance of her room in three strides to her door. She tosses her thrown pillow behind her towards her bed before throwing her door open startling Ginnifer. "He-"

"I know." She interrupts, walking past Ginnifer without another word.

Ginnifer's eyes are dancing. Unperturbed by her sister's annoyance she gushes on. "Joy, he's a-"

Joy shoots her a warning glance, "I know." Her voice carries a threatening undertone. Ginnifer bites her lip anxiously. Joy turns her attention towards the staircase. She swallows hard and takes the steps down two at a time.

Ginnifer runs to the banister practically giddy, "Dad's gonna have kittens!" Her voice is a harsh whisper as she speaks to her sister's departing back.

Joy stops at the bottom of the stairs as she is met with the disapproving look on her mother's face. "Joy, I want you to be home early." Lynn is the average human woman; average height, average weight, average looks with silver strands mixing with her blond hair. She shoots a meaningful sideways glance towards the Kal'dorei leaning easily against the door frame. "Don't forget, we have plans tomorrow."

Joy bristles at her mother's blatant lie. She stands a bit taller, lifting her chin defiantly. She meets her mother's gaze evenly before turning her eyes on to her date. Even leaning against the wall he stands over a head taller than any of the three females now crowded in the foyer. His deep green hair is brushed back neatly pulled in to a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. His white crisp shirt is clean and wrinkle free contrasting his purple skin. His black leather pants snug over his long muscular legs. His booted feet crossed at the ankles. He gives her a lopsided grin. Her breath hitches. He opens his mouth to say something but Joy holds up a finger before he can utter a word. He quirks an amused eyebrow and closes his mouth in to a smirk. "I will be home later, Mother." She turns her attention back to Lynn, "No sooner. I'll thank you not to preempt my evening with an early excuse." She slips past a flustered Lynn, sliding her feet in to her shoes in a smooth practiced move. The door is open and she is outside before anyone has a chance to say a word to her.

With a refined bow, Cayllar presents Lynn with the bouquet of wild flowers he intended for Joy, nodding his head to her. He winks at Ginnifer and follows Joy from the house just as effortlessly leaving the two stunned females watching the open door with open mouths. Belatedly the two hear Lynn calling for her daughter as they ride towards Stormwind.

They travel through Stormwind quickly and quietly. His dawnsaber moves gracefully down streets, alleys and over bridges. She sits behind Cayllar on the saddle watching the familiar sights as they pass them. Joy resists holding him, keeping her hands behind her gripping the saddle. She is still uncertain of too many things. Why?

At last they come to a stop in Old Town. Cayllar hops down and offers his hand to Joy. She slips her hand in his sliding gracefully to the ground with ease. She looks at the surrounding white stone buildings and back up at him. Not once has he offered her a choice of activity for the evening. They're in Stormwind after all so their choices aren't limited. He speaks softly to his dawnsaber in Darnassian. The dawnsaber yawns, shakes his head as if bored, prior to heading off. Her hand feels small and delicate in his. She looks down at their hands, her pale peach skin against his purple. Her hand is small, delicate, almost lost in his. She hesitates to pull her hand free from his grasp. Cayllar gently squeezes and lets it go. He appears to be one step ahead of her, reading her thoughts almost, anticipating her next move. Her eyes narrow briefly and she turns her attention to their surroundings once more nervously. He can't read minds. He's a druid, an intuitive druid perhaps, yet only a druid.

Cayllar opens the door and holds it for her to enter first. He smiles easily and follows her in. Their table awaits them. A thought occurs to her causing her to pause. How many woman has he brought here that he has a table waiting? Is he really this sure of himself? This annoys Joy. She decides that she doesn't like him. This date is over before it begins. The tempting aromas of the food cause her stomach to growl. Okay, after dinner… then the date is over.

Despite her self-decloration Joy finds she is intrigued that he hasn't spoken. It's unnerving how relaxed he is. Joy feels wound up and anxious. She could simply scream right about now and there he sits across the table leaning back in his chair… grinning.

A dwarf woman comes rushing over with a tray. She sets their drinks on the table. Joy opens her mouth to protest when she walks away. She looks at him confused. He still hasn't moved or spoken. Cayllar simply watches her in amusement. This has gone on long enough. "But I-"

She is interrupted this time by a pair of men bringing foods of various sorts: vegetable, meat, crustaceous and fish. Still he doesn't speak. Well, two can play this game. She sits back crossing her arms before her and waits. Her stomach growls loudly causing him to chuckle. He sits forward at last taking a fork in hand. He grins and begins pointing out various dishes, naming them and giving a minute description of what they are. She watches him quietly, a small smile brightening her delicate features. His tenor voice is soothing, intentional or not, he has the voice of one that often puts others at ease. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I told them to give us everything. Hopefully there is something in all this," Cayllar spreads his hands out motioning at the table, "that will be to your liking."

She looks at all the dishes feeling a bit overwhelmed when one particular dish catches her eye. "What's that one?"

They both stare at it curiously. Cayllar leans in closer and gives it a curious sniff and winces making a face showing his disgust. "I don't know but I don't think I'm eating it."

He waves a hand in front of his face as he sits back. Joy giggles and shakes her head. "If it's that bad, I think I'll pass, too."

They begin tasting various dishes, some with gusto, and others with caution. A few dishes neither of them dare attempt. Their conversation is light and effortless. She looks at him when she thinks he isn't paying attention. He really is rather handsome. She watches his gold eyes, how they sparkle when he laughs. His lips quirk into a grin when he listens to her and the right side of his mouth twitches when he bluffs. His eyebrows rises in amusement, his long ears visibly perk when he's interested. She glances at his long elf ears wondering how sensitive they must be.

As the meal is coming to an end the conversation takes a new turn. "I'm surprised you agreed to come."

Her blue eyes sparkle with humor, "Really?" She spears the sausage with her fork, lifting the bite sized chunk and glances at him. "Why?" She teasingly prompts him. Her voice is lilting playfully, challenging him. She watches him, their eyes meet. Slowly she places her fork in to her mouth regretting it immediately. Sputtering she spits out the sausage on her plate. He hands her a cup grinning biting back his laughter. "Ha- ha- oh man that's hot!" She's waving her hand in front of her mouth in a feeble attempt to cool her tongue. She drinks the nectar gratefully. Unshed tears sparkle in her eyes from the spicy food.

Cayllar gets a look of curiosity while staring at the dish of sausages. He takes a fork spearing a bite sized chunk. He stares at it for a moment. Cayllar looks across the table at Joy before popping it in his mouth. Her eyes widen in anticipation. He chews thoughtfully, "It's not that hot."

"Ugh!" She tosses her napkin at him as he laughs.

Their dinner has been relaxing and friendly. He didn't pressure her to talk if she didn't want to. Nothing too personal was asked. She's surprised when he says its time to go. She hadn't realized so much time had passed. "We don't want to miss the show." Cayllar motions for the waiting staff and hands the woman a small pouch before kissing the top of her head. Giggling she scurries off not bothering to count the money. The thought of him coming here often to woo unsuspecting women comes back to mind. Her smile fades and her guard settles back in to place.

They walk unhurriedly down the lamp lit stone sidewalk towards the docks. He positions himself on the outer street side in an old fashioned show of manners. Questions and doubts plague her mind. She folds her arms before her in a defensive way. Not once has he tried to take her hand nor did he attempt anything unsavory. She is utterly confused by his behavior. She expected him to be such a leech once he got her alone and here he has been nothing but a gentleman. This confuses Joy and she doesn't like being confused. Even more confusing is the nagging dissappointment that he is such a gentleman.

Casting a side glance she breaks the silence first. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh?" Cayllar grins. "Which question was that?"

Joy brushes her hair behind her ear and shrugs. "Why?"

Cayllar stands well over a foot taller than her petite 5'3" frame. He looks down at her thoughtfully for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the view down her blouse. He tears his eyes away before she can catch him. "Oh right. That was just before the sausage fiasco."

She glances up at him noting the grin on his face. "Brat." Playfully Joy punches his arm.

He laughs giving her an amused look. "Ouch?"

Cayllar laughs harder and dodges her next punch. He quickly slips around her, his large hands on her slender waist, turning her with him and pinning her back against the wall. Cayllar slowly slides his hands up her waist, watching her eyes intently. His hands rest for a beat at her ribcage. Removing his hands from her body he places one on either side of her head on the wall. Joy presses her body against the wall in a feeble attempt to put distance between them. She looks up at him breathlessly. Cayllar purposely keeps a safe distance between his body and hers not trusting himself to control his urges. His gold eyes search her face. She watches his lips move as he speaks. "You're beautiful. You're witty. You're clever. You could have any man in all of Azeroth groveling at your feet. Yet you agreed to come to dinner with me."

Cayllar smiles, he lowers his face towards hers, brushing his cheek against her temple his voice husky as he speaks softly in her ear, "And I find myself asking the same question… why? Why would you agree to go out with a cad like me?"

Cayllar looks at her once more, his gold eyes darken to an almost smoldering bronze. She could easily move out from where he has her pinned, providing her legs would cooperate. He takes a hand, placing it under her chin, lifting her face towards him. Thoughts of him kissing her suddenly make her flush, the heat rising in her cheeks as she blushes deeply. Her heart races, pounding so hard she can hear it in her ears. Her tongue wets her suddenly dry lips. She tries to speak but her voice hitches betraying her. "Cay…"

"Of course…" Cayllar presses his lips to her forehead and softly places a kiss before stepping back. Cayllar offers Joy his hand. Without hesitation she takes it slipping her hand into his. She looks at their hands, this time their fingers intertwine comfortably. He makes her feel so… feminine.

Cayllar points off to the distance towards their right at a dark figure lounging near a lone tree sapling. Hand in hand they make their way through the crowds of people that have begun gathering here and there. One group in particular is rather vocal, Cayllar steers her out of their way trying to avoid that particular group. Naturally Joy's interest is piqued. She steals a glance recognizing one of the gnomes her immediately. She sits on a small stool making her almost eye level with the large heavily plated night elf sitting beside her on the ground. Joy tilts her head for a brief moment as she looks at the Kal'dorei. He seems almost familiar yet she knows they haven't met. To Toots' other side is her ever present husband with his trademark color changing mohawk.

"Oh hey, there's Toots!"

Cayllar sighs softly. "Yes with her husband and her oversized lap dog..." He gives a quick glance in their direction, "my brother. So if it's all the same with you, I'd rather not go near her right now."

Joy's eyes widen slightly as she looks at the plate wearing man beside Toots realizing at long last why he looks familiar. She glances up at Cayllar and back to his brother. The resemblance is uncanny yet the avoidance is what really has her interest. "I wonder what she's doing in Stormwind."

"I'd wager to watch the show, same as us…" They reach their destination at last. The big dawnsaber is half asleep under the tree saving their place. Tarambo looks up at Cayllar and snorts before laying his big head back down. "Nice… good to see you, too."

He sits beside the beast and leans against him nudging him playfully in the ribs. He pats the ground beside him before realizing his mistake. "Oh wait." He sits up and grabs from the saddlebag a soft blanket that he puts on the ground. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." She grins and sits down on the blanket looking around at their darkening surroundings. So many have gathered out here on the docks of Stormwind, humans, gnomes, night elves, dwarves, goblins, high elves and draenei all chatting excitedly in anticipation.

From the same saddle bag Cayllar pulls a bottle and two mugs. He opens the bottle and pours for them, offering one to her. Joy wrinkles her nose expecting the sharp aroma of fermentation. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise, "Melon juice?"

Cayllar chuckles, "I thought it would be a bit much if I were to give you ale our first date. You'd think I was trying to get you drunk and seduce you."

Joy looks at him from under her eyelashes. "Aren't you?"

"You almost sound disappointed." Cayllar laughs harder as she blushes, "No, I'll save that for our second date."

Joy joins his laughter only not quite as sincerely. She isn't sure if he is joking or not. She sips her juice and settles in as the show begins. The first of the fire works explode in the clear sky above the water followed by many ooo's and ahh's, cheering and a few jeers. Joy looks over towards a group of gnomes trying to stifle her giggles. They sit there with notepads figuring out how they can improve on the show next time. "No, no… we need _more_ gun powder!"

Joy and Cayllar exchange a glance and laugh. Once again her guard slips. She enjoys her time with Cayllar despite her misgivings, despite his true intentions whatever they may be. She relaxes and leans against the big beast allowing Cayllar to slip his arm around her shoulder when a cold chill creeps across the water.

The fireworks must have lasted a good two hours. The hour grew late. The accompanying music finally fades as the night air still hung with the strong scent of gun powder. Joy had grown quiet about 30 minutes ago. Cayllar had thought to leave then and take her home. Yet every time he looks down at her sleeping form, he can't bring himself to end the evening reasoning that he would simply wake her if he moved. The show ended yet he still sat there holding her to him. The night grew colder, the area cleared and the docks grew very quiet with the lulling sound of the water beating against the piers and the retaining wall.

Music can be heard in the distance most likely from a pub or inn. Cayllar takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He glances at Joy noting she was still asleep. His eyes take in her profile in the moonlight and he grins appreciating the lines of her face and the curves of her body. He particularly likes how good she feels in the crook of his arm, the way her body effortlessly conforms to his. As much as he doesn't want this moment to end, he knows he should get her home.

He sighs softly. He hears them before he sees them. The distinct clink of armor is hard to miss. The eerie glow of their runic eyes as the three approach is unmistakable. Tarambo raises his head glancing in their direction as well. He was always uneasy near them. He stretches but doesn't bother to move. They aren't here for him.

Her eyes narrow as she looks at the girl asleep in his arms recognizing her at once. "Joy." The single spoken word, the one name from her lips, her voice reverberates sending a chill of dread down Cayllar's spine.

Cayllar nods. It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Toots is a tiny powerful woman. She looks at him, their eyes lock in a fleeting battle of wills. His eyebrows knit with questions. Her look softens with understanding. "It's not a good idea, Cay. She's gonna be one of ours." She wiggles her fingers in a farewell. With that she walks away, her husband following closely behind. Cybrind gives him a parting look before following Toots causing Cayllar to groan inwardly.

Cayllar scoops Joy up and in to his lap using the blanket she sat upon. He looks at her once more contemplating his options. Who is he kidding? He has only one. What could have been is over before it could start. He gently brushes the hair from her eyes. 'One of ours' Toots said. That explains how Joy knew the guildmaster.

Cayllar manages to stand up, cradling her body to his. He stares at Joy and groans. Well then, that settles things doesn't it? He clicks his tongue once and Tarambo stands up. He shakes the kinks from his body, stretching and yawning before positioning himself beneath the sleeping woman. Her arms loosely wrapped around Cayllar's neck, her head cradled in the crook of his neck, she likes the way he smells and makes no move to let him know she isn't asleep any more. Gently Cayllar sets Joy across the saddle before settling in behind her.

Joy wraps her arms around his waist, setting her cold nose against his pulse in his neck feeling it suddenly race. This intrigues her. She continues pretending to be asleep allowing his arms to hold her safely against him. Slowly she stretches just a bit allowing her body to move closer pressing against him to gauge his response. Cayllar inhales sharply a soft moan rumbles in his chest. He urges Tarambo to move quicker through the streets back to her home.

Disappointed yet not surprised she opens her eyes and looks up at him in the moonlight. Leaning in to him, she is watching quietly. She can hear his heart beat, strong and fast. She can feel the heat from his body, his arms securely around her is comforting and embracing. What is his game anyhow? What was the point of this date if he didn't want… you know, _that_? Isn't _that_ what men are all about? She watches the line of his jaw as it strains. It looks to her as if he is clenching his teeth. She raises her finger and draws it across his jaw watching the vein in his neck as the blood races through it. Cayllar glances at her returning his concentration on the road. She imagines how many different ways she could kill him right now. How simple it would be as he so trustingly holds her in front of him leaving his jugular fully exposed.


	2. Chapter 2  The Quest

**Chapter 2 - The Quest **

The area bustles with adventurers of various races, genders and some questionable sorts moving about, talking, laughing, and discussing their next job options. The stone walls are lined with bulletin boards each stock full of offered jobs varying in difficulty vs. reward. Some are designated as group, some can be done alone, some are class specific, others are race specific and a few are even gender specific. Far to the north side of the area stand a man, a woman and a saber, an odd group to say the least. He stands feet shoulder width apart, muscular arms across his massive armor plated chest. His very presence is commanding. The man is tall, even by night elf standards standing at 7'6". Yet that isn't necessarily what makes him stand out from the others, after all there are quite a number of night elf men there. It isn't his strikingly white long hair, his contrasting purple-blue skin or the full plate armor he customarily wears. It's his hauntingly blue glowing runic eyes and his reverberating bass voice, the common characteristics of a death knight, which has caused even the stoutest of men to shudder and cower in fear.

Cybrind Elidin stands staring at the bulletin board before him. His eyes scan the notices for something, anything to catch his attention. Large pages, small pages, half torn pages, illegible pages, they all start to blur before him. He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to clear his vision. The other adventurers looking for their next big job steer clear of him. He isn't interested in the big monetary pay off as much as the intent of the job. These choices aren't making him rich, but money isn't nearly as important to a night elf as it is to say a gnome or dwarf… at least not this night elf.

"Wha' aboot thi' one?" He looks down at the woman beside him. She points at one of the notices half buried by others. She pulls the notice off the board and hands it to him. She looks up at him with her soft green eyes with a hopeful smile. Proudly she presents it to him and he takes it with a nod. Gunnorda Ironhame is a valued member of the guild and Cybrind's best friend. She is quite skilled with animals and people alike. She has a knack of being able to speak her mind, get her point across and make you feel guilty for ever doubting her intentions. Cybrind feels her talents are wasted as a hunter, but she truly enjoys her job so he hasn't the heart to say so. One thing Cybrind learned early on in their friendship is he not only trusts her instincts, he trusts her with his life and those of his siblings.

Theirs is an interesting relationship. The trust was almost instantaneous from the night she entered their guild hall. Something in those innocent eyes, the same look she gave him right now, the open honest gaze of intrigue. She stands no taller than his waist at just over 4'. 4'2" if you can believe her claims. She wears her brown hair in two braided plaits down her back and even then her hair manages to reach below her belt. She is a stout dwarf maiden, a proud native of Ironforge. He often tells the tale of Gunnorda's first night with the guild over an ale and how she almost didn't join. None would have blamed her if she had chosen to walk or even run screaming.

_One night many years ago, four veteran guild members had gotten much too bored, drinking much too heavily. On a whim, a bet and a dare they ran through the Deadmines in the middle of the night. They wore nothing more than their skivvies, picking up clothing, gear and weapons up on their way. One could almost take pity on the Defias that night… almost. Some how Gunnorda was swept up in their odd behavior and pure enthusiasm and tagged along, while she was relatively new to her hunting class and chose to remain fully clothed, she pulled her weight and did her fair share of the killing and looting._

_If that wasn't enough of a scandal on its own merits, upon their return they were immediately called to the Stockades in the heart of Stormwind. There was an emergency, a riot had broken out. One of the city officials asked for their guild by name. What a sight they were. Two dwarf maiden hunters, a gnome woman warrior, a dwarf male paladin and a male night elf death knight, oddly dressed with a mishmash of gear and weapons reporting to the captain to clear an uprising in the city's jail. Each of them still quite intoxicated. _

_Had the Captain of the Guard not gotten a look at the intensity in Cybrind's gaze, they might have been sent away. The two spoke heatedly and in the end the guild members did their job and were handsomely paid despite their odd appearance. Why Gunnorda chose to stay is beyond his understanding, yet Cybrind and Gunnorda have been fast friends ever since._

He peers at the notice without reading it."What is it?"

"I dinnae fo' sure, bu' I ge' a good feel aboot it."

His eyes narrow briefly in thought, she fidgets with sudden doubt. She looks down at Softy beside her and takes a deep breath. She looks back at Cybrind with a determined look and he nods. "We'll do it."

"Jus' like tha', now?" She raises an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Ya was gont' say no, werern'tcha?"

"You hesitated. That is never a good sign... yet you followed through with the look I was waiting for and I know this is where we need to be."

"Ach! Ya trustin' me to lead ya to the righ' one agin. I knew I should be stayin' at the guild hall." She reaches down and grabs a handful of Softpaw's fur. Softpaw looks up at her mistress and mews. "Come on, Softy. We be goin' back t' th' guild hall."

Cybrind can't help but grin. They do this same song and dance every time. Cybrind relies on her perhaps too much yet he never regrets her choice of jobs. He looks at the notice and the seal attached. His eyes narrow. "Gunn." He looks over at her retreating back. "Little Gunn."

She stops in her tracks, her white saber at her side. She makes him wait for her response. He earned her rebuff. This too was the norm of their relationship. He pushes her buttons, she would get annoyed and they would laugh about it later. It wasn't quite 'later' yet. Gunnorda was still sore. Yet when he got that tone and called her _Little Gunn_, she couldn't seem to stay angry with him. She favored him with a tolerant look of annoyance, an eyebrow raised in anger and her hurt still evident in her eyes. "Wha' is it then?"

He is staring at the notice in his hands. It was his turn to hesitate, "You're sure about this one?"

"Aye, I be sure aboot tha' one." She tilts her head as she looks up at him. Her petite 4'2" seems even more pronounced beside his 7'6" frame and it sometimes took some doing for her to look up at him. "Why?"

He shakes his head slowly and gives her a look of concern. "This is in Northrend. I'm just not sure if every one is ready for this." His gaze softens as he looks upon his friend. "Are you? Are you ready to go to Northrend, my Little Gunn?"

"Cy, ya been me friend fo' ages now. Y' know me. D' ya think I'm ready?"

Cybrind kneels on one knee before his friend bringing them eye to eye. "I will protect you with my life. You know I will."

"Tha' not be what I'm askin'. D' ya think I'm ready for Northrend, Cy?"

Cybrind and Gunnorda stare each other in the eyes, her soft green searching his eerie blues. At last he takes a deep breath and nods once. "Yes."

"Thank y', Cy." She reaches up on her toes and kisses his cheek softly. She pulls back and blushes deeply. He lowers her goggles from her forehead before kissing it as he has a habit of doing and together they travel back to their guild home, Softpaw bringing up the rear.

They travel side by side by side in a comfortable silence down the dark stone streets of Ironforge. Each lost within their own thoughts his plate boots clanking heavily with each step countered by her lighter clink of mail boots. Cybrind's mind is already in Northrend and their upcoming job, Gunnorda's mind is replaying a recent confrontation with her mother. Cybrind has doubts, Gunnorda has her own. Was she truly ready? Were any of them? Other than some of the veterans most hadn't seen the likes of Northrend in their lifetime. What was her mum on about? What did the rumor mongers weave in their tales to bring her mum running to their gates in such a huff, not to mention she disowned her?

Cybrind takes a deep breath before speaking. "Some may require convincing. Others will be more than willing to go." He runs down the list of their guild members in his head and looks down at his friend. "We'll need to leave some behind. The young ones have no business coming along. They'll only get hurt or worse."

Gunnorda jumps momentarily at the intrusion in to her thoughts. She listens carefully to his words. Was he including her within that list of young ones? Surely not. She looks up at him, her eyes widen slightly in surprise at the concern written so plainly on his face. "Now dun' be lookin' so doom an' gloom. I'm shor some will be more than willin' t' stay behind."

Cybrind shakes his head in disagreement, "Not likely. This is a notice from the King. The rewards will be substantial, the risk just as great." He sighs softly. "Not only will some need to stay behind, but someone will need to stay behind to look after them. Unfortunately it isn't my call."

Gunnorda pats his hand. "Aye bu' y' can count on Toots. She will listen t' ya."

Cybrind holds the gate open for the three to enter and he shrugs. "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3  Decisions

**Chapter 3 - Decisions**

The guild hall is bustling. Guild members fill the common room enjoying food and drink. Everyone appears in good spirits yet there is most definitely an underlying buzz of anticipation and anxiety as they gather for the evening meal. The large long room is filled with four tables, one head table for the officers and three more for members. This is a small guild in comparison to others, five officers and just over a handfull of members.

Toots, a perky gnome with bright pink bouncy pigtails, tell tale blue runic eyes and reverberating voice of the death knight sits at the center of the head table. This is her guild, her guild hall and her guild members. Majority of the folks around the tables laughing, eating and drinking are there due to her influence. For a small woman, she is very strong. Her strength is more than merely physical. She has an aura about her. People flock to her due to her charismatic ways. Her easy smile and jovial laugh hide her inner turmoil. One look in her haunting eyes can bring things quickly to focus.

Seated immediately to her right is a spunky gnome her husband, Bob. The two were married in life. They were inseparable then and death apparently hasn't kept them apart for even as death knights, reanimated warriors, they are together again. The diligent gnome has an underlying calm. He has a quick smile along with his Mohawk which changes colors to suit Toots' mood. He is fiercely loyal to his woman and all who protect her. His job is to handle the logistics of the guild. It is his duty to ensure the guild has what it needs to function.

To Toots' immediate left sits her strategist. Cybrind sits brooding quietly. He pushes his food around his plate and drinks liberally from his ale. The night elf can't seem to enjoy the evening. Thoughts of the upcoming job have him second guessing every idea and plan of action he cooks up. Unfortunately things are too unknown for him to have a sound plan of action. The call is to Northrend, the job is vague at best. He stabs the food on his plate a few times before pushing it aside all together. "Some will stay behind for their studies. Who will watch over them while we are gone?" Cybrind looks over at Toots, concern clearly in his eyes. "Are you sure I can't talk you in to sitting this one out?"

Toots' eyebrows raise and she laughs openly. "And let you have all the fun? No way!"

He rests his head on his finger tips. "That's what I figured."

She promptly hands him the pitcher of ale smirking. "You worry too much."

Taking the ale he snorts. "That's my job." His mind wanders as he fills his tankard.

To Bob's right is another gnome, she is very animated and bubbly. She rambles on excitedly about some new weapon of sorts with Bob. Her high pitched squeal of a giggle can be heard throughout the room. She giggles over every thing regardless of if it is funny or not. It is more of a nervous reaction to laugh at herself before others can. Silly as it may seem to others it's simply her defensive mechanism. Truth is no one laughs at Miss. Miss is a kind hearted woman who enjoys the company of her guild mates. Bob listens politely while keeping his eyes on everyone. No one moves without Bob's notice. His shrewd gaze scans the room constantly. "I'll make you the gun, Miss. Just get me the mats and it's yours."

Miss squeals and giggles excitedly, bouncing in her chair clapping. "Thank you!" She leans over to give him a kiss when Toots turns her icy gaze upon her. Miss quiets immediately and sits back subdued. Miss is their financial officer and the only non-death knight, which speaks very highly of her skill as a warrior.

Toots turns her attention back to Cybrind and the issue at hand, "So who is staying?"

Cybrind pulls out a parchment and reads off the list of guild members in his head making mental notes of who will and will not be joining them. _Toots, Bob, Kreah, Miss, Gunnorda, Tieago... maybe._ He looks across the tables over at his youngest sibling. He is in a rather heated discussion with his constant companion Ajellah and from where Cybrind sat, he was losing. _I'll ask Gunn if he's ready._ "Definite: Brit, Jaxx, Missin, Faf, Iron, Bobbo, Dek, Vala, Ginn-"

"Ginnger won't want to stay behind. Besides if we leave her here the stables and the hall will be full of animals before we get back. Not to mention how many of the younger ones she will attempt to convert to hunting like she did Gunn." Toots shakes her head, her pink pony tails flopping, "Nope, we have enough hunters!"

Cybrind chuckles, "I wouldn't dream of leaving her behind or her mate... I was referring to Ginnifer. That still leaves us with the question of who will be put in charge while we are away."

Toots glances behind them at the large lounging cat. "What about Anna and Cay? Are they coming with us or staying here?"

Annarathis watches the room. The large black cat is perched on an over stuffed elevated pillow behind her brother, Cybrind. Her tail flicks with the beat of the song playing in the background. She enjoys her perch. It gives her an advantageous view of everyone and everything in the room. While she is not technically part of the head table, she is allowed this luxury due to her relationship to one of the officers. Her ears perk at the mention of her name. She looks questioningly at the two and quickly loses interest. She lowers her head upon her paws and appears to doze.

"I suppose Anna could watch the-" A sudden image of Annarathis springs to mind. The cat playfully bats the innards of one of the younger members that she recently gutted. The others watch in horror huddled in a corner. "No... uh, leaving Anna in charge of the younger ones is a bad idea." While he adored his little sister, Annarathis is not the kindest druid around. She is feral for a reason; her sharp claws are matched by sharp tongue and quick temper.

Toots looks around the room thoughtfully. "Kreah?"

Another image flashes in his mind, this time of Kreah _training_ the new recruits. The tall slender shapely Draenei, with soft blue skin, flashing runic gaze, stands in the middle of the room, blood dripping from her barbed mace and sword. Kreah's reverberating voice calls out, challenging them to attack. Slaughtering them one by one crying out that none can beat her. Mocking them for moving too slowly as she gleefully lobs another head off of an unworthy opponent. All done out of sheer boredom. Cybrind shakes his head chuckling, "Bad idea... besides I need her in Northrend."

Kreah looks at Cybrind with her big blue eyes. She sits beside Cybrind to his left rounding out the five officers at the head table. The tall proud draenei, with her soft curves, hard hooves and deadly weapons skills is the guild's weapons expert. Kreah's pigtails give the illusion of sweetness and innocence. Cybrind smirks at the woman. He knows better. He of all the guild members knows her full capabilities and ruthlessness. One of his first memories after being reanimated was of Kreah jabbing him with the point of her sword telling him to get up before he was destroyed as a failure. The joy Kreah gets from each challenge and her disappointment as each challenger falls at her feet is unprecedented. Always searching for her next challenge, Kreah his oldest friend of all around them has a certain blood lust that surpasses his own. She wrinkles her nose at Cybrind as if she knows what he is thinking.

Toots tilts her head. "Well, there's Cay."

Cybrind raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Really, Toots? I don't think that dignifies a response. The man can barely keep his own hide out of trouble and you want to entrust your guild and its youngest most impressionable members in his care?" Cybrind chuckles at the thought. Cayllar, the middle brother is a womanizer and a slacker. He can't be trusted to keep things running the way it should be. He looks across the room at his brother in time to see him pour himself ale and shoot a grin at a giggling girl across the room. Cybrind shakes his head, no definitely not Cayllar.

Toots taps his shoulder and points. Along the right side, quietly sitting a bit away from the others is a pretty human woman, her hair the color of light honey golden blond. Her intense blue eyes darting across the room taking everything in while trying to avoid contact with the cheerful younger girls beside her. Oblivious to Joy's discomfort Ginnifer animatedly talks with an equally animated Brittany about the latest warrior skill they are in the process of learning. Joy is a clever woman with trust issues. One can't blame her really she is after all a rogue by trade. "Joy will stay behind and watch the others."

Cybrind looks over towards Cayllar and nods slowly. Joy remaining behind settles his indecision about the twins. Cayllar and Annarathis will come along to Northrend. To Cayllar's credit he did heed Toots' warning… sort of. Cayllar still watches Joy when he thinks no one is looking. Cybrind scratches his chin. It isn't as if others haven't married within the guild, its Cayllar's inability to be faithful that keeps the guild woman off limits to him. Cybrind inhales deeply letting the air out slowly. "If Cay goes to Northrend, that means we'll have to take Anna along with us." He glances back at his little sister lying on the cushion.

"Let's get this over with." Toots hates speaking in front of groups, she would much rather let someone else do the talking. Only this time she knows it's her job as head of the guild. Toots stands on her chair and looks around at the group. The chatter continues. Cybrind brings his fist down on the table with enough force to cause the plates, flatware and goblets to clatter. The room grows quiet as all but the head table jump in their seats. Each guild member turns their attention towards Toots.

"I'm glad you guys could make it home." She looks around noting a few missing faces, none are unaccounted for at least and she is quite pleased with the turn out. She smiles trying to ease everyone's nerves. "Relax, I'm not here to kill anyone… this time." The guild laughs, everyone begins to relax. "We have a new assignment. I'm sure you've all figured that out seeing how I only call you together when we do." She tilts her head to the side, her pink pigtails bounce. "Gosh, we should get together more often... Anyhow, a group of us are traveling to Northrend. Some of you guys are just too young to join us. Don't get all hurt or anything. If you're left behind it's for your own good. This is a tricky one. We don't know exactly what we're getting in to. Any trip to Northrend is going to be epic and we're going in to the heart of Dragonblight."

Toots' eyes dance with wonder as she speaks, Dragonblight, the home of Wyrmrest and dragons and blight, intrigue and coercion, double crossings and underhandedness. In other words, Toots and most of the guild is on the edge of their seats with excitement. "I thought about making this is a volunteer situation... but I think too many of you want to go and well not everyone can. But if you don't think you're up to it, don't feel bad just add your name to the list of those staying behind. Oh and Joy?"

Joy looks up startled, "Ya?"

"I'm putting you in charge of the guild while we're gone." Looking around at all the faces she grins again. "We travel to Stormwind in five days. From there we hop on a chartered ship to Howling Fjord. Bob will have the logistics worked out before then. Remember this is a long trip, so say your good-byes and pack warm clothing. There's snow in Dragonblight." She wrinkles her nose and giggles. "Okay so there is snow here in Dun Morogh but it's colder there for some reason."

Toots sits down while everyone still watches her. "What? Oh!" She giggles hopping back up, "Bob will have assignments on gear duty and suggestions on what to bring. Cy will post a list of names over on the bulletin board for folks staying put. Eat, drink... and for cripes sakes, stop staring!" She playfully sticks her tongue out at everyone. The guild laugh and begin talking amongst themselves this time the chatter has taken a new turn, most are discussing the upcoming trip to Northrend and speculations of who will be left behind.

Cybrind finishes writing up the list. He reads it over a few more times. Finally satisfied Cybrind stands and pins the list of names on the board. He turns and faces the room. He looks around at each of their faces once more second guessing his choices. His eyes rest on Gunnorda who looks up at him and smiles. He nods and grins back.

Cayllar stands looking at the list posted on the bulletin board for the umpteenth time since it was posted. Of the three Elidin brothers Cayllar is the shortest. Still at 6'6" he is far from short. His golden eyes stare intently while his muscular jaw clenches and unclenches. Unbeknownst to him, he stands precisely as his oldest brother Cybrind had in front of a similar bulletin board only a few days earlier. The family resemblance is striking. The same scowl, the same narrowing of the eyes, the same stance. His stance hasn't changed in the past 3 minutes. "Do you expect the names to suddenly change if you stare at them long enough?" She runs her fingers across his shoulder blades, moving from one side to his other. "Do you have that kind of magic? Because if you do, I'd love that list changed. You'd do that for me… wouldn't you?" Her sultry voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Not in the way you'd want it." He replies without looking her way.

Joy pouts. He's brooding. She bites her lip and slips in front of him. With her head tilted upwards looking at him, she crossing her arms and leans against the bulletin board. "Why not?"

"If I had my way, I'd be staying here with you."

Joy's eyes narrow briefly, clouded with doubt. "Why?"

"Do you really need to ask?" His gold eyes are forced to look at her instead of the list of names as she purposefully placed herself in his line of sight. "I don't belong in Northrend. I belong in Azeroth. You belong here in Azeroth. You belong here with me."

Joy's heart jumps and races at his words, yet her demeanor doesn't change. She simply keeps her gaze even, her tone neutral, nonchalant and noncommittal, "I belong where I choose to be. Not where someone else tells me to be."

"Joy…"

Joy pushes herself away from the wall taking a purposeful step towards him. She waves a hand airily, "No, Cay. You of all people know me. I don't do well with authority in the first place and then put me in charge of all of them?" She shakes her head, "I don't know what Toots was thinking but it is not gonna happen."

"Joy, I-" Cayllar reaches out for her a second too late. She slips past him leaving him alone with the posted list. He lets his hand drop before turning his attention back to the list. What is it really? What is it that he wants? He feels a soft nudge at his left hand. "Not now, Anna."

She nudges him once more. He chooses to ignore her. He's lost in his thoughts and prefers to be there alone. These thoughts are better left unsaid. He feels her change beside him. Her voice is full of concern. "I've never seen you this serious before. Does she mean that much to you?"

Cayllar shrugs his broad shoulders, "No one will tame me… isn't that what you said? So no, I guess not."

Annarathis places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently, "That's not an answer, Cay."

Cayllar places his hand over hers as it rests on his shoulder. "That's all the answer I have." They stand for a quiet moment before he removes her hand. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek and walks towards the front door.

Annarathis stands tall at 6'5". She is an inch shorter and 25 minutes older than Cayllar. They're twins, they both have long hair, they're both druids and that is where their similarities end. Cayllar is usually carefree, lighthearted, and quick with a quip. Annarathis is intense, serious, stoic, quick tempered and most definitely feral. She is a lovely night elf, dark blue almost black long hair, traditional facial markings and a curvy slender yet muscular body. "Go away."

He stops short. He scowls. "I just want to know what's up with Cay."

With out turning she sneers. "Go. Away."

Tieago seethes. As the youngest of the Elidin family and half brother, he was left out of things by Cayllar, left behind by Cybrind and forgotten by Annarathis. "He's my brother, too."

"I know that." Annarathis snaps, her silver eyes flash at him in anger. "I just don't like you." She hisses at him, transforms and stalks away.

Tieago stands where he is, his mind reeling. Left hurt and angry when all he wanted was to show concern for a sibling. Over the years, the guys had come to an understanding forging a truce and dare he hope a true friendship. Yet for reasons that escape him, Annarathis despises him. Not for the first time, he is left wondering why he tries. Ajellah finds him still standing there minutes later. She sees the pain in his eyes and wraps her arms around his waist embracing him. Silently they hold each other. Tieago takes a steadying breath, his voice cracks, "Thanks."

"You want that I talk with her?" Ajellah still has a hint of a draenei accent.

Tieago snorts, "Great. I need my girlfriend to fight my battles? Nah, I'll just leave it be."

Cybrind is standing over a table with a map of Northrend laid out before him. He studies the areas once more. Kreah sits to his right, sharpening her sword with a whetstone. "You should trust me."

He doesn't bother looking up from the map, "I do trust you."

"Then why can't I-"

"Kreah, it's not that simple. Not this time. This one is a lot more involved." He gives her a side glance, "Don't worry, you'll get to kill plenty of scourge."

She lifts her sword, inspecting it for imperfections. She peers at Cybrind over her blade. "Simple scourge are of no interest to me. Where is the challenge? I can find scourge in Azeroth." She flicks her wrist flipping the blade in his direction before she continues sharpening her sword.

"Perhaps." He points to a section on the map. "This is our destination."

This gets Kreah's attention, "Really?" She sets the whetstone on the table, wipes her blade before sheathing it and stands beside him looking at the map with more interest.

"Yes, first we will dock in Howling Fjord. From there we caravan to Dragonblight. We are to speak with High Commander Halford Wyrmbane at Wintergarde Keep within the month. There is an inn, a forge, barracks and supplies. Once we're ready we will go here." He jabs his finger to a point south-east from the Keep. "Thorson's Post."

Kreah looks from the map to her friend, excitement written in her eyes for the first time since they began talking about this upcoming adventure. "I will protect them with my life."

Cybrind nods, "This I know. It is why I am entrusting them with you."

Gunnorda has been standing off to the other side of Cybrind. She has been intently listening to the exchange between the two. She clearly hears the concern in Cybrind's voice. For the first time since choosing this mission, Gunnorda is having second thoughts. She quietly slips away and makes her way to the stable. The evening is surprisingly still, she looks out across the gates to the streets of Ironforge. Very few people were out tonight. Pulling open the gate of the stable she slips in before softly closing the door behind her. She waits a moment allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, and then proceeds down the hall past the riding mount stalls towards the back where the hunters stable their companions.

She presses her ear against one of the stalls before pushing it open. She inhales sharply with a hiss as a cold nose nudges her arm. "Softy, y' dun startled me agin. Y' need t' stop tha'." She takes Softpaw's head in her hands, rubbing at her neck just below her jaw. Softpaw purrs loudly. "Now I want cha t' get back in yer stall. I need t' be sayin' bye to th' others."

She waits patiently for a moment as Softpaw hesitates. "Go on."

She turns to face a relatively sleepy Shai, he had been patiently sitting and waiting for his Mistress to address him not wanting to interrupt. When she has turned back to him, he approaches her and sits before her. He lays his big head on her shoulder in a show of affection. She hugs his neck tightly. "Shai, ya been a good companion. I thank y' for bein' m' friend. I decided not t' bring y' with me to Northren'. Y' see, I'll be wit' da big elf an' we both know y' don' be likin' him none."

Shai snorts. "Ach, now I won' be tellin' ya who t' like an' who not to be. But if'n I be workin' close wit' him, I need m' companion to listen an' not be tryin' to kill m' guild mates."

Shai looks at his mistress and she could have sworn he smiled. Gunnorda hugs her newest addition once more before retreating to the next box.

Once more Gunn enters the home of one of her companions. She looks at the sleeping bird and grins. Leaning against the door she watches the graceful pink fowl sleep. She whispers as to not disturb her, "Ni' Flo."

Gunnorda slips out of Flo's box and heads towards Grumblerum. The lounging bear is half asleep and lifts his head when she enters. Gunnorda smiles at her big bear before sitting beside him, he lays his head in her lap. Grumblerum closes his eyes while she idly scratches his ears. "I b' leavin' soon. Th' others will see tha' yer fed and cared for." Grumblerum opens his eyes, looks at her briefly and closes his eyes once more. He snorts.

"Now, y' know I wouldn' leave y' if'n I wasn' shore someone will be here t' feed y' an' care fer ya." Gunnorda sits with Grumblerum for a long quiet time, she draws her fingers through his fur, creating patterns then combing them away. She hummed for a while as she had when he was just a cub.

A soft knock on the door got her attention. "Aye?"

The door slid open, "Mind some company?"

Gunnorda looks up at her friend, he looks rather out of place in the stalls back here but he made the effort to join her so she saw no need to go elsewhere. "O' course."

Cybrind closes the door behind him and finds a bit of room for him to sit and stretch out his legs, casually he crosses his ankles and folds his hands in his lap. He stares at his boots for a long while without speaking. Gunnorda goes back to humming to Grumblerum.

"You are right about this one. Only I have mixed feelings. I'm not sure we'll all be making it home afterwards."

Gunnorda continues to hum, listening to him as she often has. She is his sounding board when things became too much for him. They have been friends for so long. She can read him like a book. She looks at him momentarily, still humming. He isn't done deliberating.

"I'll be honest, Gunn. Part of me wants to leave you here where you can be safe. I would never ask you to though. I know I'll need your skills and more importantly you want to go." He hasn't taken his eyes off his boots. While he may have taken off his armor, he refuses to wear any other shoes claiming they are impractical and uncomfortable. His white shirt contrasts his purple-blue skin, complementing his white hair. Interestingly it is one of Ajellah's creations that he wore. She was constantly making new shirts to improve the Elidin men's wardrobe. Some of her shirts were more hideous than others. For once she got it right and Cybrind wore it when he wasn't in full armor. Ajellah would balk claiming he had a drawer full of shirts. Cybrind would chuckle and walk away, leaving her to glare at his retreating back.

"I look forward to the day when you find a man who makes you want to settle down and have a family. Maybe then I'll stop worrying about you…" They look at each other and grin, "Probably not."

"Nae, I don' thin' I will be gettin' married an' if'n I do I don' thin' I will be settlin' down either."

"Its going to be hectic from here on out, if I forget to tell you. I'm proud of you and the accomplished hunter you've become. I'm proud to count you not only as a friend but part of the family."

"Stop." Cybrind looks at her confused. "Don' be tellin' me good-bye as if y' no' comin' 'ome. Y' will be comin' 'ome. Y' hear me, Cy? Y' will be comin' 'ome." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she blinked them back. Her voice hitches while she speaks, "Promise me, Cy. Even if y' got t' lie, promise me."

They sat quietly for a long moment, him staring at his boots, her fighting back those unshed tears. His gruff voice is strained and foreign to his ears. "I don't know if I can promise you that, my Lil Gunn." He swallows past the lump in his chest and clears his throat. "I've never lied to you. I don't think I can start now."

Gunnorda moves then, placing Grumblerum's head on the straw and closing the space between her and Cybrind. She sits next to him leaning her head against his arm, her legs curled beneath her. He pulls his arm around her in a warm embrace. They sit together quietly, once more lost in their thoughts. Neither is sure how much time passes. His head swims with visions of what is lurking before them. She listens to the sturdy beat of his heart. "Don' lie to me, Cy. Yer righ', I would ne'er fergive y' if y' broke yer promise."

He looks down at her and kisses the top of her head. "I know." He inhales deeply, letting his breath out with a rush feeling overwhelmed. "I have so much to do. I don't know where to start."

"What y' still needin' done?"

"Everything?" He leans his head back, staring at the cross beams above them. "I have the teams to plan, but that is only tentative and will require adjusting once we know what tasks are ahead. I have a few maps of the Dragonblight area we are going to, lets hope they don't send us further west or we're going blind… maybe there will be a cartographer there."

"It sounds t' me as if y' have to wait until we get there 'afore y' can start. I thin' tha' y' are just worryin'."

Cybrind scoffs and stops himself from speaking, he closes his mouth before any words come out and he looks at her with a slight grin. "You're right."

"Aye and it be aboot time y' noticed." She gives him a side glance and tries to hide her smile.

He laughs and she giggles. He takes a cleansing breath. "Thanks. I needed to laugh."

"Aye, I know."

He gives her a squeeze before getting up. "I still need to pack." He extends his hand to her which she takes gratefully and he helps her stand. "How about you?"

"Nae, I been packing since th' day you said we b' goin'." He chuckles as they walk back to the guild hall.


	4. Chapter 4  Prep Work

**Chapter 4 - Prep Work**

The sun is rising over the snowy mountain peaks of Dun Morogh. Deep within the heart of the frigid mountain ridge is the vast city of Ironforge. With stone walls, steadily flowing lava through intricate canals and the constant comforting clatter of the Great Anvil, life in Ironforge moves with a stoic pace. The sun is denied to those who dwell within, yet there is light straining through the window's curtain.

Ajellah, a beautiful Draenei, stretches gracefully. Her cropped black curls fan the pillow, her tendrils flutter as a soft whimper escapes her. She reaches across the bed for him. Her palm flattens against his broad chest. His hand covers her. "Mmmm…" Sleepily she rolls over snuggling against her lover, Tieago. Enjoying the feel of her body conforming to his, she slowly opens her big blue eyes and smiles at him. "You are awake. Why did you not wake me?"

She nuzzles her cold nose against the heat of his neck. He shivers. Tieago wraps his arm loosely around her rubbing her back. Staring at the light streaking across the ceiling, his voice sounds distant. His mind wanders. "I've been thinking.

"Hmm… what have you been thinking? Maybe… this?" Ajellah shifts her body, sliding on top of Tieago allowing her weight to pin him to the bed.

Tieago gives her a lopsided grin. "My insaitable woman…"

She kisses him softly, gently nipping at his bottom lip. He moans parting his lips to welcome her tongue. Their kiss deepens. He holds her to him kissing her in return. Their tongues playfully dance. He runs his hands down her back in a soft caress. She breaks the kiss to smile wantonly. "Or maybe… this…" Her lips press against his broad chest. He hisses as her teeth sink in to his skin.

"Not exactly. Listen, I… mmm… Ajellah?" He moans as her tongue dances across his bare skin drawing imaginary swirls and designs working her way down his stomach. "Ajell… oh Elune, I love you woman, but please…" She takes a firm hold of him. "I need…" She tongue flicks at him teasingly. "Ajell!" He growls, grabbing her by the horns and pulls her back up. He blinks a few times trying to focus his eyes. His breathing is rapid and ragged. "I, whew… I need to talk to you."

Ajellah clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Talk after. Now I want to sex."

Tieago gives in with a moan. He lays back and watches her with hooded eyes. "Who am I to deny my woman what she wants?" She smiles wickedly before continuing.

Brittany Lovelace is a young impressionable human girl with short dark brown hair and bedroom brown eyes. She prefers to keep her hair cropped short in an almost boyish cut, yet one look at this curvaceous teen and there is no mistaking that she is very feminine… for a warrior.

Brittany pulls herself up out of bed. She looks around the room and rubs her eyes. She never could figure out how the light could shine so brightly when they live in Ironforge of all places. She bounces out of bed and bounds for the window throwing the curtains wide. She sticks her head out the window and yells out cheerfully, "Good morning, Ironforge!"

A pillow flies across the room barely reaching her. The pillow has just enough momentum to hit her softly on the back. "It's too early in the morning." Ginnifer grumbles.

"Aw, but it's a beautiful day!" Brittany beams at her bunkmates. She lets out a meep of surprise as other pillows join the first. She giggles happily and bounds for the door dropping a pillow on the bed with Ginnifer and tousles her hair. Ginnifer groans and turns over causing Brittany to giggle more. Her stomach rumbles longingly. "Breakfast time!"

"Britt!" Ginnifer growls at her pulling the pillow over her head.

Unperturbed, Brittany pulls open the door in search for food. She steps in to the hallway and squeals in shock. She stands perfectly still and whimpers. "Sorry!" Her voice is choked, strained and high pitched. Her face turns crimson with embarrassment. Dekea, the only male Draenei in their guild was passing their door at that inopportune moment. His state of undress stresses Brittany finding herself face to bare chest with the man. She blushes deeply at his near naked form. She whimpers with embarrassment.

He tilts his head in confusion. His brow furrowed in thought. "Am I that repulsive?"

Brittany looks behind her in to her room, noting the girls gawking through the open door. She makes a face at them and closes the door so the others aren't disturbed or more accurately, eaves dropping. She keeps her eyes averted as to not look at his exposed body. "It's not that, Dek. I don't know if you are or you aren't. You see… I've never… I mean other than just now you're the first… I mean you're not completely and all but you're darn close to being and oh my gosh if you had been that would of scared me for sure but you're not so you just surprised me and I didn't know you were… well… walking by."

Dekea takes a moment to process her ramblings. Brittany is a very animated young girl and common was still a relatively new language for him even after all these years. He strokes his tentacle beard and nods. "It was not an insult. I understand." He looks down at his body. "I think still, many find my body repulsive or perhaps frightening. I am different. I am Draenei." His tail flicks proudly as he declares his heritage.

"Uh huh, probably because you guys are big, blue, have horns, hooves and tentacles and a tail! And you're scary and I don't mean that in a bad way of course because it makes you awesome like in battle and stuff but when you're this close to me and you're so… well almost naked it makes me very nervous so if you don't mind I'd really like to walk away right now but without hurting your feelings. Is… is that okay?"

Dekea processes her latest rambling. After agonizing moments of awkward silence he finally nods. "Of course."

Brittany had been holding her breath waiting for his response. She lets her air out in a quick stream. "Whew! Bye, Dek!" She waves before disappearing around the corner.

As Brittany races off, Dekea is left looking down the hall towards the way he intended to go and back towards the way he came. Ultimately he decides to go back to his room and put some clothing on before frightening the rest of the guild.

Jaxxan is sitting on the edge of his bunk. He is an average human male stands just under 6'. He looks older than he is. He was cursed with an early receding hairline and began losing his hair by age 18. His doctor told him he was too stressed. Jaxxan just woke up moments before Dekea's initial exit of their shared room, he looks as if he is still debating on whether its time to start his day or not. He looks up as Dekea enters. "I thought you'd be back." Jaxxan tosses him a shirt with a smirk. "Women just aren't ready for you, my man."

Dekea scoffs, "Draenei women are accustomed to my body. It is a thing of beauty."

Jaxxan laughs and shakes his head. Walking across the room he pulls open his closet and grabs a clean shirt. "Whatever you say, Dek. There's only a few of your kind of women in the guild."

Dekea pulls on his leathers, covering his massive chest, slender waist and muscular legs. "You do not think Draenei are beauty?"

Jaxxan sits on his bunk dropping a mail boot with a loud thunk holding the other in his hand deep in thought. "I uh… never gave it much thought really. I know some are into this swapping of races but…" Jaxxan shrugs his broad shoulders and looks up at his friend. "It's not for me. Draenei women are lookers, I'll give ya that… but I just can't get my mind around being with one. I'll stick to humans."

Dekea grins. "Ah then you have one?"

Jaxxan's eyes widen, he begins to sputter and stumble over his words, waving a hand in the air vaguely. "Tons… ya I um…" He sighs and shrugs. "One… once… we were young and it was very awkward."

Dekea smiles in understanding. "You are still young."

Jaxxan shakes his head, "I'm not really." He pulls on his second boot and looks across the room at his roommate. "I'm in my twenties and for a human…" He shrugs, "I'm middle aged."

Dekea laughs, "To me… you are still very young."

Jaxxan rolls his eyes, makes up his bed keeping his back to Dekea. "You're thousands of years old. To you I'm an infant. Trust me. I'm beyond me peak."

Bob is in the guild hall directing traffic from the safety of a stool. He waves down Killer and sends him towards the workshop followed by two young recruits both laden with furs of varying types and sizes all thick and warm. "Good, good. In the workshop, in the workshop!" Bob marks off one more item and turns to look expectantly for Ginnger.

"Ginnnnger?" He yells out still looking around. "Ah!" Bob marks his clipboard once more. In march a few more recruits carrying heavy boxes of mats of varying sorts followed closely by Ginnger toting her gun over her shoulder.

She narrows her eyes and looks squarely at Bob. "You bellowed?"

"No, no, that's good, that's splendid!" He turns towards the recruits, "No, no, not here, not here. In the workshop, go, off you go!"

Ginnger raises an eyebrow at the bossy little gnome and huffs. She walks in to the workshop following her mats. She has a full morning of work ahead of her. They're going to need bullets… and lots of them. Gunnorda saw Ginnger enter and quickly joins them in the workshop to give a helping hand.

Tieago enters carrying a smaller box, heading towards the workshop he gives Bob a grin as he passes. Bob looks at his clipboard once more and shakes his head. "Not good, not good. You need to change to a gun. You're messing with my lists." He jabs his finger at the clipboard for emphasis.

Tieago pauses and looks at Bob for a moment, "No. I like my bow. I'll worry about my arrows, you worry about everything else." He grins at Bob and follows others in to the workshop leaving Bob grumbling about unbalanced lists.

Ajellah follows Tieago carrying the spindles of thread, tsking at Bob. "You are only unhappy because he does not need gunpowder. No?" She doesn't bother waiting for a response. She simply follows the others in to the workshop.

Bob grumbles some more, "What kind of hunter doesn't use gunpowder?"

Tieago pokes his head out of the workshop. "I don't."

"Pah!" Tieago leaves Bob to fuss.

"But I'm hungry." Brittany pouts. Her bottom lip quivers as she tries the sweet pathetic plea look on Cayllar.

Cayllar looks at her in frustration. "So? We're all hungry. Why don't you go get us some eggs and boar meat so I can make breakfast?" He makes shooing motions towards her to get her out of the kitchen.

Brittany huffs stubbornly. "But Caaaaaaaaay!"

Cayllar frowns. "Brittany I swear if you 'But' me one more time you won't eat until tomorrow. Now go."

"Bu-" Brittany slaps her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as she whimpers. Cayllar watches her with a raised eyebrow fighting back a grin waiting to see if she says it again. "Can someone help me at least? That's a lot of work!"

Cayllar chuckles. "Ya sure. Grab Ginnifer and that new paladin chick, whatever her name is. Between the three of you, you can carry enough meat to feed the guild. Got it?"

"Bu… erm… okay, I could." Brittany looks around before leaning in towards Cayllar, her eyes wide as she bites her lip. She whispers loudly towards him, "She doesn't like me!"

"Who doesn't like you?"

"That new girl… she looks at me funny." Brittany wrinkles her nose at him.

"Aw kid, don't sweat it. She looks at everyone that way. Give her time. Now go on. Ask Ginnifer to go with you and maybe that new priest kid. I'm sure they'll go with you."

"Thanks Cay!" Brittany flies off the stool she was sitting on, throws her arms around Cayllar's chest and hugs him tight before running out of the kitchen.

Cayllar chuckles and shakes his head, sits in the stool she just vacated, puts his elbows on the counter and rubs his temples in an attempt to ease his Brittany induced headache. A pair of hands begins massaging his shoulders. They're strong yet small. He sighs softly and tries to relax. She presses harder working his tense muscles leaning closer to him allowing her body to brush against him and whispers in his ear. "You shouldn't let her get to you. She'll give you a headache."

"Too late." Without turning around he pulls her hands from his shoulders down to his chest, pulling her closer still. "Where have you been hiding?"

Her voice gets husky as she speaks, her breath tickles his ear and cheek, "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a hiding place any more would it?"

He releases her hands, yet she doesn't move away, she lets her breasts rest against his back. "Joy."

"You started it." She brushes her lips against his jaw before moving away. "When are you going to stand up to that brother of yours?" Joy quietly slips out of the room. By the time he turns around she is long gone. Cayllar takes a deep calming breath and looks at the now empty room asking himself the same question.

Cybrind's limbs feel heavy, abnormally so. He finds it difficult to move, see, speak, and breathe. He moves in the haze towards the figure ahead, feminine, slender, and short with long ears. The form is so painfully familiar. He's been here before. He knows who stands before him. He knows. He knows her. He reaches for her, unable able to lift his arm. He calls out to her, yet no sound passes his lips. At long last he reaches her, she turns before him. Her hauntingly green eyes look up at him innocently, the love and joy in them sincere. She smiles and throws herself at him. He feels the weight of her on him. His arms move to hold her. He wants to hold her. He craves her touch, the feel of her, and the smell of her. Something is wrong. She smells different and he can't bring himself to hold her. No matter how hard he tries, his arms refuse to move. She presses small kisses on his lips and face, yet he can't manage to kiss back. "I love you, Cy. Please… don't send me away… please, Cy." Tears fall freely as she looks up at him. "Tell me you still love me. Tell me we'll be together. Forever. You promised me, Cy. You said forever."

Cybrind does nothing, tears fall from his own eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, to profess his love. The words are lost in his throat as he chokes on them. She begins to fade. At last his arms are free to move forward. He reaches for her. She's out of reach now. He finds his voice and yells for her. "Kynes'reth!"

Cybrind's eyes fly open. He sits up in his bed. His own voice startles him out of his slumber. He looks around his empty sparse room and sighs. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he throws his bed covers aside. The cold stone floor feels good against his feet, solidifying that he is awake and alive… in a manner of speaking.

A soft knock on his door, "Yes?"

"It's Anna."

"Come."

Annarathis opens the door just enough to slide inside and closes it firmly behind her. She rests against the door and looks at her older brother with concern and love. Her brothers are in such pain and there is nothing she can do? Perhaps she can't help Cayllar, but she can help Cybrind whether he likes it or not. "I heard you. You're dreaming of her again."

Cybrind nods slowly and runs a hand through his hair. "Yes."

"Are you ready to talk about her now?"

Cybrind shakes his head and looks at his hands. "Anna, I don't know who she is. I don't know if I want to know. It…" He looks up at her, "It's already a painful dream. Why compound it?"

"The truth, Cybrind. It is time." Annarathis doesn't bother waiting for permission to speak. She enters the room fully and sits beside him on his bed. She sits with her back against the wall, folding her legs beneath her, grabbing his pillow and placing it on her lap folding her hands upon it.

"Long ago… long before the Third War. There was a woman. She was a high elf, a mage." Annarathis said this with a twinge of a sneer. She drew a breath before allowing herself to continue. Cybrind didn't move. He didn't react. He sat where he was looking at his hands listening. "She befriended a local. He was a well respected healer, a druid, powerful with ambitions." Cybrind snorted, Annarathis ignored him.

"This druid was young full of dreams and headstrong. He ignored his parents and allowed this mage to spend time with him. They got to know each other. They grew to love each other. They were inseparable." Annarathis smoothed the pillow on her lap as she spoke and refolded her hands. "When the time came to turn their backs on arcane magic, she refused as many of her kind did. She resorted to fel magic. She became what is known as a blood elf."

Cybrind closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Stop."

Anarathis continues. "She chose her magic over their love. The addiction was too much for her. She is gone. Shunned by her husband. Presumed dead or at the very least an enemy and a traitor. Her name…"

"No."

"Kynes'reth."

"No more."

"Kynes'reth Elidin, wife of Cybrind Elidin."

Cybrind knew it was coming. He felt he knew it all along. Yet hearing the words from his sister's own mouth, hearing his fears voiced was more than he could handle. He growled, "Blasphemy. Get out."

"You died many years ago. You came back reanimated with some memories."

"Stop."

"You are back with us now, living yet not alive."

"Enough."

"Your wife left you, Cybrind. It is time to let her go."

"I said that's enough!" Cybrind brought his fist around behind him hitting the wall. Stone chips flew, cutting his skin, presumable his sister's as well. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Cybrind Elidin… Death Knight. You are a shell of what my brother once was. When you returned I loved you for who you were. You aren't him any longer…"

"Anna…"

"You stumbled back on our doorstep in Auberdine. We thought you were dead… you were dead… she too will believe you to be dead. Let her mourn you. Move on, Cy."

Cybrind groaned and dropped his head in to his hands. His heart was breaking all over again for a love he lost so many years past. The wound torn afresh by his sister's carefully worded tale of his life. What she left out remained to be seen, remained to be lived. It wasn't a story to foretell, it was a history to relive. Annarathis flattened the pillow on her lap once more before tossing it aside. She stood gracefully, small cuts on her arm from the flying stone shards a few already healing over, one a bit bloody. Sweetly she kissed the top of his head and left him to his thoughts.

Brittany and Ginnifer run out of the front gates of Ironforge down the winding snow packed path towards the valley below. Behind them winded bringing up the rear is Bobbo, the bubble addicted priest. "How… how… ugh…" Bobbo stops, placing his hands on his knees wheezing trying to catch his breath.

Brittany and Ginnifer wait impatiently yards ahead of him. "How what?"

"Ya, how what?"

Bobbo lifts his head and glares at the girls, "How am I gonna cast anything… if I can't breathe!"

The girls giggle and walk back to Bobbo, each taking an arm urging him to keep going. "You won't need to. We're good warriors."

"No, we're _great_ warriors."

The girls look at each other and giggle. Bobbo looks from one girl to the other and shakes his head. "Remind me why I agreed to come with you two?"

"To get out of chores!" Brittany beamed up at him, her smile contagious.

He smirks. "Right and catching breakfast isn't a chore?"

Brittany blinks in confusion, "Of course not, this is fun!"

Ginnifer squeals and points towards some trees. Seconds later she's dropped Bobbo's arm and charges the boar leaving the poor unsuspecting beast stunned and dazed. Brittany roars enraged at having missed the first charge and stomps her foot sending a shocking thunder clap wave. The boar squeals in pain and tries to fight back yet with two swords and two shields blocking his every attempt the beast is bested before he knows it.

This continues for some time. Bobbo realizes a might too late why exactly he is asked to join the girls as he lugs the carcasses of their kills along with them. His progress is slowed considerably as time passes. "I think we have enough boar meat to last a winter."

The girls look at him and giggle. Boar blood splattered on the three of them, they are most definitely a sight. Bobbo drags half a dozen boars behind him in the snow with a rope stopping every few feet to catch his breath. Brittany pauses and nods as if she made an important decision. "Let's stop in Kharanos."

Ginnifer tilts her head. "For what?"

"We still don't have eggs and Cay said we have to have 'em and I don't know where to get 'em around here, unless we buy them and last I checked I don't have any coins."

Ginnifer and Bobbo look at each other and back at Brittany. "I don't have any either."

Bobbo shrugs. "Neither do I."

Dragging the corpses behind him, they enter Kharanos and ask for directions. The inn keeper finds their tale amusing and agrees to keep their kill in his basement for the small fee of two of their boars sending them off to find eggs with a vague idea where to find them. The three thank the helpful inn keeper and are off in search of eggs.

xXxXx

A group sits around the table, their hands working diligently as they talk. Bandages, heavy frostweave bandages. Each carefully creating rolls of bandages for the trip ahead of them while they talk about the new sites they will see, the new foods they will try or perhaps a new drink they may sample. Their stacks of frostweave cloth were quickly dwindling and there weren't as many bandages as Bob had requested. Kreah looks under the table to see if any has fallen and looks around with concern. "We're short."

Ajellah hesitates for a split second then leaves the table. Tieago keeps working without questioning her sudden disappearance nor her sudden reappearance with an armful of more frostweave cloth. Kreah lifts an eyebrow and grins. "Perhaps we aren't short after all."

Ajellah sits back down at the table picking up a cloth and smoothing it on the table and smiles sheepishly. "When Cy comes back from Northrend visits. I help myself to a few bits of cloth. He never misses them." She shrugs.

"Actually I leave them out until you've taken a few before I horde my supply away." Cybrind has walked up behind her and tosses more frostweave cloth on the table.

"You knew and did not say?" Ajellah looks at him skeptically.

Cybrind shrugs and nods, "Yes. I always knew."

Ajellah looks at him quizzically, "Why would you not say? Why would you allow me to take it every time?"

Cybrind nods at his youngest brother sitting next to her, "Ti asked me not to make a big deal out of it... so I didn't." Cybrind shrugs a shoulder than sits down beside Tieago picking up a cloth to start making bandages, "You're not exactly a rogue, Ajell. It was pretty obvious. Joy on the other hand... it takes me a day before I realize something is missing and usually the only reason I know it was gone is she puts it on my bed to make sure I know its back." He gives a sideways grin at Joy who beams proudly, plucks another cloth and starts creating another roll. "The only reason she hasn't been kicked out of the guild is because she never keeps what she steals." He raises an eyebrow at Joy who pretends not to hear him.

Cayllar calls from the kitchen, "Have you guys seen Ginnifer and Brittany?"

Everyone at the table looks at each other several answer simultaneously, "No."

Cayllar stands in the door way with a look of concern, "I sent them out days ago for boar meat."

"And?"

"They aren't back."

"And?" Joy's voice rises to near panic levels.

"They should have been back within hours not days."

"And you sent them for eggs!"

He looks at Joy, his eyes narrow in thought before lifting in realization. "Oh ya, I forgot about that part."

Joy starts to get annoyed with Cayllar. She jumps up in a fit of a fury. Sure Ginnifer can be a down right pain but she's still Joy's little sister and if anything happens to her, Lynn will surely blame Joy. "Of all the careless, simple minded, idiotic schemes... you sent them after eggs in Dun Morogh. Did you send them with coin at least?"

"I, uh..." Cayllar shakes his head at a loss for words. He looks to the others for help.

Tieago puts down the roll of bandages he's currently working on and gets up. "I'll find them." Ajellah begins to protest, but he stops her with a kiss. "I'm a hunter... we track. It's what we do." He grabs a few bandages for the trip and heads towards the door.

As most gnomes, Missin is a tiny little thing. She has the look of sweetness about her with her white hair pinned back, her big eyes looking up at you as she speaks. Her squeak of a voice giggling out of her little pouty mouth all give the same false sense of innocence. Missin in fact is a warlock in training rather accomplished for her young age. Her joy in the occult is obvious by her choice of demonic companion. She stands on a stool to reach the counter cutting the vegetables with precision, slow and methodical. Each piece is uniform. Each piece is carefully set with the others. She slices it just so then pushes it over with the other pieces before appreciating her work and continuing. Cayllar stands there watching for as long as his patience will allow. He moves away before he screams.

He turns to Valadana and watches her progress. Valadana is a slender night elf druid in training, she is careful and nervous. Her hands shake slightly and this concerns Cayllar. "Is something wrong?"

Valadana shakes her head not trusting her voice and tries harder causing her hands to shake more in her frustration. Cayllar takes the knife from her hand setting it down. He gently holds her hands still until she is calm. "Vala, what is it?"

Valadana looks up ashamed at her failure. She bites her lip momentarily then glances towards Missin and her progress. "I can't seem to get the hang of this. Not as Missin has. My slices are not uniform, they are erratic at best." She shakes her head once more. "I have failed."

Cayllar chuckles, "Its only cooking Vala, no one cares if the vegetables are uniform as long as they're tasty."

The kitchen door flies open in triumph. There standing at the threshold are Brittany and Ginnifer elated with their recent adventure such as it was. Valadana is horrified by their bloody state noting the slain beasts they have in their midst. Missin's eyes twinkle at the scent of blood absently licking her lips as if she could taste it in the air. Cayllar raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Where have you two been?"

"Three." A weary voice comes from behind the pair. Bobbo, looking haggard pushes his way in the kitchen shouldering between the two armored warriors who are blocking the doorway, his robe disheveled, bloodied, torn and soiled.

"Ah yes, Bobbo. Where did these two drag you off to?"

Bobbo finds the nearest chair and plops in it exhausted. "You mean where did they not drag me off to? We've been all over Dun Morogh and more." He leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ bad… sure we traveled a lot and gosh am I starving but we did it! We got the eggs and boar meat you sent us for." Brittany lays a bag on the counter carefully and steps back beaming up at Cayllar.

Cayllar's eyes widen briefly. "Eggs? You found eggs in Dun Morogh? Where?" He opens the sack carefully. His eyes widen once more as he turns them on the girls. "Raptor eggs?"

Brittany fidgets under his gaze. "Um… well…"

Tieago enters the door followed closely by Ironhammer who shuts the door behind them. He looks from one girl to the other smirking. "The Wetlands. I found them stealing raptor eggs from a nest."

"So did the mother! You should have seen it, Cay!" Ironhammer has excitedly taken over the storytelling, "Toni tore off after that raptor and got her attention from the girls. Britt squealed like a boar," Brittany stuck her tongue out at Ironhammer, "and pulled her sword. Ginni did same without the squeal but by then Toni had mauled the beast but good and Ti filled it with a half a dozen arrows!"

Ginnifer defiantly speaks up on their behalf, "Well you said to bring eggs, and we couldn't find any and the inn keeper in Kharanos told us to head east on the road… so we did. Only we still didn't see any nests. The road went north and we followed it to the swamps and that's where we finally found the eggs."

Cayllar laughs and shakes his head. "Amazing. Remind me to send you three out more often. Listen go get cleaned up before supper." He glances at Bobbo, "And uh… maybe a nap…" He nods towards the man sitting at the small corner table and the girls all try to stifle their giggles as he has fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open. Cayllar takes a pan and drops it the counter with a loud clang. The whole room starts laughing as poor startled Bobbo almost falls off the chair.

Brittany and Ginnifer tag team the retelling of their adventure during supper. Each time the tale is told it grows and stretches until it takes on a life of its own. By the end of the evening the trio made it to through the Arathi Highlands on their way to Southshore in order to grab a gryphon to fly back to Ironforge. Through it all Bobbo sat quietly with the occasional grunt here and there until Brittany can't stand it any longer. "What? What! Just say it, Bobbo. You are so... so... ugh!"

Bobbo simply shrugs and keeps his comments to himself which naturally infuriates Brittany further. Ginnifer grows quiet with each grunt and eventually stops the tale altogether causing a domino affect which quiets Brittany as well. All eyes at the table turn towards Bobbo who is grinning at his plate.

"So what if anything of this story is true, Bobbo?" Jaxxan nudges him urging the man to speak.

Bobbo shrugs and looks around the table. "Truth? The girls are right." Brittany and Ginnifer sit up and beam at the nay sayers around the table. "I am an excellent priest… and without my healing the two wouldn't have made it as far as they had."

The girls sit with their mouths open in complete shock. Ginnifer tries to speak, uttering nonsensical mutterings instead. "I… but... no..."

This is drowned out by Brittany's whining high pitched scoff. Bobbo throws back his head in laughter. Jaxxan and Faf joining him. Dekea simply tilts his head in thought and nods. "This rings true. Without a good healer one would not do so well in a battle." The men laugh harder leaving Dekea looking at them around the table utterly confused.

Brittany blinks a few times and stares at Dekea, "You are so weird."

Dekea's eyes narrow as he absorbs what she says. "This is an insult, yes?"

Brittany scoffs once more, "Well ya!"

Dekea shakes his head slowly, "I do not understand humans."


	5. Chapter 5 Anxious

**Chapter 5 - Anxious**

Kreah tosses her gauntlets on her bag beside the front door and heads up the stairs taking them two at a time. She reaches the landing on the second floor and moves lithely around the small group gathered there before heading down the long hallway. Her hooves move quickly along the hardwood floor taking her to the far end towards her small privately shared room. Throughout the guild hall the second floor consists of two dorm rooms, one for the females and the other for the males. Past the dorms are private compartments for the veterans and officers. Kreah shares hers with Annarathis or would if Annarathis ever bothered to stay in the guild hall leaving Kreah with her own room. Reaching her door at last she opens it swiftly, gliding in before closing it behind her. She pauses allowing her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting from the brightly lit hallway to her dimly lit room.

The subdued blues and greens of the room give her comfort and she exhales. Pushing away from the door she crosses the room to her side table. She opens the drawer finding the enchanted necklace lying precisely where she left it last. Plucking it from its resting spot she quickly works the clasp and puts it on. Her mind quickly runs down the list of items she requires. It's a short list. She is a complex woman with simple needs. Her eyes shrewdly examine her room. The bare bed behind her, the trophy heads against the wall, the strings of various claws and teeth, her weapons rack. A smirk plays on her lips and she exits as quickly as she enters. Calling out as she walks towards the stairs, "I expect my dagger back on my bed when I return."

"I like this dagger."

Kreah turns her head noting the woman's sudden appearance beside her. "Then keep it until I return. Perhaps I will find something better in my travels."

Joy contemplates this and shakes her head, "What about the rule…"

Kreah grins, "It isn't truly stolen if I give you permission to keep it."

Joy wrinkles her nose. "Semantics."

"Still it will keep you out of trouble with Toots." Kreah waves as she heads down the stairs leaving Joy standing on the landing staring at the intricate dagger in her hand. At the door she meets up with Bob and Cybrind and pauses. "Come to carry my bags, have you?"

"Hardly." Cybrind smirks and hands her a small heavy pouch of coins, "Miss asked that I give this to you…"

Kreah takes the pouch, weighs it in her hand for a split second listening to the coins clink and nods. "Understood." She places the pouch in her bag. She slips her gauntlets on her hands while looking at Bob. "We aren't seriously going to do this again are we?"

Bob cranes his neck as he looks up at the tall woman and makes a face. "You know what to do. I don't have to tell you again, but I can tell you again if you'd like."

Kreah blanches, "Voluntarily listen to your lectures, no I'll pass." Bag in hand she moves past them both and heads out the door without another word leaving the two men to watch her walk away.

"Elune be with you." Cybrind watches her latch the gate before closing the door.

Dekea sets the box with the others, folds his arms across his massive chest and pauses. A small hand touches his arm gently, "What is it that troubles you?"

Dekea shrugs off her hand and turns back to his task, "It is nothing."

"It is obviously not nothing or you wouldn't be so upset." Ajellah tries again.

Dekea snorts. "I should be going as well. My skills are needed. I could be an asset, yes?"

Ajellah shakes her head, her eyes plead with him to understand. "You would be a liability. Yes you are skilled, Dekea, yet you are young in your chosen class."

Dekea scoffs and glares at Ajellah, "You are younger than I, yet you go? It is because you are with that Night Elf."

Ajellah is taken aback, "Do not presume to know my skills better than I… I go because I am needed. We do what we must it is our way."

He sneers at her words. "You are fragile and play with fire. I am at least useful. With my connection to the elements, I can heal, I can injure, I-"

"Can die…" Ajellah speaks softly yet rushes on, "Is that what you want? You are still in school, Dekea. You must finish your schooling before you consider traveling any where outside of Lower Azeroth."

Dekea glares at her, refusing to acknowledge that she may be right. He picks up another box of ammo and carries it out to be packed for transit. Draenei men are so fiercely proud, she watches as he carries box after box. Ajellah sighs softly and retreats back in to the guild hall where she can be useful.

Joy sits in her usual spot at the long table in the guild hall twirling the dagger on the palm of her hand, mesmerized by the light reflecting off the blade. She appears to be lost in thought when Toots approaches her and stops to watch the dagger with her. The sturdy leather bound handle is specifically conformed to one's hand while the curved blade is sharp enough to cut a single strand of hair in half, the light from the candles sparkle like prisms in her hand. "Cool, huh? It's Kreah's… and before you ask, she said I can hold on to it until she gets back."

Toots shrugs. "I wasn't gonna ask."

"Then what's up, mighty midget leader?" Joy stops twirling the dagger, holding it comfortably in her right hand and turns to face Toots.

Toots takes a seat beside Joy and looks at her for a moment, "I know you're not happy about staying behind and being in charge. I just need to know I can trust the person I leave with my guild."

"Touched… truly. You shouldn't have… really." Joy's words drip with false gratitude and sarcasm.

"Maybe, but I did… so, it's done." Toots takes a breath before continuing. "All the noobs are staying back and they need someone easy to relate to in charge of them. You're good with people and you're smart. I know I can count on you to take care of them."

Joy remains quiet so Toots continues. "It should be easy. They have their training routines. Oh and no new recruits while I'm away… that can be a lot of paperwork hassle. I'll just take care of any petitions when I get back. Wait there is one… I left her paperwork over on my desk. It's been processed already." Toots pauses allowing Joy time to absorb all of this and possibly ask a question if she has any. Joy still stays quiet simply looking at Toots waiting for the pep talk to come to an end. "So… the kitchen is fully stocked with supplies. You'll have to pick up the usual fresh stuffs, they'll need to be bought or caught, plus I know you're an excellent cook as well as alchemist so if anyone gets hurt or sick I know you'll have that covered."

Toots' patience is wearing thin. Joy can read it in her eyes so she nods in confirmation yet still showing no emotions or enthusiasm. "Got it."

Toots' eyes narrow as she tries to read Joy's passive blank look. "Hmmm… I guess." Toots hops off the chair with a metallic clank and walks away. Her eyes narrow as she hears the crack of wood as the dagger pierces the table. "Don't forget to fix that before I get back."

"Ooooooooow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Brittany comes limping in to the kitchen dragging her sword and shield behind her. She backs in to the door as it clicks closed, stopping at the table she lets her shield and sword clunk to the floor. Her training gear is dented and bloodied. She hisses as her movements jar her right shoulder. She looks around at the quiet room and limps towards the counter pulling a bowl out from the bottom cabinet with a loud clatter. She winces at the noise and gives up moving instead for the stairs.

"You're leaving a trail of blood on the floor."

"Ack!" Brittany jumps, hisses in pain and turns to face him. "Hi, Cay."

He grins sympathetically. "Hard time at training I see."

Brittany nods slowly trying desperately not to move. "I ran in to Hogger. He's so mean!"

"You're lucky you survived… wait you were in Elwynn Forest?"

Brittany nods once more, "I took the tram."

Cayllar shakes his head. "You're either very brave… or very stupid."

Brittany begins to object when Cayllar steps forward closing the distance between the two. "Shhh…" A warm golden glow comes from his hands as he touches her shoulder. She sighs in relief closing her eyes, a tear escapes making its way down her grimy cheek. He moves behind her, starts working on the buckles holding her pauldrons in place, letting them slide from her right side to the floor with a metallic clatter. Cayllar stands against her before placing his right hand flat against her shoulder and pulls. She cries out in pain as he puts her shoulder back in to place. She leans weakly against his chest gasping for breath. Cayllar listens to her breathing, moving his hands lower to her rib cage. Brittany howls. "Elune… Brittany you've got broken ribs, too."

Brittany swallows her fear. Her voice is choked and wavers. "Can you fix it?"

"Mhm…" With practiced ease, Cayllar manages to get her breast plate off without causing her too much discomfort all the while standing behind her. She stands as still as possible afraid to move afraid of the pain that she knows awaits her if she foolishly tries to. "Stop holding your breath."

"It hurts to breathe."

"I understand, but I need you to breathe… I need to hear you."

Brittany lays her head back against his chest and tries a few shallow breaths, hissing in pain as his hands touch her side. She shivers at his light touch. She's never had a man put his hands on her before… not like this. She opens her eyes and stares straight ahead frightened now of something completely different.

"What ever you're thinking… stop it. Your heart rate is accelerated." Warmth and a glow emit from his right hand, he slides his hand upward gently along her right side starting at her waist stopping inches from her right breast. "That's it… slow your breathing." His voice soothing her, she relaxes in his care, her breathing comes smoother and the pain slips away completely. "You need a bath."

Brittany snorts, "You're mean."

Cayllar chuckles, "You're better."

"You're awesome. Thank you, Cay."

"Don't forget your stuff and when you're done make sure you come back and clean that blood from the floor."

Brittany grabs her gear and pouts, "But Cay…"

"What did I tell you about 'but'ing me?"

Brittany's eyes widen before she makes a mad dash for the stairs leaving him chuckling. "That was endearing… almost intimate… if it was anyone else I would say you were about to seduce the girl."

Cayllar laughs, "Jealous?"

The sultry blond moves from the shadowy corner and slinks towards him, hopping on to the counter she smiles. "Should I be?"

"No." He walks to her, standing between her parted knees. He pulls her to the edge of the counter. She gasps softly wrapping her legs around him. "Why would I want a child when I can have you?"

She slips her arms around his neck and leans closer to him, her voice husky, "I was wondering the same thing."

He grips her hips and stares in to her eyes. She lowers her lips to his pausing within inches of him. She can feel the heat of his breath. She licks her lips. His tongue flicks at hers. She whimpers. Her voice is hoarse. "Cay…"

He grins and claims her lips. Their kiss is hard, passionate, searching. Her fingers find their way into his hair. His hands slide up her sides and along her back. She presses her body to his. His lips leave hers traveling along her jaw. She moans. A loud clatter followed by a squeal of apologies comes from the stairway. He groans reluctantly pulling away. "Now what?"

Cayllar reaches the doorway in time to see Brittany and Dekea tangled on the stairway. Brittany apologizing as Dekea looks more confused than injured. Cayllar shakes his head and chuckles. He turns to an empty room. Sighing softly he leans against the door jamb, "Joy…"

Jaxxan wipes his brow with his sleeve exhaling as he does. Adjusting the hammer in his hand he begins pounding the armor gritting his teeth at the gash left by the swipe. He silently thanks the Light the armor held as well as it had. Pounding, beating, smelting more copper to fill in the gash and repairing the armor to like new, he works diligently for an hour nonstop. At long last he dunks the breast plate in to the water watching the steam rise, listening to the familiar hiss.

Taking a cloth from his belt Jaxxan begins polishing the cooled armor searching for imperfections that could possibly injure rather than protect. He rubs his thumb along the slight seam along the right side. "You really should be more careful."

Her eyes flash defiantly. "I survived. I'm not just some little girl, I'm a warrior. I can handle myself."

He looks up at Brittany from his work, pausing in his thoughts and shakes his head. "I didn't mean-"

Brittany sighs. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so used to everyone telling me what I can and can't do. Telling me I'm _just_ a girl… but I'm not. You know? Okay so I'm young… I get that… but I'm so much more than _just_ a girl."

His eyes soften a touch, and he grins. "You're so much more than just a girl, Britt."

She hops off her stool and walks around the anvil. She takes her breast plate from him and holds it up admiring his work. "You're so good at this stuff. Thank you." She reaches up on her toes and kisses his cheek softly. "You really are sweet."

Jaxxan clears his throat, grabs a few rocks of ore, tossing them in the heavy bucket to smelt, facing the fires of the forge he reasons with himself that it is simply the fire that is causing the heat in his cheeks. "Just be careful out there and stay clear of Hogger." He clears his throat once more. "He's been around for years. He's survived longer than most adventuring sorts that think a quick run at him will bring them plenty of coin and glory… they end up severely maimed or worse."

Brittany runs a light finger over the repaired seam thrilled with the smooth feel of the armor. She holds it up to herself with a gleeful grin and looks up at Jaxxan. "I am going to bring him down… some day… maybe just not yet."

Jaxxan turns and looks at her alarmed. "Britt, tell me you're not going back after him."

"I'm not allowed to go out there and train for another two days. Cay says it's too risky for my ribs, but after that…"

Jaxxan drops the pretense of working and covers the distance between the two in two steps taking her by the shoulders. "Britt, you can't beat him. It's Hogger, for Lights sake!" He shakes her a few times for emphasis, "Tell me you're going to leave him be. Don't go back to Elwynn Forest to look for him."

Brittany blinks up at him in confusion, "I just said I'm not going to."

Jaxxan drops his hands and takes a step back confused and embarrassed at his own reaction to her words. Jaxxan shakes his head, "No… you said the next couple of days, Britt. You didn't say you're going to leave Hogger alone, you specifically said a few days. I'm talking ever. Don't ever go back searching for him. He's too strong."

Brittany looks at her armor, runs her finger along the seam once more before looking at Jaxxan. She squares her shoulders and lifts her chin, her eyes set in determination. "I'll do no such thing. I am Brittany Lovelace, Warrior. I will not back down to any gnoll, Hogger or otherwise. As long as he draws breath he is my enemy."

Pain and concern cross Jaxxan's eyes and he shakes his head lowering his gaze looking at his battle worn hands. "I am a warrior too, Brittany. Eagerly searching out a foe is not our path. We are protectors. It is our duty to look out for others, not seek glory."

"But, I'm not seeking glory, Jaxx! As long as Hogger is out there, others are in danger. Isn't that what you just said? We are protectors. It is our duty to protect those that are unable to protect themselves. As long as he is out there, he's a menace to Stormwind, to Goldshire, to all those who pass through towards Westfall." She steps closer to Jaxxan, setting her breast plate aside. She takes his hands in hers. She looks up at him and smiles, "I'm right, Jaxx. You know I am."

Jaxxan looks in to her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Of course not. You're a warrior!" She grins up at him. "Thanks for fixing my breastplate!" She kisses his cheek other cheek, grabs her breastplate and dashes out of the workshop leaving Jaxxan shaking his head sighing.

Another evening meal at the guild hall, Cybrind is pushing food around his plate. He looks to his left, at Kreah's empty chair before setting his fork down and taking a drink from his ale. The occupants of the room are in an odd mood tonight for tomorrow they leave for Stormwind. Bob sits eating bites of food while pouring over his clipboard giving Toots an update on their gear and provisions. Miss is happily oiling her new gun that Bob had crafted for her. Cybrind looks across the three long tables extending down the hall watching everyone and their reactions.

The table on the far left is usually full of the more talkative, robust warrior and fighter types, laughter is the usual sound emitting from its occupants.

The table on the far right is where the casters usually sit along with the hunters. While laughter is readily heard from them most evenings, they tend to be more subdued than the fighters, preferring their soft laughter and friendly banter to the flying punches and shouted challenges.

The center table was a different story all together. Its occupants varied from lack of space at the other tables, to those who prefer the solitude the other two tables lack.

Tonight they all appear more reserved. Tonight they sit and eat heartily enjoying their last meal together. Cybrind's eyes narrow thoughtfully as he watches quietly.

Joy decided to sit at the center table tonight, lost in her thoughts she takes small bites of food chewing it for long periods of time before taking another small bite. He looks across towards his brother who predictably is watching her. Cybrind sighs softly wondering if he is wrong about Cayllar. The look in his eyes is not predatory, it is sympathetic and caring, rather out of place for Cayllar unless he is healing the injured. Cybrind shakes his head clearing his thoughts. They have a big day ahead of them. Tomorrow they leave for Stormwind. All preparations have been made. All purchases have been made. All crafted items have been completed and all boxes have been packed. Kreah went ahead to book a charter boat. Even the animals out in the stable are growing anxious to get underway. No, now is not the time to second guess his brother's intentions.

Walking through the streets of Ironforge at night has always been peaceful for him. Cybrind would go on these walks through the town when he needed to clear his mind or he couldn't sleep… much like tonight. Unfortunately, tonight's stroll isn't having the usual calming affect. His insomnia is starting to affect his fighting. His moves are sloppy and sluggish. Others are starting to notice. He sighs.

"Y' dun everythin' y' can." He looks down at her hooded head as she walks beside him. "Y' know th' rest'll 'ave t' wait till we get there."

"You're right." He nods and shrugs a shoulder.

"Aye, I like t' be right."

He grins and continues to walk, slowing his pace to match hers. "Can't sleep either?"

"Ach, I sleep fine." He glances down at her again confused, "It be you tha' cannae sleep. Why is it, y' think?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know. Stress? The unknown? The uncertain?"

"Maybe." They walk further down the road coming to the Forlorn Cavern the light dimming immensely, "Maybe you don't know what you're doing… maybe you think you have a handle on things and suddenly you realize that you've been fooling us all this time… fooling yourself, leading us to our deaths instead of victory?"

His brow furrows. "What happened to your accent?"

She shrugs her slender shoulders, pulls back her hood and shakes her head, long black hair now cascades down her back, her long elfin ears exposed. "I don't recall ever having much of an accent."

He stops cold. "You're not Gunn."

She stops two steps ahead of him. "You'll fail her as you failed me." She turns looking up at him slowly with her piercing accusing green eyes. "You'll walk away from her…"

He groans. "No…"

She takes a step closer. "You'll send her away…"

He shakes his head. "No."

She takes another step closer. "You'll turn your back on her…"

His runic eyes plead silently. "No…"

She reaches up and gently caresses his cheek with a sharp fingernail. He can feel it scraping across his skin. Her touch is ice cold. "You'll crush her spirit…"

"No!" Cybrind sits up. His eyes fly open. His heart races pounding in his chest in panic; a slick sheen of sweat forms on his bare skin, looking around his empty room. He's alone… it was a dream. It was just a bad dream.

Ajellah rakes her nails down his back. Tieago moans deeply, his lips find hers once more in a deep passionate kiss. His tongue explores her urgently. She pulls back breathlessly smiling up at him her eyes half closed with desire. "Give it to me, Ti." Her voice is low and husky with emotion, "Everything… hold nothing back!"

Tieago rams in to her once more, moaning deeply while he enjoys ravishing her. A low guttural growl escapes him as he bites her shoulder. Gasping, Ajellah arches her back pressing her breasts against his muscular chest. Sweat glistening on their bodies in the dimly lit room. He enjoys watching her. She's so beautiful. His eyes smolder, their eyes lock, her tongue flicks his lips. Their rhythmic motions move simultaneously, orchestrated from many nights enjoying each other. Tonight there appears to be a reckless abandonment on her part. She throws all she has in to this evening raising her hips to him, urging him to penetrate deeper yet.

Tieago hesitates. His breathing erratic, he groans and lays his head on her shoulder. "No."

"Tieago…" Her lilting voice pleads as she whispers his name, her breath brushing his bare skin. "Do not deny me. I need this. I want this." She lightly rakes her nails down his back and up his sides causing him to shiver.

Tieago moans once more. "What magic is this? What are you doing to me, Ajellah?"

"Love, my Tieago." She kisses his neck and shoulder, tracing patterns with her tongue. "I love you, nothing more than that."

Her heart races, she pushes his shoulders urging him to roll over. He readily moves off of her still confused, tormented. He stares at the ceiling. Ajellah straddles his body sliding her body against his. He growls deeply grabbing her hips adjusting himself in order to enter once more. She gasps and throws her head back in ecstasy. Slowly she moves her hips, grinding against him. Bucking his hips he presses deeper causing them both to moan. Faster she moves, recklessly she squeezes her knees in to his sides holding him in place in case he tries to withdraw once more. He grins knowingly at her, squeezing her hips with his large hands, guiding her hips, bucking his own.

Moving in unison she bites her lip to keep from screaming. He moves his left hand to intertwine in her hair pulling her to him kissing her hard she releases her moans helplessly. Together they climax. She breathlessly collapses on his chest, listening to his racing heart. He silently curses himself for giving in to her whims.

"Ajell…"

"No… don't say it. Please."

"Ajell…"

She lifts her head and looks at him in earnest, her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "We go tomorrow to Naaru only knows… I know, yes? I just do not think that I can hear you say it now." Her eyes search his handsome face desperately for understanding. He closes his eyes and nods once. "Thank you." She lays her head on his chest once more enjoying the feel of their bare skin together her horn digging in to his chest.

"Babe?"

"Hmm…"

"You can't do this to me again, not like this." He tries to wake her. Her body feels like dead weight as she begins to doze off, "Can't breathe, Woman."

He grins at her sleeping form as she drapes over him, he runs his hands from her firm ass up her slender sides and across her back. She shivers but doesn't move. "Hmm…" He ponders on how to move her off of him and moves his hips moving himself as he is still within her. She shivers once more purring softly. He grabs hold of her right breast running his thumb across her pert nipple realizing almost too late what he's stirring up not only for her but for himself suddenly not caring. Taking her nipple between his fingers he pinches it, pulling firmly. "Babe, seriously get up. I can't breathe."

Ajellah moves her hips against him feeling him harden instinctively. She moans deliciously, "Again?"

He chuckles. "I told you to roll over."

She lifts her head sleepily and smiles wolfishly at Tieago sliding her body against him, feeling her pert nipples run across his chest, listening to his breath catch. He bucks his hips causing her to giggle. He sits up cupping her face, bring her lips to his, kissing her lovingly, deeply. He rolls her off of him, laying her back. His lips leave hers to trail down her neck, to her breasts allowing his tongue to dance along her beautiful silky blue skin tracing unseen patterns across her flat belly. "Sometimes I swear you are evil."

Ajellah laughs, intertwines her fingers in his long green hair urging him lower still. "Maybe I am. Is that so bad?"

His tongue finds the warmth of her folds, flicking at them teasingly. She gasps grabbing his hair tighter. Teasingly Tieago works his tongue through her folds, tasting their love making between her moist thighs. "I… I, oh… oh yes!"

Tieago works her body like a fine instrument, bringing her through waves of passion and excitement. She arches her back, lifting her hips to his lips, crying out to him. Her body shivers with anticipation as his tongue trails back up towards her pert breasts and erect nipples. He pushes himself within her folds once more entering her slowly. Their eyes meet. She smiles and bites her lip. He works a slow penetrating rhythm. Ajellah arches her back, digging her nails in to his back as he hisses. Grinding in to her, he works her in to further waves of ecstasy. Sweat glistens from both of them, the room smells of sex, their sex. She wraps her legs around him, her cold hooves firmly against his ass urging him on. He growls deeply as he feels her tighten around him. She whimpers and shivers, panting she looks at him, "Do not deny me, Ti… please."

His eyes troubled. He closes them tightly. He grunts in confusion and thrusts his hips with a renewed vigor. She whispers encouragingly in his ear of love and devotion, need and desires, lifting her hips moving in unison with him. "I love you."

Tieago growls kissing her hard, forcing her to taste them on his lips leaving her lips bruised tender. Once again he releases, giving her what she wants planting his seed within her. Silently he prays to Elune that no child is born in this war torn world of theirs. Guilt grips him as he rolls off of her to lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "I love you, too." His words feel suddenly so hollow to his ears. He means the words, he truly does yet at this moment does he believe them? He looks over at her as she stares intently at him, and puts an arm around her, pulling her close. "You know I do. I just don't know if you're right about this. It's not as if I don't want children. The timing is wrong. We're going off to war. If you were staying here where it is safer…"

"I am right, Tieago. Trust me."

He sighs softly in the night.


	6. Chapter 6  Nathanos Blightcaller

**Author's Note: This story is written mostly from the Alliance perspective with glances at the Horde view, such as this chapter. I'm using actual quests / quest line for the progression along with their experiences during travel. It would appear Nathanos Blightcaller no longer seems to give quests since Cata. Unfortunately I don't remember what the name of this quest was.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Nathanos Blightcaller**

Two paladins exit Light's Hope Chapel standing quietly just beyond the door way. One male, one female both geared in full plate armor yet only one wears the tabard of the Master Blood Knight. She looks up at him hesitantly before looking at her hands. Raleen's short red hair frames her oval face as she bites her bottom lip. Her ears are low while she is in deep thought. She idly adjusts her axe across her back and straightens, lifting her chin an inch standing as straight as possible. It's a fool's errand. That is what they're on.

Rhathe looks out over the horizon as if oblivious to her annoyance yet reading her actions like a page from a book. "It's a proving-"

"Approving?" She tilts her head.

He snorts and shakes his head. "No, Raleen, a proving task." He looks at her, they're green eyes lock, "They don't trust us. He is sending us out to see how we handle ourselves before tasking us with the true mission."

She glances over her shoulder, casting a scathing look in the general direction of the one who tasked them, before looking up at Rhathe. "I thought it was weird for them to send us out there."

Rhathe's jaw tightens in frustration, "All the same we will go and check on this _Champion_ as ordered."

Raleen nods most eagerly. "Of course."

Silently the pair descends the stairway heading toward their steeds. The only sound is the muted footsteps of their plated boots striking the dried dirt path. They reach their mares. She stands beside hers, her mind reeling. Raleen lays her gauntlets over the saddle, toying with the reins for a moment lost in thought. She lays her head against Seere's mane and sighs. "Rhathe..."

He continues adjusting Caldera's saddle, "Hmm?"

She walks up behind him, puts her small hand on his plated shoulder to get his full attention. "Something about this does not sit right with me."

He turns to face her. Noting her anxious look he forces a smile. "You're overreacting. You'll be fine. You're with me. Together, Raleen..." He brushes the hair from her eyes, "we are strong. Together we are a formidable team." He lifts her chin forcing her troubled eyes to meet his. "You'll be fine."

Her heart races, she can feel the heat in her cheeks and ears as she blushes delicately, she bats her eyes and smiles back at him. She practically swoons. She stares at his handsome face and feels safe. "Yes, of course." She lifts her finger and lightly traces the minute scar across the bridge of his nose. "Together."

His smile tightens. Rhathe clears his throat. Raleen steps back and blushes. Turning her back to him she checks her bags and the security of Seere's saddle. In unison the pair swing their leg over their respective saddles, turn their horses west and head out in the desert blight ridden lands of what once was the beautiful kingdom of Lordaeron.

She is an unsual woman with insights or visions. They tend to leave her confused yet they have not steered her wrong. Right now her inner voice is screaming and she finds it hard to ignore.

* * *

Nathanos is a bitter vile man. Raleen distrusts him immediately yet holds her tongue keeping her opinion to herself. It is not her place to speak out against a Champion of Lady Sylvanas. Imbecile he says, imbecile! That rude Forsaken will one day regret his poor choice of words. She looks over the horizon as Rhathe finishes speaking with the ungrateful shell of a man.

"Are you listening, Paladin?" He barks. Raleen jumps. His voice lowers into a menacing growl. "Do you know what is required of you? Do you know? Do you?"

Raleen loathes the man. She doesn't need to like him in order to carry out her duty. "Naturally." She fights to remain calm and aloof. Her voice stays even despite the anger flashing in her green eyes as they meet his, "Kill scourge at Corin's Crossing, gather the living rot, pound it until it is _edible_ for your beasts and feed them." She raises a long sculpted eyebrow, "Was there anything else?"

Nathanos narrows his soulless eyes at her and suddenly throws his head back in brash laughter. "Go! Living rot doesn't remain living for too long and my pets grow hungry. Remember, let it coagulate… go… kill… and kill quickly."

Rhathe gives Raleen a warning glance that is not lost on her. She nods stiffly at Nathanos before accepting the mortar and pestle retching dry heaves at the stench from the utensil causing him to laugh even harder.

Rhathe glances at the mortar and pestle directing Raleen to place them in her side saddle bag before the two mount up turning for the road. Raleen guides her horse closer to Rhathe as they head off of Nathanos' stead. Her voice lowers for his ears only. "Um and where is Corin's Crossing?"

Rhathe smirks, "Had you been listening when the man spoke you would know seeing how he took the time to tell us."

Raleen wrinkles her nose at him pouting, "I listened, mostly. He's so annoying!"

Rhathe scowls. "Raleen…"

Raleen harrumphs, "Well he is."

"Be that as it may, he is the one calling the shots at the moment. For reasons beyond my knowledge, Lord Bloodwrath says it's important to work closely with the Argent Dawn." Rhathe's lip curls in distaste. "To win their favor, we will coddle this wretched Nathanos, _Champion_ of the Banshee Queen."

The pair stops short of what resembles an abandoned town, Raleen watches as Rhathe dismounts. She follows suit waiting for his lead. Rhathe stands in the middle of the road watching the scourge. Raleen takes it upon herself to take the reins of both animals and tether them to a nearby tree. Grabbing her axe she rejoins him on the road. Rhathe hasn't taken his eyes off the scourge that wander along the road. Their path appears aimless unless one pays closer attention. A few seem to walk along a given pattern. His green eyes narrow slightly as he counts the steps, turns, he counts more steps, turns once more and repeats. Raleen has long since rejoined him on the road watching him watch the scourge then joins him watching the scourge wondering what it is she is missing. Finally Rhathe points out the pattern to her and her eyes widen slightly. "OCD scourge? Is that even possible?"

Rhathe looks at her in amusement, "More likely those particular ghouls were soldiers in life. Some habits apparently are not lost in death." He watches as they continue their pattern then signals her to follow as they move quietly towards the left to flank the patrol and take them by surprise.

Moving behind the building to their left, he counts their steps, the turn their next round of steps, the turn and slides along the side of the building just out of the scourge's view. There are three of them on patrol and they walk closely together. Rhathe glances at Raleen, counting in his head then nods to her. They come around the building just as the trio turns their backs to them taking them by surprise as he intended.

The two work together striking, passing judgment, consecrating and slashing the scourge until they fall lifeless to the ground at their feet. A dozen or more rambling scourge litter the road leading north in to Corin's Crossing. Their armor bloody and soiled, their weapons dripping with unmentionable liquids and gelled substances mixed from the slain scourge. Raleen stands beside Rhathe panting, holding her axe in both hands before her as steady as she can, breathless from the effort she has given to the slaughter. Rhathe stands tall, his sword held effortlessly before him, his shield firmly on his left. He appears only slightly spent from this encounter.

They continue down this street until they near the circle in the center of town and back away slowly. Before them is a large abomination lumbering along the road leading from east to west as they face it. The abomination lets out a howl of sorts, chilling Raleen to the bone. She shivers and swallows past the lump in her throat. Rhathe catches the slight movement in his peripheral noting her unease. "Steady, Raleen."

She nods slowly not trusting her own voice, her heart races, she wipes her brow with the back of her arm smearing the blood rather than wiping it away. They are almost to the end of a building. The alley way beckons them to the safety of the shadows when from seemingly no where a hand grabs her left ankle. She inhales sharply through her teeth with a hiss from the surprise alerting the abomination of their proximity. Rhathe exhales slowly raising his sword and shield before him narrowing his eyes at their foe. He braces himself for the inevitable impact. Raleen looks down at her ankle and the scourge arm that she brushed against. The hand instinctively grasped her when she bumped it. She kicks her foot out in an attempt to dislodge her ankle. The hand does not give. The ground shudders. She glances up at the quickly approaching abomination and growls deeply bring her axe down swiftly slicing the hand free from the arm freeing her self from the arm yet the hand still remains as a cuff. "Go!"

Her eyes widen. "I won't leave you."

Rhathe doesn't take his eyes off the abomination. His words are clipped. "Do as I say."

Raleen hesitates. "Rhathe… I-"

Rhathe sighs impatiently. "Yes, yes… now go."

Raleen backs quickly, lowers her axe narrowing her eyes prior to turning toward the dark shadows of the alley, the way is too narrow for the abomination. She skirts the corner and hugs the wall, her back presses to it. She closes her eyes squeezing them together giving a silent prayer to whatever Gods that may listen, whatever Gods that is willing to see to his safety. Rhathe's voice reaches her ears, strong and sure as he faces him, "I deem you an abomination to nature and to life. Be gone, Scourge."

A bright flash of golden light fills the entrance to the alley. Raleen turns her head instinctively from the light. Gripping her axe, she lifts it before her then turns to face the entrance waiting for an opening. Her eyes set, her hands steady. She refuses to abandon him to this fate. The abomination lets out a loud howl of pain and a crushing blow. Rhathe is thrown back a few feet. He looses his balance as he topples over the lifeless ghouls they had littered the street with earlier. Easily he raises himself shaking his head to clear his vision as the abomination limps towards him at his top speed. Rhathe once more levels his sword preparing to strike. From the alley blindsiding the abomination comes a dazzling flash of light full of unwavering conviction.

"Back to the grave with you!" Raleen comes charging at the abomination while Rhathe easily side steps out of their way a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

The abomination lets out another howl of rage and pain as Raleen's axe makes contact with his right side, Rhathe's sword slices smoothly along his left flanking him. While the abomination swings his arm aimlessly in the general direction of Rhathe. Rhathe ducks quickly as the blow skims over his head brushing his right ear causing a short hiss. He spins easily out of harms way, bringing his sword around as he moves, cutting the leg out from under the abomination.

The abomination cries out falling over bracing himself on the grimy ground beneath him. His breathing ragged as he foolishly struggles to raise himself. Raleen comes at him at her top speed, her axe already swinging around angling downward towards his head. Rhathe rolls out of harms way as she makes contact sinking her axe into its skull. Unfortunately for Raleen, her momentum carries the abomination, her axe and her back wards as she topples over its huge massive body landing with an unceremonious thud on her back.

Stunned Raleen lies there. Rhathe stands and walks to her, smirking he looks down on her. "I recall telling you to go. You don't follow orders very well, Knight."

Her eyes wide and unblinking, she tries to speak, her voice raspy and weak, "I… I…"

"Raleen?" Rhathe drops to a knee beside her. Pulling off his gauntlets he touches her face. "What is it? What's wrong?" His concern clear in his voice as it rises an octave.

Tears in her eyes as she looks up at him, "Rhathe…"

"No… don't you leave me. What is it, talk to me. Tell me what hurts." His thumb brushes along her jaw.

Raleen's voice is weak and cracks. "Kiss… me…"

Rhathe sits on the ground beside her, cradling her to him. "Raleen…" He lowers his lips softly to hers kissing her gently worried he may hurt her more. Her left arm snakes around him and she kiss him back hungrily. He pulls back breathlessly, his eyes widen in surprise. "You minx!"

She laughs and kisses him once more. "You're so handsome when you worry for me."

Rhathe closes his eyes in relief and hugs her tightly to him, burying his face in her hair, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me?"

She whispers in his ear holding him just as tight, "As long as you never send me away again. Together, Rhathe, we are strong as long as we are together."

Rhathe chuckles and releases her. "I did say that… very well, perhaps I won't send you away again."

"Rhathe!"

"I can't promise what I can't predict." His eyes search her determined face, "Stubborn red head, fine I won't send you away."

"Good! Now that we have that settled, there is this matter of living rot…" Raleen shudders at her own words causing Rhathe to laugh.

Raleen produces a dagger from her boot. Looking down at the body of the ghoul she wrinkles her nose. "They stink."

Rhathe narrows his eyes looking at her ankle, "Yes well we still have to feed those beasts."

"Rhathe what is living rot anyhow? I mean… what does it look like?"

He kneels beside her, prying the fingers apart releasing her ankle and tossing the hand in the bushes. "Cut straight across the gut. Something in there must be edible to a hell hound."

Raleen wrinkles her nose in disgust, crouches beside one of the bodies sinking the dagger's edge in to its gut dragging the blade across holding her breath against the stench. "Oh gee, that's nasty!"

"Yes." Rhathe slips his gauntlets back on, "move the skin so you can see inside better. I'm sure something will look appropriate. I doubt it will have bone in it considering we are required to use the mortar and pestle to grind it.

Raleen fights the dry heaves as she uses her dagger's blade to peel back the skin and move things around within the body. "Oh Sunwell!" She drops the dagger and staggers away to lose what little contents she has in her stomach unfortunately for her she again heaves with no results.

Rhathe's eyes twinkle with humor. He picks up her discarded dagger and makes another cut to ease access to the rotting flesh within. Using the mortar as a scoop he cuts away large amounts of flesh from half a dozen scourge adding it to a growing pile on the abomination's chest.

Raleen blushes deeply for her show of weakness. "Sorry."

Rhathe continues working. "Better?"

"I guess." Raleen shrugs helplessly.

"Good. Grab the pestle. We need to grind this slop and be done with this once and for all." He points with the dagger towards the pestle and holds the mortar out for her.

Raleen takes the mortar from him, using the pestle she begins slowly and methodically grinding it in to some odd gelatinous goo that begins setting, yet somehow still manages to expand much like a chest rises and falls with each breath. "That is so disturbing."

"Quite." Rhathe nods in agreement, grabbing a conveniently discarded bucket from a nearby dried well. Raleen smiles gratefully and begins dumping the gelling rot in the bucket. Once Raleen dumps the last of the flesh into the bucket she stands, stretching her limbs gingerly wrinkling her nose once more. "I don't think I will ever get this stench out of my gear and hair."

Rhathe grabs the bucket in his left hand heading towards their waiting horses. "Apparently we even stink together."

Raleen giggles softly, "Some things I wouldn't mind if you did alone."

* * *

The duo slow their progress as they take in the sight before them. Nathanos playing fetch with his plague hounds uncharacteristically showing a lighter side to his brash nature. Raleen tilts her head and peers at them. "Is that a bone he's using."

Rhathe shrugs indifferently. "Of sorts, looks more like a skull."

Raleen curls her lip in disgust. "From what manner of beast?"

Rhathe looks at her calmly, "Don't ask." Raleen nods slowly, shivering in her saddle. "As a matter of fact, let me handle this."

Raleen sighs in relief. "Gladly."

Raleen shivers again before they can reach his home. Rhathe slides easily from his saddle followed by Raleen. Instinctively she reaches for Caldera's reins positioning herself between the two beasts directly behind Rhathe. She watches as the hound sets the skull at Nathanos' feet. "Good boy, now put it back on the pile."

The hounds become restless with hunger as they smell them approach. Nathanos looks amused and points toward a small trough near the house. Rhathe dumps the ground living rot in to the trough. The hounds begin barking loudly in their excitement. He turns and looks at them both then at Nathanos. He drops the bucket and backs away from the trough quickly. "Feed."

The hounds break in to a run skidding to a halt before the trough kicking up the brown dust. Thrashing at the food, tearing their teeth in to it ravenously they feast. Raleen closes her eyes in disgust turning her head towards Seere speaking softly in Thalassian to her skittish horse. Nathanos' laughter can be heard over the hounds. Raleen's green eyes find him laughing at her. She shoots him a scathing look causing him to laugh harder. Rhathe clears his throat in an attempt to diffuse Raleen's temper. She sighs softly and lowers her gaze.

"Well then. It would appear your pets are sated." Rhathe makes his way back towards Raleen placing himself between the two.

"So it would appear. But I'm not." Nathanos' eyes narrow and gestures towards the north, "Duskwing."

Rhathe looks puzzled for a moment. Realization comes to him quickly. His voice is dry when he speaks. "The bat…"

"Oh how I hate that albino demon bat!" Nathanos spits on the ground in his anger. "He hinders my walks, he hunts my pets. Track him down, kill him, destroy that vile creature and bring his skin to me. I want that fur!"

Rhathe sighs inwardly and nods, turning on his heel giving Raleen a quick wink taking Caldera's reins in hand. Once more the pair mount their respective horses and ride off, this time heading north over the barren country side.


	7. Chapter 7  Onward

**Chapter 7 - Onward**

Gunnorda woke before the sun came up. She couldn't sleep. Her bags are packed sitting in the hallway by the door. Softpaw slumbers at her feet keeping them toasty. She sits at the desk trying to write once more. Sighing softly, she crumples the page and sets it aside with the ever growing pile. Looking at the stack of crumpled paper she shakes head. Setting down her writing utensils she takes the crumpled pieces of parchment loading up her arms crossing over to the fireplace tossing them in one by one watching them burn. Her mother has always been against her chosen path. Yet she really didn't want to leave things this way with her. Taking a cleansing breath she crosses the room and sits at the desk to try again only this time she writes to her Da and not her Mum. Her Da understands her better. They have more in common any how. Her pen flew across the parchment with lovely loops telling him of her upcoming trip, asking him to keep her in his thoughts and then her pen stops. Biting her lip she debates on how to approach the subject of her Mum. Lost in thought she taps the pen against the page.

A muffled thud is heard in the hallway causing Gunnorda to jump in her seat. She looks behind her towards the door expecting to see Cybrind the insomniac yet it's Cayllar. He grins at Gunnorda waving to her, "Morning. I half expected to see Cy down here not you. Can't sleep?"

She glances at the page and gives Cayllar a half shrug, "I been puttin' off th' letter t' me Mum n Da. I supposen I sh' write afore I go travelin' all th' way out t' Northrend."

Cayllar pauses taken a bit surprised and nods slowly. "I hadn't thought about that. The only family I have is going with me." He stares at his feet a bit lost in thought.

"Y' dinnae have any other t' be sayin' bye t'?"

Cayllar gives Gunnorda a sheepish grin and shrugs. "Nah, no one will miss me much. Listen I'll leave you to your letter. I'm gonna start breakfast."

"Do y' need help?"

Cayllar chuckles on his way to the kitchen, "Nope. No more procrastinating, Gunn. Get that letter written before you regret not saying bye." He gives her a friendly wink before disappearing in to the kitchen leaving Gunnorda sighing.

"I'm no' procrstinatin'." Softpaw raises her head and snorts. "Oh hush."

Gunnorda takes a deep cleansing breath and starts writing once more. She requests he speak with her Mum and see that she knows she is loved. That she is thinking of her and that she will miss them all very much. She hesitates and shakes her head choosing to leave it a positive farewell, something for them to remember in a favorable light. Sealing the letter she walks over to her bag tucking it in to a side pocket before joining Cayllar in the kitchen to help him cook breakfast for every one.

* * *

It was as if the whole guild hall woke up at once. It went from peaceful and quiet to a constant roar of footsteps and talking, mixing in a bit of shouting and laughing with perhaps a sprinkle of worrying. Bob stands on his chair, clipboard in hand directing traffic. All personal bags to Northrend are in one area while supply bags and boxes are in another.

Toots sits at the table giving last minute direction to an annoyed Joy. Bob moves outside to direct the laborers to load the carts and giving them the rundown on how to properly stack them for better efficiency. Cybrind rolls up his maps for the umpteenth time looking around for his sister. "Anna!"

The cat lay on her usual perch behind the head table. She slowly lifts her head in a bored manner giving him a look of unconcern as if she has no stake in what is going on. Cybrind growls at her. She stands slowly stretching languidly then hops off her perch to stalk slowly towards him. "It's going to be hard to carry things that way. Unless you prefer them strapped to your back? Now let's go."

Annarathis shivers as she transforms. She stands motionless for a good thirty seconds as the younger ones gawk at her. Some forgetting, some not knowing she is not a true cat. She quirks her eyebrows at one such recruit. Valadana averts her eyes in order not to stare. Twice she taps Faf's shoulder smiling gently urging him to move on. Faf looks from Annarathis to Valadana and nods nervously. The scathing disapproval evident on Annarathis' face sends the dwarf skittering away. With a soft huff Annarathis moves to Cybrind's side. She notes his boxes and nods silently taking the first of many out to Bob and the caravan of carts.

Dishes are clean, leftovers are stored, and bags are packed and stacked outside on the caravan of waiting carts. The carts are hitched to the animals and every one is ready to leave. Cybrind looks around taking note of everyone present and ready to go. "Toots?" He yells across the yard. His eyebrows furrow as he looks around a bit put out. He isn't sure if he's concerned or annoyed by her absence.

"Keep your pants on!" Toots giggles as she comes out the front door, "Or don't… some say pants are over rated." She closes the door and locks it looking around at everyone. She grins up at him and takes a running leap at him. His eyes widen as he braces himself for impact. She jumps rather high for such a small woman. If Cybrind were any other man, especially human, she would have more than likely reached his chest. As it was, Cybrind isn't any other man, he stands feet higher than most humans and wasn't as lucky to be tackled at chest level or wouldn't be if he hadn't seen her coming. He caught the spitfire of a woman with an oof, chuckling. He set her on his shoulder pad where she can see everyone.

"Okay let's head out!"

The first cart guided by Bob starts down the street followed by five more. Guild members, beasts, companions all walk or ride as the case may be towards Tinkertown and the tram that will whisk them off to Stormwind.

Such a sight they must have been traveling in that caravan. Those citizens of Ironforge that were awake enough to witness them stood watching with growing interest. Children ran along side them as if they were an odd parade.

Cayllar gives his dawnsaber a nudge with his foot urging him forward as they rounded a corner. He catches up to Gunnorda and gets her attention pointing out a mailbox ahead. They had passed two already and he noted she still hadn't mailed her letter. Gunnorda bit her lip hesitantly, gives him an annoyed look before nodding. They exchange a look before she breaks from the caravan to mail her letter to her Da.

* * *

Tinkertown, a town within the large city of Ironforge deeply carved with in the mountain in Dun Morogh, home to many gnome survivors. The guild made their way through the inner town, a few stopping to speak with vendors on their way to the station. Bob's eyes light up with excitement as he finishes haggling with the vendor for a new set of plans. Toots rolls her eyes at him playfully from the safety of Cybrind's shoulder. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

Bob holds up his latest prized possession with a huge grin of triumph. "Yes! Yes, it is a flying machine. A machine that flies!" Toots and Cybrind exchange a brief look of uncertainty as Bob continues, "Just think of it! We will fly one day across Dragonblight, across Azeroth, no more walking with our feet or beasts! Just think of it!"

Cybrind shakes his head slowly trying to imagine what sort of contraption it could possibly be when other engineers of their group get wind of Bob's plans. The group begins planning and working out the logistics on how they not only will build at least one of these machines, they will bring it back with them. Cybrind gives Toots a sideways glance, "When will they have time to create this machine? We are in the middle of a war."

Toots puts a finger to her lips shushing him. "Let them have their fun believing. After all, what is there to live for if you have no more dreams?"

Cybrind grows quiet contemplating Toots' words watching them animatedly plan and scheme as the tram pulls in to the station. Bob's manner slips back in to place, tucking his plans in his pack he hops up on to the first cart, grabbing the reigns and begins leading the procession.

The time grows nearer, the conductor looks at the time and at the mobs still loading on to the tram. It is almost to capacity. He starts to blow his whistle for the first warning as the last group starts in to the last tram. Bob pokes his head out of the door about to step out to hurry everyone when the last is finally loaded with seconds to spare. At long last the conductor blows his whistle in two short bursts followed by a long third. The gates close firmly locking in the process, the tram engines turn over almost groaning from the effort of movement. The tram moves slowly forward towards Stormwind at long last carrying with it the guild members and their gear.

Cayllar slips off Tarambo's saddle landing on his feet in an agile hop. He looks around the car he occupies and at the other travelers when he spots a fair haired beauty looking around at the crowd nervously. He grins to himself, tossing the reins lightly over Tarambo's thick neck causing the dawnsaber to look at him briefly. The occupants of the tram are rather tightly packed. Not one sitting unless upon either a cart or a beast. Easily Cayllar makes his way through the crowd towards his desired destination, the beauty's side.

Her dazzling blue eyes are sharp. She watches everyone's movements carefully including Cayllar's progress towards her. She bites her lip debating her options, allow him to reach her or slip away in to the shadows eluding him. Joy sets her eyes upon him as he approaches at last, she tilts her face up to him invitingly batting her eyes and rewarding him with a smile. "Took you long enough, I thought maybe you got lost."

He returns her grin with one of his own, "Lost in your eyes, not in the tram car."

Her eyes narrow as she studies his face. Her arms crossed shifting her weight to her left foot. "Do those lines really work?"

Cayllar brushes the hair from her eyes, allowing his fingers to caress her cheek before gently brushing down her arm to hold her hand. "I wouldn't know. I don't use lines I speak from my heart." He lifts her hand to his lips kissing her palm softly, holding her hand to his face. "I'm going to miss our stolen moments together."

"Is this when you say you may not return alive, we have only this moment and you love me… so why shouldn't I give in and give myself to you?"

Cayllar laughs, "I would never do that to you. When you give yourself to me, it won't be because I tricked you… it will be of your own free will." Joy's cheeks blush deeply. "You will be mine… some day."

Her breathing hitches yet her gaze is unwavering. "You're awfully sure of yourself. You could die before coming back."

Cayllar inhales, smelling the inside of her wrist, kissing her palm once more before lowering it yet not releasing it. He favors her with another smile, "That is a risk I'm willing to take. Coming home to you is at least something to live for."

Joy licks her suddenly dry lips, her eyes searching his. "Why?"

Cayllar lowers his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Her eyes flutter open, her chest rising and falling quickly with her rapid breathing. "For you…"

"Is that right?"

"Do I need another reason?" Cayllar quirks his brow.

"I'm more than just a play toy."

"Yes, so much more. I wouldn't bet my life on a toy." Cayllar wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her body to his. Joy lifts herself on her toes, her arms snaking around his neck, their lips meet in a kiss, so full of hunger and passion. The two pull their lips apart breathlessly. Cayllar's gold eyes darken with his lust lifting her off feet to kiss her once more, deeply. Her hands deeply intertwined in his hair holding him to her kissing him just as urgently. Again their lips part both staring at each other lost in a world of their making, all other occupants of their tram car are forgotten.

"Why?" A pained look crosses Cayllar's face, he lowers her gently back to her feet. He swallows hard past the lump in his throat, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Her eyes sparkle, she looks up at him pulling away. "You know what I need to hear." She says, not asking, she knows he can't say or is it he won't? She backs away yet another step waiting, hoping.

Cayllar reaches out for her as if to speak yet no words come to him and she's gone lost in the shadows, disappearing in the crowd. Cayllar closes his eyes, his hand drops as does his head. He has failed her yet again. She longs to hear those three small words. He just can't say them. The tram whistle blows announcing their arrival.

A high pitched voice calls from outside the tram car, "Stormwind! Everyone off!"

The door slides open to the tram station. One look around you couldn't really tell if you've moved as it looks exactly like the tram station in Ironforge with one exception, the signs stating your current location plastered near the entrance. Cayllar lifts his head as the throngs of people begin departing the tram. He stares at the sign reading, 'Welcome to Stormwind'. Cayllar sighs, making his way towards Tarambo, he feels anything but welcome. Grabbing the reins, he escorts Tarambo off the tram and onto the platform. The dawnsaber notes the sudden change in his master's behavior and nudges him. Cayllar sighs laying his forehead to Tarambo's speaking to him in Darnassian, "I'm a fool. You deserve a better master." Tarambo remains silent staring at his master, reading his actions and mood purring deeply moments before nudging him again. Cayllar looks around noting the exiting group and walks with his dawnsaber towards the hallway bringing up the rear.

* * *

The captain calls out to his men, yelling instructions double checking for himself that all is in order before the rest of her guild arrives. He watches the draenei with growing interest. She is a beauty, no doubt. A frightening beauty more accurately yet that is not what he is interested in at this particular moment. The man boldly walks to her side standing with her for a moment before motioning towards the crewmen she has been watching so intently. "Why do you look at him like that?"

"I am assessing his market value."

Captain Stanton is aghast, he stutters, "H-h-he is a crewman, one of _my_ men!"

"For now." Kreah eyes the tauren causing him to drop the rope he had been attempting to secure.

"Now see here!" The captain blusters on, "This is my ship. This is my crew. I am in charge here."

Kreah gives him a steady look, her unwavering gaze causes him to become more flustered, "As I said, for now."

The captain throws up his hands. There is no reasoning with this death knight. "I can kick you off my-"

"Permission to board, Captain!"

Captain Stanton hears the reverberating bass tones coming from the docks. His head whips around, his mouth opens to rebuke this request as his heart is suddenly held in a vice grip. "Ah, my guild mates have arrived at long last."

Kreah hands the man the pouch containing the agreed first payment and smiles. The captain stares open mouthed at the pouch, clears his throat and stands taller in an attempt to reconfirm that it is truly him that is in charge. He hollers to those on the dock. "Permission granted."

Kreah's tail flicks and she grins. "Lovely. They need help loading. I suggest you put that creature to use elsewhere if he can't even manage to hold something as simple as a rope."

Captain Stanton grumbles under his breath moving away from Kreah, pocketing the pouch. He bellows new instruction to the crew. The guild is ready to bring the carts aboard along the wide plank provided to them. Skillfully the crew loads the carts and beasts using ropes and wenches. Each is carefully tended to. Cayllar sees to Tarambo personally ensuring he is put in a stall with his sibling's sabers.

Boxes are stowed below deck, gear is tossed in various rooms as good-byes are said between those staying in Azeroth and those leaving for Northrend. Cayllar looks around expectantly only to find himself disappointed. What did he expect after the ride over?

The captain blows the whistle. The dock master gives clearance and the engine comes to life. All guild members staying in Azeroth exit the boat and stand in a group on the docks waving their good-bye. Some of the Northrend crew stand on deck waving back as the boat slowly pulls out.

Cayllar sighs to himself and heads below deck grabbing a flimsy blanket and pillow. He tosses them on the bottom hammock, stowing his bags underneath. This is to be home for the next weeks as they make their perilous journey skirting the Maelstrom on their way to Valgarde in Howling Fjord, Northrend.

Tieago tosses a pillow and blanket on the hammock directly over Cayllar's and looks down at his older brother with troubled eyes. Cayllar sighs and sits up, scooting over allowing him to sit beside him. "What?"

Tieago runs a hand through his hair and glances nervously at Cayllar before speaking in hushed tones, "She wants a kid."

Cayllar's eyes widen, he blinks a few times to fully absorb what Tieago just shared with him. "You can't just blurt something like that out, Bro. You should warn a guy." He looks at the seriousness in Tieago's eyes, the pain, and the uncertainty. Cayllar sighs. "You're serious." Tieago nods silently. "Damn."

Tieago drops his head in to his hands, "I know." He groans, "I don't know. I mean, ya I want kids and ya sure I love the woman but now? The timing sucks."

Cayllar looks at his little brother and grins. He looks so much like their mother. He frowns as a thought strikes him. "Is that even possible? Are you two… compatible? I mean I don't want to talk about the hows. I just mean in a scientific way. Obviously you two have been together so that part of it is a go… just genetically speaking…"

Tieago's eyes narrow in thought, "I have no idea." The two men grow quiet as the rest of the crew make their way below decks. Above deck is the sound of the horn blowing announcing their clearance of the bay to the open seas.


	8. Chapter 8  Hogger

**Author's Note: Being a fanfic, I will on occasion add NPCs to suit my needs. *shrugs* Creative licence?**

**Chapter 8 - Hogger**

She looks around the tram guilty. She isn't wrong. So why does her stomach hurt? She knows she has truth on her side. She is doing the right thing. But if that is the case, why does she feel so bad? She looks at her breastplate and touches her right side softly. She knows why.

The tram comes to a stop in Stormwind. The folks begin departing the cars. She goes along with the throngs of people blending in some what with the crowd, as much as a young warrior woman in full mail armor can. A talkative bunch of dwarven folk begin laughing and planning their evening. This confuses Brittany as it is only just 9 am. She tilts her head pondering why someone would bother planning something so far in advance as to miss out on so much of their day. That is when she ran into him. She blushes deeply and opens her mouth to apologize closing it quickly, her eyes widen in surprise.

He chuckles at her reaction. "I knew you wouldn't stay away."

Her fists clench. "You aren't going to stop me…" She blinks up at him, deflated. "Are you?"

Jaxxan shakes his head. "Apparently I can't, so I may as well join you."

She grins and squeals with girlish delight putting her arm in his and dragging him out of the tram depot talking a mile a minute about what she hopes to find when they eventually see Hogger. Jaxxan sighs softly allowing her to drag him through the Dwarven District. The air is acrid with a permanent thick haze from the working forges casting a gray shadow over the whole district. "Hey, hold on a sec, will ya?" Jaxxan manages to free himself of Brittany's enthusiastic clutches and speaks with one of the men standing near an anvil. Jaxxan's eyes light up and he grins thanking the man, shaking his hand before rejoining Brittany.

She tilts her head. "What was that all about?"

Jaxxan's grin is unwavering, "He's letting me apply for an apprenticeship! I'd learn more about blacksmithing. Just imagine it, Britt. Me. An apprentice! I could learn to make all sorts of gear and one day… oh man, I can see it now, one day I will make more than just mail armor, I'll make plate armor! Oh and the weapons…" Jaxxan's eyes glaze over as he dreams and schemes about what he can eventually learn to make as Brittany giggles next to him. Without realizing it Jaxxan has been talking non-stop about gear, ore, patterns, and the difference in quality of armor for a good hour or more leaving the gates of Stormwind behind them. It isn't until Brittany lets out a roaring battle shout seconds before charging off towards their left that he realizes they are in Elwynn Forest.

Jaxxan blinks and looks as stunned as Hogger. Quickly he takes in the situation pulling his sword from his sheath and his shield from his back preparing to charge in when to his right a young woman appears. He blinks and stares at the armor clad woman, sword in her left hand her right extended towards Brittany and Hogger as if she were about to cast a spell. Jaxxan intends to interrupt her. He can't have some outsider hurting his guild mate. Hogger is doing a good enough job of that on his own. He opens his mouth to cry out his battle cry when this new comer cast a soft glowing golden light towards Brittany. "I grant you strength, Brave Warrior!"

Brittany looks renewed, her blocks and counter blows are more accurate causing Hogger to cry out in frustration as he swipes his large paw at her. "Jaxx!"

Hogger connects ripping at her torso. She growls through her teeth bringing her shield around to ward off further damage. A second growl reaches her ears, fainter but growing closer. She dares to glance to her left at the smaller gnoll heading their way. Hogger sees his chance swinging his claw back hitting her with the back of his paw to the head. Brittany is a bit dazed. She shakes her head and blinks staggering back a step.

This enrages Jaxxan. He cries out his battle cry and charges Hogger ramming his shield to his head. Hogger felt he had the upper hand, was about to press his advantage only to be stunned momentarily allowing Brittany enough time to clear her vision.

The small gnoll changes course charging for Jaxxan. Brittany intercepts him allowing Jaxxan to concentrate on Hogger. Brittany manuevers around the gnoll pitting the two between the warriors and cleaves her sword across their bodies, slicing deeply in to the flesh of the smaller gnoll and grazing Hogger. Both let out cries of pain; for Hogger it is one of many, for the smaller gnoll, it is his last.

Brittany suddenly becomes aware of a third sword, a long two handed type skillfully thrusting in to Hogger's side. She ducks under a swipe of Hogger's huge gnoll paw, using her shield to deflect it hissing through her teeth. With the new comer on her right and Jaxxan to her left, the three stand their ground as Hogger howls in pain, "Treacherous beast, I judge thee!" A subtle flash of light washes over Hogger bathing him in her judgement spell.

The ground beneath their feet feels warmer, Brittany has no idea what this woman is up to. She did note that it caused Hogger immense pain as he grows weary from battle. Bloody and beaten Hogger staggers and falls to their feet. The three stand their ground waiting to see if it is a ruse. Impatiently Brittany won't wait any longer. Using her foot she rolls his body over plunging her sword one last time in to his chest piercing through his heart. Unseen by the two warriors, the woman's eyes glint with humor as she bites back a giggle. They stand over his body. Brittany looks up at Jaxxan and tries to smile. Jaxxan lowers his shield with a wince. "Jaxx? What's wrong?"

Jaxxan gives her a small smile hiding his discomfort. "Nothing. I'm fine." He sheathes his sword, bowing his head to the new comer in a nod as he gives the introductions. "I am Jaxxan North, warrior of Achievement Freaks. This is my guild mate and fellow warrior, Brittany Lovelace. We appreciate your help."

The woman looks from one to the other, smiling politely. "Achievement Freaks? I know of them. I met a dwarf hunter, Gunnorda who took my petition to join. Oh forgive my manners, please. I'm Avalain Fitzwalter, Paladin. My friends call me Lainey."

At the mention of Gunnorda's name, Brittany's eyes light up. Her enthusiasm barely contained as she bites her lip. Avalain watches the girl closely with growing concern. "Are you in pain?" Brittany whimpers with a huge grin and shakes her head vigorously. "You look as if you're about to be ill… are you sure you're not in pain?"

Jaxxan chuckles as he busies himself tying Hogger for transport to the local authorities. "Nope, she's fine… she's just Brittany."

Avalain scratches her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"She is about to burst. Apparently she wants to say something and cant." Jaxxan grins up at her and glances at Brittany. "It's amusing to watch."

Brittany whines in frustration. "Jaaaaaaaaaxx!"

Jaxxan laughs slinging his shield across his back. His eye twitches. He places his gauntlets back on before grabbing the rope and looking at the girls. "Ready?" Jaxxan begins pulling their prize along behind him not waiting for a response.

Avalain looks from one to the other, "Ready? For what?"

Brittany grins and bounces behind Jaxxan, "We have to turn in Hogger! Proof he is no longer a menace to society _and_ to collect the bounty of course." They walk a few feet away and turn to see Avalain still standing where they left her. "Come on!"

Avalain takes a few hesitant steps, "I simply helped two apt warriors. I'm a paladin. I don't do these things for monetary gain. It's my duty to aide others when they are in need."

Brittany waves a dismissive hand and puts her arm through Avalain's encouraging her to come along. "Oh don't be silly, you helped us bunches and if you hadn't who says we could have taken him down alone and not just that, he is a menace… or was, I mean did you see how mean his swipe was? Nearly took Jaxxan's…" Brittany's words suddenly trail off as she looks at her friend with concern. "You're hurt."

Avalain shakes her head, "No…"

Brittany shakes her head, "Not you… Jaxxan… Jaxxan stop. Stop! Hogger almost tore your arm off, you winced earlier and now you're dragging him as if you're all okay and you know you aren't. You're going to hurt yourself more."

Jaxxan stops and turns his head to grin tiredly at the girls, "I'm okay. I told you."

"Mule. You're a mule! So stubborn. Oh if only Cay was here he would make you all better."

Avalain steps up quietly touching her hand to his shoulder. "Brittany is right, Jaxxan. We both saw you wince. If you'd allow me…"

The two look at her amazed as her hands give off a gold glow of soft light. She touches Jaxxan's shoulder speaking softly of the Light's grace bestowed upon her for just these situations. Jaxxan takes in a calming breath feeling her holy light's affect. "Thanks."

Brittany watches in amazement, "Gosh, paladins are handy to have around!"

Avalain chuckles, "Glad you think so."

Quick as a wink, Brittany grabs the rope from Jaxxan and begins dragging Hogger's corpse.

* * *

Ginnifer walks room to room throughout the guild hall and the adjoining stables calling out to her sister. She stops in the hallway and leans against the wall sighing softly. For the first time in her young life Ginnifer feels a bit lost and decides she is not fond of the feeling one bit. Earlier that day the mail came. In the mail was a letter from their mother. _Daddy is sick._ Ginnifer sighs pushing away from the wall and enters the shared dorm room. She sits on her bunk reading the letter again shaking her head. Mother was always an odd woman. Why would she insist on visiting Southshore at this time of year? She reads the letter mentally cursing her mother's selfishness.

_'The docks are occasionally over run by those filthy murloc. Wouldn't you know your father picked one of those times to be out there fishing of all things, fishing! Well now he's fallen ill and is asking for his daughters. I expect to see you girls soon.'_

She had been searching for her sister for hours now with no luck. She bit her lip lost in thought. Where could she be? Ginnifer scribbled a note on the back.

_'I looked for you. I'm going on ahead. See you in Southshore. – Ginni'_

Ginnifer packs her bag blinking back her tears. She can't help it she's Daddy's little girl, and now her Daddy is sick. Ginnifer takes a calming breath that wavers with emotion. She glances down at the letter on the bed, tucks the note in the side pocket. She throws open the door and stops face to face with Valadana. "Oh!"

"Ginnifer? Are you okay?"

Ginnifer shakes her head, "I'm okay. I have to go. Can you tell Britt that I have to go see my Dad? Thanks." She skirts around Valadana with a mumbled apology heading for Joy's room. She opens the door, slides the letter under her sister's pillow and heads for the door.

* * *

Toying with the flowers she checks their quality, smiling to herself in approval. She lays them aside delicately shooing her voidwalker out of the way. His wavering voice echoes through the room, "Dismiss me, I do not like it here."

Missin huffs at the floating blueberry demon, her squeak of a voice deepens with annoyance, "We are about to go out, just stay out of my way while I mix these ingredients. According to the recipe…" She lifts the peacebloom in her hands holding it up to the light. She speaks to herself more so than to her voidwalker, "the extract of the peacebloom mixed in equal portion to the silverleaf will create a healing balm and I have to get this done before my next class." She glares at him, "So do be still."

"If I must…"

"Yes! Oh for pity's sake." Missin sets down her blooms and physically pushes the large voidwalker to a corner, waving a finger at him. "Stay put!" The voidwalker looks down at her silently. He is more than twice her size.

She goes back to work at her table and gently picks up the silverleaf, laying it flat on her hand. "Hmmm… it's going dry. I better use it before I need to discard it." Deftly working her alchemy, Missin mixes the silverleaf and peacebloom extracts watching the mixture turn a familiar red with glee. "Oh yay, it worked!" She takes a freshly cleaned vial filling it with her latest attempt and closes the topper holding it up to the light. Her faces screws in thought, "It may be a bit dark…"

A crash is heard from the corner. Missin's head whips around, her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Enough out of you." She points her finger at him menacingly.

"I do not like it here."

Missin drops her hand and sighs, "Summon an imp they say… imps are mischievous, small and cute… oh no, not me! I want a voidwalker… and what do I get? An over sized whiny blueberry of a demon."

"Send me back." He pleads.

"Nope! Not gonna happen, not until I learn how to summon a fel guard. Now let's go. I need to turn this in before tomorrow." Missin quickly puts away her leftover blooms, vials and unused extracts. Snatching up her vial she grins at the voidwalker triumphantly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Throwing open the door triumphantly she enters the guild hall, "You'll like it here just fine. We have a room upstairs for all the trainees and we have all kinds of people and different classes and races and I cant wait for you to meet Ginni, she's like my all time best friend and a warrior like me and there is a girl who comes here but I don't remember her name and she's like a paladin like you but so not like you because she's a dwarf but I don't know where she ran off to because she hasn't been around lately." Brittany finally comes up for a breath and turns her attention to Jaxxan. "Do you know what happened to her?"

Jaxxan shrugs with one shoulder favoring his left. Brittany notices and bites her lip taking his shield from him and shaking her head. "You're still hurt."

"Nonsense, I'm fine."

Avalain steps in the guild hall looking around fascinated. "My healing is new. Its only temporary until you can see a true healer." She smiles apologetically, "I'm still training."

Jaxxan shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. You did great and I appreciate what you've done."

"You really should still see a healer."

"Some one asked for a healer?" The trio looks up at the stairs as Bobbo stares back self-consciously, "Hey now… what did I do?"

"Bobbo!"

"Brittany!"

Brittany giggles and motions him to come down, "Jaxx got swiped by that meanie Hogger. Lainey here helped but it's still sore. You're good at healing… can you do something?"

"Sure." Bobbo grins at Avalain, "I'm Bobbo, pleasure."

"Lainey."

He pauses and tilts his head momentarily, "Lainey? We are expecting Avalain Fitzwalter…"

Avalain shrugs and raises her hand, "Guilty. I am Avalain, I go by Lainey."

Bobbo nods as he approaches Jaxxan, "I see. I don't really, Avalain is a lovely name, but it is yours to do with as you please. Now Jaxx… let me see what we got here, shall we?"

Brittany backs away from Jaxxan and Bobbo, turning her attention to Avalain she whispers, "Bobbo is a priest in training. He's pretty good at it. We try not to let it go to his head though. Keep him grounded before he becomes too pious and no fun any more."

"Brittany?"

"Huh?"

"You really need to work on your whispering and gossiping… maybe try doing that when the subject is not in the same room with you." The glowing fades from his hands and he smirks her way. He then returns his attention back to Jaxxan. "Better?"

Jaxxan rolls his shoulder slowly rotating it, testing it and smiles. "Thanks, Bobbo."

"Come on Lainey, I'll show you the girls' dorm. You can pick an empty bed. It is your new home away from home any time you're in Ironforge. Then at dinner, you can meet some of the others." She lowers her voice and leans closer to Avalain, "Some of our guild is on their way to Northrend!"

"I can still hear you, Britt."

Brittany sticks her tongue out at Bobbo before running up the stairs. "Come on, Lainey!"

* * *

The winds kick up. The captain stands at the wheel shouting at the crew overhead. The men are scattering around, each moving with purpose. The Maelstrom is off to their left pulling at them, luring them to her depths and certain death. The crew work non-stop for hours fighting the storm relentlessly to bring them around it safely.

Kreah paces back and forth in her room as much as possible considering the limited space. She looks up at the deck over their heads and curses under her breath. The others in the room watch her cautiously with the exception of Annarathis. Annarathis yawns unconcerned making sure to keep her tail out of Kreah's relentless path. "I hate boats. I hate the sea. I hate storms."

"Kreah!"

All heads turn towards the door. Kreah throws the door open to find her long time friend in full gear, mace in hand a grin on his face his wet hair plastered against his scalp. "Grab your weapons."

Kreah's eyes light up, she grabs her swords without question and follows Cybrind down the hall towards the steps. She hurries behind him, licking her lips in anticipation as a guttural murky roar greets them. Her eyes sparkle with excitement, "At last!"

Cybrind chuckles taking the steps two at a time, throwing open the hatch, hopping out and reaches down for her hand. She takes his extended hand eagerly smiling up at him. He nods once, pulls her up in a sweeping motion tossing her at the beast which is currently trying to pull the mass from the deck. Mid-flight Kreah unsheathes her weapons. A sword in each hand, she lets out a cry of elation bringing them down on its extended tentacle pinning it to the deck. The beast balks with a cry of its own, swinging a thick tentacle at Kreah. The crewmen are working desperately against the sails bringing them down in the storm while trying to stay standing ducking occasionally as a tentacle flies over head.

"Down!" Cybrind bellows, the crewmen hit the deck. A tentacle flies lower than previously in an attempt to sweep them from the deck. He hops over the tentacle easily as he runs forward blowing his Horn of Winter as he approaches. Kreah instantly casts her Howling Blast before pulling her swords free of the tentacle they were currently impaled in. The beast howls pulling the boat with its weight. Cybrind uses the tentacle as a launching pad, leaping for its head his large mace raised over his own bringing it down with a Plague Strike. The boat lurches under the beast's weight.

Having heard the commotion, Toots and Bob have come out on deck as well. Toots touches Bob's arm and shakes her head with a grin. "It's okay, they've got it."

Bob's face falls, his expectant look crumbles. He is missing out on the fun. He sighs dejected with a small pout. Toots reaches over kissing his cheek softly. "Baby, why do you think he attacked?"

Bob looks at her for a moment. Another howl from the beast, more spells cast. Water splashing along the sides, tentacles swarming overhead as a look of understanding comes to Bob at long last. "Naga!"

Toots' eyes sparkle as she nods. "Let's find them before that thing capsizes us."

* * *

Below decks the passengers hold on as the boat is tossed about. Ajellah is curled in a ball on her hammock groaning. Tieago holding her head on his lap talking soothingly to her. "The boat is wooden, Babe. Besides it's raining. I think your elements might do damage to the ship and then what? We swim the rest of the way to Northrend?"

"It's not fair. I can help."

"I know. Just… right now they need physical damage, not magic. There's a time and place for everything. If they need us, they'll call for us."

Another shot rings out, his head snaps up wondering if it was Gunnorda or Ginnger. This small movement does not escape her notice. "See? You want to go, too."

"Yes… only I'm staying here with you."

Ajellah groans again.

* * *

Lying on the hammock enjoying the gentle swinging back and forth, his ankles crossed, his hands folded behind his head. He relaxes listening to the storm, the howling beasts, the shouting guild members, and the battle raging on over head. He smiles to himself as he slips in to a peaceful sleep. The sounds of the battle drift farther and farther until all he hears is his own breathing, his own heartbeat and their footsteps. He can smell her before he sees her. He grins extending his hand to her. "How can I fail you today?"

She steps out of the shadows, taking his hand and looks up at him with her soft blue eyes lifting her face to him invitingly. "You don't have to fail me."

He sighs softly, lowering his lips to hers, brushing them with his own. His voice grows softer, huskier, "Have I ever done anything right?"

"You're a great kisser."

He snorts. Her tiny hand in his they walk under the stars. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want, Cay." She looks up at the stars. "I want a man I can rely on. I need him to be true, loyal, and I need him to be there for me. I want it all."

"I can be that man, Joy"

"You can… the question is will you?"

"Meaning?"

"You'd have to give up womanizing."

"Of course."

"Cay… how come you can say all the right things here, but when it comes to actually telling me what I want to hear, you clam up?"

"It's a dream. I can't be held responsible in here." The sky starts raining softly, the mist clings to his hair and hers, her face is glowing in a sudden flash of light in the distance. He lifts her chin and looks in her eyes. "Here you are mine and I am that man. Here we are together and you don't walk away from me."

"I won't walk away from you." She reaches up a hand, tenderly brushing the hair from his eyes.

He moans lowering his lips to hers, "Joy…" She leans against him. He can feel her weight, her body is cold. He wraps his arms around her pulling her closer instinctively as she shivers. He finds it odd, so real and pulls his lips from hers looking at her. "You're shivering."

"It's so cold down there. Don't tell… please…"

Cayllar blinks a few dozen times until her face comes in to focus lying beside him in his hammock, his arms around her in the dimly lit room, the sounds of the battle rages on. "Joy?"

"Uh huh." She looks at him leaning her chin on his chest, her eyes searching his face. "You said my name in your sleep."

"You… wait… Joy…"

"I know. I'm supposed to be in Ironforge. There was no way you guys were leaving me behind but that storage room is so damp and cold!" She buries her face in his neck seeking his warmth.

Cayllar holds her close allowing her to warm herself. His brow furrows in concentration. "What else did I say in my sleep?"

"Just my name. Why? What more should you have said?" He holds her tight. She struggles to look up at him, shifting her weight in the hammock fighting him. Finally draping a leg over his, she is able to adjust her weight and get a better look at his pale face. "Cay? What's wrong."

"I…"

"Cay?"

He closes his eyes as a loud thud from over head jolts him back to the present. "Nothing, I was just thinking. You know we're under attack right now, right?"

Joy shivers, "Yes. It's how I knew I could make it to you without drawing any attention."

"You've got my attention."

"Any unwanted attention."

"Oh." He closes his eyes, "They're gonna be angry when they find out you're here. Did you think of the consequences? The backlash of this stunt of yours? Who's watching the guild hall?" He sighs and shakes his head, "Naturally Cy is going to think I knew and had a hand in this some how." Joy's eyes widen and she tries to move away, he holds her tight. "No… stay, please. If I'm gonna get blamed, I may as well enjoy this time with you."

Joy lays her head on his chest listening to his heart race, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

Cayllar doesn't respond. His mind is racing. The implications, the accusations, the things he could tell her, the things he should tell her. "What do you want, Joy?"

"I want to fight. I want to be treated as an adult and part of the guild as a reliable part of the vet-"

"No… from me… what do you want from me?"

"I… oh." She shivers in his arms. She lies there quietly, listening to his heart race along with hers. What does she say? The truth? What is the truth? "I know what I don't want. I don't want lies. I won't be ignored. If you care about me, then you do… if you don't then just say so and no more games."

He listens to the battle dying down as the storm rages on, "I do care, but you know that. I would never ignore you, I'm here for you. I just don't think I am the man you need me to be."

Joy closes her eyes against the hot tears that unexpectedly threaten to fall. She would have bolted from the room had he not been holding her so tightly. Her voice cracks as she speaks, "Why?"

"I can tell you what you want, if you like. You want a man who will promise to always be there and is. You want a man who will make you laugh, smile, feel loved and special. I can be that man, Joy. Easily."

"But…"

"You also want a man that will provide for you a house, a family, and children. I can't be that man." His arms relax around her allowing the opportunity to escape if she choses. Surprisingly she doesn't move away. She buries her face in to his chest, her body shakes with her tears. His arms remain around her, rubbing her back softly. "Joy… I shouldn't tell you this. I'm probably wrong for doing it but at this point, I don't think I care. Truth is… I care too much. I will always be here for you. I will always care for you. And one day you'll find the man that can give you what you need and I will still be here until you tell me its time for me to go."

"You're cruel."

"I … I am?"

"You act so kind, like such a gentleman, only you tease me with thoughts of us, a hint of more of a relationship and then you back away. Your kisses are not that of a man who doesn't want me… but your words… your words hurt." She struggles to sit up.

"Wait, you misunderstand me. I want you. Trust me on that point… I just know that if I were to give in to my lust, I couldn't possibly give you up." He sighs softly, "You're like a drug, Joy. I can't get enough of you. I constantly want more and my thoughts on the subject are far from a gentleman's." He lets out a small chuckle, "I'd ravish you until you cried out for me to stop. I just don't trust myself with you." He looks at her. "You run from me as much as I run from you. What is it you're afraid of?"

She sits on the edge of the hammock and shivers. She refuses to look at him keeping her back to him. "This… rejection… not getting what I want. You say I'm a drug. You say you want me and then you tell me we're over before we even start." She shakes her head and sighs, "I don't know what to believe. I know my heart is breaking and I don't like the pain."

"Joy…"

"No, Cay. You don't get to stomp on my heart and think its okay. It's not okay. It's far from okay. It sucks." Her blue eyes flash in anger as she looks at him. "Why didn't you just leave me be? You should have just dumped me when we were back in Stormwind. You're a selfish bastard." She pushes away from the hammock just as he reaches for her. She slips out the door closing it behind her without another word.

* * *

Cybrind tosses the last naga off the deck watching it sink back to its home, the sea. He looks at the water lost in thought. He's suddenly aware he is no longer alone at the rail. "Th' say th' naga twere once elf folk."

"Yes."

"So it's true an' no' jus' rumor?" She stares back at the water. "Does it make it harder t' kill 'em fer ya?"

Cybrind shakes his head not taking his eyes from the murky waters, "No. While they were once kin, they aren't any more. They're simply an abomination of what they once were. They're twisted. They're tainted… evil."

Gunnorda shivers beside him in the rain. The storm is letting up the farther they get from the Maelstrom yet the chill is still in the air. She hugs her arms. Cybrind takes his cloak off and wraps her in it, grinning as it drags along the deck. She looks up and smiles her thanks. "Y' thin' we'll be seein' more of the naga?"

Cybrind nods solemnly, "Yes. Naga are every where. It's as if they breed nonstop, the more you kill the more you meet." He shakes his head and looks out over the vast sea. "Northrend is teaming with naga and other evil. You handled yourself well today. You'll do fine in Northrend. Your skills are expanding." He gives her a lopsided grin, "I've haven't seen anyone volley like that… not since Ginnger. I'm impressed, my Lil Gunn."

Gunnorda could feel the heat in her cheeks as she blushes in the cold sea air. "Thankee, Cy."

Cybrind looks around the deck confused, "Where's Softy?"

Gunnorda shrugs unconcerned, "She went back down to her stall. The beasts don't like it up here. As soon as the fighting was over they both took off down below."

Cybrind looks around noting Ginnger's bear is also missing and nods slowly. "Interesting."

Gunnorda looks up at him amused, "Tis not so surprising. Softy bein' a cat an' all. She ain't fond o' bein' wet."

Cybrind chuckles, "I guess not." She sneezes and sniffles in the cold. Cybrind's brow furrows in concern. "Maybe we should get you inside and warmed up."

"I'd like tha'. Mayhap we'll find a bit o' ale or somethin' to warm me."

Cybrind laughs, "I was thinking of tea… but ale does sound better."

The pair starts walking toward the hatch, Gunnorda almost trips over Cybrind's long cloak still slung across her shoulders and staggers in to Cybrind. He smirks, grabs her by her waist and scoops her over his shoulder. She squeals in protest, squirming. Cybrind manages to hold on tight, smacking her ass to add insult to injury, "Behave."

"Cy!"

Cybrind laughs harder as the two go down the hatch together followed by the others all heading towards the galley to warm themselves.


	9. Chapter 9  Howling Fjord

**Chapter 9 - Howling Fjord**

Days pass uneventfully. The skies clear, the winds pick up, the sails are opened. They practically fly across the water. Cybrind stands restlessly watching for land. Any sign of their arrival. "Cy, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." He keeps his eyes on the horizon, standing as he tends to do with arms crossed, eyes narrowed. His feet shoulder width apart, the wind whipping through his hair. Cayllar steps up beside him and looks over the horizon with him. Both men stand exactly the same way staring out not speaking for a good long while. Cybrind gives a side glance at his brother. "This is pretty important I see."

Cayllar takes a calming breath still not speaking. Cybrind nods and holds his tongue waiting for him to speak when he's ready. The sun has visually moved, their shadows elongate behind them and yet the two still stand motionless as statues. At long last, Cayllar breaks the silence. "I need your help. Only I need you to understand the situation before I can ask for it. Trouble with that is you're going to be upset before you can calm down long enough to help."

Cybrind raises an eyebrow glancing at his brother and nods once. "I see."

Cayllar takes a deep breath, dropping his arms and turns toward his brother. "It's about Joy." Cybrind doesn't blink, doesn't balk and doesn't speak. "You're not surprised?"

Cybrind shrugs, "No. When you think no one is looking you let your guard down, you're an open book." He glances at his younger brother, "So what's wrong?"

Cayllar chuckles shaking his head, "What's wrong? You mean what's right?" He raises his hands towards Cybrind as he speaks, palms out facing his brother in a defensive manner, "Now don't get me wrong. I know I'm a jerk. I know I messed this up but this isn't about me right now. Its about her… it's about her being here… on the boat… with us… right now."

Cybrind's eyes widen, he turns to face his brother the rage undeniable in his eyes, his teeth bared in a scowl as he growls. "Of all the stupid things you've done, Cayllar, this one tops them!"

"I didn't do it."

"You fool. You don't of the issues this creates. All the planning that was involved to ensure this trip goes off as flawless as possible and you carelessly throw a wrench in to things. Did you even consider how this affects everyone else on board this ship? Including her? Why? By Elune's grace, Cayllar, why?"

Cayllar drops his hands and sighs. Turning his attention back to the horizon, he continues. "I knew you'd assume I did this. I didn't even know she planned this."

"You're trying to tell me she did this all on her own. You had nothing to do with it." Cybrind scoffs in disbelief. "Absurd. For what purpose?"

Cayllar shrugs, "At this point, Brother, it doesn't matter what you believe. What does matter is that I need to know what to do and more importantly, how to tell Toots."

Cybrind winces visibly, "She's going to be very angry." Cybrind's fists clench and unclench. He turns his attention back to the sea. Cayllar watches as he tries to control his anger. "She trusted Joy with her guild. That is a huge responsibility, not one to be taken lightly and she shunned it as if it were nothing. Joy shirked her duty and for what? You? Impossible."

It was Cayllar's turn to wince, "Now that you mention it, no… she says her coming to Northrend has nothing to do with me." Cayllar turns his attention back to the horizon to hide his hurt. Both Elidin men stand at the bow of the ship silently. "She hates me right now… but it doesn't mean I leave her to her fate. She came. That's what is important, why isn't. I have no idea if she's packed anything. I have no idea why she came or what she hopes to accomplish. I know she's here. I know she needs help. Elune help me I can't just abandon her."

Cybrind looks at Cayllar stunned, "You're serious. You truly had no idea."

"None."

Cybrind frowns. "Interesting."

Cayllar glances at Cybrind. "You'll help her?"

Cybrind sighs heavily. He stands silent for a moment staring at the water and the dancing colors of the setting sun. "Yes."

Cayllar's shoulders ease gratefully as if a weight had been lifted. "Thank you."

"Where is she?"

Cayllar blinks against the chilling wind and looks up at him with a shrug, "Down below some where. She would only say she was cold and it's damp."

"You haven't looked for her?"

"Did I mention what a jerk I am and she hates me?"

Cybrind shakes his head and sighs, "Yes… I take it you two have had words then. Very well, we will seek her out and perhaps between the two of us we can figure this out."

Cayllar drops his head and stares at the deck. His voice is still strained, his eyes still troubled. "Thanks."

Cybrind turns to leave when a thought makes him to stop. "You truly care about this human?"

Cayllar doesn't answer immediately, he simply shrugs, "That point is moot. What I do and do not feel is irrelevant. What is important is Joy." He looks up at Cybrind, his eyes searching his brother's face. "I appreciate this. I'm sorry I let you down."

Cybrind put his hand on Cayllar's shoulder with a grin, "You are an Elidin. We're a sucker for a pretty face."

"You mean a nice ass." The brothers chuckle on their way to the hatch.

"True enough." Cybrind shrugs. "Lets see if we can find her. I have no idea what we are going to tell Toots, but no one should face that woman's wrath alone."

Cayllar groans. They glance at each other both shuddering, "Ya, that would be bad."

Cybrind and Cayllar decide to split up in their search for Joy. Cayllar takes the aft of the ship below decks. He walks in a search pattern not skipping an inch of the room, his eyes narrow searching in earnest, sporadically whispering Joy's name. He sighs and leans against some boxes. His eyes scanning the room he feels foolish. A rogue that doesn't want to be found… he may as well look for a specific naga in the Maelstrom. His eyes narrow suddenly. Turning his head to the right he strains his ears, "Joy?"

He hears a soft cough, followed by a sniffle, "G-g-go a-away."

Cayllar sighs in relief, "Where are you?"

"L-l-leave m-me a-alone." She coughs again. He follows the sound of her chattering teeth and finds her hiding in a small corner that he thought he had already searched. Her body is curled in to a ball. She shivers so hard her teeth clatter.

"Joy!" Cayllar makes his way through the boxes, pulling her to him, holding her in his arms lending his warmth to her in hopes of helping her thaw. "You're freezing." He cradles her body to his feeling her whole body tense and shaking.

"I d-d-don't n-need your h-h-help." Joy tries to push away from him.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry." He presses his lips gently on her forehead, scooping her up in his arms.

She whimpers at his warm body against hers, she presses herself eagerly against him, allowing his body heat to warm her. "S-s-so c-cold."

"I know. I've got you." He carries her back to his room to find a blanket and some dry clothing anything to warm her up. They make it to his room. He sits her on his hammock wrapping his blanket over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. We have to get these wet clothes off of you."

Joy's eyes droop, she fights to stay alert. She shivers so hard her whole body rocks. He loosens her boots and removes one than the other causing pain to shoot up her legs. She whimpers in pain. He takes her feet in his hands, she hisses from the heat of his touch. "Your skin is so pale." He takes her feet and presses them against his bare chest under his shirt. She groans as the heat allows the pain in her joints to awaken. "Stay with me, Joy. I need you to stay alert."

"Co-cold… s-s-so… s-so c-cold." Her teeth chatter louder than her voice.

"I know, I know, but I've got you now. Wiggle your toes for me." He watches her pale feet against his purple chest willing them to move. "Joy… Joy! Wiggle a toe for me."

She stares at him, blinking a few times and concentrates. She groans as her big toe on her right foot finally moves applying a light pressure against his chest. He beams at her, "Good, Girl. Okay let's get you out of those wet clothes and warm the rest of you… and don't look at me like that."

Pulling off his shirt he tosses it aside. Quickly he grabs a pair of warm socks from his bag and gently puts them over her tiny feet before helping her stand. He holds her up as he pulls her blouse over her head. She groans. He drops the leathers on the floor beside them holding her shivering body against his sharing his warmth with her again. She weakly rests her head against his chest, leaning on him for support. "Joy… we need to take your pants off."

She hisses at him pulling away. He holds fast and sighs. "You have hypothermia. My healing will help but unless we warm you slowly you risk danger to your extremities." She continues to pull out of his arms. "Stubborn woman, you'd rather loose fingers and toes than allow me to help you. I can get Cy in here to help. Which of us would you rather help you?"

She pulls away from him at last, her body weak from the cold, "C-Cy."

Cayllar closes his eyes and holds his breath trying desperately not to react. He eases her back on his hammock, grabs other blankets from his brothers and wraps her in them. "I suppose I deserve that." He lifts her chin and gazes in to her eyes. "I'll be back. Keep the blankets on and try to stay awake." He grabs his shirt throwing it back on and heads out the door.

Joy shivers in the hammock, her body aches from the cold. Her body shakes uncontrollably. Her toes tingle with pinpricks as feeling slowly comes back to them. It feels an eternity before the door finally opens. Cybrind enters followed by Cayllar. Joy opens her eyes and looks up meeting Cybrind's gaze. She whimpers as words fail her. "Cay already told me you're here." She looks up at him pitifully and he grins. "No I'm not going to yell at you… yet. Lets get you thawed out and see if we can save your hide first, shall we?" Joy nods her head once with a great amount of effort and Cybrind chuckles. "You're a brave girl, a bit foolish, but brave." Cybrind pulls off his plate chest tossing it on his hammock. "Cayllar get something for her to drink. A broth if there is any."

Cayllar hesitates looking at Joy causing Cybrind to open the door and stare impatiently. "Now."

"Ya, okay." Cayllar gives Joy one more glance before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Cybrind watches Joy for a moment. He hasn't dealt with her very often. She's kept to herself mostly. So he's rather unsure how to approach this. "This will be a bit awkward for you… but it is necessary. Do you trust me?"

Joy nods once more not trusting her voice.

"Very well." Cybrind strips down tossing the last of his gear on to his hammock. He then helps Joy out of her remaining wet clothes leaving her under-garments on. "Come here." Opening his arms to her she eagerly presses her body to his. Cybrind inhales sharply as her freezing body touches his. He wraps the blankets around them both simply holding her to him allowing what warmth his body has to aid her.

Slowly her body stops shaking uncontrollably. While she remains cold for a long time, her body tingles as her nerves awaken. She moans as the aches start. "It's going to hurt… there is nothing I can do about that." He looks towards the door as it opens quietly. Cayllar's eyes flash with pure jealousy for a split second. He drops his gaze ashamed of his feelings. "Although Cay can…"

"N-n-no."

Cybrind sighs impatiently. "Joy."

"No." Her voice comes across stronger.

"Hmmm. Very well. You should know that I wasn't your best choice. As a death knight, my body temperature is naturally lower than say a human or a night elf… or any living being for that matter."

She turns her head and presses her right ear against his chest causing him to hiss. "S-s-sorry." Her teeth continue to chatter softly when she speaks.

He can feel the tension ease in her body. "Why didn't you stay in the stable area with the animals? It's dry and warm there."

Joy looks up at him with a smirk. "T-too ob-obvi-obvious… and st-st-stinks."

Cybrind chuckles, "Can't argue with that." He reaches out to Cayllar for the cup he holds, nodding. "I want you to sip this. It's warm and it's may burn going down, but it will eventually warm you better than I can." Joy whimpers refusing to let go of his body. "I'll hold it."

She moves her head with great effort and accepts the broth eagerly as he feeds it to her. She takes three sips before he moves it away. She looks up at him and smiles weakly, "That's good."

He continues holding her up and feeding her the broth until her body stops shaking. She sighs softly with relief. He grins, "Good."

Joy grows very still. A blush suddenly creeps up her cheeks when the realization comes to her. She is clinging to a nearly naked Cybrind. "I'm okay."

Cybrind hands the cup back to Cayllar before releasing Joy ensuring the blankets keep her body covered exposing his own. Joy blinks staring at his muscular body and turns her head quickly blushing deeper. Cybrind helps her sit on Cayllar's hammock kneeling before her. He reaches out to take the cup from Cayllar again and offers it to Joy helping her drink once more. Slowly she frees her hands from the blankets taking the cup from him welcoming the warmth from the cup. Cybrind nods, stands and crosses the room to put his gear back on.

Joy finds herself looking at Cybrind's body. Her eyes travel his form as he has his back to her. His muscles rippling as he moves, she bites her lip, blushes and stares at the cup in her hand. She smiles to herself. Cayllar growls and leaves the room slamming the door behind him. Joy grins at the door triumphantly before drinking the last of her broth. Cybrind looks at the door quizzically as he pulls his pants on.

The door opens as a distracted Tieago enters. "Hey, what's up with… Joy?"

Joy reddens, pulling the blankets around her. Cybrind responds without turning. "Close the door."

Tieago's jaw drops. "Cy?"

Cybrind sits on his hammock and proceeds to put his boots on. "Yes, now close the door."

Tieago leans against the closed door staring from his dressing brother to the woman wrapped in blankets presumably naked noting the clothes piled on the floor and shakes his head. "Well I didn't see this coming. Bro… how could you? I mean of all the women in had to pick Joy?" He glances behind him at the door. "No wonder Cay's so pissed." He shakes his head, his annoyance and repulsion growing with each passing moment. "Why would you fuck the one woman that drives him insane? The woman he finally falls in love with. Man, I thought I knew you. I mean, you could have anyone… well most anyone… I mean seriously? Joy?"

Joy looks at Tieago blinking back her tears. Cayllar loves her. She suddenly feels like a fool for the game she just played. She grips the cup tightly in her hands, dropping her head allowing her hair to fall forward and hide her face from them.

Cybrind pauses with his second boot in hand. "What are you talking about?"

Tieago pushes away from the door. He's torn between his loyalties to his older brothers, but right is right and he stands by Cayllar. His voice deepens with disgust and contempt. "You! It can't be more than sex. I mean you barely know the girl. If you just wanted sex, I mean there are all kinds of humans available or Elune knows you can have your pick of-"

Cybrind cuts him off. "Ti!"

The look of disappointment in Tieago's eyes is more than Joy can handle. Instinctively she pulls the blankets closer to her body in shame. She didn't do what he insunauated yet the look he gave her made her feel dirty.

Cybrind laughs. "Boy, if you don't stop carrying on I'll beat the nether out of you." Tieago steps back. "It isn't what you think. She is suffering from hypothermia. I just warmed her up to save her." Cybrind finishes with his second boot and stands. He nods in Joy's direction. "Her integrity is still intact as far as I'm concerned and I'm sure Cayllar will thank you personally for blurting out how he feels about her."

Tieago blinks looking from Cybrind to Joy and back. "What?"

Cybrind shakes his head, "Find something for her to wear. Her clothes are too wet to put back on and for Elune's sake close your mouth." Cybrind pulls his shirt over his head, "Your IQ drops when you stand looking that way."

Tieago snaps his mouth closed. "Oh…"

Cybrind tugs on his shirt pulling it straight and rolls his eyes. "Clothes, Ti."

"Right…" Tieago slips out of the room quickly still utterly confused and seeks a change of clothing from one of the girls.

Joy stares at her cup. "He doesn't love me."

Cybrind snorts. "Yes, he does."

"He said-"

"It's Cayllar, Joy. This is new for him. He's always toyed with women. Love 'em… leave 'em. You on the other hand are different." Cybrind crosses the room taking the empty cup from her hands. She pulls the blankets around her tighter looking up at him like a small child feeling so lost. He kneels before her bring him closer to her eye level and takes a deep breath. "He's going to stumble through this. This is very unfamiliar ground for him. He's stubborn, like you. Think about it for a minute. He came to me. He faced me knowing how bad my temper is just to help you. A man doesn't do such a thing unless he cares deeply for her." Cybrind grins at her, "Sure he's a jerk. But he means well."

Her eyes mist over. She bites her lip. "Thank you… by the way." She looks him in the eyes and smiles, "For everything."

"Thank, Cay. He's the one who saved you. I just helped."

A lone tear slips down her cheek, "Well thanks for helping."

She moves slowly unsure of what to say or do. She stops next to him, holding herself shivering despite having dry clothes and a cloak on. She watches the water and breathes in the fresh air. It smells so clean and fresh. Nothing like what she had been breathing the past week or was it two? She lost track of time down there. He refuses to look at her, not bothering to hide the pain in his eyes.

They stand quietly for a while when she finally breaks the silence. "I knew you were watching me. It's why I stared at Cy that way. You hurt me. So I wanted to hurt you."

His eye twitches. "It worked."

She sighs and lowers her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry. It was petty and childish and I just stupid."

"Okay." His voice is distant and cold.

She glances up at him, "You don't mean that."

"No."

"Fair enough." They both fall quiet for a while longer. "Cay…"

"Yes."

"You came for me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Cayllar shrugs, "I told you I'd always be here for you."

Joy turns to him hesitantly. "You are that man, Cay. Like it or not."

Cayllar looks down at her, their eyes meet. She smiles up at him and he shakes his head. "I'm not."

"You are." She looks over the horizon. "Land."

"What?"

"Land ho!" The words are cried out through the frigid night air from the crow's nest. The crew awakens and come up on deck awaiting orders.

Cayllar looks out not seeing anything. "Joy, I-" He looks down to find she's slipped away again. He snorts and shakes his head looking out seeing a minute landmass or rather a dark shadow of what could possibly be land.

The ship comes to life by daybreak. The excitement is thick, their relief evident. The guild members start packing their bags, clearing their rooms making sure not to leave anything behind. The crew prepares to enter Northrend waters as the cliffs of the Howling Fjord grow taller.

She sits very quietly at the edge of her seat. Her eyes dart from one officer to the next. "Please… say something."

Toots snorts. The silence continues. Joy tries desperately not to fidget. The door behind her opens. She can't tear her eyes from Toots. She swallows hard, her panic rising. She feels someone sit beside her wordlessly. He takes her hand in his. She looks up at him in surprise. Her mind races with unanswered questions. Why is he here? What is he doing?

Cayllar looks at Toots and clears his throat. "I know you don't approve. I know you told me it's a bad idea for us to date, and I tried… I did… I tried to stay away from her but I can't. She came because I need her. Toots, don't be too mad at her. Please. I love her. Don't send her away from me. I couldn't stand it."

Cybrind's lip twitches as he fights back a grin. He sits back looking at the other four officers as they absorb everything.

Joy sits there stunned. Her hand lost in his, tears in her eyes, she smiles faintly feeling suddenly light headed. "Cay…"

Cayllar finally turns to look at Joy. He lowers his lips to whisper in her ear. "I told you… I'm always here for you." Kissing her cheek gently, she blushes yet doesn't pull away leaning her head against his closing her eyes gratefully.

"Well geez. You could have told me this back in Ironforge." Toots sighs, "So! Who did you leave in charge of the guild?"

Cayllar and Joy exchange a glance before staring at Toots with a blank look. Toots quirks an eyebrow at Joy. "You did tell them you were leaving… you did put someone in charge… didn't you?" Joy's mouth opens and closes wordlessly. Toots throws her hands up in the air flailing, "Oh, for pity's sake! Love sure makes you stupid. Well let's just hope we have a guild hall to come home to."

Joy winces. "I'm so sorry…"

Toots wrinkles her nose at Joy, "Oh just don't get yourself killed out here and we'll be fine. The others will get over it eventually. Bob and Cy… well, they're the ones that are bound to have a fit over all this."

Cybrind shrugs. Toots raises an eyebrow, "Okay maybe not… Bob? How about you?"

Bob shrugs as well, "We just pick up more provisions before we go. She doesn't eat much… do humans eat much? I don't know but she has her own weapons and… you have your own weapons right and poisons because I didn't pack any and I didn't think to buy any because we didn't need any before you came along and we don't have any on hand and I'm not sure if-"

Joy interrupts his ramblings. "It's okay, Bob. I can make my own poisons if I run out. I um, actually did bring that stuff with me. Um… but it's colder than I thought it would be…"

Bob waves a dismissive hand, "No problem, one of the guildies can make you a cloak from… something."

"Thanks." Joy smiles gratefully, she looks around the room in relief. She always felt a bit outside the group. The guild has always been her second family yet an estranged one at best. She squeezes Cayllar's hand lightly, looking up at him. She belongs with these people. She is accepted. She is loved. Joy is happier than she's ever been and that alone frightens her.

"So uh… are we done here? I need to pack still." Cayllar looks from one to the other waiting for someone to speak.

Toots waves a dismissive hand. "Yup, just be ready to go. We dock soon."

"Thanks, Toots."

Cayllar lets go of Joy's hand, stands up and waits for her. She looks at each of them and grins sheepishly, "Yes, thank you… thanks to all of you." She stands from the table, slips her hand in Cayllar's and lets him walk her out. She leans her head against his arm. "This doesn't change anything… does it?"

Cayllar grins down at her, "Only if you want it to. I rather enjoy our cat and mouse games." He chuckles at the face she pulls. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses her palm. "You'll be running away from me in no time. I have faith."

"Ugh!" Joy pulls her hand free and smacks him giggling. His arm slips around her waist comfortably.

The cliff looms ahead. The guild members stand on deck watching, some members are arriving for their first time in Northrend. Those that have been here before stand back allowing the first timers to absorb the atmosphere. Cybrind watches in amusement as they head towards the face of the cliff.

"Are… are we goin' in th' cave there?"

He grins at Gunnorda and nods. "Yes. It really is something."

"Is… is it big enou'?"

Cybrind chuckles and points to the cave entrance. The closer they get to the entrance, the larger it appears. The shadows and colors dazzle them as they stand in awe of it all. He looks up at the cave ceiling always enjoying how the rock sparkles as her small hand touches his arm.

"Now, I'm no' one t' be squeamish unde' groun', seein' 'ow I was raised in a mountain…"

"I know." Cybrind pats her hand gently, "Look." He points in the distance to the spot of light ahead. She smiles up gratefully. He winks giving her hand a soft squeeze. The guild members talk amongst themselves. Their voices hushed as they journey through the tunnel.

Ajellah shivers stepping close to Tieago. "Please… tell me that is an opening and we are going to live. Even if it is not true I want to believe."

"It is true, Love. That is where we are heading. The cove is just beyond there. We'll be there soon." Tieago slips his arm around her waist, "I have to go on a quick hunt after we land. Toni needs to stretch her legs and I need skins for Joy's gear."

Ajellah pouts. "I'm coming, too."

Tieago kisses her cheek. "Good."

Her shoulders droop. She looks up at him, caresses his cheek and sighs softly, "I am sorry. No, I won't be coming. Bob… he asked me to make something for Joy. I need to seek out cloth from vendor."

Tieago smiles down at her, "No problem. I won't be gone long. Ginnger and Gunn are going, too. Cy doesn't want me wandering off alone."

The ship enters the cove. All hands come up to shield their eyes. The sudden bright sunshine fills the sky as they come out the other side of the long winding tunnel. Cybrind points to the cliffs on their right as the boat makes its way around the cove towards the dock. "Up there… That is Nifflevar." As he mentions the name, fire arrows fly over head toward Valgarde. "Stay clear of there when you hunt, Ti. As a matter of fact, stay in the valley and head north. There are plenty of worg, the meat is good and the fur is thick."

Tieago makes a mental note and nods. "North… got it."

"There is a small creek separating Valgarde from the shores of Utgarde Keep. There is a small town before the keep full of Vrykul. Don't cross the stream. Shoot the worg from this side if you must, make them come to you, Ti."

Tieago looks over his shoulder at his brother and grins. "Understood."

The boat docks at Valgarde at long last. Captain Stanton stands by the side of his ship as his crewmen throw ropes and are tied securely to the pier. He stands tall and proud waiting for the dock guards to acknowledge him. They talk quietly amongst themselves. Papers are exchanged, monies are exchanged, Captain Stanton circles his hand over his head and his crew comes to life unloading the goods and cargo.

Toots tugs Cybrind's hand, he lifts her up on to his shoulder and she looks around at her team. "Okay, this is it. All of you have your assignments. I expect things to move like clockwork. By sundown be at the inn for a meeting. Don't wander off unless one of us knows where you're heading." She looks at all the faces. She's never had so many of her people together for a job before, this is one under taking that will make them… or break them. "Move out!"

The trio of hunters are returning early in the evening, debating once again on their choice of weapons. The girls swear by their guns in a failing attempt to sway his stubborn choice. Their laughter and talk can be heard coming down the trail as they approach. Ginnger stops suddenly as do the other two. The animals become upset, antsy, their guards are up. Toni crouches low beside Tieago ready to pounce at his signal. Softpaw crouching beside Gunnorda who slowly raises her gun, her eyes narrow behind her ever present goggles. Nutmeg bares his teeth in an inaudible sneer. Ginnger looks at Tieago points to her left, sending Gunnorda towards her right. As soon as they are in position she pats Nutmeg who bounds after their prey.

The smell of blood is thick in the tainted air. The animals pounce at the worgs. Shots are fired the beasts fall easily… too easily. The three look at each other questioningly. Ginnger holds her hand up holding everyone back silently, approaching cautiously. Kneeling beside the beast she recoils from the stench. Her head snaps up looking around for any sign of what or perhaps who would have caused the beasts to be so disease ridden. She looks at the other two and nods, as they approach she points to the deep cuts and diseased skin beneath their fur. Tieago raises an eyebrow, "Death knights."

The women nod in agreement looking around at the carnage before them. Once more the three of them walk with their perspective hunting partner looking for any sign of survivors or perhaps the death knights responsible. They hadn't intended to go this close to Wyrmskull village, but seeing the bodies it was unavoidable. Toni is restless beside him. Tieago rubs the fur between her eyes calming her. His nerves are shot while Gunnorda and Ginnger look calm and collected. This is his first time laying eyes on a Vrykul so closely. Even dead their massive size causes him pause. "Ginng…" He kneels beside a fallen Vrykul, pointing out the similar diseased skin as the worgs.

"Oy! Ca' y' 'elp a man down?"

The three look directly up at a hanging cage far above them. "Mayhap, we can. Who y' be?"

"Ach, a felle' dwarf naturally. Come on then!"

The three look at each other and shrug. Tieago locates the wench and lowers the cage slowly. Ginnger and Gunnorda train their guns on the cage as the dwarf comes in to view. He leans against the bars of the small cage, his arms wrapped around him as best he can, shivering from lack of clothing. "I dinnae 'ow t' thank y' but if I can impose a bit more…."

Tieago smirks as Gunnorda blushes and looks away with the pretense of watching their perimeter. Ginnger whips off her cloak and tosses it to him. "Don't worry none about returning it. Ti will make me a new one." She smirks at Tieago who chuckles.

"Tha' there fella 'ad a key." His teeth chattering loudly.

Tieago rolls the body over and grabs the key handing it to Ginnger. "What happened here?"

"I dinnae, I was up there until y' brung m' down."

Tieago frowns. "You heard something… saw something… what aren't you telling us?"

Ginnger stands out of arms reach with the key waiting for answers. "Aye, what aren'tcha telling us?"

The man shudders. He turns his haunted eyes to Ginnger. "Death Knight… I dinnae who she works for or where she come from… an' I dinnae where she ran off ta."

Ginnger nods slowly. "Very well. We're on our way back to Valgarde. You'll take point."

The man nods eagerly ready to agree to almost anything to be free from certain death. As Ginnger opens the cage with a loud click, you can hear the audible sigh of relief from him. "Thank ye." He pushes the door open, hugging the cloak around him. "M' names Zed." He stumbles out of the cage and collapses. Tieago checks his pulse and finds none. He shakes his head at the women

"Elidin."

Tieago stands upright his head whipping around in confusion. Nothing stirs, nothing moves. He looks at the women who are staring blankly at him. "Did you…"

"Twas the wind?"

Tieago shakes his head, panic rising in his eyes. "The wind doesn't sound like a woman saying my name…"

Ginnger shivers. Tieago hands her his cloak and nods. She gives him a lopsided grin and the hunters resume their way back to Valgarde moving towards the outskirts of the eerie Wyrmskull Village in a quicker pace than they approached.

That evening they join the others in the Inn for supper. Tieago's hands shake slightly as he sets the skins matching them for a new cloak for Ginnger. He sets them down and looks to his left smiling at a worried Ajellah. "I'm okay." Quietly she nods yet the worried look remains. Tieago smiles, leans towards her kissing her softly. "I'm fine." She lets out a shaky sigh and shivers.

Cybrind and Kreah sit listening intently as they describe in detail what they saw, smelled and heard in Wyrmskull Village. Cybrind steals a look at his youngest brother during the retelling and his eyes narrow watching him closely for any signs of a break down. Tieago whispers to Ajellah who blushes and giggles making Cybrind turns his attention back to the telling. "Then as we're about to go we heard it."

Cybrind shakes his head. "Wait, heard what?"

Ginnger shrugs. "That's just it… I don't know… it sounded like a woman but it was like an echo."

Kreah frowns. "What did this echo want?"

Ginnger and Gunnorda look at Cybrind. "Elidin."

Cybrind's eyes narrow. He stares at Ginnger so intently she shudders. "What?"

Ginnger tries to explain."That's all it said. Your last name. I'm not sure if it was calling to Tieago or what it means. I got him out of there as soon as that came to pass. There is no way I was risking the boy to find out the intent of the voice."

Cybrind looks from Ginnger to Gunnorda his eyes full of questions. Gunnorda tries to smile reassuringly only to shiver lightly and nod. Cybrind looks down at his hands. "What did you tell, Ti?"

"Nothing. As I said, we got out of there and came here."

Cybrind nods. "Thank you… thank you both."

Kreah leans forward, "Well this is an interesting turn of events." She looks at Cybrind, her eyes dancing with possibilities. "Someone needs to investigate… I volunteer… naturally."

Cybrind looks at her and shrugs, "Naturally… only you aren't going alone this time."

"Cy…" Cybrind's gaze falls back on Gunnorda. She sighs softly recognizing that determined look, "Jus' b' safe."

Cybrind grins, "We'll be back before daybreak."

The pair rise and head towards the door. All eyes watch them as they leave. Toots' eyes narrow briefly before going back to her own conversation. Tieago watches nervously before looking back at his task at hand. Gunnorda and Ginnger exchange a look. Ginnger pats Gunnorda on the shoulder with a reassuring smile before returning to her husband leaving Gunnorda feeling suddenly very alone.


	10. Chapter 10 Scarlet Crusade & Argent Dawn

**AN: This chapter is mixed with quests past and present at the time of my original writing and a bit of imagining thrown in for good measure.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Scarlet Crusade **

Nathanos looks at them. His eyes narrow as he weighs his words carefully. "Persistent fools… it is apparent you follow orders. Just how far did they tell you to go with this? Hmmm? Yes… this is the question. Hmph. Now then, today I suppose I will get my answer. One way or another." He looks at Raleen, his eyes rake over her causing her to shudder. "Each and every day I have given you a menial task. Each silly task set before you, you performed well, well beyond what was required. Why?"

Rhathe bristles, standing tall before him, his back straight, and his chest out, his eyes narrow shrewdly, "We are paladin knights of the Blood Knights."

Nathanos laughs, the sound is flat and humorless. "That you are, boy." He stares at Raleen. She looks at Rhathe refusing to make eye contact with him. "Yet you are not." That got her attention. She glares at him, her distaste for him evident as always. He grins, "Or maybe I'm wrong… I'm rarely wrong, worm." He stands tall as possible and sighs, his shoulders slumping in resignation. "Go. Go then to Undercity. Seek out the Dark Lady. You have been tested, now go." He sneers at Rhathe his eyes hard, "Do not embarrass me."

At the mention of the Dark Lady, Raleen's eye brow twitches. Her heart races, she nods at Nathanos almost in unison with Rhathe. They both turn on their heel to walk back to their horses. Her voice is low and urgent. "I need a bath."

Rhathe bites the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at her. She never lets him forget that underneath her paladin training, Raleen is a woman with silly woman notions. "You're fine."

"Rhathe, I am far from fine." Her voice rising in pitch to near hysteria, "We've been fighting scourge for weeks. Toiling with living rot, deafened by bats, diseased by the walking dead… I am far from fine. I want, no I _need_ a bath." They swing their legs over their respective saddles, turn towards the road and ride fast and hard towards Tirisfal Glades.

Several times during their trek they skirted off the road to avoid a confrontation with the scourge. Many times they simply rode past them ignoring their outraged cries as they rode by. Raleen's mind races along with unanswered questions. She was taught not to question orders unless they were utterly ridiculous or endanger her loved ones. Perhaps the last was not taught by the Order, yet she learned it well enough from her mentor. She glances to her right. Rhathe's strawberry blond hair flowing in the wind, his ears low and his narrowed eyes set on the road ahead of them. He leans forward over Caldara's back urging her faster. Raleen follows suit, leaning towards Seere whispering to her, encouraging her to keep pace with Caldara.

They reach the Bulwark at long last. The difference between the two areas is staggering. From the barren desert, scourge infested plaguelands to the lush green forest of Tirisfal Glades. Raleen inhales deeply filling her lungs with the untainted air. Rhathe's pace does not slow. If anything it perhaps sped, Raleen tightens her heels to Seere's flanks. Seere responds immediately, Raleen's encouragement unnecessary. She is fully aware of Caldara's speed and falls in pace with her instinctively. They are quickly approaching a fork in the road. The war torn Capital City of Lordaeron looms ahead to their left. At last Caldara slows her run to a trot. She throws her head back, her mane fanning out behind her. Her body glistens with a fine sheen of sweat, lifting her head proudly. She is a fabulous beast a true war horse. Seere follows suit, slowing her pace to match Caldara's, snorting in response. She shakes her mane, her head bobbing, as if in approval. Raleen's heart is racing. The adrenaline from their ride is still pumping quickly through her. Her green eyes sparkle. "Well now, we made good time."

Raleen looks at him curiously, "Yes."

He grins at her and takes the right fork in the road away from the crumbling city of Lordaeron. Her eyes widen and she lets out a very girly squeal of excitement. She kicks at Seere's sides and races towards Brill. Rhathe hadn't hurried them along in order to get to the Banshee Queen, he is giving Raleen time to bathe and change in to something more suitable or at the very least something clean.

She comes up fast on the stable, swinging her leg over the saddle before she comes to a full stop hopping down gracefully as Seere walks in to a stall. Raleen pulls her saddle bag and grins at the stable hand tossing him a silver coin. "I will return shortly…" She smiles up at Rhathe, "We will return shortly."

Rhathe chuckles and dismounts, taking his bag he pats Caldara's thick neck, "Behave."

Caldara snorts and shakes her head causing Rhathe to laugh. The two paladins walk to the inn to clean up before being presented to Sylvanas Windrunner, the leader of the Forsaken.

Upon entering their room, Rhathe tosses his bag on his bed pulling off his plated gauntlets tossing them on the bed as well followed by his pauldrons and his chest plate. He sits on his bed removing his boots and pauses to look at Raleen. "What?"

She blushes and looks away, "Nothing… I was just… thinking."

She sits on her bed, her bag on her lap fully clothed and blushing. Rhathe's eyebrow quirks, "We are short on time, Raleen. Is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head not trusting her voice, her heart races. She sets her bag down, removing her own gear leaving her greaves on lost in thought. They never seem to have time or it was never the right time. Duty always comes first. It isn't a bad thing, it just was. It was their lot in life. Two paladins working together, in love and yet…

She stands up still lost in her thoughts, dropping her greaves to the floor with a metalic clunk. She walks lightly, gracefully in her undergarments to the adjoining bathing room to run the water oblivious of the pair of green eyes watching her until she closes the door.

Rhathe blinks and shakes his head trying to rein in his thoughts. Sometimes he forgets just how beautiful she is and is often reminded by small acts such as the one he just witnessed. He grabs her gear and his own laying them out on the floor between their beds. Sitting on the floor he busies himself cleaning their gear. His mind wanders back to Raleen. He shakes his head at his impure thoughts and sighs. There just isn't time. Everything needs to be right. It isn't something they should rush in to. Rhathe's ears turn a bright red as he realizes he has been cleaning Raleen's breast plate the only clean spot is her right breast.

She washes her hair, rinsing it and washing it again. She repeats this process until she believes it to be clean or at least less disgusting. Squeezing her hair she is again grateful she had it cut short. It is so much easier to handle. She fills the tub with clean warm water, stripping off the last of her clothing and sinks in to the hot water with a sigh. Her aching body relaxes, she stretches out and a whimper escapes her. She hums softly scrubbing her body clean of the past weeks, ridding her body of the scourge stench and the horrid living rot. It may not last, but she intends on enjoying this while she can.

A soft clatter outside the door gets her attention. She bolts upright staring wide eyed at the door. Her heart races, she bites her lip, questions fill her mind. Is she really ready? How long will they wait? What if their reality isn't as good as her imagination? What if its better? What if she isn't experienced enough? The door remains closed and she sighs. They don't have time. She worries for nothing. Finishing she steps out of the water and drains the tub. Using the towel she dries her hair before wrapping it around her. She shivers realizing her mistake. Her bag. She left it on her bed.

She stands with her hand on the door knob. Takes a deep breath and opens the door. She pauses to smile at the sight before her. Rhathe is on the floor cleaning their gear. "Aw, thank you Rhathe."

He grins up at her, his ears go red and he looks back down at his work, "My pleasure. I can't very well have you presented to Lady Sylvanas freshly bathed in soiled gear."

Raleen giggles stepping to the end of the bed. "I forgot my bag."

She slips back in to the adjoining room. Rhathe steals a look at her before the door closes wondering if she realizes just how small that towel is and grins. She slips in to her clean under garments and back out again for her gear. She towel dries her hair again. Rhathe watches her. Her breasts swaying back and forth while she dries her hair. Rhathe averts his eyes letting out a gust of air, jumps up, grabs his bag and hurries to the adjoining room.

Rhathe leans against the door, eyes closed and grins replaying the last image of Raleen in his mind instantly regretting this indulgence. He groans and pushes away from the door. He drops his bag and decides on a cold bath. Perhaps that will get his mind off of her.

He begins filling the tub and glances out the small window. The city can be seen in the far distance if only they didn't have to report so soon. Would he then press his advantage? Perhaps taking this relationship forward was what they both wanted. A soft knock on the door and she lets herself in. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot my bag again." Rhathe's eyes widen. She pauses staring at this strong back. "Rhathe? Are you okay?"

He refuses to turn around. "Yes."

"You sure? Anything I can help you with?"

He shakes head quickly, "No! I um… no, I'm fine. Just…" He clears his throat, "I'll be out in a minute." He closes his eyes tightly willing his mind to think of anything but his erection. Naturally thinking of what caused his erection makes it swell more. He winces willing her to leave.

She quietly walks in the room to grab her bag. She bites her lip remembering his claim of no time and scoops it up. She pauses behind him, her breath hot against his bare back. She stands on her toes, leaning her body against his to whisper in his ear, "Maybe one day… we'll have time?" She kisses his jaw lightly. Touches his back softly, allowing her finger tips to slide lightly across his shoulders. She slips out of the room and closes the door behind her. Her heart racing, her face beat red, she smiles at the empty room.

* * *

The two paladins stand just off the platform, helm in the crook of their arms, standing tall waiting. Lady Sylvanas looks at him and nods. They approach and bow before her respectfully. She bestows upon him a curious smile before nodding her head in acknowledgement. She addresses the senior ranking male ignoring the other. "You are known to me. I have heard of your progress. I have been waiting, eagerly, for someone of your skill and devotion. Approach Master Blood Knight. Let me get a better look at you before you are sent back to what could be your death."

Rhathe takes two steps forward placing him within a swords reach of the Banshee Queen. His eyes do not meet hers until she steps closer still. "Such manners, I had almost forgotten how respectful a _true_ Blood Knight can be." She glances purposefully at Champion Cyssa, personal guard of Silvermoon's Ambassador. She walks around Rhathe seemingly deep in thought. "You have come far in the ranks of the Blood Knights for one so young. Yet…" She turns her back to Rhathe's back, setting her gaze on Raleen. "You have a distraction. I could rid you of this distraction. You could be so much more."

Raleen raises her head, her green eyes flash with anger as they meet the Queen's. She holds her tongue yet her eyes speak volumes. Sylvanas is amused, "So young and self-righteous. If I destroy you, girl, what would become of your Knight? Would he cast your memory aside? Perhaps he could be my personal guard." She laughs. "Such anger… such loyalty… no… if I destroy you, it would destroy him." She turns her attention back to Rhathe. "More's the pity…"

Lady Sylvanas completes her circle around Rhathe. His stone cold gaze meets her amused one. "The Scarlet Crusade has gone too far. We strike at it and it continues. It is time to remove this blight. A report is couriered daily from central command in Stratholme to Tyr's Hand. I want this report. Find the courier, take the report and deliver it to my Champion. He will give you further instructions." Her eyes flicker over Rhathe, "Before you go… there is one thing."

She looks at Raleen pointedly returning her gaze to Rhathe. "There is another Master that will be joining you. Now go and do not fail me."

They bow before her. Rhathe looks over at Champion Cyssa questioningly. Cyssa simply shrugs a shoulder offering nothing more. Rhathe's eyebrows furrow, he takes a step back before turning on his heel grabbing Raleen by the elbow and ushering her out of the room to the long hall beyond. Raleen's eyes open wider as he forcibly removes her from the Queen's presence.

"Was that really necessary?" Rhathe snaps.

Raleen's mind is racing. "What?"

Keeping his temper is taxing on him. He growls between his teeth. "What did you do? What did you say? You spoke to someone. You must have!"

Raleen pulls her arm free and stares at him in utter disbelief. "Say what? What did I say? I swear you talk in riddles sometimes and it's getting old. Speak plainly."

Rhathe steps closer, towering over her. "About us, Raleen. You and me. Who did you talk to?"

Raleen's eyes flash in anger and pain. She takes a step back and shakes her head. "There is no us to talk about." She turns on her heel and walks down the long corridor.

Rhathe winces, "Raleen…"

Stubborn as always, she continues down the hall determined to make it back to Brill and to Seere. After that she has no idea where she will go or what she will do. She bit back the tears. Her world is crumbling around her. How could he not trust her? How does he not know her by now? Years the two have worked side by side, fought, killed, ate, and slept. She loved him more than life and now…

She is stopped short. He grabs her by the arm pulling her back from the entrance, back in to the shadowed depths of the long hall. "I'm sorry." Raleen refuses to look at him. She keeps her face turned towards the exit. "Raleen, listen to me." His voice cracks, "How did she know? How could she possibly know how I feel about you?"

Raleen closes her eyes, a tear slides silently down her cheek burning a trail for others to follow. "I'm a paladin knight, initiate to the Order of Blood Knights. I am strong. I am loyal. I do my duty to the best of my ability and I follow orders." She turns her pained gaze upon him, "What would the Master Blood Knight have his knight do?"

Rhathe releases her arm as if burned. He bristles at her. "Stop it. You're being stubborn again. There is no way she could have known. None. Yet she did."

Raleen stands stubbornly, allowing her tears to go where they want. She doesn't speak, she doesn't move. She simply stands there, her eyes locked with his. Rhathe sighs pulling off his right gauntlet and wipes her tears from her cheeks. "She is right. Losing you would destroy me."

"Of all the paladins in Azeroth, they want me to work with you two?" The voice rings out to them through the otherwise empty hallway.

Rhathe backs up a step looking at the intruder to their conversation an eyebrow quirked, "You're the Master Lady Sylvanas mentioned."

"Lucky me." Her voice drips heavily with sarcasm.

Raleen looks from Master to Master and bursts in to a fit of giggles. "Now this will be interesting." Ignoring Rhathe, Raleen walks over to Kaelinie extending her arm to her. The two shake hands clasping forearms, before leaving the long hallway. Raleen's voice fades as they walk, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years. You look great, is that a new haircut?"

Rhathe sighs, lowers his head shaking it slowly with a soft groan before following the two women.

* * *

Catching their breath they look around them. The nine bodyguards fought bravely yet were no match to their skill and training. The Oracle on the other hand was quite talented. They found it necessary to silence her and quickly. Raleen looks at the men with disgust, the glint in her eye showing her pleasure at their demise.

Kaelinie searches for the courier's letter in the Oracle's bag. "Here it is."

Kaelinie puts the letter in her belt. The trio head back to their horses to report back to Nathanos. Kaelinie stands beside her horse, tightening her shield to the saddle before mounting bringing up the rear. She watches the two paladins in front of her and sighs heavily. How much longer will they move in silence? While this is preferable to Raleen's constant mindless chatter, the silence is almost deafening at times. So thick is the tension between the two you can cut it with a knife. She looks from Raleen to Rhathe and shakes her head. Was it so long ago? Have things not changed or progressed? Kaelinie shudders staying her mind. The last thing she needs is to meddle in their relationship. So far their tiff has not hindered their ability to fulfill missions. Kaelinie decides to leave things alone. She urges her horse forward. She has orders waiting for her any how and now is not the time to dawdle.

Outside Nathanos' homestead they look out over the barren landscape. "I have orders."

Raleen closes her eyes briefly and lowers her head. She nods slowly, "Where are they sending you off to?"

Kaelinie looks from one to the other, "Northrend."

Raleen's eyes widen as she looks at her speechlessly, "Gosh."

Kaelinie shrugs one shoulder and nods, "I know. I never thought they'd… anyway this is where we part ways. I have to head back to Undercity to report before I'm shipped out." She gives Raleen a quick hug. "Your training has really taken off since the last time I saw you. Keep up the good work… and don't forget to listen to Rhathe. He knows what he's doing." She glances at Rhathe and back to Raleen, "At least as a paladin." Raleen and Kaelinie exchange a glance as Rhathe groans. "Still he is a good man, Raleen and we both know how stubborn you can be."

Rhathe opens his mouth to say something then just as abruptly closes it. Raleen ignores him. She smiles at her friend. "Take care, Kaelinie. It was great to see you again." Raleen smiles up at her before stepping back reflecting on what she had said. She glances at Rhathe.

Rhathe extends his hand towards Kaelinie, they clasp forearms and he smiles. "Raleen is right. It is good seeing you again. Be careful out there."

Kaelinie smiles and waves at them both. She hops on her horse heading west towards Tirisfal Glades and Undercity. Raleen's voice is small and shaky, "I'm sorry I over reacted." She bites her lip, raising her eyes towards Rhathe nervously. "It just hurt me that you would think I could ever do anything to hurt you or dishonor you in any way and-"

Rhathe steps up to her. His hands cup her face, lifting it to look in to her eyes before lowering his lips to hers in a soft kiss, "I know." He kisses her forehead before stepping back. "I knew as I said it. I couldn't take the words back, they just kept coming. The more I tried to think the more confused I felt."

Raleen giggles, "That's how I am all the time."

Rhathe winces, "I couldn't handle that."

Raleen tilts her head as she looks up at him, "I don't know any other way…"

Rhathe grins down at her chuckling. "Good point." He looks around at their surroundings, "We need to head back to the chapel. I'm not sure what's got in to the Argent Dawn and this urgent summons."

She turns towards their horses only to be stopped. She looks up at him confused, his eyes searching her face, "Forgive me?"

She smiles up at him, raising herself on her toes to kiss his lips softly, "Always, can you forgive me?"

His left hand snakes around her waist, pulling her close, their lips meeting again more urgently than the last time. His kiss grows in intensity. Breathlessly he gains control and pulls back, "Of course."

Her arms around his neck, she continues to lean against him, her eyes search his face. She licks her lips, her heart racing. "I don't like fighting with you. I'd much rather fight beside you."

He grins kissing her again. Her right hand makes its way in to his hair, she whimpers. His arms around her waist, he lifts her body to his, her feet off the ground. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going any where."

He sighs closing his eyes lowering her body. "Will we ever have a time where we aren't summoned some where?"

"I sure hope so… or one of these times they're going to be mighty disappointed when we don't show up!" She teases.

He chuckles, "And what will keep us from showing up?"

She bites her bottom lip and walks towards their horses, swinging her leg over the saddle she smiles, "I'd have kidnapped you."

He laughs, throws his leg over the saddle and races after her.

* * *

They had just entered Light's Hope Chapel when everyone around the table look up eagerly. "You're here. Good, there is a development and we require your aide."

Rhathe glances at Raleen before stepping forward. "Of course… What is this development?"

"Kel'Thuzad…"

Rhathe's eyebrows furrow, "Kel…?"

Father Montoy pushes away from the table and walks over to them, glancing from one to the other. "Kel'Thuzad is a lich, a powerful lich who has made himself known once more. We need the power of the Light, the power of the pure in order to eradicate him." His eyes continue to shift from one to the other, his look intense.

Rhathe nods curtly. "Where is his last known location?"

Looking relieved, Father Montoy ushers them away from the others. "Come I have a map of the area."

Talk once more moved around the table as if the two hadn't arrived. Raleen glances over her shoulder curiously before following the men to the side where Father Montoy points at the map. "Here in this area. Take heed, his Phylactery must be dealt with. It will take care and knowledge that is beyond you two. Bring it to me… I will tend to it."

Rhathe nods, giving a glance to Raleen who follows him out. In the bright sunshine of the day, Raleen shivers. "I know I've said this many times…"

Rhathe grins. "I don't like this one either."

Raleen takes a cleansing breath and nods. Oddly Rhathe having the same ill feeling and doubt about their current task calmed her.

* * *

They enter the building. Rhathe first moving to the right, followed by Raleen moving towards the left. The eerie howling wind did not cease after entering. It increases along with an actual chill in the air. Raleen shivers moving slowly forward. The odd sound echoes in her mind followed by a high pitched sigh that did not come from her lips. Her eyes shift across the room towards Rhathe. His eyes narrow as he peers through the dark room. He motions for her to come to him. She quietly steps beside him and he points in the distance at a small light.

Raleen narrows her eyes not sure what she is seeing. The sight did not register in her mind as they approach. The incantation repeats over and over. The form comes more in to focus with each step, tall formless floating half a foot above the ground. The lich. Raleen glances once more at Rhathe before moving forward. It stands before them, his back to them as he continues his incantation ignoring their presence or unaware. As the incantation continues, a hand reaches out from the ground behind him shooting straight in to the air followed my an arm bending at the elbow planting itself firmly on the ground just as a second had shoots up following the pattern of the first. The two arms hoist a head followed by its body finally its two legs. The skeleton stands its full length, peering at them growling at them and staring through its sightless eyes.

Raleen levels her axe before her. Rhathe squares his shoulders, bring his shield before him, his sword at the ready silently challenging the creature to attack. Thrusting its chest forward as if taking a deep breath, the creature lets out a piercing screech.

Raleen's eyes narrow, the corner of Rhathe's lip quirks fighting a grin. Simultaneously they cast their exorcism at the undead creature before them weakening him considerably. Had it not been for the constant incantation it may have dropped it immediately instead it raises its hands casting an incantation of its own throwing a shadow bolt at Rhathe.

Rhathe's shield rises taking the brunt of the bolt, he turns his head at the last second to protect his eyes. Raleen takes advantage of the distraction of its own making, passing judgment upon him. It howls momentarily in pain, mostly shock and turns his attention on Raleen.

Rhathe seizes his opportunity, approaching on its blind side, knocking it out of his way swinging his sword over his head in an arch and down upon the form. The form wavered yet remained untouched and unmoved the incantation continuing.

Raleen's axe came down on the skeleton pinning it to the ground. Rhathe took his shield, bringing it down to sever the head from the body. A bright flash of blue light along with another piercing screech abruptly end throwing the room into darkness and silence.

The pair stand still, listening intently for any movement or sign of life other than their own. A soft pulsing glow draws their attention to what the form was standing before. It had the appearance of a stone alter. Upon this alter stood an urn which pulsed a soft glow of light. Rhathe stood before it, sheathed his sword and carefully lifting the urn. The soft glow grew dimmer. The two looked at each other. "Let's go."

Raleen nodded, grabbed his shield and followed him without hesitation. The sooner she was out of this place the better.

* * *

Raleen sinks in to the hot water closing her eyes grateful for the chance to soak the aches, pain and stench of the day off of her. Something about the priest worries her. "Rhathe, is it just me or was that priest creepy?"

Rhathe opens the door to the bathing room, "What?"

Exhausted Raleen leans her head back, her eyes half closed, "That priest… the one we gave the phylactery to."

Rhathe leans against the door frame listening intently, "Father Montoy…"

Raleen shivers, "He was creepy."

Rhathe chuckles, "He's a priest, Raleen."

She shakes her head slowly, "I know that… but there was just something about the look in his eyes."

Rhathe looks out the window thinking about the half crazed look in his eyes. "We'll go back to see if we can aide in the destruction of the phylactery. Will that ease your mind?"

"Mmmm… yes."

Rhathe turns to leave when a splash catches his attention. "Hey…" He smirks at her. "Behave."

Raleen looks up at him, her eyes still half closed, a smile on her full lips, "Mmmm… why? For once we aren't running off any where to report to anyone."

She stretches wearily stifling a yawn. "You should probably get out of the tub before you fall asleep in there."

Raleen sighs and agrees reluctantly. "You're right." She stands slowly, her wet body rejecting the cool breeze from the window with a shiver. Unexpectedly a towel is wrapped around her. He rubs on her arms to warm her. "Mmm… that's nice."

Rhathe growls deeply, lifting her in his arms. She lets out a soft yelp of surprise. His lips find hers in a hungry kiss that is matched by her hunger for him. He carries her to their room where he lays her on his bed, breathlessly their eyes meet. "We have no one to report to tonight."

She whimpers, pulling his face to hers his hand sliding across her body. "I love you."

He smiles at her, as he pulls off his shirt. "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11 Meanwhile

**Chapter 11**

"Straighten your elbow. The other one. Focus Iron, the right one. Better." Jaxxan holds his shield before him and nods. "Come at me again and watch your swing."

Ironhammer swings his practice sword clumsily, glancing off of Jaxxan's shield. His skill with a sword needs much work as he's proficient with a bow, his weapon of choice. Lately this young hunter has found he is need of skill in close combat as well. He innocently mentioned this in front of Jaxxan a skilled warrior proficient in most weapons dealing in close combat. Jaxxan lifts his shield over his head sweeping the incoming blow to counter with a swing of his own. Bringing his practice sword around, he soundly smacks Ironhammer in the ribs with the flat side. "I said watch your swing. What's got you so distracted?"

"What?" Ironhammer stands stunned, "nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

Jaxxan smirks and whacks him again with the wooden sword causing Ironhammer to groan. "Then stop letting your guard down."

"I heard Brittany talking the other day."

"What?"

Ironhammer lifts his training sword trying to focus bringing it upwards hard in a sloping angle coming towards the underside of Jaxxan's shield connecting with his body, barely but he did manage to make contact. Smirking he tries again. "Ya she was talking about some guy she thinks is cute." Ironhammer swings again using his momentum and new distraction tactics catching Jaxxan's leg causing the man to hiss.

"That's nice." Jaxxan brings up his shield holding his own practice sword more readily. "I thought she was in trouble again."

Ironhammer curses under his breath, "Nah." He swings and is blocked. Ironhammer curses under his breath again and tries a new tactic, "She was talking to the new girl, Lainey."

"Uh huh…" Jaxxan jabs Ironhammer's side causing the man to growl.

"Ya said something about a fellow guildie that she thinks rather highly of." Ironhammer swings again, "Said his skill as a blacksmith is impressive."

"What?"

Ironhammer catches Jaxxan's left shoulder with a hoot of triumph. "Hah! So you like Lainey." Jaxxan winces. Ironhammer brings his sword around once more only to be blocked by Jaxxan's shield and pushed back off his feet landing squarely on his backside.

"Not like you seem to think… but if you must know…" Jaxxan grins, pausing long enough to hang up his shield, setting the practice sword in the holder and walks away. "Nah, I'm not telling." At the door to the training room, Jaxxan stops. "Keep your guard up." He looks over his shoulder at Ironhammer with concern, "You really should learn to pay attention to your surroundings."

"What?"

Ironhammer groans as he takes a shield to the head. "Liar."

He rubs his head, "Britt?"

"Cha! You should totally pay attention to who's around before you spout off all kinds of mess like that because you don't know who might hear you." Brittany brings her shield down on his head again, refraining from using full force as not to rend him unconscious. "Get up and defend yourself. You want to learn how to fight like a real man? Then bring it." Brittany's eyes flash, her shield is in position before her, her practice sword at the ready.

"I'm not gonna fight you."

Brittany growls bringing her sword forward jabbing him in the shoulder. "Get up."

"I'm not gonna fight you, Britt."

Brittany refuses to lower her guard, sweeping around him taunting him, jabbing him with her practice sword. Each jab she applies more pressure, goading him. Ironhammer is a tall night elf. His reach alone would give him an advantage against Brittany providing his skill with this sword was any good. Brittany on the other hand has been training for many years. Her brown eyes flash at him, Ironhammer stands up dropping his practice sword. "Brittany…"

Brittany stands lowering her sword, still holding her shield between them defensively. "Why would you do that? Why would you say things that aren't true? I thought I knew you… I thought I could trust you." Her voice cracks, eyes glistening in the low lit practice room, she backs away from him refusing to let him see her cry. "I hate you."

A pained look crosses his face. "You don't mean that." Ironhammer takes a step towards her. "I'm so sorry, Britt."

She shakes her head, lets out a guttural growl and comes at him using only her shield slamming it into his chest causing him to stagger backwards in a daze. "I trusted you."

Brittany slumps against the wall staring up at the dark, her heart aches, and her tears fall freely. She feels so lost and alone. "Where are you? Why can't you be here? I miss you. I just… you better be okay out there." She closes her eyes not caring about the tear that escapes down her cheek leaving a salty trail.

"Ginni's okay… wherever she is."

"Not now… please? Haven't you done enough?"

"Ouch. I deserve that." Ironhammer slumps down sitting next to her on the cold ground.

"So you're not just a jerk you're an arrogant inconsiderate jerk. I asked nicely and I even said please." He ignores her outburst. He can hear the pain in her voice. He sits quietly letting her vent. "If you won't go away, then I will." He looks at her with a sad smile and puts an arm around her holding her to him. She buries her face in his chest and cries. "I miss her."

"I know."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Will she come back?"

"I don't know."

Brittany looks up at him with tear streaked cheeks, "Will you leave me, too?"

Ironhammer smiles down at her kissing her forehead. "Never."

She takes his face in her hands, their eyes lock, "You can't make that promise if you don't mean it."

"I mean it."

Her eyes search his face desperately wanting to believe him, the last tear falls and she shakes her head slowly, "No one can make that kind of promise. Fate will find you even if you mean to stay with me."

"I'm not leaving you."

Brittany runs her thumb over his lip, her eyes mesmerized by his lips as he speaks such sweet words, "I want to believe you."

"Then believe me."

Her heart races, she feels she has no tears left to shed yet some how fresh tears form in her eyes. He kisses her eyes, kissing her tears away, her eyes remain closed as he pulls back looking at her sitting with her face turned up to him so invitingly. He lowers her lips towards hers, brushing his against her cheek, whispering softly in her ear, "I love you, Brittany."

She turns her lips towards his trembling as they touch his for their first kiss. Her breath catching in her chest as she whimpers, she pulls back her eyes searches for any deceit on his part, she licks her lips tasting the salt from her tears. "I love you, too."

Ironhammer sits staring at her sweet trusting face and shakes his head taking in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "You're so young… so innocent. This is wrong."

Brittany feels uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. She lowers her eyes and her head, opting to lean against his chest, listening to his heart as it races. "I'm not that young and you're not that old."

Ironhammer sighs, "By my people's standards, you are an infant."

"And mine would say I'm almost an adult and you're… well, you should be dead."

Ironhammer chuckles, "Fair enough." He leans his head against the wall staring upwards trying to get a handle on his thoughts. "Your birthday is coming soon."

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"Besides having Ginnifer come home?"

"If I could manage that, you know I would."

"We could go to Southshore and look for her… you're a hunter… maybe you could track her?"

"If only… her trail would be cold by now. She's been gone for a week, I'm not that advanced yet."

"Iron?"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't really think of me as an infant do you?"

"No."

"Good."

They sit quietly for a moment, "Brittany?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not… I mean, well it's just… have you…" He sighs in frustration.

She grins and shakes her head, "Iron, I never had a boyfriend before… so I've never… ever…"

"Oh… oh! Huh… okay."

Brittany bites her lip as her face grows crimson, "Your heart is racing…"

"Ya."

"Mine too." They grow silent again. "Iron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not really ready. Its… well, I'm scared."

"Okay."

"Really?"

Ironhammer chuckles kissing the top of her head, "Yes." His brows furrow, "Brittany?"

"Ya?"

"There really is no rush. Okay?"

"Iron?"

"Ya?"

"Have you? I mean you're like… a billion years old…"

He laughs, "I'm 122, not a billion and yes, if you're asking if I've been with other women… the answer is yes. Have I been in love? Once… she died years ago."

Brittany blinks in the cold night air absorbing what he just said, "Wait… in 122 years you've only ever loved one woman?"

"Two now."

"Ya but that's like a life time plus to some." She looks up at him with love and concern. "You weren't lonely?"

Ironhammer fidgets, "Uh, no. I had other women friends… I just wasn't in love with them…"

Brittany's eyes widen, her lips form a silent 'o'. Ironhammer tries not to look at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not Cay."

Brittany bites the inside of her cheek trying not to giggle, "I never said you are."

"Good because I'm not."

"I believe you."

"Hmmm…"

"Iron?"

"Yes?"

"You're a man-ho."

Ironhammer groans causing Brittany to giggle madly. "Vixen." He pulls her in his arms. She climbs on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, holding her close he nuzzles her neck. "This… this is what I missed by not having someone to love… the intimacy of a hug… a kiss… a touch… a caress." He breathes in deeply causing her to shiver. "Don't get me wrong, sex can be very powerful and satisfying. Love is a beautiful thing that I have craved and been denied for too many years. I'm not risking losing you now that I've found you."

Her heart races she moves to look at him, her eyes widening when he winces. "Did I hurt you?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly, "No…" He fights to keep his voice even, licks his lips and looks at her. "Just… don't squirm on my lap like that. I'm still just a man, Britt. Patience is one thing… no release is painful."

She looks at him confused, "I don't…"

He shifts underneath her, his erection pressing against her. Her eyes widen, "Oh! Oh gosh did I do that?"

Ironhammer chuckles, "Yes."

Brittany bites her lip, "Sorry?"

He shakes his head, "No you're not."

She giggles and shakes her head with him, "No… no, I'm not."

He pulls her back in his arms, keeping her leaning against him. He rests his chin on her head as she curls on his lap. The only sound is their heartbeats and breathing. The air is still around them in the evening chill. He closes his eyes enjoying their quiet time together. "Iron?"

"Ya, Love?"

"I heard some girls talking once… I was on the tram on my way back from Stormwind and they were giggling about some guy and how he… did things…"

Ironhammer's eyebrow quirks in amusement, "and?"

"I'm not sure but one asked if she was no longer… pure. The other said she was because he didn't…"

The pause was almost painful. Ironhammer prompted her. "Penetrate."

"Yes." Brittany blushes, "Is that true?"

Ironhammer shrugs. "Theoretically, yes. It depends though on ones interpretation of pure. Is her virginity in tact? Yes. Is she pure… in my opinion, no. She's been given a taste of carnal knowledge, bodily pleasures, the sinful act of knowing another out of wedlock. If she were a priestess, I would think that she is no longer pure in the sense that the cathedral would expect her to be."

"Does that make her a bad person?"

"No."

"Good I don't want to be a bad person."

"Wait…"

"Can we try… that?"

"I, uh… Britt…"

"I want to. You aren't pressuring me but when I felt… erm, you… just a minute ago… something stirred inside of me… and I liked it. I'm still scared… but if there are other things… I really want to try."

Ironhammer sat still and quiet for a long while. Brittany began to get nervous. She pushed things too fast? No, can't be… could it? Wordlessly, he helps her off his lap and stands. She looks up at him. He holds his hand out to her. She takes it nervously. He smiles at her reassuringly, kissing the back of her hand as it sits comfortably in his. He glances at the guild hall before leading her to the stables. Opening the door they walk to an empty stall. He takes a blanket from the shelves and spreads it over the hay. Brittany watches excitedly. Her fear intermingling with her other emotions threatening to win her inner battle, heart racing and pounding so loudly in her chest she's sure the world can hear her.

He closes the door to the stall, pulls off his leather chest plate tossing it aside. Brittany bites her lip nervously. She fusses with her gear with shaking hands. He takes her hands in his. She looks up confused, he kisses her gently placing her hands on his shoulders. He snakes an arm around her slender waist lifting her off her feet. His soft kisses deepen becoming more passionate. She moans softly almost whimpering. Her kisses grow bolder matching him in hunger her hands touching his back and shoulders enjoying the feel of his bare skin.

Slowly he lowers her feet back on the hay. His hands work her pauldrons letting them fall to the ground, removing her chest plate he drops it with his. He winks at her as his large hands wrap around her waist, touching her bare skin. She gasps and licks her lips. Her shaking hands move to her small top lifting it over her head freeing her breasts.

Ironhammer moans bringing his lips to hers. He pulls her to him pressing her body to his relishing the feel of her skin against his. His lips move down her neck to her shoulders. His breath ragged with his lust, his gold eyes darken as he looks at her body. He swallows hard reminding himself of limitations. Watching her closely, he removes his gear. He stands before her in his small clothes letting her look at him. She moans softly, she reaches out to touch him hesitating. He takes her hands in his placing them on his chest and smiles encouragingly.

She touches his body her hands trembling with excitement as they glide over his muscular chest. He sits on the blanket patting it grinning. She bites her lip. He tilts his head questioningly. She slides the last of her gear off and he smiles. "You're beautiful."

Sitting on the blanket he holds his hand out to her. She takes it and sits beside him. He props himself on his left elbow, leaning back. He lets his eyes move over her body taking in her every curve without touching her. She shivers. Taking his right hand, she places it on her body. "I like your touch."

"I like touching you." She shivers again closing her eyes. His lips find hers. She returns his kisses gasping for air. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes flutter open. She looks at him and nods, not trusting her voice. He nods, "I won't abuse your trust."

His lips move forward for a kiss, she closes her eyes lifting her face to him, his lips find her neck, causing her to shiver. His lips move from her neck to her shoulders. His finger tips dance up her arm. He urges her to lie beside him. She watches him as he kisses her. His tongue drawing patterns down to her breasts, she gasps her back arching instinctively. "Oh."

He cups her breast in his large hand, running his thumb over her nipple. She squirms grabbing the blanket. Her breathing becomes shallow. She moans and whimpers, her body begs for more. His lips find her breasts, his hands lower to her waist, pulling her closer before rolling over on his back pulling her on top of him. "Oh!"

He smiles at her, watching her excitement and fear so clear in her expressions. He places his hands on her ass, her eyes widen and she whimpers softly. Slowly he guides her closer to him, placing her on his erection. She gasps. "Oh… oh I think I like that."

He chuckles. "That's a good start."

"Really? Is that… good?"

Ironhammer moans guiding her hips back and forth over his lap. "Yes."

Brittany catches on to the rhythm and moves her hips with him. She gasps again, "Iron!" Her voice barely over a squeaked whisper, "Iron, it's… I'm… it's throbbing."

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Oh yes."

"This is wrong."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't want you to."

"I don't think I can."

Ironhammer sits up, his lips meet hers, their kiss is passionate and loving, soft and exploring. His hands sweep up her back. Brittany pulls back, she takes his hands in hers placing them once more on her bare breasts. "I like your hands on my skin. It makes my skin tingle."

He nods kissing her once more, sliding his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples allowing his hands to touch her skin lightly. She pulls back again, her hips still moving against him. Her breathing ragged with emotion. "Iron?"

"Yes?"

"My body feels funny."

He looks at her a bit confused, "Good or bad?"

"I don't know… but I don't want it to stop."

He grins, "That would be good then."

"It… I… Iron… oh gosh…" Brittany's hips begin moving over his erection faster, she presses her body against his hiding her face in his neck in embarrassment. "I do like it… I do… oh gosh!"

"That's good Britt, don't fight it."

Brittany suddenly tenses, "Oh!" She holds still in panic. Ironhammer guides her hips over him once more, rubbing against her urging her to let it happen. She shivers at long last biting his shoulder, grasping his shoulders she whimpers at his guttural growl.

Brittany sits there afraid to move utterly embarrassed at her actions. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her voice is soft and muffled still hiding her face in his neck. "I'm… well… my panties are wet."

Ironhammer places soft kisses in her neck. "That's good."

"Am I bad person now?"

"No, you couldn't be a bad person if you tried."

"I don't want to be a bad person, Ironhammer."

"I know. It's just an expression."

"Oh." She pulls her face from his chest biting her lip. "Other things are good… very good."

Ironhammer lies back pulling her with him. His eye lids drooping, he grins. "Yup."

"Iron?"

"Ya?"

"How many _other_ things are there?"

Ironhammer's eyes open, his brow knits and he gauges her look, "You're serious?"

"Well ya."

Ironhammer nods, "Plenty and I'll be happy to show them to you."

Brittany squeals happily kissing his face as he chuckles. "Elune help me woman, I do love you."

"I love you, too." Brittany purrs pressing her body against his, tugging his earlobe with her teeth, "So about my birthday… can we go to Southshore?"

Ironhammer groans. "Brittany…"

Missin comes skittering to a halt. She tilts her head and looks up at him. He sits on the back step head in his hands. "Hi?"

Jaxxan clears his throat and looks up resting his elbows on his knees and gives her a half smile. "Hey."

"You okay?" She steps on the first step so they're a bit more eye level.

Jaxxan shrugs noncommittally and looks at his hands. "Sure."

Missin wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "Anyone ever tell you… you're a horrible liar."

He snorts, "Ya."

She watches him quietly debating on whether to continue on her way or continue with her questions. She doesn't know him well enough but to leave him in his anguish like that was just mean… then again… "Okay." She skirts around him and pauses at the door. "If you change your mind… I'll be inside."

She was never the sweet person. She leaves that to people like Valadana, Brittany and Ginnifer. The soft hearted ones. She wasn't heartless, just didn't have time to coddle.

Jaxxan sits stunned not sure what to think of what just transpired. That was the most Missin has ever said to him. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. Taking a deep breath he looks out towards the stables and resigns himself to go inside.


	12. Chapter 12  Vyrkul

**A/N: Sometimes you just have to get creative to get a group from one place to another. **

**Chapter 12**

The sun rises lazily over the cliffs, causing brilliant rays of light to dance across the bay. The chilled air whistles with the sporadic volley of fire arrows from Nifflevar. The volleys lessen yet are never altogether stopped.

Bob is up with the sun, clipboard in hand as he prepares the caravan. He speaks with the quartermaster once more as they compare lists. Everyone is packed. All bags are being brought down as guild members emerge from the Inn. Miss stands beside Toots on the Inn roof looking out towards Wyrmskull Village. Her shield on her right blocking any stray arrow that attempts to head their way. Toots seething, her arms are crossed, her eyes narrowed in the sunlight.

Hollering catches both of their attention. Their eyes turn towards the bay looking at what the others are staring, shouting and pointing at. Two forms, one larger than the other are riding across the bay, patches of ice form as their mounts' feet hit water easing their journey. "It's about time." The two nod in silent agreement and hurry off the roof top.

"Sorry we're late. Wyrmskull is empty, with the exception of the scavengers so we followed the trail of carnage." Cybrind looks behind him towards the cliffs of Nifflevar. "Only it won't be empty for long. Nifflevar appears to be preparing reinforcements. My guess, when no word came from Wyrmskull, they sent a scout. When he failed to report-"

Toots frowns. "The scout failed to report?"

Cybrind grins and nods towards Kreah. Kreah looks blankly at Toots. "What?"

Toots rolls her eyes. "You killed the scout?"

"Naturally." Kreah shrugs indiffierently.

Toots shakes her head. "We aren't here to solve these people's problems…"

Cybrind pipes in. "No, only to cause different ones apparently."

"What?" Toots blinks. "What does that mean?"

Cybrind shakes his head. "There was a lot of shouting coming from Nifflevar. A lot of activity, from what I gather they are sending troops to reestablish Wyrmskull."

Miss looks around and pipes in. "Then now is a good time to go through that area and make it out to Dragonblight."

Cybrind winks at Miss. "Exactly."

Toots nods in agreement, the four rejoin the others. All mount up with the exception of Joy who rides behind Cayllar. "Let's move out! We don't have much time to get through Wyrmskull Village before their sister village of Nifflevar makes it across the bay." Her high pitch voice carries across the caravan to Bob who starts them off on their journey.

* * *

The caravan trudges its way through the seemingly abandoned buildings of Wyrmskull Village. Everyone is alert as they make their way through to the other side. Pulling up the rear Cayllar suddenly calls out, "Cy!"

He hops from Tarambo's back casting entangling roots. The worg howls angrily trapped within. The extremely large woman staggers dazed shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Her movements slowed by poisons, she cries out in a language unknown to them yet her tone is obviously hostile. Joy slashes at her slowing her with each cut, the poisons working through her blood stream.

Tieago looks behind him, "Vrykul!"

Ajellah hops from her elekk alternating throwing fireballs and scorching the woman. Tieago peppers her with precisely positioned arrows. She swings her sword sluggishly which Joy ducks easily.

The worg howls in pain as starfire is followed by moonfire. A guttural growl joins them, a swipe of a paw rips in to its flesh. Annarathis doesn't pause, she continues to rip and shred its skin letting out a savage roar. The worg turns on Annarathis blindly lashing out at her.

Cybrind and Kreah watch quietly. Toots' eyes narrow looking beyond them. Miss slowly pulls her sword from its sheath. Bob's eyes twinkle behind his goggles. He pulls his mace standing on the cart. Gunnorda sits on her horse looking alternately from the group she stands with towards those fighting torn as to helping the younger group or simply staying with the veterans. Her eyes widen suddenly. She pulls her gun and looks towards Cybrind who is grinning at her. "Y' knew?"

He shrugs, "I did."

The scout and her worg fall. Annarathis lopes over to the carts hopping up on the last one and sits with a satisfied grin settling down to get comfortable. Cybrind smirks watching his little sister. His gaze once more looking past the mini battle that ensued watching intently, Cayllar checks on Joy as Tieago praises Ajellah all too wrapped up in their conversation to take note behind them until Toni growls lowering on her haunches.

Instantly Tieago pulls his bow whipping around to see what has caught her attention. They are faced with a dozen or more Vrykul marching from Nifflevar towards Wyrmskull. His eyes widen as he takes a staggering step back. "Elune!"

Ajellah's hands ignite, starting her pyroblast at the closest target her eyes intent on her foe. Cayllar groans beginning his volley of Starfall slowing or eliminating them as they pass through it. Joy gasps, vanishing from sight to circle around looking for likely prey. Tieago lets go an explosive shot seconds after Toni charges in for the kill.

Still the others sit and watch. Annarathis looks up at her brothers from the inaction of Cybrind to Tieago and Cayllar battling for their very lives. She huffs at Cybrind and jumps from the cart immediately stealthing in order to flank for a kill shot.

Bob lifts his mace and looks at Kreah. She tilts her head watching for the next wave to enter. As another dozen Vrykul appear she nods at the others. Quickly she grabs her swords and joins in the fun.

Wave after wave of Vrykul fall to the small band of fighters, they came unprepared yet were still formidable foes, strong and virile, their reach alone giving them a distinct advantage to some and a disadvantage to others.

After an hour of battle, the last Vrykul fell. Immediately Cybrind and Bob take stock of the crew a few injuries, some worse than others yet no deaths. He looks at Cayllar with a grin. His brother sits on the ground parched and exhausted. "You did well."

Cayllar sips the water slowly feeling its magic work to replenish him. "Thanks." He looks around him a bit confused, "You guys just sat there."

"At first."

"Why?"

"You could handle the scout."

"Barely."

"Yet you did."

"And when the others came?"

"You were still fine… at first."

"I see." Cayllar shakes his head sipping once more on the conjured water. "Was this a test?"

"In a sense."

"That sucks."

Cybrind chuckles, "Up until this point, you were all anxious to fight. Not knowing what was in store for you. Kreah and I scouted them out last night. We knew they were coming. We needed to get here to have an advantage. Had they come up on us sooner they would have had high ground. Kreah suggested letting you get a taste of what we're up against out here. We agreed that it would be up to you all to handle the scout and any you could."

Cayllar looks up confused, "We?"

Cybrind motions behind him. Standing there in a semi-circle of support stood Kreah, Toots, Ginnger, Killer, Bob, Miss and Gunnorda. Cybrind's eyes narrow watching his little sister, Annarathis. The standoffish woman was looking after the animals, healing both Toni and Softpaw before quietly transforming and moving off unnoticed. Cybrind blinks bringing his attention back to Cayllar. "You did what I had hoped… what I expected. You dropped the pretense of being a fighter and protected those around you, healing who you could while they fought."

Cayllar scowls, looking at the water before him. "I didn't… it's just that…"

Joy touches his arm and smiles, "You healed me. I don't know how long I would have lasted if you didn't."

Cybrind stretches and hefts his large mace. "We have a long journey ahead of us. By this time tomorrow we should be nearing Westguard Keep in order to avoid Skorn."

Cayllar looks confused. "Skorn?"

Cybrind nods, "Another Vrykul village."

The younger ones look at the dead Vrykul and nod eager to avoid more battles with these people.

* * *

On the trail Gunnorda pulls her horse closer to Cybrind. He keeps his eyes ahead of him. She glances at him. He keeps riding. She glances again. This goes on for some times until she can't stand it any longer. "Y' dinnae tell me."

"No."

"Y' tol' th' others, I knew."

"No. You figured it out as did the others."

"So y' lied?"

"Not really."

"Cy, y' be splittin' 'airs now."

"They had to learn their limits."

"Twas risky."

"Not really. Kreah and I lowered their numbers before they got to us."

"I dinnae like bein' used."

"I apologize."

Gunnorda glances at him, her eyes narrow in thought and nods. She had long pulled up her goggles in the evening light. She looks up at the moon and sighs softly. "If only we we're 'ere for an'ther reason. Th' night is beautiful."

"Yes." He grins watching the moonlight shine on her. "Northrend can be very beautiful." He looks up at the stars, "I forgot this is your first visit here."

She inhales deeply of the fresh air, pulling up short and turning her head northeast. "Vrykul."

He pulls his saber up beside her horse looking towards the same direction and points to distant twinkling lights, "That's Skorn."

* * *

Westguard Keep was only supposed to be a stop. That was the plan. Yet again plans change. Cybrind paces back and forth before the window staring out occasionally only to begin pacing once more. "We're behind schedule. This is absurd. There is no real reason to keep us here other than to hinder our progress and really, do they want this? No, at least they shouldn't." He looks out the window again growling.

She sits quietly, her hands neatly folded in her lap allowing him to rant as he sees fit. She glances past him towards the window at the moonlight. Her soft smile playing at the corner of her lips, her head tilts for a better view, she leans forward a bit seeing how full and bright it is in the clear night sky.

Cybrind peers at her. "What? What is so amusing?"

"Th' moon. Tis no' amusin' tis beautiful."

His brows furrow momentarily, he whips around and stares out of the window, then up at the moon. He sighs. "You're right."

"I dinnae mean t' interup' yer pacin'." Gunnorda states without remorse.

He scowls at her, she grins at him, causing him to sigh. "Fine… the moon is beautiful." He leans his hands on the windowsill staring out at the moon. Gracefully she crosses the room joining him.

"Y' worry t' much." She chides.

"Gunn, we have to be in Dragonblight by the end of the month. It took us much too long to get where we are now. We lost a full day's travel and now we're delayed again."

"Yes, but look a' th' moon. See th' beauty, Cy." He leans against the window frame, crossing his arms, scowling. She smirks looking up at him and tries a new approach. "Y' know… I can thin' of somethin' to clear y' mind."

His eyebrows rise in surprise, "Oh? Are you offering to take my mind off my worries?"

"Tha' I am." She nods, folding her arms across her bosoms and facing him with a challenging grin.

"My Lil Gunn?"

Her eyes widen, she blushes deeply and shakes her head, "I dinnae mean tha'!" She walks towards the door and glances at him, "Y' know, sometimes I ferget yer a man."

A pained look crosses his face. "Oh, ouch."

"I dinnae mean tha' either." She huffs opening the door. "Now come on. I'm gonna drink y' un'er th' table."

Cybrind chuckles and follows her downstairs for a drink.

* * *

The bar at the Inn is far from quiet. Folks gather having themselves a drink or more sit around tables laughing, singing, drinking and dancing. In a far corner sits Cayllar nursing a drink quietly. Cybrind takes the drink from his hands emptying the glass, raising a finger and ordering another round.

Cayllar looks at his empty hands then up at Cybrind and over at Gunnorda. "Can't sleep?"

"Me? I ne'er 'ave trouble."

Cayllar chuckles, "Cybrind keeping you awake."

"Aye."

Cybrind scoffs at them both. When the barmaid brings the drinks he takes them all and looks at the other two. "Order your own drinks."

Cayllar shakes his head and grabs a mug. Gunnorda wrinkles her nose at him and does the same. The three raise their glass and take a drink setting the mugs down with a soft clatter. Gunnorda shivers and stares at hers, "Wha' is tha'?"

Cayllar chuckles, "Tequila"

She makes a face at him, "Gimme grog or ale… gimme mead… bu' this is no' drink fit for a dwarven maid from Ironforge."

The Elidin men laugh, Cayllar slips from his chair heading to the bar to get Gunnorda a 'proper' drink.

"Hey!" Cayllar looks down at the woman questioningly, "You… you don't… hmmm…. I don't think thish ish a good one."

Cayllar looks from the Gnomish woman to the bartender who shakes his head, "Peppy, go sleep it off."

Cayllar lifts a single finger, "Ale for my friend please."

The bartender looks at him apologetically, "No ale but I have mead…"

Cayllar grins and nods, "That will be fine, thanks."

Peppy peers up at the bartender. "Heeeeeeeeeey!"

"What is it now, Peppy?" He smirks down at her.

She stabs a tiny finger at Cayllar. "My friend here wantsh to buy me ale…"

He smiles at Cayllar hands him the flagon of mead and shakes his head, "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Cayllar pays the man and works his way back to the table. Cybrind teases him. "I see you made a new friend."

He groans setting the drink down on the table in front of Gunnorda, "I am not in to gnomes. Really that's just… sick."

Cybrind laughs and sips his tequila. "Ya never know unless you try."

Cayllar shudders and shakes his head, "I'm tellin' ya, they look too much like kids. I just don't get the appeal."

The three sit back and drink, washing away the stress of the day. After the fourth drink Cybrind is staring in his mug intently. Cayllar and Gunnorda watch him thoroughly amused. "I just have… a bad…"

Their amused looks drop quickly. Cayllar prompts him to continue. "What's wrong, Bro?"

"Thas jus it… I dunno." Cybrind leans his head on his hand, helping prop it up. His vision blurred, his speech slurred, "Yanno… I worry… cuz thingsh jus… they come to eashy for you."

Cayllar looks at him surprised, "Me?"

"Uh huh… and Ti and sometimes… sometimesh I think I coddle you to mush."

Cayllar and Gunnorda exchange a glance. Cayllar shrugs. Gunnorda pats his arm. "Cy? Y' thin' mayb' its time t' ge' ya t' bed?"

Cybrind shakes his head, "Nope." He grins at Gunnorda. His head falls off his propped arm hitting the table with a solid thunk. Gunnorda's eyes widen with concern as she bites back the giggles.

Cayllar doesn't bother with the pretense and laughs heartily. "Barkeep, its time I took my brother upstairs. Got a rope?"

The bartender looks across the room at the large men and chuckles, "Depends on what you plan…"

"Hoisting him upstairs… maybe tie him down to the bed… I haven't decided yet." Cayllar pays their tab using coins from Cybrind's pouch. He makes sure to tip the barmaid well. Swinging Cybrind's arm over his shoulder he hoists him upwards. Cybrind tries to find his legs under him causing them to teeter towards the left. "Whoa big guy." Cayllar attempts to adjust by ushering him towards the right stopping before the stairs. "This is going to be interesting." Lowering his body, he brings himself underneath his brother by having him hang over his shoulder. Leaning against the wall on the left, he takes the stairs one at a time slowly working their way up. Gunnorda walks slowly behind them giving a nudge when requested.

As they approach his door, Gunnorda ducks underneath and grabs the door opening it wide for the two to squeeze in through the doorway. Sitting Cybrind on the bed Cayllar begins with his shirt. Quickly giving up he uncermoniously pushes him back on the bed. Gunnorda manages to get a boot off before he rolls over hugging a pillow. The two laugh at him, cover him with a blanket and leave him to sleep it off.

* * *

Cybrind wakes with a start. Groaning he lays his head back down, covering his eyes with his arm. A cold breeze drifts through the open window followed by the usual noises from outside. He lies looking at the ceiling, folding his hands across his chest. He'd like to go back to sleep only sleep seems to be evading him yet again. Sitting up he swings his legs over the side of the bed, planting them firmly on the cold stone floor with a solid thud resounding from his still booted right foot. His eyes narrow, the room spins causing him to groan. Lifting his right foot, he pulls his boot off dropping it with a solid thump on the floor. Pulling his shirt from his pants, he pauses listening to the night air. He throws his shirt off towards a far corner struggling to his feet. Undoing his pants he pauses blinks a few times as the brisk cold air licks at his bare skin. Fully undressed he sits back on the bed with an exhausted sigh. He runs his hands through his hair and freezes realizing for the first time since waking that he isn't alone. He rests his forearms on his knees. His eyes narrow as he peers through the night across his small room.

The slender form moves from the wall beside the window and slinks slowly, deliberately forward towards him yet remaining out of arms reach. "So it's true. You really are here." Her voice reverberates, a death knight, in his room. His eyes scan the room for his mace. "You won't need that… not tonight. I didn't come here to kill you. Not this time any way. I came here to see for myself if you still live."

Cybrind assesses his intruder, a woman, short, slender, average build, death knight, elf… he squints harder, blood elf, too short, too thin to be a night elf not to mention the distinct accent while she spoke Darnassian. She intentionally remains in the shadows with what little light available behind her and in his eyes. He glares at the shadowy figure, "And?"

She steps closer, "You look the same yet I know you aren't, death knight." The sound of metal scraping causes his eyes to narrow, he reaches under his pillow coming up empty. "Interesting choice of bed partner." The shadowed figure tosses his now empty sheath on the bed next to him. "I would have thought you'd have a woman share your bed… alas, you sleep with a dagger instead." She tosses the dagger along side the sheath, "How droll."

Cybrind looks down at his bed refusing to touch the dagger and looks back at the figure. "Now that you've seen me, it's time for you to leave."

She laughs throatily, her voice reverberating through the room. "You always did amuse me."

Cybrind sighs impatiently. "Get out."

She tsks softly, tauntingly. "Now, Cy… is that any way to talk to your wife?"

Cybrind winces visibly, his voice chokes, "No… my wife died years ago. You aren't her."

"Yes. I did die. And apparently, so did you."

"Kyn?"

"Yes, Cy."

Cybrind shakes his head slowly, "It's not possible."

Kynes'reth stands in the moonlit room removing her helmet shaking her black hair loose over her shoulders. Cybrind closes his eyes refusing to look at her, "You aren't here."

"Oh… but I am." She pushes him back against the wall leaning in. Her lips find his in a kiss. The kiss is far from sweet, far from loving, it is animalistic and predatory. She wants to cause him pain. He growls deeply pushing her away by the shoulders. She laughs. He moves to light the lamp. Kynes'reth snatches his dagger and holds it to his throat. He closes his eyes before looking up at her. Her once green eyes now runic blue like his stare at him soullessly, "You sent me away. You betrayed me."

"You left me. You betrayed us." Cybrind scoffs.

"Semantics. You should have loved me."

"I loved you." Cybrind counters.

"Not enough!" Her eyes flash with anger.

Cybrind growls angrily. He stands before her, grabbing her by the waist. He pulls her to him lifting her body to his. Roughly pulling her head back by her hair, he presses his lips to hers kissing her hungrily, his tongue exploring her mouth eagerly. She drops the dagger. Her hands intertwine in his hair, her kiss as desperate as his. Slowly he lessens his grip on her, pressing his forehead to hers, their lips parting at last, breathlessly he looks at her, "I never stopped."

"Cy…"

"Go, Kyn… forget about me, about us… what we were, we can't get it back."

"I've missed you. I was so angry with you when you rejected me. I've hated you for so long." She tries to kiss him again, he turns his head.

"I'm sorry." His brow furrows.

"You still hate me." She presses her cheek against his closing her eyes.

"No. I never hated you. I've always loved you… even now… I love you." He lowers her until her feet touch the ground. She takes her helmet in her shaking hands pausing at the window.

"It was me."

"You?"

"Wyrmskull Village… I forced the hand of the Vrykul in Nifflevar. It was my job to bring their wrath down on Valgarde. I saw your brother and I hoped you would be close… if you still lived."

Cybrind crosses the room to stand behind her. He wants nothing more than to hold her, kiss her and make her stay. He stands motionless, his nightmares all clashing together being relived in this moment. His heart screams out for him to grab her and not lose this opportunity and still he does nothing. Her head lowers staring at the helmet in her hand. "If our paths cross again I will be forced to kill you."

"Kyn…"

"I love you, Cy."

"Kyn, I-"

Kynes'reth turns quickly, pressing against his body, pulling his head to hers, she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her holding her tight against him. Her slender body shivers in his arms. He works the buckles of her armor. She slips from it eagerly a smile playing on her lips as they fumble with her gear. She touches his body, putting to memory every muscle, every line. He smiles down at her cupping her face. "My Kyn… my love…"

Kynes'reth's heart races, she whimpers as he lays her on his bed. Together they lose themselves in a moment of weakness and a night of forbidden passion.


	13. Chapter 13  Interlude

**Chapter 13 - ****Interlude**

The birds sing. The sunlight filters into the room. He winces from the brightness hissing and groaning. She covers his head with a pillow. He chuckles and pulls her closer rolling to his right side facing her. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent with a soft moan. "Mmm… you're still here."

"I should have left… but by the time I woke the sun was already up and it's a bit hard to sneak out of an Alliance town in day light… I'm no rogue."

He brushes her hair from her eyes. "You're as beautiful as I remember."

"Different yet the same?" She kisses the palm of his hand.

"Yes."

"You, too." She kisses his chest causing him to moan again. "Some things are better than I remember."

He chuckles, "Much better than I remember."

Cybrind rolls over pinning her beneath him. She wraps her legs around his waist meeting his hungry gaze. He shifts his weight bringing her legs higher and presses against her folds with his shaft. She moans deeply causing him to chuckle. "Some things I'm pleased to see haven't changed."

She shifts her hips, grinding against him teasingly. "Mmm… you tease."

"I do." He pulls his hips away allowing the tip to slip along her folds. She whimpers and writhes beneath him. Her nails are clawing at his back urging him on. With purposefully slow movements, his hips move again easing him slowly within inching his way tauntingly. He grips the pillow and bites her shoulder resisting his urge to take her forefully.

She growls and lifts her hips to him. "Take me, damn you!"

He laughs. "Such sweet torture…" Cybrind lifts her leg over his shoulder opening her further. Thrusting his hips he slams deeply in to her filling her fully. She cries out yet her sound is bitten off by his mouth over hers. Hungrily their tongues dance, eagerly searching. His hips move relentlessly now. No more taunting. He takes what is offered and more.

Her juices coat him. He slides effortlessly. Their moans are lost in their kisses and still he hungers for more. He pulls from her and grins watching her face as he slams in to her. The sound of their bodies slapping together, the scent of their sex fills the room. Still he hungers for more. Pulling her other leg over his shoulder he pulls her hips to him gripping them hard and bruising her skin. He thrusts pulling her closer. Every inch is now buried within her as she envelops him. His head is back moaning his pleasure.

She lifts her hips crying out. She feels her body tighten. Grabbing the sheet in her fists, her hips grind against him. His thumb forces its way to her nub. Her body spasms and shivers beneath him. Stroking her and filling her he waits impatiently for her pleasure. He feels her walls tighten around him and moans deeply. He thrusts harder and growls between clenched teeth.

"Oh! Oh… oh." She stiffens. "Oooh…" She gasps and stares at him in her frustration. An evil grin crosses his face as he pulls from her. He backs far enough to urge her to flip over. With a whimper she complies.

Running his shaft along her folds, he teases her open once more. Her ass in the air invintingly he teases her puckered opening with his thumb. She writhes and whimpers. Without hesitation he enters her warmth, filling her eagerly. His thumb slips in to her and she gasps. Clawing at the pillow she backs in to him. With his free hand he resoundly slaps her ass cheek and rubs it firmly enjoying the bright angry red mark.

He shivers and tenses knowing he wont be able to hold on much longer. He plunges as deep as he can, feeling her bodies slap together. Her back arches lifting her ass further. He moans deeply as her thighs glisten. She shudders and purrs.

Cybrind pulls out once more and teases her with his wet tip. His shaft is throbbing for release but he won't allow it until he has what he wants. She gasps and looks behind him. Her eyes are wide with excitement. She backs eagerly in to him as he slides in to her, forcing his shaft in to her puckered entrance claiming her fully.

Kynes'reth throws her head back and gasps. He slams in to her again and again. His fingers are digging in to her hips, pulling her back against him with each thrust. All thought is gone. All he has is this moment of pleasure. His growl is deep and carnal. He fills her with his seed.

Collapsing on her, he pins her to the bed. She chuckles and lifts her ass. He bites her shoulder before rolling off of her exausted. Kynes'reth curls up against him, her leg over his. She draws designs on his chest with her fingernails. "Now what? We can't stay here… I have to report in."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me before hand if you're tying to kill me or my crew again." He smirks.

"Last time had nothing to do with you, it was Valgarde. I had no idea you were around until I saw Ti."

Cybrind pauses a beat before laughing. "You were the echo."

"Echo?" Kynes'reth's sculpted eyebrow rises questioningly.

He tries to explain, "Yes, they swore they heard an echo whisper his name."

"Elidin… I wasn't calling him. I was reminding myself of who I once was."

"Mrs. Kynes'reth Elidin… a life time ago."

"Hmmm, I'm no longer that woman. I haven't been her for many years."

"I know." Cybrind runs his thumb along her jaw.

"I have to go to Agmar's Hammer." She rolls off of the bed reluctantly.

"Dragonblight." He says the word as if to the air.

"Yes… you haven't told me where you're headed." She peeks out the window and the keep outside.

"Wintergarde Keep." You can hear the smirk in his words.

"Dragonblight?" She turns her attention back to him in surprise.

"Yes…"

They look at each other silently. She leans to him kisses him once more. Their lips meet softly. "This changes nothing… if we meet on the battlefield, it will be to the death."

Cybrind scoffs. "Nonsense, only if ordered to do so and I will not take such an order from any."

She caresses his face and smiles, "You, my love, are a death knight. You will take such an order and you will follow it through just as I will."

He closes his eyes not willing to face the truth in her words, covering his eyes with his forearm. He simply grunts. She grabs her belongings taking them to the adjoining bathing room and begins filling the tub with scalding hot water. She pokes her head in to the room. "Join me if you wish."

"Hmmm…"

Her eyes take in his body, fond memories flood her mind. She wanders back in to the bathing room closing the door to keep the warmth in. She catches her reflection in the mirror smiling. She looks down at her arms, her waist, her hips and shoulders chuckling at the bruises and bite marks marring her otherwise smooth skin.

Stepping in to the hot water, she slowly slinks in the tub allowing it to envelop her. She shivers in the bath laying her head back to relax letting the water soak the cold and pain away. A knock on the outer door catches her attention. Her eyes snap open. She stares at the closed door only to tear her eyes away momentarily to locate her swords.

His voice is a muffled bark, "Yes?"

A distant voice responds hesitantly, "Cy?"

She hears his feet hit the floor accompanying his groan. "Ya, Gunn?"

The distant voice speaks through the outer door. "Are y' 'kay? Y' dinnae come to breakfast. S' I made y' a special drink m' Unca Monty tau' me. It'll cure wha' ails ya."

"Thanks." There is a short pause. His tone doesn't hide his amusement. "You uh… can come in. Just be warned, I'm… not dressed… at all."

Kynes'reth bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. After a longer pause the other voice finally responds, "Ach, y' jus' tryin' t' make m' blush agin."

Cybrind's throaty laugh makes her smile. She lays her chin on the side of the tub listening to this exchange. "Maybe, but it also happens to be true. You don't have to believe me… you can open the door. It shouldn't be locked."

After one more pause, the longest of them yet the young woman's voice sounds unsure of itself. Kynes'reth leans back in the water listening to the care and affection in his tone. She closes her eyes hating this woman she has never met or set eyes on for making her jealous. "Nae, tha's alrigh'. I can jus' leave it at th' door."

"Thank you, Lil Gunn."

Kynes'reth clenches her teeth, balls her hands in to fists, a single tear falls before she dunks her head under the water.

* * *

Holding the thin sheet loosely around his hips he opens the door to retrieve the mug left by Gunnorda. He looks down the hall way to his left noting its vacancy. Turning his head he looks towards the right spotting the blushing dwarf maiden skirting around the corner. His grin from ear to ear quickly turns in to a wince and scowl after his first sip of whatever is in the mug. He holds the mug from his face wondering if he is truly meant to drink it. He steps back in to his room, flicking the door closed with his foot.

Cybrind pads towards his bed, only to stop short. His brow furrows. He turns and looks to see what would possibly detain him only to shake his head with a chuckle. Standing at the door he stares at the knob in contemplation weighing his options. He could simply drop the sheet there at his feet and worry about it later. How much of the sheet is outside the door? Would it draw attention to his door and if so what would passers by think it meant? He could drop the sheet to open the door exposing himself to anyone unlucky enough to be passing by his door at that particular moment. He could set the mug down on the ground and… Cybrind sighs dropping the sheet taking his chances. Opening the door quickly, he uses his foot to drag the sheet back in to the room. As fate would have it, Cybrind doesn't get the door closed soon enough.

"Hey Cy, I…" Cybrind sighs at Cayllar as he stands there, refusing to break eye contact. "I'm not even gonna ask…" Cayllar smirks. "I have a message. Toots wants you to know we're cleared to leave first thing in the morning."

"Fine."

Joy's teasing words cause him to pause as he closes the door, "Just how much of a family resemblance is there, Cay?"

Cybrind leans his head against the closed door listening to Joy and Cayllar's laughter as it travels down the hall. With a soft chuckle, he tosses the sheet on the bed and sets the mug down on the side table. With a large yawn he runs his hands through his hair. He grins at the closed bathing room door. Slipping inside he notes Kynes'reth is still in the tub. Sliding in behind her he pulls her back to lean against him. Silently he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"The water is getting cold."

He flicks her hardened nipple with his thumb, "I see." She gasps and moans pressing against him. Biting her shoulder he lets his hands explore her.

* * *

Cayllar pauses at the bottom of the stairs. Joy stands on the second to the last step waiting for him to move or speak. "Is it just me or was that weird?"

"You mean, Cy?"

He turns and faces her. Joy leans her hip against the banister keeping the pair eye level. "Yes. I don't mean him standing there naked… well okay that was kind of weird, too. Just something about him was… off."

"Like, he was naked with a mug in hand, the sheet was on the floor in front of the door, and he had the cat that ate the canary satisfied smug look in his eyes kind of off?"

Cayllar's eyes widen slightly. "You got all that from two seconds in front of his door?"

Joy shrugs. "I'm a rogue… it is important to pay attention to all the little things that most people find unimportant."

Cayllar crosses his arms before him, standing in his usual stance with his feet shoulder width apart, "Anything else, Miss I'm-a-rogue?"

"Yes." He raises an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She hesitates under his scrutiny and huffs, "There was…" She frowns and looks at his chest avoiding eye contact, "A dagger. It was unsheathed on the floor by his bed."

"A-" Cayllar begins to move around her to head back up the stairs. Joy places a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Like I said… off… but I doubt he is in danger."

Cayllar counters unconvinced, "How can you be so sure?"

"Well think about it. He was naked. The dagger on the floor may have been unsheathed, but the aroma that came from the room wasn't blood, poisons or venom, it was…"

"What?"

She blushes deeply her voice a soft whisper, "sex."

Cayllar opens his mouth to speak, closing it abruptly and stares for a moment trying to absorb what she just said. "I'm not sure what disturbs me more. The fact that my girl just saw my brother naked or that my brother had sex and Elune only knows with what or whom." He glances at the hallway behind Joy and shudders. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Joy bites her lip and smiles at him coyly, "You never did answer my question."

Cayllar laughs, leans forward and kisses her nose. "Nope, sure didn't."

"Ugh!"

Up the hall, around the corner a door closes softly with an almost inaudible click. She leans against her door confused, her heart racing, palms sweaty laying her head back against it. She looks towards her right and the wall that separates her from the room that separates them wondering what this odd pain in her stomach is. She shakes her head at the foolishness and hugs herself slowly allowing her body to slump to the floor.

"Hey! None of that…"

Cayllar stiffens instinctively, turning to face Toots instantly feeling guilty. "Uh… hey, Toots."

She giggles at them both. Joy leans against Cayllar's back resting her chin on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck for support and grins at Toots. "Hi Toots!"

Toots grins up at them both. "Didja tell 'em?"

"Yup, messages relayed as ordered." She gives a mock salute causing Toots to wrinkle her nose and giggle again.

"Okay, thanks." She turns to walk away taking three steps before glancing over her shoulder. "I said none of that… get a room!" She giggles on her way out the door.

Cayllar's eyes are closed, he swallows hard. "Joy…"

Her merciless kisses in his neck continue. Pressing her breasts against his back, she slides her splayed hands down his chest, her breath hot against his skin. "You heard the woman."

Cayllar groans, "That's not fair."

"What isn't fair is you deny me the man I want… the man I need. We both know you love me."

Cayllar stops her hands, holding them still. "Yes we do. When we survive this-"

"And if we don't?"

"We will."

"And if we don't?"

He turns facing her, cupping her face their eyes lock, "We will."

Joy shivers, her eyes search his face. "You believe we will."

It wasn't a question yet Cayllar nods in confirmation anyhow. "Yes and I would appreciate it if you did, too."

She takes a step forward, dropping her from eye level, her face looks up to him. "I believe you."

"Then believe we will not only survive, we'll get back to Ironforge."

She smiles, "I believe you believe we will."

Cayllar smirks brushing her lips with his own. "I told you on the tram that I wouldn't trick you. So now you have to suffer and wait until we get back home."

Joy pouts. Her bottom lip protrudes piously. Cayllar chuckles and nips at it.

* * *

Propped on an elbow he glances towards the window as the light in the room fades. The sun began its decent hours ago and it is now all but gone causing him mixed emotions; relief and disappointment. "It will be time soon."

She traces his face with her finger tips and smiles, "If I never see you again, if we never get another day or night to spend in each other's arms, at least we had this. I'm glad I came. I would have died not knowing…"

He kisses her. He intended for the kiss to be gentle and loving yet it was desperate and searching. He didn't want this day to end and the sun wasn't cooperating. His head snaps up, they both stare at the window, her voice a whisper, "The horn of winter…"

"It's time." They both jump up and grab their gear pulling it on as they go. She pulls his pauldrons tighter, buckling them in place. He nods his gratitude and adjusts her chest plate, gently kissing her forehead. They pause grinning at each other. "Whatever happens…" He brushes the hair from her eyes. "Remember that I love you."

"I love you, too." Her finger tips brush his lips. He holds them to kiss them softly. The horn blows again, they both look eagerly towards the window.

"Stay close to me when the opportunity presents itself, slip away." He shoves his dagger in his boot and straightens.

"Cy…" Kynes'reth hesitates.

Cybrind responds without a moment to lose. "We don't have time, Kyn. Where's my mace?"

"Your… oh, it's under the bed." She pulls his massive mace from under the bed, the metal scraping along the stones lightly as she lifts it effortlessly cradling it in her hands.

He grins and grabs it with his right hand, swinging it easily over their heads bringing it down to hang at his right, sliding his left arm around her waist, kissing her. "Be careful. Get to Agmar's Hammer. Remember, this war is not about us… it's about Arthas and his betrayal."

She shakes her head, "Idealistic as always. While this war rages on, we momentarily set our differences aside… do you believe this truce will last?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No."

She wraps her fingers in his hair pulling his lips to hers. "The factions will always be there. Even with Arthas' death, the war will continue on."

He brushes his lips across hers. "No happily ever after…"

She kisses his jaw and neck. "Afraid not."

He moans. "Then this ends now… you and me."

"We ended years ago." He claims her lips in a hungry kiss pulling away reluctantly.

He closes his eyes and nods, "You're right of course."

The pounding of feet in the hall way, the shouts from outside, remind them of the urgency of their departure. "The fighting approaches…"

He nods towards her helm, "Let's go."

Mace in hand, Cybrind jumps from his second story window landing heavily on the balls of his feet with a thud, his knees bent, mace firmly in his right hand, his left hand touching the soft ground. He grabs a fist full of grass and dirt, feeling the life within. He stands holding the dirt to his face and inhaling. He looks left then right before taking a step forward just as a softer thud is heard behind him. "Do not draw your blades here." He gives her a warning glance.

Her eyes flash within her helm, "You would have me not defend myself?"

He turns on her stepping close, lowering his voice speaking through clenched teeth, "I will not allow you to kill any Alliance troops while in my care."

Her eyes search his face, reluctantly she nods in agreement.

"Cy!" He looks to his left. Toots points to the north he nods and moves out with Kynes'reth following silently behind him.

* * *

Dwarven men, not simply dwarven men, not even dark iron dwarves. They are the missing dwarves crazed from something unseen and sinister within the mines. These hardened men ramble on about a voice as they attack. She growls and kicks him squarely in the chest, "We are outside the keep."

"Fine, watch your aim."

She laughs, drawing her swords quickly slicing the man easily across the chest in two uniform parallel lines. He howls in pain as her icy touch chills his blood. "Cy!" She points at the shadowy figure slipping further north away from the fighting.

His gaze narrows, "Let me guess… another of your people, causing trouble for a nearby keep…"

"Most likely."

Cybrind growls, swings his mace in an upwards motion causing the man to fly backwards two feet, the whole right side of his head bloodied from contact shattering his skull. "Did he see you?"

"I doubt he was looking for me. He was ensuring this battle takes place weakening or distracting your keep."

Cybrind nods in understanding, a sound strategy, one the Alliance would never agree to. A deafening roar approaches them quickly. Cybrind and Kynes'reth swing around as others join the fighting. The large cat leaps at her. Cybrind drops his mace tackling the cat in midair holding on firmly. "Run!"

Kynes'reth's eyes narrow, she lifts her swords as if to attack. Cybrind growls through bared teeth. "Kyn!"

She tears her eyes from the huntress and glares at him struggling to control the large beast. She growls her frustration and turns to run. Softpaw doesn't strike at Cybrind. She simply squirms and claws at the ground to reach her prey. She growls and roars in her own frustration. Panicked Cybrind's attention is divided. He sees her raise her gun taking a deadly aim. "Gunn, no!"

Gunnorda lowers her gun in confusion. She had the death knight square in her sights. She could have taken the shot it would have been the end of that enemy. She looks from Cybrind to the retreating back. "Softy." Immediately Softpaw stops fighting Cybrind. She nudges him with her nose and he releases her. Obediently she goes back to her mistress to stand by her side.

"Thank you." He grabs his mace and walks to her side looking out at the commotion around them.

During all this Gunnorda hasn't moved her sight away from the direction of the retreating death knight. Her voice is low, cold, "One day… y' will tell me wha' tha' was aboot."

He winces visibly looking at her. She tears her eyes away from the distance to look up at him. The trust and openness gone, behind her goggles is pain and confusion. He nods, "One day."

She nods and walks away, Softpaw at her side. Cybrind is left alone in the middle of the battle field. A familiar emptiness envelops him, swallowing him whole. He growls deeply letting out a roar of pain and aggravation of his own. The pain of the years past is now taken out on the unsuspecting men who blindly attack out of confusion and misdirection.

* * *

Cybrind is kneeling on the blood soaked ground sucking in air in an attempt to catch his breath, his mace holding him up as he clutches his side. Cayllar watches wide eyed as four large thick worms crawl in and out of the bloody soil as if relishing in it, devouring the flesh from the dwarf. Cybrind stands taking a deep breath, swinging his mace over his back. The worms sink in to the ground disappearing from sight taking the body with it. Cayllar offers healing. Cybrind shakes his head, "I'm okay."

Cayllar looks at the ground around them and back up to his brother, "Those things…"

Cybrind looks at the ground before responding. "They're blood worms." He looks back at Cayllar watching the horrified fascination on his brother's face.

"Blood worms…" He looks down at the ground again. "They heal you?"

Cybrind takes a deep breath bracing hisself for questions. "In a manner of speaking…"

Cayllar shudders and nods, "As long as you're okay."

Cybrind places a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder, "There are many things about death knights that you need not know about… they are disturbing, unholy and twisted… frightening to most." He nods towards the ground where the blood worms retreated, "Such as the affect of blood worms or even their existence."

Cayllar's gold eyes meet his brother's runic blues. After a moment's pause, he nods in agreement. "Very well."

A tall slender shadow walks purposefully towards them. She looks left and right at the carnage with glee. "I see you heard my warning."

Cybrind's eyes narrow, "Where have you been?"

Kreah's tail flicks. Her eyes twinkle in the moonlight. "I had been following a forsaken, he poisoned their kegs. Drunks that they are they had no idea what they were drinking was tainted. I followed him back up to a camp of sorts then to my luck I found a death knight." Cybrind's chest seizes, he feels like he has been kicked in the gut. Of all people for Kynes'reth to face, why did it have to be Kreah? He closes his eyes waiting for confirmation of his fears. "It took some doing but I believe I got answers… the forsaken are experimenting. The death knight knew little about any of it."

Cybrind stares at the ground listening to her. "And you believed her?"

"Her?" Kreah's head tilts, her eyes peering at him.

Cybrind chances a glance at Kreah weighing her reaction. "Her… the death knight."

"No, not at all." She waves a dismissive hand, "It doesn't matter. Besides he wont be mentioning our meeting to anyone."

Cybrind nods, "Naturally." He heads towards the Inn sighing in relief.

* * *

He slips in to the stables listening quietly. He hears a soft repetitive scraping noise and moves towards it. "Is it _one day_ a'ready?"

He clears his throat hesitating. "I don't know."

"Then I dinnae if'n I need t' be talkin' t' ya." She keeps a rhythmic motion as she brushes through Softpaw's fur.

He slides open the door and leans against it. "Fair enough." Cybrind watches her quietly. Her goggles pushed up on the top of her head, her gun leaning in the corner. Softpaw's head resting comfortably in her lap, "Is she okay?"

"O' course. Y' dinnae hur' her. If'n ya 'ad, I woulda still shot 'er."

Cybrind stiffens. "May I come in?"

"Suitcher self." Neither of the women makes an effort to move. Cybrind sighs and moves to his left, sliding the door closed behind him. He steps over the lower half of Softpaw to a small area to the right where he would be out of their way. Leaning his body against the corner, he slides down to his haunches and watches them. That lonely feeling is still haunting him.

"I wanted to check on Softy…"

"An' y' did."

"Lil Gunn…" Her eyes flash with hurt and anger the moment his pet name for her crosses his lips, the brush pauses in mid-air. He winces visibly. "Sorry."

She lowers her gaze, brushing Softpaw's fur waiting to hear what he has to say. He stares at his hands weighing his words carefully. "This may be too soon to talk about. The more I think about it the more confused I get. So I thought…"

"Y' though' as ya always do. Y' come t' me and I tell ya twill be okay. Well no' thi' time, Cy."

He folds his arms over his knees keeping his body as tightly packed in that corner as possible. "Right." He keeps quiet for a long time. Softpaw's soft snores and the rhythmic movements of the brush are the only sounds within the small stall. "Why?"

His brow furrows. "I love her."

She closes her eyes and swallows hard. She keeps her voice even. "Who is she?"

He can't explain why yet he finds he can't meet her eyes. He can't even look at Gunnorda. It's as if he has no right to yet here he is hoping Gunnorda, of all the people in their guild will be able to forgive him. "My wife."

Gunnorda's head snaps up. Her are eyes wide with shock the brush all but forgotten, "Yer…"

"Yes."

"Bu' 'ow? When?"

While his voice is deep and reverberating, it is low and filled with pain, "She was the echo back in Wyrmskull Village. She is the one that slaughtered those Vyrkul."

Gunnorda sits rather still her only movement is her fingers working through Softpaw's fur as she listens. He tells her about Kynes'reth suddenly showing up in his room, how she talked about her part in the Vrykul attack. How they talked to all hours, how he woke with her still there, how he planned on getting her out.

"An' y' still love 'er."

"Yes." Cybrind chokes on the word.

She keeps her eyes on Softpaw who raises her head looking back at Gunnorda. She scratches the large cat behind the ears fighting back the urge to hit him or yell at him. She bites her lip quietly. Is she really angry with him or herself? "An' tha' be th' woman y' saved from m' shot and from Softy?"

He takes a shaky breath and nods. "Yes."

She closes her eyes and nods. "I dinnae wan' ta 'ear any more aboot 'er." Softpaw lowers her head. "She's th' enemy, Cy."

Cybrind's stomach is in knots. "She's my wife, Gunn."

Gunnorda counters. "She was."

"She is."

Gunnorda grows quiet. They sit this way for a long time. There is too much to absorb. They are traveling in the morning. She knows she should get some sleep but that is the last thing she wants to do right now. She feels like someone is repeatedly kicking her in the gut. "Cy?"

"Yes?" He looks at her with renewed hope.

"If I see 'er agin, I'll kill 'er."

Cybrind's head lowers defeated. "I understand."

* * *

The camp Kreah had mentioned isn't on his map. He had looked for newer maps yet they were all outdated some older than his. She points at the map giving him the general direction of where she saw it, bringing them to a vote as to which direction to take. "We have little to no choice but to go near that camp. If we veer to the east we will be forced to travel through more of Grizzly Hills than intended adding days to our travel time. We must stay west and avoid the mountains. We can stay at Amberpine Lodge long enough to refresh, restock and press on to Dragonblight. We're behind schedule. We have less than a week."

Toots sits there listening to him and nods, "Cy says we stay west, we stay west." She peers at Miss and Bob. They both opt to remain quiet. Bob was hoping to stop at Fort Wildervar, Miss didn't care which direction they travel so long as they stay together.

Kreah walks to the door grabbing her bag, "Well then let's get a move on."

They all make their way towards the door in the early hours of the morning. The plan is to move before day break. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Cybrind refuses to look at Toots. His face remains blank while rolling up the map. "Nothing."

She peers at him, her eyes narrow and she shakes her head. "That's a lie. The Cy I know wouldn't have asked our opinion. The Cy I know would have just said guys we're goin' this way, move."

He sighs and flops in to a chair to be a bit closer to eye level and shrugs. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm fine. Just a bunch of nightmares…"

She narrows her eyes shrewdly searching his face, "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"We all know about the nightmares, hard not to when you're yelling in your sleep."

He shrugs, "Right."

"I haven't heard you in a few days so you're either not sleeping or not having nightmares."

"I didn't sleep at all last night." He rakes his fingers through his hair, averting his eyes.

Toots notices and mentally files it away, she nods and starts towards the door. "Mhmm…"

* * *

They make decent time across the bridge heading north along the trail, the sun rises slowly bathing the area in a golden hue. Looming towards their left in the west is a green clouded mist which can be seen in the distance. They all watch in fascination as they safely remain upwind of the fumes. Kreah pulls up beside Cybrind, slowing her steed to match his speed. "That would be the camp I mentioned…"

He stops his mount, pulling his map out and marking it for future reference. He looks from the map to the green dome of mist, his eyes narrow as he peers in the distance, "What in the name of Elune are they up to?"

"From what I saw… nothing good. They have carts with vats of green liquid. I would fathom a guess that is what is creating that cloud over their camp. How they survive breathing in that foul air is beyond me."

"They're undead. Breathing toxins wouldn't necessarily affect them the same way as say a draenei or night elf just as it wouldn't affect us the same." He looks at her pointedly. She nods and looks at the others.

"Perhaps it was foolish to bring them, endangering them this way."

He looks at the others as well following her train of thought. She's right. The four death knights could easily handle many of the tasks before them. Yet to what extent do they push themselves in order to save the others and are they doing the others justice by assuming they are a liability and not an asset?

"Perhaps… perhaps not. We won't know the full extent of our duties until we reach Dragonblight." He squeezes his heels to the sides of his mount, the stormsaber launches forward in a full run to catch up with the others.

Cybrind doesn't feel comfortable with his deathcharger as the other death knights are. He prefers something less obvious. He is already different. He stands over 7 feet tall with glowing runic blue eyes. Most night elves have gold or silver eyes averaging from 6 feet to 7 feet tall. Then there is his voice. There is no hiding the reverberation. When strangers are around he tends to remain quiet, speaking only a few words when necessary. None of these things bothered him until he became self-aware, at that fateful battle where their eyes were opened. The battle at Light's Hope Chapel they were freed by Tirion Fordring from the clutches of the Lich King. Free? Such a silly word when it comes to death knights. They aren't free. Free to choose their path like others? No, their path was cut short and a new one thrust upon them. Free to live their lives? They weren't alive as they once were. Those who knew them before shunned them or are frightened of them. Not surprisingly so and perhaps justifiably. They are scourge. They are walking undead. Reanimated beings with frightening fighting skills so unlike the traditionalists that take life for granted.

Cybrind's eyes narrow, he looks towards their right. Many are alert as he is. Swinging his stormsaber to put himself between whatever is lurking and the caravan he watches. His blue eyes intent on the trees, the fauna and the distant snow cover. His eyes widen, that isn't snow. "Kreah!"

He looks to his right, she's already charging ahead reins in her teeth as she pulls her swords free one in each hand. She turns her head to the left, pulling the steed to an abrupt stop swinging her leg over the saddle sliding quickly and gracefully to the ground. She runs full speed, her eyes sparkling, grinning from ear to ear as she cries out, "Woooohooo!"

Cybrind laughs, dismounts and follows mace in hand at a slower rate. No need to hurry, the large spiders that loom in their webs will wait or die before he gets there. He stops tilts his head listening. A muffled cry comes from the webbing. "Toots?"

He glances to his left, she's already there dagger in hand slashing at the webbing. From within the webbing they find life. Gasping for air, frightened and weak, Toots uncovers a woman. She had been traveling with others, from what they can decipher from her incoherent ramblings. Cayllar tries to calm her, speaking slowly and softly. His deep voice soothing, his hands glowing gold and bright her breathing slows, her eyes wide as she looks at her rescuers. From the clutches of the spiders to a prisoner of the Alliance, she groans. Cayllar grins and speaks to her in Darnassian hoping she can understand at least some of what he says. She strains to understand and nods looking around frightened not sure she can trust him but not seeing she has much choice in the matter.

Joy stands nearby with daggers drawn. The blood elf shudders and looks desperately at Cayllar. "Joy."

Her eyes narrowed, angry, her knuckles white as she grips her daggers. "What?"

"Relax… please?" He points to a white mound nearby. "I think that's another cocoon, can you see if there is another survivor in there?"

"Why? They're Horde! Why should we bother?"

Cayllar smiles up at her, "Because they are living beings who do not deserve to be food for spiders, Horde or Alliance. No one deserves that fate."

"Ugh!" Joy stomps over and slashes at the webbing not being nearly as careful as Toots had been, slashing the inhabitant as well as the webbing.

He cries out in shock and pain.

"Oh!" Joy takes more care as he collapses in her arms. Her eyes widen as she looks to Cayllar for help, "I forgot about the poison!"

Cayllar doesn't know if he should be annoyed or amused. He shakes his head. "Joy…"

"What? I'm a rogue!"

He hands the woman some water before moving to aid Joy. "That excuse will get old one day." He holds the man up as she continues to free him from the webbing. Lifting him, he carries his limp frame to where the woman still sat. Laying him down on the ground, he steals a glance at Joy. "What kind of poison did you use?"

"It only stuns. He'll be okay in about-" The man's eyes fly open as he gasps for air. "Now…"

Cayllar puts a hand on the man's chest pressing him down, "Easy… you've been stunned. It will be out of your system soon. Can you tell me your name?"

His eyes wide as he looks around desperately, "Name? I have… yes, yes I have a name!"

Cayllar nods, "Good. That's a start. Were you traveling? How did you come to be trapped in a cocoon?"

"Please, please!" He coughs and groans, his lungs fighting for breath, "the others… seven of us." He lays back exhausted, Cayllar looks around his eyes narrowed. A growl off in the distance a few shots are fired yet his eyes scan searching. "Joy, I need you to seek out the others."

She hesitates looking around as well. "Fine, fine…"

"Stay close to the others. I don't want you surprised by a spider."

She shudders and nods. She spots Toots and Bob killing a spider triple their size. Bob skirts out from under it as it teeters and falls dead on the ground with a satisfying thump. Joy moves towards the pair hoping to stay close to them for safety.

Toots smiles up at Joy and points out another cocoon. "Look. Did Cay figure out how many are missing?"

"The guy said five others but Toots… there are more than five of these cocoons."

Toots looks around nodding, "No telling what are in the others… but it doesn't look like we have much choice. Come on, let's do this."

Ajellah's hands burned with scorching fires easily melting the webbing. At times they freed beasts that panicked and attacked. Other times they found corpses. Working together they manage to find the other 5 survivors. She stood at Cayllar's side and conjured bread and water. Tieago and Killer skinned the beasts they killed. He grins at Toni tossing her a slab of meat from a boar. She feasts happily.

"Gunn?"

Gunnorda lifts her head coming out of her thoughts. "Aye?"

"Mind if I feed Softy? There's plenty before we lose the rest of this boar to Nutmeg."

Gunnorda smiles gratefully and nods, "Aye, tha' would b' nice. Thank y', Ti."

Tieago cuts another large slab of meat from the boar tossing it to Softpaw. She looks up at Gunnorda who nods. She purrs loudly and begins feasting.

"Nutmeg!"

Ginnger giggles and nudges her big grumbling bear. "Go on, don't act like that."

Nutmeg walks between the two cats sitting on her hind legs and looks down at them both, her tongue darts out licking her chops hungrily. Tieago sets the rest of the boar before her. Nutmeg lets out a roar of appreciation before digging in.

The 7 survivors were quiet. Some more injured than others from the spider's venom which prompted Joy to investigate its potency. Cayllar did his best to ease their discomfort and pain. Those that could sit up sipped at the water and nibbled the breads. Cybrind stood over them. None would look up at him preferring to deal with the druid who aided them.

Cybrind spoke to them in Thalassian. "I want answers. Where did you come from, where were you going and who are you?"

Her voice shook as she tried to answer, "I… I am Nirual." She looks up at him a bit confused, "You speak our language. How is-"

"I'll ask the questions."

She flinches and lowers her head, "Yes, I'm sorry."

He kneels on the ground staring at her intently, "Nirual."

"Yes?"

"You say you're a merchant."

"Yes."

"What do you sell?"

She lifts her head and looks at him confused, "I have various wares." She looks around with a sigh, "Or I did…" She closes her eyes and takes a shaking breath before continuing. She looks at him, her voice stronger, "As I said, I am Nirual, merchant, a tailor by trade. Robes mostly, those worn by priestess, mages or warlocks with a few other items not enchanted or specialized just simply beautiful…" She smiles, her green eyes dance, "Every woman loves to be adorned in something beautiful. It is our right after all."

Cybrind smirks and nods, "Fair enough."

Nirual blushes lightly yet she keeps eye contact, "Do I get to ask a question?"

Cybrind's smirk drops, his face grows serious. He stands, "No."

Nirual flinches and looks at the contents of the cup in her hands.

He speaks in common to the next man, "How did you come to travel with these traitors."

The man ignores Cybrind occasionally taking a small bite or sip of water. Cybrind kicks his foot with his own to get his attention. Changing tactics he speaks Darnassian, "Answer."

His head snaps up, he blinks unaware that he was being spoken to before. He responds in Thalassian, "My name is Cael. I am a servant."

"You speak as they do… have you forgotten your own language?"

Cael looks at him blankly. "Darnassian is not my language. It is the language of the kaldorei."

He looks confused at the young man sitting before him, "You look-"

He looks at Cybrind, his eyes narrow, "I am considered an abomination. I'm sure you can see why. I am not sindorei, yet I was left there… abandoned."

Cybrind's eyes narrow. "They didn't slay you…"

Cael looks at his bread. "I wish they had."

* * *

The caravan continues their way north. The air becomes colder, Joy shivers, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. "Aren't you cold?"

Cayllar glances over his shoulder at her. "Not really. I have you to keep me warm."

"You're weird."

"True." He laughs, "You have new gear that Ti made for you. That cloak he made will keep you warmer than that one."

She makes a face, pressing her cold nose to his back. "It's ugly."

"What?"

She lifts her face so he can hear her, "It's ugly!"

He laughs harder, "You'd rather be a cute frozen rogue?"

She pouts and presses her cold nose to his back again. "Yes."

"That's just silly."

"It's big and bulky and hard to move in. I need freedom to move quickly and silently!"

"Joy… honey… keeping you alive and warm and all your extremities is high priority here."

She scoffs, "It's not as important as looking good."

Cayllar shakes his head chuckling. He looks over at the last cart, his eyes narrow with concern. "If you're cold, they must be freezing…"

The survivors huddle together shivering as they walk behind the last cart. They were not bound, they walked freely. Two ride in the cart; the most injured woman and Cael.

Cayllar moved his dawnsaber closer to Cybrind and nods towards the survivors. "How much longer are you going to keep them with us?"

Cybrind looks over at them and back to Cayllar. "Once we get to Amberpine Lodge they will no longer be our concern."

Kreah scoffs. Cybrind sighs and rolls his eyes. Cayllar looks from Kreah to Cybrind. "I missed something?"

"You know…" Joy's small voice pipes up, "We should've left them back there. Now they're a liability. I mean, they aren't our responsibility."

Kreah grins at Joy before quirking an eyebrow at Cybrind. Cayllar scoffs, "That is Horde thinking. We don't simply abandon people, especially not those in need. It's cruel and heartless."

Cybrind nods at Cayllar's logic grinning back at Kreah. Her grin fades and she rolls her eyes. Joy sighs in exasperation, "You're thinking like a druid."

Cayllar shrugs. "I am a druid."

Joy scoffs. "That's my point. You're thinking like a druid putting us all in danger!"

Kreah looks triumphantly at Cybrind who rolls his eyes. Cayllar shakes his head, "We aren't in danger. There are more of us, we are armed and have supplies. You're thinking like a rogue, out for themselves others be damned."

Cybrind grins widely, Kreah huffs. Cayllar and Joy look at her confused. Cybrind chuckles speaking to Kreah, "And that is why they are with us still."

Cayllar and Joy look at each other shrugging.


	14. Chapter 14 Dragonblight

**Chapter 14**** - Dragonblight**

The three men stand with their feet shoulder width apart, arms folded across their massive chests as they look out over the cliff. The wind picks up whipping past them. Instinctively they close their eyes turning their face towards the wind.

"I can't be the only one bothered by you three."

Cybrind looks over at his sister with a quizzical look. "What?"

"You really don't know?" The brothers look at each other and then at Annarathis none having an inkling of an idea what she was going on about. "You guys are creepy." She walks away shaking her head leaving the guys behind shrugging.

"At least I'm one of the creepy ones and not just the jerk she hates."

Cybrind looks at Tieago, "She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does."

"No-"

"Cy, she told me."

Cybrind winces, "I'm sorry. I can-"

"Let it go. I don't need her approval. I am who I am. If she doesn't accept me by now, she never will."

They stare out over the cliffs at the early evening, each lost in their thoughts as the sun sets slowly over the horizon. "What will become of them?"

Cybrind looks at Cayllar, "It's no longer our concern."

"There is something about him…"

He nods, "Cael."

"Yes."

Tieago looks at Cayllar, "The one that looks like us but isn't?"

Cayllar nods, "That's him."

Tieago nods as well, "Ya, I was gonna ask about him. He bugs me."

The two look at him quizzically, "Why?"

He glances past Cayllar to Cybrind. "He just reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on who. It just… bugs me." He shrugs a shoulder, "Not being able to communicate is frustrating. I can relate to how he feels. Being an outsider in one's own home is a tough way to grow up."

"You were never an outsider to us, Ti."

Tieago grins, "Maybe not you guys… it's not the same with Anna."

"Ah, there you are."

Tieago grins, sliding his arm around Ajellah's waist comfortably. He kisses her gently, "I thought you were with the girls."

"I was. They bore me. All this talk about the merchants. Pah!"

"What about them?"

Ajellah turns her blue eyes to meet Cybrind's runic blues, "They talk of if they come with us or then they talk about if they are enemy and should be killed. Then there is the night elf not a night elf who thinks he is blood elf, yes? Ah that one has them most interested."

Cybrind's eyebrows furrow, "What about him?"

"He is you but not, yes?"

"He could be a Highborne, they look similar to a Night Elf."

"No. This is not what it means." She steps back away from Tieago, his brow furrows instantly. She steps in front of them and grins triumphantly. "Ah see? This!" The three look at each other in confusion.

"What?"

"Look at yourself. Look at your brothers. Look at your standing."

Tieago looks at himself before looking at his brothers, shrugging a shoulder. "What?"

Ajellah throws her hands up, "We all see, but you, no…" She puts a finger up and looks at Cayllar, "Eh, stay. No moving…" She moves behind him and puts her hands on Cayllar's waist causing him to jump. "No moving yes?"

"Uh, ya but you took me by surprise, Ajell…"

"I am no doing that. Now watch."

Cayllar's eyebrows furrow trying to figure out not only what she meant but what she intended to do with him. The brothers look at Cayllar. Cayllar starts to fidget. Standing behind him Ajellah lifts his hair, twisting it once around her fingers, pulling it upwards half way to give an impression of his hair being shorter, about shoulder's length. Cybrind's eyes widen a touch. "Well I'll be…"

Cayllar's eyes narrow, "What?"

Tieago still looks confused. She then pulls his hair a bit higher off his collar and both Cybrind and Tieago's eyes widen. "Elune…"

Cayllar's patience is growing thin, "What?"

Cybrind and Tieago look at each other is if waiting for the other to confirm. Cybrind shakes his head in disbelief. Cayllar's patience comes to an end. "Enough, Ajell." He pulls his hair from her grasp.

"Hmm, yes now you see what they see." Ajellah anounces triumphantly.

Tieago slips his arm around her and stares out at the sky. "So, Cael is one of us. Now what?"

* * *

Early morning came quickly. The carts were carefully packed. The caravan was ready to move on. They all wait for Bob to give the word. He comes out, hops on his cart and stands looking out at everyone. "We're all here. Everyone is here and ready to go. Let's move out!"

As the caravan makes its trek north, their pace quickens. They find the closer they get the more anxious they become, the more treacherous their journey. Cybrind glances over his shoulder at the lone figure by the cliff. "I'll be right with you."

"We won't stop before we begin, Cy."

"Go on without me. I can catch up easily."

Kreah nods her head staying with the caravan as Cybrind turns and heads back. He stops his stormsaber beside the lone figure. "You look miserable."

He looks up, his blue eyes haunted as they stare at him. "I'm alone again. They talk to me as if I should understand them and I don't. This angers them. They think if they yell I will understand better some how. When I don't they grow angrier."

In the crisp cold air of the earlier morning hours, he stands before Cybrind and removes his shirt. Turning he shows the bright red welts on his back. Cybrind's eyes narrow, he growls deeply. "Put your shirt on. You're coming with me."

Cael shakes his head, "I have survived worse." He looks behind him at the tiny village, "I frighten them. I don't speak as they believe I should. I don't behave as they think I should. I am different." He looks back at Cybrind. "Not much changes. Going with you changes nothing. I am who I am."

Cybrind winces and he looks over his shoulder towards Tieago as the caravan pulls further away. "Yes, but with me you are safe."

Cael puts his shirt back on and stares at Cybrind not knowing what to think of him, a darker skin shade than his own, white hair opposed to his own jet black. "You too are different." He looks in to Cybrind's runic blue eyes.

Cybrind nods, "Which is why I understand. Come, day light is coming. It's time to go."

Cael looks at the village and back to Cybrind's extended hand. He nods and takes the offered hand swinging his leg over the saddle. He always felt tall among the sindorei. Today for the first time in his relatively short life, sitting behind this man he felt rather small.

* * *

They stood on the shore by the river watching quietly. Kreah kept her eyes on the horizon occasionally shooting a disapproving glance. "Say it."

"I don't need to."

"True. You still want to."

"He is not my responsibility, nor will I allow him to be a liability." Her eyes narrow, her eyes flashing she gives him a challenging stare. "Why?"

"Their ignorance was more than I could stand." He shot her a knowing glance. "Ignorance of what he is causing them to shun him, beat him… why would I leave him to that?"

Kreah sighs and turns her eyes away peering in the distance. "That building to the northwest…"

Cybrind glances over his shoulder, the tops of the building showing faintly on the horizon. "Yes."

"I should scout ahead."

"We already know what we'll find. Are you that anxious?" She smirks and he laughs, "Go on then. We leave within the hour."

A mischievous glint in her eyes, she grins at him triumphantly, swinging her leg over the saddle urging him to run at full speed her pony tails flopping in the wind behind her.

"Me, too!"

"Toots!"

"Hahahahaha!" Toots rides full speed behind Kreah, the two are off to scout ahead.

Cybrind shakes his head looking at Bob who shrugs. "You think I'm gonna stop her?"

Cybrind laughs and turns his attention once more to the horizon.

Hopping out of the frigid river water Cayllar and Annarathis transform to themselves, wrapping in towels to dry off. "I'm still better than you are."

"Yes, I know."

Annarathis sighs exaggeratedly and wanders towards Cael looking in the baskets he had filled with the fish they threw from the river. "Nice haul."

He looks at her a bit surprised, she hadn't spoken to him before and he had no idea she could speak Thalassian. "Y-yes, you and your brother did surprisingly well."

Annarathis smirks, "You mean I did. Cayllar just swam around aimlessly."

Cael peers at her. "I'm sorry?"

Annarathis shakes her head, "Nothing." She shivers and returns to her feral cat. She glances up at him and bounds past towards the carts.

Cael watches her in confusion not sure if he spoke out of turn, incorrectly or offended. He lifts the basket of fish and carries it towards the last cart.

"Ignore her."

Cael's head snaps up in surprise, "Do all of you speak Thalassian? I thought…"

Cayllar grins, "A few of us do. It's a long involved story. Anyhow don't worry about Anna. She's… just… Anna." Cayllar shrugs.

Cael turns to glance at Annarathis. "She speaks Thalassian."

Cayllar nods, "Yes, Cy, Anna and I speak Thalassian. It comes in handy. We don't usually let on that we understand." He winks. Cael nods slowly not sure he understands. He turns his gaze to the last Night Elf of the group.

"That one doesn't?"

Cayllar follows his gaze and shakes his head, "Nope. He's young… he was born after the split of the elves." Cayllar looks at Cael giving him a once over, "Probably about the same age as you, I'd wager."

Bob's squeaky voice rings out, "Let's move!"

Cayllar tugs on Tarambo's reins walking away leaving Cael with more questions than answers. He climbs in to the back of the cart hugging his knees to conserve warmth and space. Cael's head snaps up as leathers hit the cart before him. Tieago nods pulling the reins of his saber rejoining Ajellah.

Cael reaches for the pile before him. The soft fur is smooth to the touch. His eyes dance with excitement as he moves his hand over it watching the nap rise as his hand slides across. He looks around to see if he's being watched feeling a bit self-conscious. Taking it in both hands he lifts it up noting it isn't simply one large piece of fur but three, pants, a shirt and a cloak. He closes his eyes holding it to him before slipping the shirt over the one he currently wore.

* * *

The Keep looms in the distance. They travel northwest along the road towards it. The more they travel the larger it appears. Bob keeps them at a good pace as some grow restless watching what they are approaching. Tieago pulls up beside Cybrind, "What _is_ that?"

Cybrind looks at the Keep, "Drak'Tharon Keep…" He squints as he looks up, "I don't know much about the place having never been inside." He looks at his brother, "I can however tell you what comes out…"

Ajellah pulls up behind Tieago, she shudders at his words keeping her eyes ahead. "What comes out?"

"Trolls, not the every day Trolls, abominations… Scourge…" He points towards their left, "Beyond those trees is a village… don't remember the name, never been there. They say it's where a tribe of Trolls live. Some apparently go mad and cross this road on their way to the Keep. Those that survive are driven even more insane and are altered horribly. Kreah and I were out here once. We stopped long enough to watch a parade of Trolls. Most ran past and didn't give us a second look… can't say the same about the ones that came out and the hunger overwhelmed them."

Tieago and Ajellah exchange a questioning look. Ajellah shivers again and lifts her eyes towards the Keep that casts a dark shadow on the road they travel.

Bob raises a hand. The caravan comes to a stop. Before them are two death knights watching a muttering Troll clear the road of dead bodies. The smaller of the two turns noting their arrival and grins widely, "Oh hai!" She rides over to her husband and gives him a big hug. "We were hoping to get the road clear before you got here. You musta been moving pretty fast!"

Bob grins, "Someone was kind enough to clear the road for us."

Toots giggles and sits in the cart beside him as they wait. She lays her head on his shoulder with a sigh of boredom. Bob smirks giving her a side glance, "Maybe next time you'll kill them off the road so we won't have to wait for it to be clear."

Toots wrinkles her nose at him and giggles. "Maybe."

Kreah looks bored, "This is taking too long."

Nutmeg hops down from one of the carts and wanders over to a body nudging it with his head moving it out of the way. He snorts at the dead Troll and moves on to the next body.

Kreah's eyes widen at the beast, "That isn't what I had in mind…"

Ginnger laughs, "What do you have in mind then?"

Kreah's eyes sparkle with mischief, "Killing while we wait! There appears to be a never ending parade of Trolls… both crazed and scourge alike."

As if to prove her point another five come ambling out of the Keep. The Trolls are twice the size of a normal Troll, muscles ripping and distorted, their skin discolored. Their heads are so large they can't be kept straight. One spots Kreah and charges forward.

Kreah pulls her swords and hops gracefully off her deathcharger a sword in each hand, her eyes glint waiting for him to be within firing distance. Immediately she releases her Howling Blast causing the Troll to stagger momentarily with an incoherent growl. She waggles her eyebrows at Ginnger, "Time for some fun."

* * *

Tieago pauses squinting in the distance. Gunnorda pulls up beside him and looks out in the same direction. "She's sumthin'."

Tieago grins at Gunnorda and nods silently as the caravan moves on across the bridge behind them picking up their pace. Most of them avoid looking down the side at the river that rages below… very far below. All that is except for the pair admiring the very large eagle as she soars across the gap and down far below to an unseen area just past the waterfall. Her wing span appears to almost span the gap. Tieago looks around for more and is disappointed when none are to be seen. Gunnorda pats his arm to get his attention. The caravan has finished crossing the bridge leaving them to catch up with the others.

* * *

The past few hours the temperature has been dropping steadily. As the snow covered ground sparkles in the dimming sunlight the temperature levels at last. They look across the horizon noting miles and miles of snow, the bright gleam is blinding if not for the periodic gray clouds marring the perfection of the landscape.

The road seems endless. Their trek is lasting much longer than intended with distractions keeping them from arriving in a timely manner. Cybrind looks across the horizon with concern. Kreah pulls up beside him slowing her steed to match his pace. "Is that what I think?"

Cybrind nods his head and looks up at her from his stormsaber. "I'm unsure but from here it would appear so." His glance once more is pulled to the west. "Care to go for a ride?"

"As if you need to ask."

"Kreah."

She pulls up short and turns back to look at him quizzically. "Don't go alone this time."

Kreah rolls her eyes, "I can handle myself."

"Of course you can. I simply want another set of eyes with you."

"Very well…" Kreah turns her deathcharger towards the west once again riding full speed beside her riding easily is Joy on Cayllar's dawnsaber, her eyes scanning the horizon not liking what she saw before them. As they draw nearer the now familiar green mist cloud, the women slow their approach moving south staying upwind and under the small rise where the camp sits noisily. In the cover of the trees the pair dismounts to tether their beasts.

They can hear voices, some loud, some louder still. Nothing spoken or yelled makes sense to either of them. Kreah's eyes narrow as she listens to the words and shakes her head. While Kreah can speak a few languages, this one is unfamiliar to her. Joy nods in understanding slipping through the shadows silently. She corners around a break in the decrepit wall crouching low under the mist. Joy comes to a full stop her knees buckle underneath her. Her lungs constrict leaving her gasping for breath. Kreah watches with growing interest as the Forsaken stands before what can only be a makeshift laboratory. The woman holds a vile up to the torch perched on the wall peering at its contents. Suddenly she cackles turning to her left just out of Kreah's line of sight. Stepping softly to her right, she spots the caged man. The man sits in his cage half naked, half starved, and half dead. The Forsaken thrusts the vile at him. He shakes his head feebly, his cries and pleas fall on unhearing ears, causing her to laugh. She opens the vile and throws the contents at him. He cries out in anguish as they watch fascinated. The man droops over limp. She reaches out touching his wrist as if checking for a pulse and laughs triumphantly.

Kreah's eyes narrow. She takes a step forward almost stumbling over Joy's body. Kreah sighs, scoops her up in her arms and retreats back to the others.

* * *

Sitting beside her he combs his fingers through his hair agitated. He sits his head in his hands while he waits. She hasn't stirred once they arrived at Wintergarde Keep, not since they caught up with the caravan. He closes his eyes and pictures their arrival as it plays out across his eyelids. The horror of seeing her slumped over Tarambo's saddle as they sped their way up the road towards them. The sound of his voice as it cracked when he called out to her. The scrapes he endured falling off the cart in his haste to get to her. Joy was barely breathing when they caught up. Cael threw hay on the ground to lay her down on. Cayllar cradled her limp body in his arms as he spoke words of comfort to her. Laying her there, he listened to her heart as it fought bravely to beat. "Her lungs are fighting whatever it is…"

"Poison of sorts. The green cloud is toxic apparently and thankfully she had enough sense to crouch under it."

Cayllar nods listening both to Kreah's words and Joy's body. He places his hands on her sides closing his eyes and drawing out the poisons from her lungs as a gold glow encompasses her. With each struggling breath Joy took more green wisps left her. The glow intensifies, Joy gasps inhaling deeply her eyes flying open. She cries out in pain and falls back on the hay, her eyes half open.

Cayllar sits back hard gasping for breath himself as Joy slips in to a fitful sleep. Ajellah smiles down at him handing him some water. She squeezes his shoulder gently.

Killer insists Kreah should sit for a while at the risk of losing a limb by her swords. Their eyes lock and for once, the stubborn dwarf wins a small victory. Kreah allows him to check her for poison damage.

Upon their arrival at Wintergarde Keep the two had occupied this room. Joy motionless as she rests endlessly, Cayllar fidgeting as he waits. He jumps at the soft knock. He crosses the room in two steps and throws open the door. He stares impatiently at the hesitating woman in the hallway his body filling the doorframe. "Ya?"

"Oh sorry to disturb you… are you…" She glances past him, "You are… Cayllar."

"Uh, ya I know who I am…"

The woman blinks up at him confused for a beat then blushes deeply. "Oh! I'm Harper." She smiles at his frown, "Kearney Harper, I run the clinic here at Wintergarde Keep, if you can call our small facility a clinic. Allow me to get to the point. I have a favor to ask and an offer of sorts. We have some civilians that came in from the village. Your friends rescued them and they're frightened, some are injured and sick. My training is a bit limited and when I heard there was a healer… well, I was hoping you'd come help and in exchange your friend can come stay in the clinic while you're down there." Her eyes narrow with concern as she looks past Cayllar trying to see where Joy is lying, "Is she doing better?"

Cayllar glances behind him at Joy sleeping and nods, "Yes, she's resting now. I just need her to wake up and yell at me. Then I'll know she's fine."

Kearney looks at him blankly. "I'm sorry?"

Cayllar grins at Kearney and shakes his head, "I'm the one who's sorry. She's fine. She's getting stronger by the minute, she just needs rest. Let's go see about your villagers."

Kearney's relief is evident. She takes a calming breath and smiles up at him. "Thank you. I've been so worried about these villagers since they started arriving in droves!"

Cayllar pauses in the doorway to look back at Joy. "We'll leave her to sleep here. She's already settled in and from the sound of it there isn't much room in the clinic for her."

* * *

High Commander Halford Wyrmbane stands stoically watching from the Keep as gryphons fly overhead. More villagers are brought back at least a dozen are saved from the village. Cybrind hops off the gryphon handing the reins to the Gryphon Commander Urik with a nod. "Fine beast."

"Elidin!"

Cybrind nods his farewell to the man before turning on his heel making his way back to the High Commander. "Sir."

The two men stare down at the over run village, "How is the cleansing going?"

"Better than expected. The survivors have been retrieved. The scourge are being purged as we speak. I see a break in their hold by the evening. Unfortunately as we both know, there is no telling what their numbers truly are as they appear to multiply at an alarming rate."

Wyrmbane nods as he listens to the report, "Any casualties among your squad?"

Cybrind grins, "Negative."

Wyrmbane nods. "Pull back when the sun sets. No one should be left in that village. They will need their rest for what is ahead of them tomorrow."

Cybrind's grin drops, he turns his gaze on Wyrmbane eyes narrowing. "Tomorrow?"

"The village is cleared to the point the men here can finish cleaning up. I'm sure the villagers will be more than happy to go back to their homes and ensure the scourge are truly gone. In the meantime I need your crew to move deeper in to hostile territory." Cybrind's eyes harden as he listens silently. Wyrmbane looks up at Cybrind, their eyes lock with the intensity of the next phase, neither man smiling. "In the morning before the sun is fully in the sky, I need you and your crew to report to Duke August Foehammer. He is at Thorson's Post. Gryphon Commander Urik will make sure you get there safely. There is 'something' down there. The post is near the mausoleum. This 'something' has scourge attacking the post what seems non-stop. My 7th Legion can only hold them back for so long…" He sighs tearing his gaze from Cybrind's looking out towards the post. "We've lost contact with one of our squads."

Cybrind nods and looks out towards where the High Commander is looking. "We'll be ready."

Wyrmbane nods once in dismissal.

* * *

The woman wanted nothing more than to scoot each and every one of them out of her dining room. With a heavy sigh she moved back in to the kitchen so she could not watch as the room was temporarily turned in to a utility room.

Miss, Gunnorda and Ginnger sit cleaning their guns chatting about the day's events, their close calls, their easy kills, the stench and anything else about the scourge that comes to mind. Tieago and Ajellah sit quietly making more bandages at a nearby table. Kreah sits at a table by herself sharpening her blades. A door opens quietly causing all heads to turn. She coughs a few times and waves weakly.

Joy walks in the room taking a seat with Kreah leaning her head in to her hands she watches the woman quietly. "Thanks." Kreah gives her a small grin and goes back to sharpening her blades.

The talk goes back to normal. Everyone is lost in their own thoughts or in conversation. "He's at the clinic."

Joy looks up, "What?"

Kreah gives her a side glance and shakes her head, "Cayllar is at the clinic. You should go see him. They're all there actually, all of our healers." She glances at Joy again. "Go on."

"I… oh…" Joy grins sheepishly, "Thanks."

Kreah nods once and Joy slips out the door. She shivers as the cold air welcomes her outside. She closes her eyes and takes a breath of fresh air. She looks around wondering where the clinic is. A guard is patrolling nearby catching Joy's attention. She tries not to approach too quietly and get herself shot. "Oh hai, erm hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where the clinic is?"

The guard's eyes narrow at her briefly, he nods and points towards a path to his left. "The large Keep in the back, it's in the basement."

"Thanks!"

Joy quickly makes her way to the Keep. She stands outside the massive building and looks up at the windows and surrounding landscaping wondering as she often does how she would approach if she were the enemy. "Are you lost?"

Joy spins around, her eyes widen in shock at having someone sneak up on her. "Me? No. I was…" Her eyes narrow, "Cy?"

He steps from the shadows and grins, "Good to see you're up. Cay's been worried."

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

He looks up at the Keep and back down at her, "Same as you… wondering about the security of this place."

Joy grins. "Well now that you ask…"

"Did I ask?" Cybrind chuckles and escorts her to the clinic.

* * *

"Your lungs are damaged. We will stay here." Joy shakes her head weakly in an attempt to argue with him only to break in to a coughing fit. "Your cough is irritating your lungs which keep them from healing properly. It's a vicious cycle. Unless you stay here and get some rest, you won't get better." He looks around the room. "At least you have your own room."

"I need you." The two look towards the door as Cybrind walks in. "Sorry Joy, but I need my brother."

Cayllar looks at Cybrind. He blinks a few times rejecting his words, his brow furrowed with concern. "I can't go. Not now. She needs me. I thought this was only a poison. I'm not really sure what is going on with her. I won't leave her. Not like this. I have to figure out how to heal her."

Joy lifts her hand and touches his arm. "I'm fine." The effort is too much for her. Her hand drops back on to the bed moments before she's rocked with another coughing fit.

Kearney enters behind Cybrind with a comforting smile, "She is welcome to stay with us until you come back this way." She rushes on before he can object, "I received a message late last night. A Priestess is on her way. She can help."

Cybrind's eyes narrow as he contemplates their options. "We have three healers of various abilities. I suppose someone could stay. If it will ease your mind Anna will stay with Joy so she isn't alone."

Cayllar brushes the hair from Joy's eyes. "Anna's no healer." He looks up with pleading eyes. "Joy needs me. You don't. Killer will take good care of everyone."

Cybrind shakes his head, "Cay, I need you both. Why do you think I wanted you with us in the first place? You are a healer, Cay. You go where you're needed."

Cayllar opens his mouth to argue just as Joy starts coughing again. He lays his hand on her forehead. "She's burning with fever. I'm needed here."

Cybrind sighs, "Daylight is coming. It's time to go. I'll send Anna. You're with me." He turns on his heel and pauses at the door. "Elune be with you, Joy."

A soft glow emits from Cayllar's hands easing Joy's discomfort. She breathes easier and drifts off to a light sleep. He sits at her bedside making no effort to move.

She touches his left shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. He reaches with his right hand placing it on hers never taking his eyes off of Joy. "You'll stay with her? Watch over her?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

Cayllar looks up at his twin sister, his eyes haunted, pained and exhausted. "See that you don't start now."

Annarathis' eyebrow quirks, "I'm going to remember that you're exhausted from caring for all of these people and not simply questioning my abilities." Cayllar's expression doesn't change. His gold eyes search her face for answers. She nods, "I'll stay with her and watch over her. I will give her what comfort I can until your return." She smirks, "See? I told you, you love her."

Cayllar lifts Joy's hand, kissing the back of it before placing it gently on the bed. He leans forward kissing her check and whispering in her ear, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Torn between duty and his love, Cayllar closes his eyes tightly. He forces himself to leave. He manages two steps toward the door before Annarathis' hand stops him. "Cay…"

He turns looking blankly at her. "Ya?"

"I…" Annarathis' brow quirks, her eyes drop as she searches for the right words. "Be careful. I won't be there to watch your back."

Cayllar gives her an exhausted grin pulling her in to his arms and hugging her tightly. "I will. Be safe and watch over Joy."

Annarathis nods and steps back. She has never been one for showing affection. Silently she turns back to Joy and takes a seat in the chair beside her bed. She pulls a book from the stack and feigns an interest in it. Cayllar takes one last look and a deep breath before heading out.

* * *

Gryphons are already in flight. Kreah, Killer, Ginnger and Ajellah are the first group to head to Thorson's Post to report in. Cybrind is speaking with Gryphon Commander Urik when he walks up. Cybrind nods at his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him forward. "Next group is ready."

Gryphon Commander Urik looks at Cayllar as he fidgets anxiously. "Listen up. There's not much to this, these gryphons are bigger and stronger than the flocks you're accustomed to in Lower Azeroth. These are highly trained mounts and there is nothing to worry about. They will get you there safely." His eyebrow quirks, "Once you're there your safety is no longer my concern."

Cybrind smirks and nudges Cayllar. Cayllar looks from one to the other shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Urik looks up at the skies and nods. Cybrind turns to look as the gryphons approach. "Next up I want Cay, Ti, Toots and Bob."

Cayllar takes one more look towards the keep where Joy is hopefully resting. He takes a deep breath searching for the strength to leave her. He gives Cybrind a look and nods. Cybrind grins and nods in return. Tieago speaks quietly with Toni as he fastens the holster on her. She nudges him gently purring loudly, bravely standing still allowing him to strap her in.

Cybrind's eyes narrow as he watches his brothers fly away with the second group. He begins weighing options he may have missed. Perhaps it wasn't necessary to endanger his friends and family. A soft cold nose nudges his hand. He looks down and grins at Softpaw. He kneels facing the large cat scratching her behind the ears before checking her harness. Gunnorda glances at the two silently and looks back in her pack for something. Cybrind sighs softly. "One day?"

Gunnorda doesn't meet his gaze and shrugs. "One day." Cybrind's eyes show his pain. He lays his head on Softpaw's closing his eyes missing the pain in Gunnorda's own eyes as she watches the two. She sighs softly closing her pack slinging it over her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Cybrind? If I may…"

Cybrind looks up seeing Cael approach from the Inn. "What is it, Cael?"

He looks around at the remaining people gathered and those passing before looking back at Cybrind. His voice is low and urgent, "I would like to go with you. I can fight. I can help."

Cybrind tilts his head contemplating. "Miss?"

"Hmmm?"

"How wrong would it be to bring this boy with us?"

Miss' eyes widen as she looks up at him and then at the boy in shock. "He _wants_ to go?"

Gunnorda bites back her opinion, patting her leg bringing Softpaw back to her. She quietly watches the exchange. Cybrind looks down at Miss nodding, "I imagine his reasons are simple enough. No one here understands him. Well, Anna does, but really would you stay if the only person that you could talk to was my charming sister?"

Miss' eyes twinkle with humor and she shakes her head. "Still, he's awfully young, Cy. We don't know much about him. Can he even fight to defend himself?"

Cybrind shrugs his broad shoulders, "Cael, what training have you had?"

Cael sighs softly and looks at his hands in defeat, "Nothing… I have been sent out to hunt for food. I can use a dagger. I'm pretty handy to have around and you know I'm not afraid of hard work."

Cybrind's eyes narrow with concern, he looks at Gunnorda and Miss. "There is just something about this boy. I can't put my finger on it… Tieago had the same feeling. I think it was fate we found him."

Gunnorda clears her throat. They all look at her as she blushes. "I dinnae abou' fate." She nods at the boy, "I do know tha' we did find 'im. I cannae say it a good idea t' be brin' 'im along. Only…" She bites her lip, her brow furrows.

Cybrind takes a small step forward, "Yes?"

She looks up at Cybrind, "It feels righ'."

Cybrind smiles and nods, "Agreed. Thank you, Gunn."

Miss shrugs her petite shoulders. "Well that's settled then."

Cael watches the exchange, confusion and hope written clearly on his face. Cybrind pulls from his boot a dagger and hands it to Cael. He takes it in both hands, his eyes light up, "Thank you. I won't let you down!"

Urik breaks in to the conversation, "You're up."

Everyone looks upwards as the gryphons return. Cybrind looks around, "Everyone ready?"

* * *

Duke August Foehammer stands amidst them barking commands as the men run to carry out his orders. Toots and her crew stand aside waiting. Cybrind kneels at the edge of the cliff, his eyes scanning the ravine taking in the mass amounts of scourge and the different classes. Reservations creep in his mind yet again. He looks from his friends and family to the scourge cursing his choices and for endangering them. Gunnorda walks up quietly to stand beside him looking out at the masses of scourge from the safety of their perch. She places her hands behind her back to keep them from wringing. "Y' know y' did th' righ' thing bringin' us 'ere. Don' be second guessin' y'self now."

Cybrind sighs and shakes his head. "Do I know that? Really? Joy's sick from Elune only knows what. Look down there… do you honestly believe I did the right thing?" He looks at her with unveiled concern, "If something happens to you, Gunn…"

Gunnorda nods solemnly, "Aye, m' mum will ne'er fergive me." Her grin tugs at the corners of her lips.

Cybrind snorts and grins at her. "And we can't have that." He searches her face as he continues, "I'm sorry, my Lil Gunn. I've just been…"

Gunnorda pats his shoulder and nods, "A real ars. Aye…"

Cybrind sighs and nods. "Yes." He sits back on his right foot not taking his gaze from her green eyes. "I've relied on you, leaned on you and haven't really been here for you. You're my best friend, Gunn. You deserve a friend who will be here for you as well. Can you forgive me?"

Gunnorda looks out across the field below and nods slowly. "Aye." She turns to face him taking a deep breath. "Ya hurt me. Y' choosin' her o'er me…" She holds up her hand to keep him from interrupting. He closes his mouth so she can continue. "I dinnae know who she was a' th' time, bu' it hurt all th' same."

Cybrind nods. He rises on his knees, pulling her to him, wrapping his massive arms around her little body hugging her close, closing his eyes tight. His voice hitches with emotion, muffled in her neck. "I'm so sorry."

Gunnorda hesitates out of shock, her eyes widen with surprise at this sudden display of emotion. She wraps her small arms around his neck hugging him back ignoring the flush in her cheeks blushing deeply burying her face in his hair. Her voice is soft and breathless in his ear, "Cy?"

"Hmm?"

"I cannae breathe."

"Oh!" He releases her immediately lowering his gaze back to the ravine mumbling another apology.

"Oy! Y' folk tha' come from Wintergarde." Duke August Foehammer was ready to speak with them. They gather near the man. He looks from the gnomes, to the dwarfs, to the draenei, to the night elves his gaze intense as he measures each of them individually. "Any o' y' folk th' engineering sort?" They all look at each other wondering where his line of thinking is going. Bob and Gunnorda raise their hands. "Y' be wantin' t' be in separate vehicles then." He nods at them. "Y' can take th' vehicles out in the field t' protectcha while y' travel to the mausoleum. The High Commander sent word tha' y' are t' search for th' missin' squad. In exchange fer use o' m' machines, I wantcha t' take out as many o' them plague wagons on yer way!"

"Plague?" Cayllar's eyes are immediately drawn to the wagons down in the ravine. "Plague… of course! Why didn't I think of that before, it's not poison, she's diseased with the plague!"

Foehammer's eyes narrow as he looks up at Cayllar, "I dinnae know wha' it is yer goin' on aboot but y' need to ge' a move on."

The group follows Foehammer to a row of steamtanks. He gives them directions and instructions before walking away. Bob and Cybrind agree to break them in to three groups, the same grouping they arrived in. "Steamtank 1, Kreah drives. I want Ginnger on the main gun. Steamtank 2," Cybrind smirks as Toots bounces up ready to move, "Cayllar will drive, Tieago is on the main gun."

Toots pouts giving Cybrind a very stern look of disapproval. "Sorry Toots, these steamtanks aren't designed for gnomes. Steamtank 3, Cael will drive and I have the main gun. Bob and Gunn have the added responsibility of disabling plague wagons. This will delay us. It's a necessary delay and we will need to keep the scourge away from them so they can do their jobs." He nods towards Bob and Gunnorda who are receiving instruction on just how they were to disable the plague wagons safely and efficiently. "Each vehicle has added 7th Legion soldiers. They aren't coming along to help us. They're hitching a ride to the mausoleum." He glances towards Foehammer's retreating back. "I say lets take out as many of them blasted scourge on our way. No point in wasting our chance to contribute."

Once everyone is briefed Cybrind stands at the gun of the last vehicle watching as the first steamtank enters the ravine. The steamtanks inch forward through the throngs of scourge. Cybrind's eyes narrow, "They're ignoring the steamtanks." He watches fascinated as they travel relatively unnoticed.

One of the soldiers traveling along looks up at Cybrind with a smirk, "For now they do… wait until we stop at one of the wagons. Things will change and quick." For emphasis, he loads his gun with a metallic click. Cybrind's head spins around at the sound of battle ahead. Steamtank 2 came to a stop beside steamtank1. The door opens for Bob to step out and make his way towards a plague wagon. Cybrind brings the main gun around and plows a path through the scourge. Bob gives him a big grin and a wave. "Ready Gunn?"

"Aye!" She puts her hand on Softpaw's head. "Y' stay w' Cy." Gunnorda pulls her goggles down, adjusting them quickly. With a nod she hops out of the steamtank without hesitation moving as quickly as her legs will move towards the plague wagon to assist Bob.

Their trek through the ravine was painfully slow stopping at least six times to disable plague wagons before moving on. "Let's go!" He motions in a circle over his head and points north towards the building. Everyone instantly hops out and runs for the building.


	15. Chapter 15  Plunderbeard

**Chapter 15 - ****Plunderbeard **

"Heads up, we got another one!"

The soldier had been dead for a while. His body or what is left of it is rotting and giving off a horrid stench. Cybrind covers him, rolling him in the tarp before tying it off at the top and bottom quickly and efficiently with practiced hands. He sighs as he stands over the remains. "What a waste." He picks up the tarp rolled body and hoists it over his shoulder. "Keep looking, we're still missing two."

Kreah and Cybrind exchange a look. The questions in her eyes and the understanding in his, no words spoken yet a conversation has passed between them. He walks back down the path carrying the man's remains back. Kreah moves forward pressing deeper down through the catacombs and the unknown.

Ginnger recoils as if punched in the face, "Oh geez, do you smell it?"

Ajellah stops beside her. "It is an all too familiar scent." She looks at her and nods before following Kreah down the path.

A shot rings out, a cry of pain, muttering, screams, shouting, insanity. "No! I won't let you. You can't. I'll kill you! Wait! No, please! Don't kill me. I'm too young. I'm too pretty!"

Ginnger and Ajellah round the corner in time to see Kreah back slap the man to the floor. "Fool, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to save your pathetic existence."

She hands Ginnger the gun she took from the frantic man. The man skitters backwards, his eyes wide with fright staring at Kreah. "You're scourge! You talk! No! How can it be?"

"Oy!" Ginnger calls out to get his attention. Cocking the gun, she empties the last remaining bullets, the sound of them jingle on the stone floor. "That is a friend of mine you're talking about and I'll have you know, I trust her more than I'd trust you… now come on. We're getting you out of here and back to the 7th Legion."

"7th Legion… that, that's my…" His eyes flash towards Ginnger wide and frightened. "Are you… you're not… you're real?"

"Aye, I'm real and growing real tired of your questions. Come on now." Ginnger moves towards the path they just came from.

"Wait! Don't leave me. They left me! She'll kill me… she'll eat my face!"

Kreah growls at him. He screams and runs after Ginnger. Ajellah grins at Kreah and shakes her head. "If we are to eat a man, why would we eat his face? No meat, all skin and bone."

Kreah chuckles and looks back at the direction they came from, the direction he left with Ginnger and her bear, Nutmeg. "I couldn't tell you. Humans are odd. They have such interesting misconceptions of not only Death Knights, but of all Draenei. Being both, I get them all."

Ajellah nods in understanding. "I can only imagine."

"Come, one is still missing."

* * *

The door opens quietly. Annarathis looks up expectantly. She doesn't bother hiding her disappointment when the Priestess enters. Closing the door behind her, she approaches the bed. Pressing her hand to Joy's head, she pauses. She touches the base of Joy's neck checking her pulse, her glands for swelling and the size of her larynx ignoring the girl curled up in the chair. She opens her eyes one at a time looking at the pupils for their reaction to light. "When was she last awake?"

Annarathis sits up, stretching her legs before her, taking her time to respond. "This morning after her breakfast was brought in."

The Priestess looks at Annarathis, a much younger version of herself with similar facial markings, silver eyes and same dark hair. While Annarathis tends to wear hers down, Andrina prefers hers braided to keep it out of her way while she works. She regards her quietly. "I'm to assume that was her last meal as well, then."

At Annarathis' confirming nod, Andrina's eyes narrow. She looks firmly at the patient, "Joy, you will need to waken and eat. I understand you're exhausted and would prefer to sleep the day away until your man comes back for you. Trouble is at this rate you will not recover fully by the time he returns. If this trend continues, he will be returning to Lower Azeroth without you."

Andrina waits a beat before turning to walk out the door. Joy groans, "No…"

Andrina pauses, turns and nods at her, "Very well then. I will have food brought to you. I expect you to eat it." She glances at Annarathis and back to Joy. "I'm sure your constant companion here could use a break from babysitting. Do behave or you won't have her to fear…" With a small huff she exits the room without another word.

Annarathis sits quietly staring at the closed door unsure if she likes the Priestess or not, she shakes her head dismissing her from her thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

Joy winces as she tries to move, "Weak, better but weak."

Annarathis nods in understanding. "You haven't moved in days. Your muscles are forgetting how to function. You're going to be sore and stiff. We can go for a walk later if you're up to it."

Joy's eyes brighten, "You think witch lady will let me go outside?"

Annarathis scoffs, "You're a rogue. Do you ask permission to do what you want?"

Joy laughs softly, her laugh turns to coughing and she winces.

* * *

Rejoined once more their next orders come and its time for some decision making. Toots stands on a bench and paces, her hands behind her back, her head down as she contemplates their next move. The decision weighs heavily upon her. He's right after all, so the choice is simple. Yet does she go with it. Her instincts say yes, her heart says no. She pauses, "Cybrind is right. We split up." Her eyes look worried. She nods and sighs softly, "Just know I don't like this one bit."

Cybrind nods, "Noted. Trouble is its necessary."

Toots sighs again throwing her hands up in defeat. She takes a seat next to Bob who slips his arm around her shoulder giving her a comforting squeeze. She lays her head on his shoulder. Softly he kisses the top of her head. "You know he's right. He's thought this through and he's logistically correct in his assumptions. I know you don't like the idea but the idea is sound and it's just what we will have to do." Toots shudders and he squeezes her tighter.

Kreah shakes her head, "I can move faster alone."

Cybrind nods. "Miss, Killer, and Ginnger will meet you at the 7th Legion outpost once you have the phylactery." He holds up his hand to quiet her protests. "It is for security reasons. You know I trust you." He lowers his hand and his gaze intensifies. "It has been said this phylactery has claimed many. You will not be alone with it for long. It's too risky."

Kreah contemplates her options, weighing them carefully and nods. "I'll reach the outpost and brief them on what is coming."

Cybrind nods in agreement and moves on, "Team 2, Toots, Bob, Ajellah and Tieago." Tieago's hand tightens around Ajellah's with a comforting squeeze. She smiles up at him, their eyes connect. "I'm not sure what that gnome is talking about but it's obviously something serious. Bob?"

Bob sits up, his blue eyes flash with intrigue. "He's talking about the mine. There is an oddity about the ore in the mine. They aren't sure what happened to it, we just know it isn't the usual cobalt or saronite that is usually found in this area."

Gunnorda narrows her eyes deep in thought, "Wha' aboot titanium?"

Bob shakes his head. "I asked the same thing. The mine doesn't have titanium, titanium isn't even found in this part of Northrend so it is still a mystery."

Cybrind hesitates, "Gunn?"

"Aye?"

"Did… do you want to go with Team 2 to the mines?"

Gunnorda waves a dismissive hand, "Ach nae, I was simply wonderin' aloud."

Bob continues in his enthusiastic way. "We're going to the mine to get some samples, it's over run with scourge and once we get enough, we blow the entrances!" His eyes dance with the idea of explosives.

Toots giggles, "My man sure loves his explosives."

Bob grins. "What's not to like? Like it I do. Build and destroy. Build things to destroy others. It's all good!"

Cybrind chuckles. "Team 3, Gunn, Cay, Cael and I need to find that last member." He shakes his head slowly, "I don't hold much hope for finding him alive. He's been down there with the scourge for much too long."

"Then why are you going?" Kreah smirks, "Never mind, _Druid_, I know why you're going."

Cybrind rolls his eyes. "Alright. We all have our assignments, we leave in the morning. Everyone get some sleep."

While the meeting breaks up, Kreah, Cybrind and Gunnorda remain waiting for the others to leave. "How soon are you leaving?"

Kreah grins, "I'll take a small nap. I'll leave in about 3 hours."

Gunnorda nods, "I figured y' to be leavin' sooner than tha'."

Kreah laughs, "I would but I haven't slept in two days. I think a nap would do me some good."

Cybrind nods in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can relate. Don't rush things."

Kreah raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I'll be thorough as always."

Cybrind stands and stretches. "I expect nothing less." He runs his hand through his hair. "Night, ladies, I'm going to try and get a few hours of rest myself." He pauses staring at the rows of white tents and sighs softly. He walks to the campfire in the center and takes a seat on the ground. His knees raised in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees he stares at the flames as they danced before him.

Gunnorda looks at him for a moment. She takes a deep breath before walking to her tent to get some rest. Her mind refuses to allow her to rest. She tosses and turns until she passes out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

She shivers in the cold taking a few short breaths not fully trusting her lungs yet. They stay to the shadows moving along the wall. The night is still and quiet. The silence is broken occasionally with a screech over head as a patrol circles above. Even their footsteps are silent.

Annarathis moves quietly behind her watching for any sign of fatigue. Joy takes her time feeling her muscles ache and rebel at the sudden use. She pauses occasionally to lean against a wall or building to catch her breath. She feels invigorated and alive for the first time in days. She looks around listening. Hearing no one, she hops up on the wall that separates the Keep and the inn crouching at the top looking down at the valley far below them. After a half-hour of wandering the Keep, Annarathis notes Joy's steps aren't as light as fatigue sets in. She steers her back towards the clinic. Joy would like nothing more than to object and stay outside longer yet she knows Annarathis is right. Reluctantly she heads back to the clinic and to the confines of her room.

Joy slips back in to her gown, hanging up her leathers in the closet before crawling back in to bed exhausted. She smiles over at Annarathis, "That was fun." She closes her eyes willing her body to stop shivering from the cold. "I didn't realize how much I missed being outside." Clenching her teeth together to keep them from chattering, Joy bites off anything more that she would say.

Annarathis grins from her perch. "If you're up for it, we can go again tomorrow."

"Actually I don't advise going out again tomorrow." Andrina flicks on the light startling both of the girls. "You might be ready in another night or two. You don't want to over exert yourself." The two girls simply stare at the priestess. She raises an eyebrow at them both. "Is there a problem with that?" She goes to the bedside to check on Joy adding another blanket.

Joy shakes her head stunned, "Uh… no?"

Andrina grins slyly at the girl turning the light off on her way out.

"How?"

Annarathis shakes her head. "I don't know… but there's something about her I don't trust." She hops out of her chair leaving the room to follow Andrina quietly closing the door behind her.

The priestess walks towards the end of the hallway where she stops to speak with the woman on duty. She smiles as they exchange quite words. She waves and continues down the hall. Annarathis didn't slow her pace. In cat form she was below counter level, stealthed, she prowled behind her.

Andrina took the staircase down to the basement where the healing crew where housed. She stopped in the common room and sat in a chair before a small fire in the fireplace curling her legs underneath her. Annarathis hadn't noticed her thick Darnassian accent before now. "Come by the fire, it will be more comfortable for you."

Annarathis stops in her tracks. She huffs and transforms back to her natural form before taking a seat across from her. She slides gracefully in to the seat and stares at her.

Andrina stares at the fire for a long pause prior to turning her silver eyes on to the young Kaldorei. "You have questions." She studies her face in the firelight. "Are they about your friend or about your parents?"

Annarathis' blinks in confusion, "My parents? How do you know my parents?"

Andrina smiles. "You look very much like Araia with the same mischievous glint in your eyes, the same stubborn, defiant, determined stance." She shifts in her chair to better look at the young woman sitting beside her pulling her legs up hugging them to her, resting her chin on her knees. She suddenly looks tired and older than she had previously. "You have no idea how much I want to hate you… yet I can't. For everything you have of her within you. You are also a part of him." She waves a dismissive hand. "Ah memories fade. Life moves on. I'm sure you still have your questions but let me ask you first. Do they still live?"

"Who are you?"

For the first time she looks unsure and vulnerable. "I am Priestess Andrina Vannae." She waits to see if her words have any affect and sighs when they don't. "Your parents, do they still live?" Her eyes search Annarathis' face afraid of what she will tell her.

Annarathis shakes her head slowly. "Mother and Father are both gone. They're dead."

A pained look crosses her features, her eyes look haunted. She lays her forehead on her knees allowing herself to mourn. "I knew. I thought I knew. I couldn't have possibly yet some how…" Andrina's voice hitches. Her body shakes with her tears as she sobs. "So many years I lost. So many years I stubbornly refused to look for her. I'm such a fool."

Annarathis' eyes narrow at the ramblings of this woman. "What are you babbling on about?"

Andrina lifts her tear streaked face and looks at her. "Many years ago, I foolishly fell in love with a man. The man didn't love me. He loved another and married her. I was crushed and became a priestess never to see them again. It was my way of denying my feelings and punishing her for her betrayal."

Annarathis shakes her head, "I don't understand what this has to do with-"

"Silly child, Hothlas Elidin married Araia Vannae… my sister."

Annarathis stares dumbfounded, she opens her mouth to speak and close it again. She stares at the woman proclaiming to be her aunt. Andrina stares at the flames, silent tears still falling. "She was pregnant when I left. Was that with you? I had heard she had a son."

"That's Cybrind."

Andrina smiles through her tears, her voice soft as she repeats her nephew's name. "Cybrind. Is he strong like your father? Or stubborn like you?"

Annarathis snorts, "A bit of both."

Andrina nods and looks at the young woman. "You truly are like your mother, even your voice. The first time I saw you I thought I was struck physically. I knew you couldn't be her. You're much too young…" The two stared at each other for a moment before Annarathis shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?"

It was Andrina's turn to shake her head. "Nothing. I want nothing from you or your family." She turns towards the fire avoiding the disbelieving eyes of her niece. She once more opts to stare in to the dancing flames of the fire. "I shouldn't have told you. It accomplishes nothing. It changes nothing. I missed my chance to make amends with my sister and that is simply something I will have to live with."

"You never married."

Andrina shook her head, "No, never."

"As a priestess is it mandatory that you…"

Andrina gave her a shocked look. She was utterly taken aback and was her turn to be dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it. She stared at the young woman before losing to a fit of laughter. "You truly are your mother's child." She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "No it is not mandatory. For me it is by choice."

* * *

"Gunn…"

She moans softly, turning her face towards his. She reaches for him. Her hand tenderly caresses his cheek. He brushes the hair from her eyes. Her fingers intertwine in his hair eagerly pulling him towards her. Their bodies press together tightly. Her parted lips seek his in a passionate kiss. She sits up bolt right. Her eyes flutter open she looks around in a panic.

"Gunn?"

"Cy?" Her cheeks blush deeply, she feels the heat from her cheek reach her ears.

"That must have been some dream. Are you okay?"

"Um… did I say anythin' or do anythin'?"

"No."

"Then I'm okay." She looks around pulling her blanket up around her. "Wha' is it, Cy?"

"It's time to strike camp and get ready to go."

Gunnorda nods, swallowing hard. "Alrigh' I'll be ready."

Cybrind hesitates, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Gunnorda shoos him away. "Aye. Now go on.

* * *

Frustrated she quickly runs her brush through her hair. She had intended to leave hours ago. She looks out of her tent towards the fire as the flames slowly die down squinting at the lone shadowy figure hunched nearby. The frigid early morning air nips at her fingers. Tossing her brush aside setting her pigtails she finishes her preparations. She packs her saddle bag staring at the contents and provisions, her mind does a quick tally of items in comparison to what she believes will be her time away. Her calculations are precise and efficient. Satisfied she slings her bag over her shoulder and turns on her hoof to leave.

A mischievous grin tugs at the corners of her mouth. She walks to the dying fire pausing beside the shadowy figure. "You worry too much."

Cybrind shrugs. His eyes still trained on the dancing flames. "It's my job."

"No it's not. It's your job to assign the right people to the right jobs. Once you've done that. It's no longer your concern. Unless they fail."

Cybrind looks up at her quirking an eyebrow. His response is flat and dry. "That helps."

Kreah allows herself to smile down at him to pat his head patronizing him. Her light sing song voice the polar opposite to his. "I'll be back with the phylactery." She wiggles her fingers in a farewell, slings her saddlebag over her shoulder and heads towards her horse.

"Kreah…" She turns giving him an impatient look. "I need it back in one piece. If that thing tries to mess with your head… don't break it. It's why I'm sending the others to help you bring it back."

Her eyes narrow momentarily all playfulness is gone. "Understood." She nods once in agreement before walking away. Cybrind watches her letting out a relieved breath of air. He didn't worry about her retrieving the phylactery. He knew she could handle that job easily. A frost wyrm is the sort of challenge she thrives on. He worried that she would break the phylactery if it threatened her senses. He needed it to remain in once piece.

Gunnorda had exited her tent and witnessed the exchange between the two. She stops beside him. Without a word she puts her hand on his shoulder. Together they watch Kreah depart. Her form is but a distant shadow riding low over her horse before Gunnorda pats him gently on the shoulder and turns away. "Gunn?"

"Aye?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Kreah watches the sun rise in the distance. Her steed runs sure footed down the white snowy trail through the mountains. Every so often she will see tracks. Each time she would slow to study them before continuing on. In the mountainous areas she isn't surprised to see humanoid tracks or those of perhaps a wolf or a dog variety. She came across a few ram tracks along her path as well. Urging her horse forward they broke through the mountains to the clear packed snow that stretches as far as the eye can see. She squints against the bright sun shining off the white glistening snow turning her horse and heading west.

During her travels across the expansive snow banks she has come across new tracks. Most often the tracks belong to kobold. Occasionally she would see Magnataur tracks. She pulls her horse to a stop. She looks from left to right, or rather south to north, at a long and wide crevice in the snow. Her mind reaches back through her memories until an image of a large worm that stood twice as tall as she came to mind. She looks along the snow covered ground towards the north. She's unsure why she feels it traveled in that direction yet she is certain she is right. Kreah stares north and beyond towards the ice cliff walls wondering how far the beast had traveled and how long ago. Her horse begins to fidget moving his head up and down as if to get her attention. She looks in the direction her horse is and quirks an eyebrow patting his neck firmly. He calms as they both watch the Magnataur's approach.

This Magnataur isn't much different than others she has crossed paths with during previous trips to Northrend. Four long, thick legs and hooves, its body is much like a giant horse or bull covered hoof to torso in dense blue tinted fur. Its bare chest upper body is humanoid with a man's elongated face growing a pair of massive tusks which curve outwards away from his face and body. This particular Magnatuar is carrying an impressively colossal sword in his right hand while strolling unhurriedly towards her.

Kreah pulls her sword from its sheath with her right hand brandishing it high in the air over her head. Staring the Magnatuar down, she calls out to it quoting a favorite line she read somewhere, not caring if the beast can understand her or not. She knows it will understand her intent if not her words. Her voice rings out crystal clear, reverberating back from the distant ice cliffs to her right. "Rejoice, for very bad things are about to happen!" *

The Magnataur sneers. Rearing on its hind legs he lets out his battle cry raising his sword high in to the air over his head. Kreah responds with a guttural cry of her own full of life and vigor, expressing her passion for the fight with a loud "Whoop". Kicking her heels in to her horse's sides she charges him. With a growl he charges her swinging his sword towards her. Instinctively she tugs the bridle down once lightly. Her horse lowers his head immediately continuing to run. Kreah lies prone on his back watching the sword move effortlessly through the chilled air inches above her.

Once clear of his sword, Kreah grabs her second sword in her left hand and rolls off her horse to land hard in the snow. Her hooves are buried from the impact to her ankles. Her eyes dance with excitement at this challenge. She races towards him a sword in each hand. The Magnatuar stops abruptly in order to change directions kicking up a wall of snow in his wake. Shock registers on his face as she pursues him. He brings his sword over his head once more for a lower swooping cleave and takes off running towards her again.

Death knights have a distinct advantage over most humanoids and scourge. They are both. They are raised or more accurately reanimated scourge humanoids with the ability to think, reason, and process information. Their usual opening battle movements consist of two moves, icy touch followed with plague strike. The combination causes horrific diseases within their foes.

Moments before the Magnatuar can reach her, Kreah unleashes her icy touch. A blue glow emits from the palms of her hands blasting him with the disease. He staggers momentarily shivering at its impact. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear it preparing to continue his pursuit. Keeping her advantage of the first strike, Kreah follows icy touch with her second instinctive move plague strike. Her swords slice his skin open drawing his blood allowing the disease to penetrate and spread throughout his body.

The Magnatuar howls in agony bringing his sword down angrily. Kreah raises her swords crossing them over her head to take the impact of the incoming blow and blocking it from damaging her. He pushes downward on this sword with both hands, using his height and weight advantage over her. Her knees give only an inch from his strength countering with her own. Kreah watches him grow angrier and more frustrated when this ploy doesn't work against her. He lifts his sword to bring it down on her once more using his momentum to break past her defenses.

At his full height on the upswing, Kreah weaves to her right flanking him. She plunges her sword deeply in to his side in an upward motion damaging internal organs with her blood strike. He stops, his sword still hovering over his head. His eyes wide, he inhales sharply. He attempts to catch his breath afraid to move, afraid of the damage he will do to himself by doing so. He looks down at the tiny deceptively fragile looking blue horned woman holding the sword within his body. The horror he felt was nothing compared to the joy in her eyes watching the life drain from him along with his life's blood that spilled out on to the once pristine white snow. The vile creature pushed the sword further in and flicked her wrist tearing open his heart. He opened his mouth to cry out in despair. No sound escaped his lips, not even a breath. His sword fell to the snow from his limp hands followed by his body.

She waits until his last breath. Gradually Kreah removes her sword from his side. Closing the beast's eyes, she feels disappointment at how quickly he fell. "Is there no one that can challenge me?" She asks the fallen Magnatuar shaking her head. Using the snow and its fur, she cleans his diseased blood from her hands and her swords prior to sheathing them.

* * *

He throws more wood on the fire before sitting back and getting comfortable. "I thought we had to go?"

Killer lifts his eyes sleepily and grins up at his wife. "What's the hurry? She won't get there until tomorrow at the earliest. Then they have to find the thing. Then kill it." He shrugs his broad shoulders. "We have time."

Ginnger's eyes narrow, crossing her arms and begins tapping her foot impatiently. "You haven't packed the wagon. You haven't packed your bags or provisions. You don't even have directions to where the outpost is!"

Killer groans. "A small nap woulda been nice."

"Aye, it would be. You can try to nap at the outpost. Let's go." Ginnger turns on her heel and heads back to their tent to finish preparing for their departure. Killer watches her walk away and gets comfortable for his nap. "Killer!"

Two dead scourge flank the door at their feet. The two gnomes stand at the mine entrance. It is dank and unwelcoming. The stench is unmistakably scourge. Bloody mace in hand Toots looks over her shoulder towards Tieago and Ajellah. "Try not to get separated. Light only knows how many are in there."

They leave the two corpses behind, walking quietly through the door and in to the unknown.

The mine is like many mines. There are tunnels and beams, occasionally rails leading in and out. If you're lucky they're well kept and well lit. This one is surprisingly well lit with sounds of picks pounding away at rock echoing through the tunnels.

Bob grins at the others, "Well we aren't alone."

Ajellah shivers silently, not amused by Bob's humor. Toots and Bob lead the way down the tunnel. Tieago follows the two gnomes flanked by Toni at his left, Ajellah on his right. Ajellah's big blue eyes are intent on their surroundings keeping a look out for potential danger.

They eventually come to a fork. Bob consults the map shrugging. It was the last one made of the mine and it was at least three months old. "This shouldn't be here. It's not on the map but here it is and we have to decide." He looks at Toots, his eyes full of concern. "We could sp-"

"No."

"It would be-"

"I don't care." Toots shakes her head. "We're already spread across Dragonblight. Do we have to split up in here too?"

Bob smiles trying to comfort her. Taking her hand in his he gives it a soft squeeze. "We could but don't have to. You can go with one and I will go-"

Toots glares at Bob cutting off any further suggestion of splitting up. Bob sighs.

"I'm with Toots. I don't want this split." Ajellah's voice is soft and urgent.

Tieago reaches out for Ajellah's hand. She takes it eagerly stepping closer to him. "I'm right here, Ajell."

Toots grins triumphantly. "That's settled then. We go right."

Bob refers to the map and back to the tunnels. "The map says-"

"We go right."

"Yes, of course, Dear. We go right."

The small group takes the right tunnel. Bob marks the map the best he can as the clank, ping of picks against rock grows louder. They slowly approach a blind curve. She puts up a hand to stop them. Toots peers around the corner to see what's ahead. She backs a step her mace in her right hand. She holds up two fingers and points towards the left wall, holds up two more pointing them towards the right. Signaling to Bob and Tieago she points at the left, signaling for her and Ajellah to take the right.

Bob tucks the map away as Tieago steps around the corner, an arrow knocked. Leveling his bow he lets his arrow fly. The sound of the arrow's approach is drowned by the picks and hammers. The farther of the two ghouls on the left drops his pick letting out a sudden cry of shock and pain. Tieago's arrow strikes solidly. The arrow imbeds itself in the ghoul's leg in order to impair its movement. "Nyah!"

The ghoul beside him hears his outburst and stares blankly at him for a moment. The injured ghoul flails his arms in an attempt to communicate his pain only to succeed in once more grumbling nonsensical sounds. "Aah! Nyah!"

During these events the two ghouls on the right are oblivious while striking away mindlessly at the rock walls. The tunnel grows warm. Ajellah conjures fire bolts sending them hurtling in an orange streak towards the scourge on the right. The fire bolt makes contact with the ghoul. Its pick suddenly feels heavier, its movements are impaired by the fiery side affects. It drops the pick as its body burns from within. Bob and Toots run quickly towards them with Toni in the lead.

Toni reaches the ghoul with immense speed. Her growl startles the ghoul grabbing its attention. The pinned ghoul begins striking out towards the cat, its survival instincts kicking in. Toni swipes with her claws rending its flesh from its torso. The ghoul cries out in frustration and pain. More arrows join the first. The ghoul swats at the arrows that penetrate its body, ripping them from its flesh.

Releasing his icy touch, the once confused ghoul to the left shudders, lets out a cry of its own, louder and high pitched almost a screech. "Ngaaaa." Flailing, it lashes out towards Bob. Bob being a gnome is well below the whirling pick. Having reached his target, Bob swings his mace knocking the legs out from under the scourge causing its legs to buckle. It stumbles to the tunnel floor confused by this turn of events.

Toots unleashes her icy touch on the ghoul to the right nearest her with similar results. The sudden outburst from this one is a low grunt. All work from these four ghouls has come to an abrupt halt as each fight for survival. The grunting ghoul swings its pick low in a sweeping arc. Toots dodges, stepping to her left with a surprised squeak. This ghoul moves a bit quicker than the others. Toots grips her mace firmer. With dancing eyes and a mischievous grin Toots swings her mace with all her might sending the ghoul staggering and bouncing off the tunnel wall. The barbed metal along the mace rips at its skin exposing it to the diseases she has released causing him to seize and double over. Grabbing the momentum she swings her mace once more connecting with its head. The impact shatters its skull with a sickening thud. The grunting ghoul crumbles to the ground.

Ajellah has been keeping the attention of the chilled ghoul by sending wave after wave of fire bolts. The ghoul slowly approaches her. It struggles to move. With great effort it manages to raise its claws in order to bring it down upon her. It stops suddenly in its tracks with an arrow protruding from its neck. The ghoul staggers forward. Another arrow joins the first. The ghoul rips at the arrow. Its knees buckle. The dead hollow eyes stare vacantly forward as it falls.

* * *

"Do y' think we'll find 'im?"

Cybrind shrugs noncommittally. "Honestly?"

Gunnorda looks up at him with a small smirk. "Nae, lie t' me."

Cybrind chuckles, "Yes. We'll find him no problem. Not only will we find him, he'll be alive and have created a still. We'll find him fat and happy and drunk off his gourde."

Gunnorda smacks his arm. "Brat. Plunderbeard's a gnome nae a dwarf." She sighs softly, hugging herself with a sudden chill. "Tha' is wha' I was afraid of."

He gently places his hand on her back. "Sorry, Gunn. You're right. I honestly don't hold much hope for this guy. He's been down here much too long."

The four continue down the tunnels of the mausoleum with Softpaw taking the lead. She pauses and looks to her right. The team stops behind her watching quietly. She looks up at Gunnorda and back towards the tunnel off shoot.

"She's found somethin' down there."

Cybrind stands at the tunnel entrance and nods. "This is it. I can smell the embalming fluids." Cybrind looks at Cael and gives him a reassuring grin. "Stay close to Cay. Don't get separated."

Cael nods and grips his dagger a bit tighter.

"I don' like the smell o' that. So we must be in the' righ' place." Gunnorda checks her gun and gives him a reassuring nod. "Ready."

He crouches beside Softpaw, scratching her behind the ears. "Alright, girl. When we go in I want you to get the attention of the closest ones and pull them towards us. I need you to continue doing this until we have the room cleared."

Softpaw nudges him with her head in response. He pats her on the head and pulls his mace. "I have no idea how many we're about to encounter. Stay behind me. It will be safer in the long run."

"Cy…"

Cybrind grins at Cayllar. "We'll be fine."

The tunnel opens to a hall of sorts. Stone walls, floors and ceilings. Cybrind gives a quick look around and nods towards the right. Cybrind and Softpaw lead the way followed by Cael and Cayllar hugging the right side of the hall with Gunnorda bringing up the rear.

Upon entering the doorway they are faced with scourge of varying sort. Cybrind scans the room noting four groups in various activities. Two appear to be apt minded using equipment on cadavers. The first mob contains three ghouls. Scourge of this sort are mindless with simple survival instincts. Mindlessly they swat with their long arms to inflict as much pain to their foes as necessary. Softpaw dodges their attacks skirting backwards kiting them back to the others.

Cybrind releases his icy touch from his hands at the nearest ghoul following with the traditional plague strike allowing the diseases to spread within the first ghoul. The second ghoul finds himself trapped within entangling roots and simply lets out a cry of frustration. A shot rings out behind them. Gunnorda's shot hits the third between the eyes. It staggers a moment before falling face first to the ground.

Releasing the pestilence, a green mist of disease spreads quickly from the first ghoul to infect the second entangled ghoul. Swing his clawed hand around the ghoul makes contact with Cybrind's shoulder pauldron causing him to growl through his clenched teeth.

Quietly Cael works his way around towards the entangled ghoul driving his dagger in to its side and ripping it from its body. Blindly the ghoul swings backwards to make the pain stop. Cael easily dodges the blow by weaving to his left and taking a step back.

Cybrind's large mace comes crashing towards on the first ghoul. His wide swing catches the ghoul by surprise knocking it in to the first pulverizing internal organs causing it to fall lifeless to the ground.

Noting two of three have already fallen, Softpaw immediately gets the attention of the next nearest scourge and running back to Gunnorda.

* * *

The arrow pierces its chest. Toni's claws rip at its flesh. The scourge falls lifeless once more. She looks around quickly prior to returning to his side. Looking down at her paws she resists the urge to clean them. The blood of a tainted scourge makes her ill. She made that mistake once. That was enough to teach her not to absently follow her natural instincts. Still the horrid feeling and stench drives her to shake her paw in an attempt to dislodge the flesh between her claws. Tieago looks down at her and chuckles. He pulls out a dagger and kneels beside her flicking the tainted flesh from between her claws. "Better girl?"

Toni looks up at her master adoringly and purrs her gratitude nudging him with her nose.

"Ti!"

"That's us, come on." The pair takes off down the path running towards the beckoning voice. The air is noticeably colder the closer they get. Tieago shivers involuntarily pulling an arrow from his quiver. "Left." Toni races ahead towards the four scourge. Ajellah has them temporarily immobile each with their feet incased with ice as a blizzard of snow and ice concentrated above them falls, cutting at them relentlessly. Tieago's arrow flies true, striking its target in the chest. It staggers where it stands crying out.

Toni's once more rips and claws her enemy. Tieago's arrows fly hitting his targets again and again. The binding ice is released, the scourge fall to the ground. The air in the tunnel warms a touch.

"What happened to the fire?"

Ajellah smiles, "Fire is best one on one, one on two. Ice is best when one is out numbered, like this." She spreads her hands motioning towards the four dead bodies.

Tieago grins and takes her hand in his escorting her through the tunnel back to the Grims with Toni following. "You think of everything."

* * *

Ginnger and Miss sit giggling quietly in front of the fire. Nutmeg dozes beside her mistress, occasionally looking up at the grumbling Killer with amusement.

Killer stands at the cart tying the provisions down periodically glaring over at his wife. Once the cart is hitched to the horses he stands back satisfied. He crosses his arms and puffs out his chest the victor. "Ha! I told her it was easy."

The horse sways her head a few times tossing her mane behind her, the bridle and harness slipping as she moves. Killer's eyes widen, he moves forward quickly grabbing the harness and pulling it forward with a loud long grunt. The horse fidgets nervously, eyeing Killer and his actions wearily. "Ha, ha!"

Killer triumphs once more! The harness finally gives way and inches forward. Once again Killer tightens the harness to the horse. He looks at the cart, his grin fades. Nutmeg is sitting silently at the back of the cart after having nudged it forward for him. Killer's triumph is cut short.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Ginnger tries to hide her enjoyment, failing miserably.

"Ya, ya. Let's go." Killer hops up on the cart grabbing the reins. They head to the gate in an uncomfortable silence. Killer is stewing in his own annoyance. Ginnger is quiet and Miss bites her lip to keep from giggling occasionally slipping with a snicker or two.

After about an hour travel down the winding path Killer has had about as much as he can handle and growls. "Ya okay! I get it. I shouldn't have gone back to sleep. Can we get over it now?"

Ginnger and Miss exchange a look and laugh openly at him. Miss pats him on the shoulder from her perch. Ginnger leans over kissing his cheek. "I forgive you for being stubborn. You can't help yourself. You're only a man."

Killer rolls his eyes as they continue on. Miss settles in and pulls out a map of the area. "So we're going west to the outpost." She calculates their speed verses the distance they will be traveling, tapping her chin and nods. "We'll get there by tomorrow evening."

* * *

Bodies litter the room. Gunnorda looks at the tables with a shudder. Carefully she looks at the vials and instruments without disturbing them. "What are they makin'?"

Cayllar stands across from her shaking his head. "Not sure. My guess… scourge." He points towards the cadavers strapped to the tables. "I can't imagine the things they do to it before it becomes…" He hesitates and looks over at his brother, questions written in his eyes.

Gunnorda follows his gaze towards Cybrind. "I dinnae think he was made the same way." She points to the obvious difference between the mindless scourge they killed and the death knight searching for clues.

Cayllar nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "I'm sure you're right. There is just so much we don't know about him and what he went through."

"Aye, bu' if he wanted y' t' know, he woulda toldja." She leans her hip against the table watching Cybrind, her arms folded across her body. "I find he doesn't talk much aboot his past."

"True and he talks even less about his former life. Its amazing he can keep it together with all those secrets."

Gunnorda looks up at him and grins, "It must be an Elidin family trait."

Cayllar looks at her and laughs. "Nice."

Cybrind looks over his shoulder. "If you two are done talking about me as if I cant hear you. I want you to look at this."

The two exchange a guilty glance and hurry over to Cybrind who is crouched beside a hole in the wall. Gunnorda leans over his shoulder to peer in to the darkness. "Wha' is it?"

"A hole in the wall."

Gunnorda stands up and blinks at him. Cybrind tries to hide his smirk and she pushes his shoulder. "Y' brat!"

Cybrind allows his body to fall back from her shove, landing on his backside and laughs. "Well you asked."

"Hey, Cy… where's Cael?"

Cybrind points to the hole in the wall. "There is something about this hole. There's an odd odor coming from there and he went to investigate."

"The boy wen' in there? He's so tall!" Gunnorda stares at the small hole roughly her height and shook her head in amazement. "Why didn' y' send me or Softy?"

Cybrind looks at the wall avoiding her gaze. "Cael is more than capable of going in. Besides he likes being useful."

Gunnorda sighs softly. "Y' cannae protect me all th' time, Cy."

Cybrind shrugs noncommittally roughly at the same time Cael pops his head out of the hole. "I found a gnome. The odor isn't just from him, there's a path behind him. I went through and it brings you back to another mausoleum. The one near the keep, I think."

Cybrind nods quietly deep in thought. "Did he have anything? Information? That sort of thing?"

Cael crawled from the hole with a small journal in hand with a few lose pages. "No idea what it says." He hands the journal to Cybrind. "It's all the same writing. I hope it helps."

Cybrind grins taking the pages and journal. "Great work, Cael."

Team three moves out. Their mission is a success. While they didn't find Plunderbeard alive, they did locate him and more importantly they may have some clue as to what was going on in the mausoleums.

Now to find what their next step will be. They walk out of the mausoleum back to where Ambo Cash waits.

* * *

* "Rejoice, for very bad things are about to happen!" – quote from Looking For Group, online comic by Ryan Sohmer


	16. Chapter 16  Agmar's Hammer

**A/N - For the newer folks to WoW, the phalactery/Father Montoy incident mentioned below no longer exists. Naxxramas is now in Northrend.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Amgar's Hammer**

Silvermoon stands grandly before them. They don't slow their pace until they reach the gate. Raleen swings her leg over the saddle slipping gracefully to the ground. She whispers softly to her mare. Seere whinnies, throwing her head back in response. She looks up expectantly at Rhathe who is staring off in the direction they will be heading shortly. His brow is furrowed in contemplation. Her voice is hesitant and full of doubt. "Rhathe?"

His hard gaze pins her to the spot before his look softens a touch. He nods silently and dismounts. They walk their steeds to the stable. "Let's go." His hand rests comfortably at the small of her back for a brief moment as he ushers her forward. She looks up at him with concern, her eyes full of questions, fear and adoration. With a determined nod she falls in step with him immediately.

Without another word the pair head towards Farstrider Square. The streets of Silvermoon have always been busy; the shops bustling, the people lively as they walk by chatting animatedly. The two paladins walk somberly, silent, purposefully causing those they pass to move out of their way clearing a path. Neither of them smile, neither acknowledges the other, neither acknowledges any on the streets around them. So intense is their focus on their destination.

Upon reaching Farstrider Square Raleen swallows nervously, her eyes darting from the familiar archway to Rhathe. Ignoring initiates he weaves his way to the arch with Raleen at his heels. Sparring, talking and laughter fills the square, Raleen stays focused on his rigid back. He pauses at the archway standing as he always does, tall and proud. His head held high with his shoulders pulled back, ever the Master Blood Knight. His strength gives her confidence. They look at each other for moral support a small smile plays at the corner of his mouth. She smiles nervously in return. He smoothes his tabard before entering.

* * *

He doesn't look up from the report in his hand as they enter. He scratches his chin and motions vaguely towards them. They stand before his desk waiting for him to address them. When he finally speaks he wastes no time getting to the point. "You just _gave_ him the phylactery?"

"Yes." Rhathe's gaze is unwavering, "That was the order given to us by the priest of the Argent Dawn. He was one of _theirs_."

Lord Solanar sits back in his chair dropping the report on his desk giving them his undivided attention. "Let me see if I understand. This order was from a priest… a priest of the Argent Dawn no less." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "The Argent Dawn blames the Blood Knights," he vaguely waves his hand towards them, "you two in particular." His intense gaze falls on Rhathe. "No one saw this coming? Betrayed from within…" He sniffs indignantly, "well it wasn't our doing. They can keep their blame. Naturally someone will take responsibility." He pauses briefly. His eyes flick meaningfully towards Raleen before settling back on Rhathe. Rhathe's look hardens, a muscle in his jaw twitches. "It just won't be you." Solanar's eyes narrow as he contemplates their next move. "Rumor of a new lich in Dragonblight has already reached Silvermoon. He moves fast this priest friend of yours."

Rhathe's eyebrow twitches briefly causing Lord Solanar's eyes to narrow before he continues, "Knowing a Blood Knight would never stoop to revenge I am never the less sending Raleen to Northrend to retrieve the phylactery and dispose of the lich. Kaelinie is already in Northrend. She will meet her there and give further direction."

He moves to grab another report dismissing them. Raleen looks at Rhathe for a sign of what to do yet he remains where he is, so she too stays put. Lord Solanar looks up, eyebrow raised in expectation, "Yes?"

"No."

"As I said, someone will take the fall." He looks pointedly at Raleen, their eyes meet and she nods quickly in agreement. "There, see? She understands. Now I need her on her way to Northrend and more specifically to Dragonblight today."

Rhathe stands his ground, "No."

"Think carefully, Master Blood Knight." Raleen's eyes widen slightly she keeps quiet allowing her eyes to glance at Rhathe nervously. She is confused beyond belief. Why would Rhathe risk everything? Why is he being so stubborn? She is needed in Dragonblight and yet he stands here arguing with Lord Solanar. She tries desperately to remain quiet, her emotions running havoc across her delicate features. The two men stare at each other wordlessly neither backing down. Solonar sneers. "You would risk everything?"

"Yes." Rhathe's gaze is intense, hard and unwavering. "She isn't guilty of a thing. If anyone is to blame it is the Argent Dawn for trusting this priest in the first place. If someone is to take responsibility then it will be me. I was in charge. I take responsibility."

"Rhathe…" Raleen at last finds her voice only to be quieted by Rhathe. He holds his hand up to quiet her. She blinks, biting her lip as her resolve slips back in to place. She stands silently holding her head up, her shoulders back as a proud paladin knight ready to take what punishment the Argent Dawn or Blood Knights wish to dole out.

"She's your student." Lord Solanar continues wearily.

"Yes."

"Therefore she is your responsibility."

"Yes."

Solonar sighs in resignation, "Very well then."

Raleen closes her eyes briefly, her heart sinking in her chest breaking in to a million pieces. She stands proud of her man yet frightened for his future. Rhathe nods and turns on his heel to leave. Raleen doesn't move. "Raleen…"

"No." Both men look at her. Her voice is strong even though on occasion it cracks with emotion. Her eyes plead with Rhathe, "I have always followed orders. I've always done as I am told. I am a paladin knight. I've studied hard to make you proud and I will not stand here and let you take some blame for something that we aren't guilty of. If anyone is taking any kind of blame then let it be me. Rhathe, you are a Master Blood Knight. You worked so hard to get where you are. I'm the one who knew that it was wrong to give that phylactery to him and I did it any way."

Lord Solanar walks slowly around his desk. He stands before her, measuring her. His eyes narrow with a soft gleam. He leans back against his desk with his arms crossed before him still staring at her. "Is this true?"

"Lor-"

It was Raleen's turn to hold her hand up begging Rhathe for a moment to allow her to speak. "Yes, Lord Solanar, I gave Father Montoy the phylactery."

Solanar's lip twitches. "Even though you knew you shouldn't have."

Rhathe sighs. Raleen shoots him a questioning glance. "Yes. I knew something wasn't right about him. Still I gave him the phylactery as ordered by the Argent Dawn."

He nods slowly their eyes never breaking contact. "That's what I wanted to hear. Very well, go with Rhathe. You're already familiar with this lich to some extent." With that he turns his back on them both returning to his desk and his report.

"I…"

"Say, 'Yes, Sir'." Rhathe prompts.

"Yes, Sir." Her voice is small and confused. Rhathe takes her by the elbow and leads her from the room.

* * *

She stands shivering on the deck of the zeppelin staring out over the never ending water hugging her arms against the cold breeze. He slips a cloak over her shoulders and stands beside her. "Thanks." She glances at him. "What happened back there?"

Rhathe looks out over the horizon before answering. "What do you mean?"

Raleen tries to read his face. Her head tilts as she peers at him. "I thought we were in trouble."

Rhathe's face remains impassive. "We are."

"We are?" She frowns.

"Yes."

"I thought you were going to be kicked out of the Blood Knights or maybe put in jail or go on trial or-"

His laughter stops her rambling she looks at him utterly confused. "Raleen, that isn't how the Blood Knights work. We don't go on trial, that would leave the Blood Knights exposed to unwanted scrutiny or worse ridicule. Not to mention it would mean admitting it is even remotely possible that the Blood Knights are ever wrong." His lip curls in to a cruel grin. "It is less complicated to simply deal with each situation as they arise. We are sentenced. No trial, no public acknowledgement." He points north, "We are sent to carry out tasks. These tasks are such that a person is not meant to survive."

Her eyes widen, "What did Kaelinie do to deserve that?"

He raises a sculpted eyebrow. "Nothing, she is simply to give direction to where the rumors state the lich is located. Her life was never in danger… at least not for this."

Raleen looks out at the scenery trying to piece this together. "So everyone that goes to Northrend is sentenced for something?"

His brow furrows, "No. Some are skilled enough to aid in the war efforts. Only those that are sent early…"

Her mouth formed a silent 'o'. She bit her lip and looked out across the water. "You were going to go alone to face the lich… without me."

"Yes. I've had several requests for me to head to Northrend. I had declined…" He slips his arm around her waist as they stand on the deck, "that doesn't matter we're together now." He sighs softly, "I was hoping to save you from this."

"You…" Her heart races at the thought of Rhathe in Northrend. He stayed for her. She looks up at him with her piercing green eyes. Her finger lightly traces the small scar on his nose, her small smile playing on her lips. Brushing the hair from his eyes, "Once again I'm holding you back."

He bristles, "No. I just… don't dwell on it, Raleen."

* * *

Standing quietly as Overlord Agmar rants, her eyes watch vigilantly calculating just how adept this leader is. His passionate rant has him swinging his massive arms dramatically to stress his points while he paces. He sighs heavily turning his gaze upon her. "These things must be dealt with. I have others working with the Tuanka. Their leader has been taken by the Anub'ar. What's worse is his son has gone missing. He was last seen storming back to Icemist Village in hopes of finding his father." He shakes his head speaking to himself, "Their leader gone and now the heir is missing. A fool rushing to save a fool, a fool's errand…" His big eyes narrow as he peers at her pointing a thick finger at her, "You are a Master Blood Knight… a paladin. You're fearless, or so they say. Pah! It doesn't matter. We need the Tuanka to side with the Horde. They need their leader, be it the father or the son. Find him."

He turns his back on her wandering back to his seat, he sits down hard and stares at her, "Talk to Senior Sergeant Juktok." He raises a stubby finger pointing out the door, "He is working to rid us of the Anub'ar. He will tell you where the Icemist Village is."

Kaelinie nods curtly at the large Orc, turning on her heel she stops at the door way and takes a deep cleansing breath of the crisp clean air. Her keen eyes search the large compound taking in the sights of Orcs and Trolls, a few Tauren scattered here and there, with an even smaller crew of Forsaken working diligently in their never ending search for the new plague. Her eyes narrow as an oddly geared man comes in to view. He runs past her huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath. She doesn't recognize his species yet he apparently is no threat as the guards allow him access to Overlord Agmar. She turns and watches from the open archway as he salutes the Overlord swearing his allegiance to the Horde. She quirks a sculpted eyebrow while her mind races through facts she was recently given about Tuanka, rightfully assuming she has just seen her first one.

"Blood Elf!" The raspy voice bellows across the compound.

Kaelinie's back stiffens, eyebrows furrow, her eyes narrow and her teeth clench. She quickly pulls herself together smoothing her features and turns towards the beckoning voice. Noting a boisterous Orc attempting to flag her down, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other and eyes him wearily. She takes her time making her way to the center of the compound and looks up at him with a curt nod of her head. "Senior Sergeant Juktok, I am Kaelinie."

Juktok waves an impatient hand, "You are to go to Icemist Village. On your way you pass by the Pit of Narjun, I have not gone there yet. I have fought them above ground. I need you to take a look inside and tell me what you see. I will show you where the village is, I just want this information in return."

Kaelinie turns her hard gaze on him. Her eyes narrow briefly weighing her options. "Agreed."

Juktok gives a calculated grin and pulls out a map.

* * *

"You're shivering." Sleepily he pulls the blanket tighter around them pulling her in to his arms. She presses her body to him, burying her face in his neck feeling as if she can't get close enough. "Raleen?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes struggle to open. He blinks a few times in an attempt to focus. "What's wrong?"

Her voice is muffled in his neck, "You know how sometimes I get those bad feelings about things?"

He pauses wondering where she was going with this, "Yes."

She pulls her head back to look at him, her eyes haunted, "I have that feeling still."

"Duly noted." He kisses her nose. Closing his eyes he tries to drift off to sleep only to abandon any hope of rest moments later. "You're still shivering."

"I know. I'm sorry." She tries to move away meeting resistance. He pulls her back in to his embrace.

"I didn't say you have to move, I'm just concerned." He runs his thumb over her lips, his eyes searching her face. "Tell me."

She swallows past the lump in her throat, her voice soft, distant, frightened, and awestruck. "He knew. He knew what it would do, what its power is, what it would mean for him and still he craved the phylactery. Father Montoy craved the power the phylactery promised. It was in his eyes, in his voice. Consequences be damned, he wanted it. What I don't understand is how he hid that from the others. How the Argent Dawn didn't know." She shivers again. "One look in his eyes and anyone could see it. Now we are off on a lich hunt and presumably to our deaths."

His gaze softens. He searches her face and kisses her nose. "Consequences be damned. That sums it up rather well. He did know what the risks are, he had to have known. Apparently the power he sought after was worth it. Yet to willingly be a pawn of the Lich King…" She shudders at his words. "You can imagine how reckless he will be to keep his newly attained powers. We'll have to be on our guard the whole time we're dealing with him."

She snuggles in his arms once more burying her face in his neck and inhaling deeply. "As much as I don't want you to die, I'm glad we're together."

Rhathe closes his eyes. "Mhmm."

"Finding the phylactery won't be so easy this time."

"Agreed." Rhathe runs his hand down her bare back causing goose bumps. Raleen shivers followed by a soft moan, "hmmm… that shiver, I like."

Raleen giggles against his neck, placing soft kisses on his bare skin. Pressing her body against him she uses her momentum to roll him on his back. Rhathe pulls her along as he rolls smiling up at her. "Vixen."

Straddling him sliding her body against his, she smiles. "I don't hear you complaining."

"And you never will."

* * *

She stands in the discreet cove holding the reins of the borrowed Kor'kron war rider listening to the plan of Banthok. He has devised a plan of sorts to rescue his father Roanauk Icemist, High Chief of the Tuanka. The reason she remained listening to his half baked idea is because it had some merit. Also it was evident the young man refused to leave without his father. Her charge was to return with at least one of the two.

Three pieces of a key? What sort of strength did this High Chief possess that he requires such a complicated lock to keep him chained? She looks up the cliff side looking forward to meeting this High Chief. Kaelinie nods in agreement, "I will retrieve the pieces and free your father."

Banthok looks pleased at the news. He tries to stand and staggers with a wince. Kaelinie shakes her head at the stubborn tuanka. She quickly removes her left gauntlet, placing her hand gently on his massive chest. He gasps in relief as the soft gold glow envelops him. "Thank you. I will be there to fight at your side when we free my father."

"You're injured, brave warrior. I will fight in your stead."

He gives her a small tired smile and shakes his head. "It matters not. I matter not. My people matter. They need their High Chief."

She watches him and his determination, she grins. "Very well, just know that I will fight beside you."

Banthok salutes her, "It will be my honor to fight by your side."

She takes the reins and mounts the war rider. "I will return." Two beats of his strong wings allows rider and beast to take to the sky. She banks around the cliff to exit the opposite side she entered before circling the village below her. A very large tuanka presumably the High Chief is chained in the center. She hovers over the village center fascinated by his size when a piercing screech approaches. Kaelinie looks over her shoulder as the blightbeasts swoop towards her. Quickly assessing her situation, she pulls the reins towards the left veering around to face them down. The war rider's instincts kick in and it shoots ice particles at the closest blightbeast killing it instantly. They strafe clockwise as others approach she holds on while the beast blasts the next three. Fascinated by the power and instincts of this beast she sits there as he kills over a dozen with little to no direction from her.


	17. Chapter 17  Chasing Icestorm

**Chapter 17 - Chasing Icestorm**

Tieago waits outside the mine with Ajellah and Toni. Both women exhausted, Toni lays on the ground at his feet and Ajellah leans against him. A distant sound catches his attention and he looks to his left for a moment before returning his attention to the entrance before them. Sounds of screaming and hollering ring muddled outward along with a huge cloud of dust.

"Now! Do it now!" Bob comes running up the hill followed closely by Toots. Tieago nods and sets off the detonator instinctively recoiling from impact. The loud resounding boom of the second explosion causes his ears to ring, Ajellah to wince and Toni to sneeze.

Together once more the team heads back to the keep. Bob holds the odd metal turning it over and over in his hands shaking his head. "I don't know what this is but if it's important to the scourge its important we know more about it."

Toots looks at it with disgust and distrust. "Let's just give it to Quarterflash and be done with it."

Bob looks aghast at his wife. "That's Siege Engineer Quarterflash!"

Toots tries not to laugh. "Whatever you engineering freak, lets just get back to the keep. You and your Siege Engineer Quarterflash can 'oo and ah' over it all you want then!"

* * *

Kreah rides through the day and night arriving at the outpost in the early hours before the sun has a chance to rise again. The two guards on duty, a human and a dwarf, have her in their sights long before she stops her horse before them. Her runic blue eyes flicker from one to the other in a cold calculating measured way. Without a word she pulls the orders from her saddlebag holding them out for one of the two men to take. While the dwarf keeps her in his sights, the human takes the offered orders from her wearily. He glances at the unbroken seal. He lifts his gaze to her and back to the seal. "Let her pass."

Still uncertain the dwarf lowers his gun without question. The human hands Kreah back her orders pointing to a tent 20 yards away centrally located within the camp. "Legion Commander Tyralion is in there."

They look towards the dark still tent. "It would appear the Commander is not up yet." Her voice reverberates in the cold still morning air. Kreah dismounts gracefully landing softly on the snow covered ground. She nods to the men and leads her horse towards Commander Tyralion's tent. A few feet away she speaks softly to her steed patting his neck. The horse nods as if he understood taking two steps back snorting rather loudly.

"What the-" The groggy muddled baritone voice is followed by a loud thump and a groan. Kreah smirks at her horse as someone in the tent stirs. A large burly human man stumbles out of the tent. His red hair disheveled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand struggling to clear his blurred sleepy vision, he yawns widely.

Kreah's reverberating voice takes him by surprise. "Legion Commander Tyralion."

Commander Tyralion's wide eye surprised look at the unexpected sight of Kreah and her horse is replaced with a guarded look and stance. His tone questioning and confident. "Aye."

"I have orders from Wintergarde Keep." Kreah holds the rolled sealed parchment out to him. He steps forward two steps taking the parchment in hand. Breaking the seal he sighs in frustration.

"It's too dark out here. Come inside." He pauses at the tent entrance without looking back, "Just give me a second to put my pants on."

Tyralion steps inside his tent not bothering to close the flap behind him. Sounds of movement can be heard and a lamp is lit. Commander Tyralion clears his throat. "Enter."

Kreah steps through the opening to find him sitting at a small table in the center of the large tent that served as both his quarters and office. "Take a seat." Running his fingers through his hair reading the orders, he nods toward the chairs across from him and looks up at her questioningly. "You're certain of your skills? Icestorm is not your average frost wyrm. She's a formidable foe, large, elusive and vicious."

Kreah's eyes dance at the prospect of fighting something worthy of her talents and nods silently prior to sitting in a chair. He watches the woman before him, his doubts written plainly on his face. "I assure you, they wouldn't have sent me if there were any doubts about my skills and abilities. The real question is can your men find it and lure this frost wrym out of hiding?"

Commander Tyralion scratches his beard, his intense gaze matching hers. "Yes."

Kreah grins, sitting at the edge of her seat anxiously. "How soon?"

Tyralion drops the parchment on the table among his other papers. He sits back scratching his chest still fighting off the sleep he was rudely dragged from not bothering to hide his yawn. "We've been tracking her for some time now." He nods towards the west. "We have just the man to lure her out. We even have a staging area we've been preparing. Once she gets close enough we'll release the harpoons pinning her to the ground."

Kreah balks at the idea of pinning her foe. Opening her mouth to object Commander Tyralion holds his hand up before she can utter a word. "It isn't simply for your safety. These are _my_ men. I won't endanger them just so you can die having some fun trying to take down a frost wyrm. This is your one chance. It's your call. In two hours 'Wyrmbait' is going to fetch Icestorm. You're welcome to join us in the fight or sit it out."

* * *

Toots rolls over snuggling in to Bob's embrace nuzzling his neck. "Mmm… you smell good."

Bob chuckles pulling her closer. "You're just in love."

"Maybe." Toots pulls her head back and looks up at him. "Bob?"

"Hmm?"

Toots props her head up on her arm, her brow furrowed in thought. "Do you think we are doing right by our guildies?"

Bob stares at the ceiling for a moment before answering, "I think so. What kind of future would we have if everyone stayed safe and home and not fight against the Lich King." He turns on to his side to face her, propping his own head up. "You and I know better than some how he is. How it is. What its like. To be used as a means to an end with no other purpose than to serve him." He caresses her cheek gently, "No love. No happiness. Serve or perish. No one deserves to live that way."

"I agree. It's why you and I are here. It's why Cybrind and Kreah are here." She sighs softly and turns on her back to stare at the ceiling. We aren't all death knights. The others could have been spared all this. They didn't have to come and be witness to all the evil he has done."

"Shielding them from the truth is no justice, Toots. Others must see in order to understand. They must fear what could befall them in order to get them to act." Bob takes her hand in his, kissing her palm. "It isn't nice, it isn't pleasant. It is necessary."

Toots smiles up at him, "you're right."

Bob stops. He blinks. His eyes widen in wonder. "What's today?"

Toots frowns in confusion. "What? I don't know, why?"

Bob looks around frantically, "I need to write this down. I was right! By the Light, this is a miracle!"

Toots groans pushing him on to his back. "You are such a brat!"

Bob laughs pulling her to him. "Yes, but I'm your brat."

Toots snuggles up to him once again. "Hmmm… lucky me."

* * *

A gleam of sweat covers their skin. Breathlessly they lay in their afterglow. "Do you think this is why we got paired with the Grims?"

Tieago looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Ajellah snuggles closer pressing her sweaty naked body to his. "I mean how often we make this love. They too are happy couple. Maybe we are paired up because we go together."

Tieago looks appalled. "You don't mean…"

Ajellah looks at him confused. "I mean they go off and do the same as we. We don't complain we do sex."

"That was a mental image I could have done without." Tieago shudders. "I don't know if I can ever have sex again."

"Bah, silly man." Ajellah runs her fingers down his body. "I can make you sex again." Tieago grins closing his eyes. Ajellah pauses. "How long are we in keep?"

Tieago takes her hand in his encouraging her to continue. "As long as the Grims think it's necessary."

She takes firm hold of him. "I have thought."

He grins, "I'm liking it so far."

Squeezing him she lowers her lips to his kissing him before continuing, "You may not be liking this but I think it's important we go see Joy and maybe your sister will be there."

Tieago groans. "Now? You're thinking of them… now…" He lifts his head looking down at his lost erection. "Well there goes that idea. Fine we may as well go visit Joy if that will make you happy." He lays his head back and sighs. "Ajell, if she starts anything I'm leaving the room."

"She starts, I melt her face."

Tieago chuckles. "As fun as that may be to watch. I'd rather just walk away and keep what little family peace we have."

"Bah, you always give in to that selfish girl. One day, I will give her piece of mind."

Tieago grins, "Piece of your mind."

"That is what I said."

"Of course."

* * *

Hours ago he emerged from of his tent practically stumbling as he pulled his boots on, the cold early morning air whipping through his hair chilling his bare chest. Sitting crossed legged before the fire he watches the sun as it fights to break through the darkness. He is a bundle of nerves. So much can go wrong with any part of their operation it made his head spin.

Cybrind rubs his neck wincing. He tries moving his head left and right, up and down anything to loosen the crick and jumbled muscles in his neck and shoulders. A pair of smallish hands moves his out of the way skillfully rubbing his aching muscles. Cybrind sighs in relief, wincing occasionally as pressure is applied.

"Yer a mess."

"Thanks."

"Didja get any sleep atall?" Gunnorda gently urges his head forward, moving his hair out of her way noting his lack of shirt to get in her way. Her strong hands kneading his knotted sore muscles, she works from his broad shoulders towards his neck. Using her thumbs she applies pressure to each side of his spine sliding them up his neck and back down again a few times.

Cybrind grunts his response causing Gunnorda to stop. "Oh, don't stop."

"Then y' may wanta answer m' question." She waits for him to respond refusing to continue. He sighs deeply in resignation. "Thas wha' I thought." Her hands begin once more starting at the base of his head working down and out towards his shoulders.

"I tried. I crawled in to my tent and laid there… staring…" Cybrind jumps, sitting straight with eyes wide at a sudden sharp pain. "Ow!"

"Oh don' be a baby." Gunnorda bites her lip to keep from giggling.

"I'm not. That hurt."

"Mhmm…"

"Stop laughing at me."

"Who's laughin'?"

"I can hear it in your voice." He tries to turn his head to look at her. She presses her thumb in to a hard knot causing him to hiss in response. "You did that on purpose."

"I dinnae know wha' yer talkin' aboot."

"You're enjoying this."

"Enjoyin' wha'?"

Cybrind smirks grabbing her hands and pull her forward until her body is pinned against his back. She gasps and squeaks in surprise at his sudden movement. He holds her hands around his neck and looks over his shoulder at her panicked eyes. "Afraid someone will see you?"

Cybrind chuckles as she struggles. Finally she stops fighting him and sighs. "It aint proper, Cy!"

His brows furrow in confusion, "Rubbing a half naked man in public is okay but hugging a friend isn't?" He smirks, "You dwarf women are so difficult to please."

"Ach, Cy-"

Cybrind cuts off any further objection. He reaches over his shoulder grabbing hold of her belt flipping her head first over his shoulder until she lands unceremoniously in his lap. Gunnorda lets out a yelp scrambling to get free. His long arms wrap around her holding her close and firmly in place. "Now, Gunnorda Ironhame, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Gunnorda sighs and looks up at him in defeat. "Tha' I shoulda brought Shai."

Cybrind gives her a mock hurt look, kisses the top of her head and holds her. "How long has it been?"

Gunnorda looks at him confused, "'ow long 'as wha' been?"

"Since we've been friends?"

She leans her head against his chest looking in to the fire. "Aboot 5 years now."

"Only 5 years?" He leans his chin on the top of her head. She squirms and gets comfortable on his lap to watch the fire with him. "I sometimes forget what things were like before. It's as if I woke up and here I am. I'm a death knight. Then I see my family and I'm reminded of what I was. Who I once was. I'm not him any more and they forget. Heck sometimes even I forget." He gives her a gentle squeeze. "I think that's why I enjoy our time together. You know me now. You don't compare me to what I was. You accept me for what I am."

"An' wha' are y'?"

"Good question."

"I look forward to hearin' yer answer."

Cybrind snorts. "Me, too."

* * *

Kreah waits impatiently, pacing back and forth occasionally glimpsing up at the sky. As the sun begins to rise higher in the mid-day sky her wait is richly rewarded by the piercing screech of a wyrm in pursuit. She turns watching the skies. The 7th Legion comes to life. The Legion Commander barks out orders as each man prepares to release their harpoon in order to pin the large wyrm, Icestorm. The 'bait' comes tearing past over head clearing the staging area. Kreah smiles watching the man riding low on the gryphon's back. The first harpoon soars through the air hitting its intended target. Icestorm lets out a deafening frustrated cry that echoes back from the ice cliffs. She thrashes in an attempt to remove the harpoon lodged in her right wing. Kreah's eyes dance with anticipation and excitement. She runs to the second harpoon, grabbing the shaft and nodding at the bewildered Legionnaire. "Fire!"

Without hesitation, he raises his angle and releases the harpoon watching in utter amazement as it flies towards the wyrm carrying along the fearless death knight. The others stand stunned at the change in events. This wasn't in the plan. The Legion Commander hollers at them to fire their harpoons ignoring the insane woman whose laughter sounds utterly out of place at this moment. He reasons that if a harpoon hits the Death Knight it isn't their fault. They followed protocol and the plan. He has faith that they will eventually take down the wyrm if they can simply just control it.

The second harpoon carrying Kreah doesn't quite reach its target. The Legionnaire had over compensated for her weight shooting her almost straight up and over Icestorm. Kreah releases her icy touch as she drops from the harpoon towards the wyrm. The moment she was within striking distance, she followed it with a plague strike. Icestorm lets out another piercing screech, flapping its boney wings and thrashing attempting to free itself as the disease spreads within.

Kreah's strikes blow after blow at the body of the wyrm feeling as if she had gained little to no headway. Ivory bone chips litter the white snow beneath them, a colorful blend of ivory and red, a mixture of bone and their blood. She could see the phylactery lodged within her rib cage. Kreah struggles to maintain her balance on her back. Her frost affects weakened the wyrms brittle bones. Icestorm fights for control, screeching and flapping her wings striking at anyone who dares to get too close. The strong gusts of wind blows the 7th Legion back a few paces scattering the bone chips in to the air towards them. They shield their faces to keep from being blinded.

Kreah takes this opportunity to lodge her right sword between two bones at the wyrm's neck severing the connection. With a few beats of its strong wings it struggles to remain in flight. It lands, staggering and falls motionless to the ground. Kreah reaches between her ribs, plunging her hand through her runic body and wrenches the phylactery from its rib cage in victory.

* * *

The door opens slowly, pausing momentarily then opens wide and swings closed. Joy stares at the door. She turns to see if Annarathis saw the same thing when pink fluffy pigtails bounce along the end of her bed. "Toots?"

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Toots! What are you doing here? Is it over? Are we going home? Where's Cay?"

Toots giggles at Joy shaking her head, "Golly! One question at a time. Here to say hi, no, no and I don't know… kinda."

Joy's smile fades, "What do you mean 'you don't know, kinda'?"

"Hold on, you have other visitors, too." Toots opens the door. "Sorry guys, she's decent."

Bob can be heard coming through the door, "You promised me I could wake her up. You're not good at these promise things, Toots."

"I am too, just not this one." Toots hops on the bed and has a seat. "Hi Anna."

Annarathis looks up from her book and gives a half smile before continuing. Bob grabs the second chair and gets comfortable grinning brightly. "You look good. Feel better?"

Joy looks a bit put out, "I was until Toots said 'kinda'."

Toots waves a dismissive hand, "Oh I just don't know exactly where they are. They're still up at the mausoleum some where looking for someone that I am sure is already dead but he has some information and that's what they need so I'm sure he's fine because he's with Cy."

Joy relaxes and sighs softly in relief. "Oh. You scared me."

Toots grins impishly, "I'm good at that."

The door opens again this time it's the Priestess coming to check on Joy. She pauses in the door way with a raised eyebrow noting the two gnomes making themselves comfortable. "You have guests." She eyes them both wearily before entering. "If you insist on sitting on the bed, be courteous enough to remove your shoes from the bedding."

Walking around the two she checks on Joy. "You're looking better today. Later when the sun warms the air a bit more, I suggest another walk."

Toots makes a face at the priestess, shifting her weight so they're at least pointed towards the side of the bed. Once more the door opens. Kearney Harper pokes her head in, her eyes tight with concern, her voice low in hushed tones to not disturb the others. "Priestess… we have a new patient."

Andrina intended to stall Kearney until she saw the urgency in her expression. "I'm on my way." Smiling easily at Joy she pats her shoulder, "You're doing wonderfully. In a few days tops, you will be well enough to leave with your friends." She glances at Toots noting her attempt at moving her boots off the bed before she leaves the room.

"Oh that's great news, Joy! When I see Cay I'll let him know."

Joy smiles gratefully, "Thanks, Toots." She glances around a bit confused, "Didn't you say I had other visitors? Who else is here besides you two?"

Toots shrugs noncommittally, "Ti and Ajellah are around here some where. It was Ajell's idear to come see ya. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

At the mention of Tieago's name, Annarathis glances up from her book towards the door. "I think its time for me to take a break then."

"Okay. Breathe some fresh air for me, will ya?"

Annarathis grins at Joy and nods to them all. Quietly she slips out of the door.

* * *

Cybrind legs extend before him. Softpaw rests her head on his thigh. He leans back on his hands comfortably. "I hate this."

Gunnorda looks up at the impatient death knight with an understanding grin while brushing Softpaw's fur. Cayllar paces back and forth on the other side of the fire from the three and nods in agreement.

Cael approaches with an armload of wood to add to the small stockpile. He brushes his arms off and takes a deep breath. "I've always heard such horror stories of Northrend. Sure it's cold and yes, there is scourge. Still, the air is fresh and the scenery at times can be breathtaking."

Cybrind and Cayllar both grin at the man and his optimism. Cybrind translates for Gunnorda as Cael joins them at the fire and stares for a long while at the dancing flames. "I need to tell you something." He looks at Cybrind nervously, pulling his dagger from his belt, he lays it sheathed on the ground before him. "I did come to Northrend with an agenda." He looks at his hands nervously as he chooses his words. He's played this conversation over and over in his mind yet now suddenly he feels very tongue tied. Cybrind waits patiently for him to continue. He glances up at Cybrind quickly lowering his gaze back to the fire. Much to the surprise to everyone around the fire, he speaks to them in broken Darnassian. "It's a woman." He winces, "I know, I'm probably a fool and really what are the chances that I'm going to find her. Still I love her and if I can some how manage to find her I'm going to make things up to her."

Cybrind remains quiet waiting for him to continue giving him the opportunity to come clean in his own time glancing wordlessly at the dagger. Cael looks at him with pleading eyes, "I didn't mean to lie to you. I just… well, it's a fool's errand. Northrend is a huge place. The only thing I know is she was going to Agmar's Hammer in Dragonblight. I don't know why they sent her, I just know I need to find her and…" Cael sighs, dropping his head in to his hands. "We met in Outland. I was working for the innkeeper in Falconwatch. He's…" Cael sighs again, "He's my uncle."

He looks to Cayllar, Gunnorda and Cybrind ready to tell his story at last. "The reason I look like a night elf is because my mother is. My father is high elf." He looks from one to the other, "I'm sure it isn't that uncommon…"

Cayllar glances at Cybrind who simply nods. "Anyhow I was raised by my father for most of my youth until he died. I have no idea who my mother is. The only family I had left was my uncle. I foolishly thought I could simply go to Outland and he would take care of me. After all, we're family." He lets out a long sigh at the memory. "I was barely 103, so stupid. I didn't speak Thalassian and had no idea my uncle was a blood elf until I reached Falconwatch. He decided to keep our family ties a secret and put me to work." He stares at the fires, and half grins. "She came through with her small band of mercs, beautiful, strong, so sure of herself. Don't get me wrong, many mercenaries believe they are better than others and some may even be right." Cael snorted, "Anyhow a few evenings when everyone else was asleep we would sit by the fire together talking. We grew close in such a short time even knowing how much younger I am. She was bound to her duty. I was practically enslaved. I should have just left and followed her." He looks at Cybrind with haunted eyes. "I've been searching for her since."

The silence between the four dragged on. Cael left the dagger where it sat willing to accept whatever judgment the others felt he deserved. He had after all deceived them. He sat very still listening to the brush as it went through Softpaw's hair, the fire as it crackled in the afternoon air and the pounding of his nervous heart.

"Gunn?"

"Aye?"

"Do you believe him?"

Gunnorda looks at the young elf for a few long moments and back to Cybrind. "Aye."

Cybrind nods, "Me too." His eyes narrow at Cael who sits in relief. "Don't lie to me again, Cael. You'll find that dagger neatly wedged between your ribs where I've cut your tongue out and pinned it to your chest."

Cael shudders at the visual placed in his mind and nods wordlessly.

* * *

Killer pulls the cart to a stop and stares silently at the odd scene before them. "Have you ever seen such a thing?"

The girls look in the direction he's pointing, their eyes widen in disbelief. Miss begins to giggle. She hops out of the back of the cart to get a closer look. "That woman is somethin'."

Killer snorts. "That's puttin' it mildly dontcha think?"

Miss stands behind the semi-circle of men all facing towards the center excitedly retelling and rehashing the events. In the center of attention sits Kreah atop of Icestorm's enormous severed head, phylactery in hand with her legs daintily crossed looking every bit the death knight queen upon her throne of bones. She looks over the men spotting Killer and Ginnger with the cart and grins. "What took you so long?"

Somehow Miss works her way through the animated men and stops short. Her eyes widen at the sheer size of the slain frost wyrm. Silently her mouth forms the word 'wow'. Just as quickly her face drops to a frown. She stomps her tiny foot and stares up at Kreah. "I missed all the fun!"

Kreah slides down off the enormous head and holds the phylactery out to Miss. "It was a short battle. Lots of flying bone chips to cut anyone unlucky enough to be beneath her."

Miss stares at the phylactery then back to Kreah not taking the offered urn. "You aren't cut…" She turns her gaze towards the men and notice many with cuts some small, some larger. "You weren't beneath her I take it?"

This opened up a whole new round of retelling of the story by the men of how the 7th Legion brought down Icestorm. Kreah simply rolls her eyes and smirks taking the phylactery to the cart.

Killer reluctantly took the phylactery from Kreah staring at it as if it were alive. "All this for… this." He looks up at Kreah and shrugs, "Well lets get this thing back then." Strapping it down to the back of the cart he stares at it again.

"Killer?"

Killer blinks a few times and tears his gaze from the urn to look at his wife. "Hmm?"

"Lets go."

"Oh! Right, lets…" Killer hops off the back of the cart and quickly takes his seat up front. "Miss! We're headin' out."

A high pitched squeal can be heard amid the 7th Legion moments before a gnome pushes her way through the men.

* * *

"Stay here, I need to speak to him in the hall." Keeping her voice low in order not to frighten anyone, she smiles at the patient then quietly taps him on the shoulder motioning towards the door and walks away. She waits in the hallway staring at the ceiling. Her hands are shaking. She closes her eyes for a moment to calm her thoughts.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Andrina steps away from the door keeping her voice even. "Yes."

He looks in the room for a moment allowing the door to close. His troubled gaze searches her face for any indication to what she was going to tell him leaving him frustrated. "How bad?"

Her eyes glance towards the door and back to him, still keeping her voice even and calm. "Am I to assume from you are the father of the child?"

He staggers momentarily his voice cracks, "child."

"You didn't…" Andrina takes a breath, "I'm sorry." She places her hand on his arm to get his attention giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance before letting her hand drop back to her side. "Her body is rejecting the child. It isn't natural for Draenei to mate outside of their species. She should not carry full term. While I realize this is painful mentally as well as physically, be thankful the child is being rejected now rather than later."

Tieago leans against the wall for support, he feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. His legs give out on him, he slides down the wall. His eyes plead with her, "And Ajellah?"

Andrina swallows looking at this young man full of hope and fear, her heart breaking on his behalf. "She can survive this if she is strong enough to work with me." She folds her arms before her. She leans her shoulder against the wall, "I have to be honest with you. I haven't worked much with the Draenei. I have worked along side of them, simply not on them. The last place I worked had two priests and a paladin, the paladin was Draenei and he worked on his own people. I learned a lot from him about his people. I just pray to Elune it is enough."

She crouches beside him. "I need you to pull yourself together. Ajellah needs you to be strong for her." She glances at his profile and does a double take. "I…" Tieago looks at her confused, the pain still so evident in his eyes. Andrina has unshed tears in her eyes, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know enough lore to say for certain Draenei cannot have 'spawn' with other species... but the thought of a hoofed, horned, tailed N'Elf is just too weird.**


	18. Chapter 18  Icemist Village

**Chapter 18 - Icemist Village**

"What do you mean we're too late? What happened?" Rhathe's brow furrows, barely containing his annoyance.

Raleen is cold, hungry and exhausted. They had landed a day and a half ago at Warsong Hold. She couldn't get over the sheer size and magnitude of the stone keep as the vast zeppelin docked within its walls. They walked down the steep stairway in the direction the goblin pointed out. The range of voices and laughter, of beasts and humanoids echoed throughout the massive keep. All the new sights, sounds and smells frighten Raleen. Feeling overwhelmed she moved behind Rhathe as they walked through the door way.

The Forsaken Innkeeper peered at Rhathe as they entered. His eyes then turned on Raleen who droped her gaze for fear he'd speak to her. "New to Warsong Hold, new to the Borean Tundra, new to Northrend…" He watched Raleen as he spoke. His eyes narrowed and he nodded, "Yes… new."

"Right." Rhathe's eyebrow quirked. "We require safe passage to Agmar's Hammer, Dragonblight."

The innkeeper snarled at Rhathe, "Safe? Nothing is safe in Northrend." He lifts his torso in a small stretch pulling his shoulders back elongating himself, only to release it and slouch before them once more. "Go to the roof. Go then. That is where you will find the wind rider master."

They flew through the night to get to Agmar's Hammer having arrived moments ago, only to be told they missed their opportunity. She looks around at their surroundings. While Warsong Hold was tall in stature built strong like a mountain, Agmar's Hammer was open, wide and encompassing. She shivers in the chilled morning air. A sudden movement overhead catches her eye. Raleen watches the large birds of prey on the roof tops watching her. She feels suddenly so small and exposed. Instinctively she steps a bit closer to Rhathe's side. She fights for her focus pulling her thoughts of being their next meal in order to focus on the conversation going on before her.

"What happened? The Alliance. They are what happened." He holds up a hand to silence him. Rhathe's mouth closes reluctantly, holding his retort, his eyes narrowing. Raleen stands beside him utterly exhausted fighting the urge to sit down and nap. "We have our spies watching them. We thought about having you take it from them but the ones who are delivering it to the Alliance don't appear to be the type to give in so willingly. While I'm certain you could take two of them, the other two… well, one is a death knight and the other a paladin."

Rhathe's eyebrow twitches at the mention of the paladin. "What do you suggest we do now? Go back to Lower Azeroth? Go back to Silvermoon as failures?"

"No. You wait. We're gathering intelligence to see what it is they have planned for the phylactery. Until we have more intel, you can assist your fellow Blood Knight. She is about to embark on a rescue mission." He points towards the keep. "She is with Overlord Agmar."

The two look towards the keep. Rhathe gives the man a curt nod, grabs his bag and heads towards the direction of where their fellow Blood Knight should be.

"Thanks." Raleen gives him a tired smile, hitches her bag over her shoulder and follows Rhathe.

"Six men, no more. Taunka have volunteered."

Rhathe and Raleen stand in the massive doorway listening quietly. Overlord Agmar sits on his throne of stone. His gaze intent on the paladin before him as she pleads her case, his jaw set as his right hand tightens on the arm wrest showing his impatience. She has her back to them as she addresses Overlord Agmar, her hands flailing as she speaks. "I understand and find that commendable, the trouble is they're under geared and under trained. They'll be a liability not help."

Overlord Agmar's eyes narrow, his lips form a thin line as his anger mounts. "They are fierce fighters! Proud warriors." He grunts through his teeth. A lull in the conversation allows the two paladins to enter quietly and stand in the back. Overlord Agmar's keen eyes note their arrival. An almost amused look crosses his features, softening the constant stress. He points at the two and challenges the paladin. "Then take those two. That one wears your tabard."

She raises a finger as if to speak yet pauses. Lowering her hand, tilting her head in curiosity, she turns to see what two he is referring to. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Rhathe? Raleen! Perfect."

Rhathe snorts, "I'm glad someone thinks so."

Raleen stands there with a big grin, biting her lip to keep from squealing in her excitement. "How can we help?"

Kaelinie turns her attention back to Overlord Agmar, addressing him directly once more. "My mistake, yes the Tuanka are fierce warriors. Yet their services are no longer requested. As you say, this one wears my tabard. They are Blood Knights. This will work perfectly. I will return with the High Chief."

Overlord Agmar grunts and nods. "Good." He waves his big heavy hand dismissing the three, turning his attention to his advisors.

Kaelinie takes Raleen's bag and hands it to Rhathe. Looping her arm in Raleen's she grins. "What on Azeroth are you two doing in Dragonblight?"

Rhathe clears his throat. "We were to retrieve something that has already been snatched by the damned Alliance."

Kaelinie's eyes widen, her mouth forming a silent 'o'. Turning her gaze towards Rhathe, "The phylactery? You two were supposed to… oh nether."

Raleen fidgets, ready to change the subject. "So… how are we to help you?"

Kaelinie shows them to her area in the inn. "It isn't much but considering where we are, I'm glad to have any cover. Any how I've managed to finally get my hands on the key fragments to free the Taunka leader. I'm just not keen on going in alone so I came back for some help and well, here you are."

Kaelinie brings the other two up to speed on her work to free the leader, including taking on certain scourge Anub'ar leaders to gain access to their key fragments. Raleen sits on the hard cold ground hugging her knees to her body for warmth listening and nodding off occasionally. Rhathe sits at the edge of his seat listening intently.

"So… questions?"

Rhathe nods, "When do we leave?"

Kaelinie's jade eyes sparkle with excitement, "As soon as possible."

"Oh!" Raleen perks up lifting a finger. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can we eat first?"

Rhathe shakes his head incredulously. "Now?"

Raleen's shoulders slump in a pout, her bottom lip quivers, her whole body sags with dissapointment. "I'm hungry!"

Kaelinie giggles and nods. "Sure. No point rushing in to a battle on an empty stomach. They'll hear your stomach growling before we get there. We'd lose the element of surprise. Besides I need to grab some food for Banthok. He's still camped in that cove. He's one stubborn Taunka."

Raleen gives her a tired smile, "Thanks." She quickly clamps her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn.

Kaelinie pauses and looks at them both shaking her head noting the dark circles under their eyes. "When is the last time you two slept?"

Rhathe shrugs, "I'm not sure. What day is it?"

* * *

Kaelinie positions the saddlebag of food behind the saddle. "It's nothing like riding on a bat or wind rider." She handles the reins of the borrowed Kor'kron war rider with practiced ease, gracefully mounting the beast and grinning at the other two. "These guys are much more fun."

Raleen takes the reins in her hands and faces the Kor'kron war rider, lowering herself to one knee bringing herself face to face with the beast. "You are a mighty beast." Gently she places her fingers on its face sliding them slowly down the soft fur from between its eyes down over its armored mask to the beast's nose. "It is my life I am entrusting you with just as you are entrusting me to take care of yours. As long as we understand each other, we'll be fine." The war rider sniffs at her curiously. Raleen waits patiently and is rewarded with an approving nudge by the Kor'kron war rider.

Rhathe chuckles and shakes his head at Raleen. Taking the reins in hand, he simply mounts the beast and steers him out of the coral effortlessly. "Lead on, Kaelinie."

Kaelinie had not exaggerated. The power the war riders possess is apparent within the first few minutes. Raleen can't help but smile, barely containing her excitement she finds herself absolutely giddy and almost drunk with the freedom of flight. The feeling of independence as she flies on the Kor'kron war rider is something she has never experienced before. The trained bats and wind riders won't deviate from their path and here she has a Kor'kron war rider that responds to her every whim. She banks left, she flies higher, then lower, she stops at random times, falling behind the other two.

"Raleen."

Rhathe's voice brings her back to the task at hand. Raleen blinks bringing herself back in check. Guiding her war rider over towards Rhathe the three fly towards Icemist village. Kaelinie banks to the right, dipping towards the water. Rhathe follows closely with Raleen not too far behind. Rounding the corner, Kaelinie pulls to a stop at the entrance of the small cove and temporary home to Banthok Icemist.

Banthok smiles gratefully for the supplies. "It is good to see you again, brave paladin."

Kaelinie blushes instinctively, unaccustomed to being praised. "It's good to see you too, Banthok. This is Rhathe and Raleen. They are here to help free the High Chief."

Banthok nods to them both and turns his gaze back to Kaelinie, "Does this mean you have the secured the key fragments?"

Kaelinie grins and holds out her hand, lying within are three oddly shaped items, key fragments to the magical chains that bind the High Chief. "Today is the day, Banthok son of Roanauk, High Chief of the proud Tuanka."

Banthok raises his hammer high over his head. "Today we free the High Chief, today we take back our pride and dignity."

He accepts the fragments from Kaelinie and pieces them together in a puzzle fashion. The others watch fascinated as his large nimble fingers manipulate it to latch together perfectly. "At last." He hands the key back to Kaelinie, "It is time."

The Cult of the Damned is a group of living humanoids who choose to dwell among the scourge. Painting their faces white, using black paint to accent their eyes giving themselves the appearance of a gaunt skeletal being, they walk around in black and purple robes with their hoods pulled up covering their hair, casting their faces in shadow. Each one willingly gives up their individuality, their freedom, and their very lives for the honor to serve the Lich King.

Members of the cult can be seen within the buildings. Anub'ar are spread throughout the village. The area is infested with these insect looking creatures of various sizes and types, walkers, flyers and diggers. Raleen shudders. The Anub'ar spark memories of battles fought in Silithus. Their dark brown hard shelled bodies have similar shapes to the scourge insects found in the southern regions of Kalimdor.

The cold gravel crunches under their boots as they approach. Kaelinie pulls her sword slowly from its sheath and readies her shield before her. Rhathe stands to her left shield across his left arm, sword at the ready, his eyes move across the scene before them taking in their best approach eyeing the rope and board bridge before them, their only access across the river far below. "The bridge. We'll bottle neck if we aren't careful."

Banthok stands to Kaelinie's right holding an extremely large hammer in each hand. He glances over to Rhathe with an assured small smile, "This village has stood for many years. This bridge is as solid now as it was the day it was built. We will get across."

Raleen brings up the rear to Rhathe's right and Kaelinie's left, following them two paces behind, large axe in hand. She looks at Banthok with a quirk of an eyebrow at his confidence, his smile is contagious and she grins back.

Kaelinie nods to Banthok not knowing his capabilities in battle, only having his word that he is capable of wielding these large hammers without injuring himself or them. "It's your village, lead on."

Banthok raises the heavy hammer in his right hand, while holding the left before him in the fashion of a shield preparing to swat any Anub'ar that dare get in their way. Taking the lead, Banthok takes a step onto the bridge pausing as his eyes scan the village before them for enemy movements.

The village appears deceptively quiet. The constant humming of the Anub'ar drowns out the crunch of gravel beneath the paladins' plate boots and Banthok's hooves.

Following Banthok, Kaelinie and Raleen cross the bridge leaving Rhathe on the other side to cover the rear. Once the others cross safely, Rhathe joins them in the village. Banthok points to the center of the village wordlessly. A pained look crosses his features. He can't tear his eyes away from the massive huddled figure chained to the ground in the center of the village, his father. His haunted big brown eyes watch for movement and any sign of life.

Raleen places her small hand on his muscular forearm to get his attention. Banthok stares wordlessly at his father ignoring her. She squeezes gently. Reluctantly he looks down at her. She smiles up at him, motioning with her head towards their left, just as a high pitched screech of pain rings through the village. "Let's go free your father."

Some cultist choose to fight, others chose flight. Their bodies litter the ground clearly showing the path taken towards the center of town along with the Anub'ar. The constant hum of the insects isn't quite as loud now. Their numbers in the village have been diminished.

Banthok breathlessly kneels before his father, his eyes searching for any sign of life. "High Chief?"

With great effort, Roanauk lifts his weary head. He blinks a few times not trusting his vision. His usual dulcet bass voice waivers with hope, "Banthok?"

Banthok's smile is wide and proud. "Yes. We are here to free you."

Weakly Roanauk allows his head to droop forward again, "The chains, son. They sap my magic. I cannot move let alone fight."

"Got it!" Kaelinie fit the key puzzle in to the lock. The thick magical chains slack allowing Roanauk the freedom to move.

Raleen tentatively steps forward. She smiles gently at the Tuanka High Chief before laying her palm flat on his left shoulder. Quickly she releases her healing powers to comfort him with a soft golden glow. He lifts his head towards her giving her a small grateful grin. "Save your spells, young one."

Roanauk stands tall, shrugging the now powerless chains from his body. He stretches his limbs, takes a deep cleansing breath and lets out a mighty war cry. "Rise up, my brothers. Rise!"

The air around them is dense with magic, tangible, visible magic leaving Raleen in awe. Her eyes wide with fascination as she watches a dozen Tuanka warriors rise up around him, picking up arms to fight along side their High Chief. She looks up at Roanauk with a new respect. The mighty shaman accepts the large hammer from his son with pride. He turns his attention to the three paladins with a glint in his eyes and a grin. "Let's finish this."

High Chief Roanauk looks up at the cliff above them and challenges the Anub'ar leader, Under-king Anub'et'kan to come face him. He steps forward in anticipation, Banthok stands to his right side behind them are a half dozen Tuanka warriors with three blood elf paladins, all ready to battle in the name of Roanauk Icemist.

Rhathe looks up to the top of the cliff towards whomever the High Chief was speaking. His eyebrow quirks when he catches sight of Under-king Anub'et'kan. Glancing at Raleen he correctly surmises she has yet to see their foe. "Incoming." Raleen glances at Rhathe. Rhathe nods in encouragement. She smiles and nods in return. Anub'et'kan leaps from the cliff above them landing with a large splash in the small creek at its base.

Under-king Anub'et'kan is enormous. It took everything Raleen had not to back away. Tuanka are a tall proud race similar in nature to Tauren, the Under-king Anub'et'kan was twice their height and six Tuanka long. The large insect looking creature had a hard black shell protecting its body.

Raleen grips the hilt of her axe tighter, calling on her resolve to see her through this. Rhathe looks from Raleen to Kaelinie noting the difference in the two women. Kaelinie stands, shield at the ready, her sword drawn, knees bent stance wide ready to charge in given the word. Rhathe steadies his own sword with anticipation. The three watch the High Chief for his command to begin.

Roanauk raises his hammer high over his head, his bass voice echoes off the cliff. "Lok'ta ogar!" The small band of troops answers. "Lok'ta ogar!"

* * *

Exhausted, bloody and victorious Roanauk Icemist stands before his family and people. Overlord Agmar watches quietly nodding in approval. He looks down to Kaelinie who stands by his side. "You did well, paladin."

"I had help, but thank you."

Agmar narrows his eyes with curiosity. "What is that you hold?"

Kaelinie looks at the carapace with disgust. High Chief had insisted she bring it along. It was taken from the corpse of Under-king Anub'et'kan. Kaelinie bit her lip as an idea forms. "A gift for you, Overlord Agmar."

Agmar's eyebrow rises in surprise. "Me?"

Kaelinie beams happily extending the offering towards him. "Of course. This is from carapace of Under-king Anub'et'kan. The creature we had to slay in order to finally free High Chief Roanauk in your honor."

Overlord Agmar's eyes twinkle with amusement. He gracefully accepts the gift and immediately hands it off to one of his advisors. "There is one last task."

Kaelinie looks up at him waiting for him to continue. "Oh?"

They both gaze at the brave shaman and he nods. "We must bolster our numbers. This includes finding new allies. You have done so yet they remain apart and not loyal to the Horde."

Kaelinie nods in understanding. "Consider it done."

Kaelinie walks over to the reunited family quietly waiting for a break in the conversation. Roanauk glances over and grins. "Ah paladin, what is it I can do for my rescuer?"

Kaelinie chooses her words carefully, "High Chief, mighty shaman Roanauk, you honor me with a title I share with others. It wasn't me alone that came to your rescue. It was the will of the Horde."

Roanauk snorts, a grin firmly planted on his face. He nods amused with the paladin and her political dance. "So it was. So tell me, fierce paladin. How can I ever repay the mighty Horde?"

Kaelinie keeps her tone even, never breaking eye contact. "You can repay them by honoring the Horde and joining your clan with ours. Overlord Agmar has graciously exited his war room in order to personally see to your pledge, if you are willing."

High Chief nods to Kaelinie and addresses Overlord Agmar with a salute. "I, Roanauk, High Chief of Icemist village pledge my people to the Horde."

Kaelinie quietly hands him a scroll. Roanauk reads it silently prior to reading it aloud.

Lok'ta ogar! Victory or death - it is these words that bind me to the Horde.  
For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde.  
I give my flesh and blood freely to the Warchief.  
I am the instrument of my Warchief's desire.  
I am a weapon of my Warchief's command.  
From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde!


	19. Chapter 19  Wintergarde Keep

**Chapter 19 - Wintergarde Keep**

"Change in plans!"

She eyes the woman skeptically. "Am I going to like this?"

Toots giggles and nods, "Yup! Everyone's meeting back here instead. Okay, like not in your room here, here as in here at Wintergarde Keep!"

Joy smiles in relief. "You had me worried for a moment, Toots."

"I do that sometimes." She shrugs her tiny shoulders and grins real big. "The best news is that means Cay is on his way."

"I get released today, too." Joy slips the blanket off and sits up. "I need a bath."

"Ya… I didn't want to say anything, but since you did…"

Joy smirks at Toots. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Why can't you just listen for once?"

The pain and anguish he feels are unmistakable in his words and in his tone. The love of his life is in a battle for her life and his estranged sister is… well, she is Annarathis. She glares at him with loathing and contempt.

"I don't care, Anna. Hate me all you want. This isn't about me. It's Ajellah. The healer is doing everything she can and it's not enough. She needs you. You're the closest thing this place has to another healer until Killer or Cay gets here."

He rubs the back of his neck. He feels ill to his stomach. Losing their child is one thing, losing them both would be more than he could handle.

Annarathis pauses watching him closely. She isn't overly fond of Ajellah. She finds her choice of profession and men lacking. Yet the healer within her, however small that part of her druid training it is, refuses to allow her to walk away from someone in need. She looks at him skeptically before walking towards the room he says Ajellah is in.

Tieago watches her go in the room. He closes his eyes in relief, "Thank Elune."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Tieago's eyes fly open in surprise. "Cay!"

Cayllar grins. He extends his hand to his brother giving him a quick hug. "What's up, Bro?"

"It's Ajellah."

Cayllar's grin fades, immediately switching gears from brother to healer. "What's wrong?"

They walk together towards Ajellah's room. Tieago brings him up to date with what little he knows pausing at the door. Cayllar nods while listening keeping his face passive. He pauses, his hand on the knob, "How is Joy?"

Tieago shrugs, "I have no idea. I've been so busy with Ajell…"

Cayllar nods in understanding. "Maybe this priestess knows. Okay, don't sweat it, Ti. I'll see what I can do."

Tieago nods in relief as Cayllar slips in the door. His energy slipping from him in waves, he feels exhausted and torn in to a million or more pieces. He leans against the wall, sliding down, sitting with a thud on the ground beside the door listening to his woman groan in pain.

Cayllar pauses allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room before he crosses to the bed ignoring the small huddle of women in the corner softly whispering to each other. Ajellah whimpers. He takes note of the small basin beside her bed. He sets his bag down before rinsing the cloth using it he wipes the sweat from her forehead. Her eyes flutter open. Her voice is soft and weak. "Cayllar?"

Cayllar continues to dab her forehead. "Its okay, Ajell, I'm here."

A soft gasp behind him before a bear hug from his sister traps his arms to his side. "Anna…"

"You're safe."

"Yes, Anna, and I need my arms to take care of Ajellah."

Annarathis releases him. "Now that you're back, I don't need to be in here. I'm gonna go see Joy."

Cayllar nods, "You do that. Let her know I'm back, will ya?" He drops the cloth in the basin and turns to his bag pulling from it a few herbs.

"Excuse me. Who are you? What are you doing? You can't just walk in here and take over my patient."

"It's a simple homeopathic remedy to pull the fever from her. It's a salve. She doesn't ingest it. As for who I am, I'm Cayllar Elidin. I just arrived back at the Keep fifteen minutes ago. I've just been told my brother's fiancée is in need of my care. Now I am trying to get this woman stable before my brothers tear the place apart." He glances over his shoulder at the woman questioning him. "You can call me Cay."

"Brother…" Her voice is a low whisper. She glances towards the door. Her eyes are distant, pained and lost, her mind reels.

Cayllar frowns at her. "Is there a problem?"

Andrina looks at her hands, "No, I…" She takes a deep breath and steps forward. "The patient's ailment is partially self-imposed." Ajellah glares weakly at the priestess.

"Explain." Cayllar misses the odd exchange of looks while extracting the juices from the root.

Andrina ignores the pleading look from Ajellah and continues. "Simply put, her body is rejecting the fetus, yet she is not allowing it to pass. She believes she can go full term."

Cayllar pauses. "Ti said she _was_ pregnant, not _is_… the fetus is…" Andrina nods slowly as the news seeps in. "I see."

Slowly he puts the salve on her forehead. Its cold to the touch, Ajellah hisses in pain calming almost immediately. "Ajell, help me understand." He smoothes the soothing salve from temple to temple across her forehead. "What is going on? What are you not telling us?"

He sets the salve down, picks up a small cloth and wipes his hands. Lifting her hand in his, he takes a seat beside her on the bed. "Talk to me, Ajell."

His smooth voice is soothing and calming. She smiles up at him in her weakened state. "You always sound like a seduction."

Cayllar chuckles, "So I've been told." He brushes the hair from her forehead so it stays out of the salve. "I can find out myself if you'd rather. I just prefer to hear it from you. Talk to me."

She closes her eyes wincing. "I can tell you my child lives. I feel him." Her voice is shaky and tired. She sounds breathless as if she had just finished running a marathon. She opens her eyes looking to Cayllar for understanding. "This child, your nephew wants to live. I want to help him. She wants to let it pass to the Light but it was not meant to be."

Cayllar pats her hand and nods as she's talking. "You realize that you may not live to see your child born, leaving Ti alone with the loss of not just his son but his woman? Ajell, I'm not going to make any rash judgments on your condition, but from what I can tell, the fetus is poisoning your system. Something about Draenei and Kaldorei DNA appears to be toxic to you."

Ajellah winces at his words; she groans and turns her head away from him. "I do not believe-"

"You know what I'm saying is true. I can hear it in your tone. I can see it on your face. If some how in the future, the two species can mate and reproduce, then that will be the time to have offspring. Until then, this fetus is an abomination. Your body is rejecting it."

Cayllar pulls her blanket down to her waist, lifting her nightgown to expose the small swell of a belly. Her smooth pale blue skin is bruised and discolored. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting to the sight before him. He looks up to the priestess who has averted her eyes, holding her stomach. He releases her hand to place his on her belly. His soft touch causes her to shudder and whimper. "No, please!"

"Ajellah, you can't carry full term, or you'll both die."

Ajellah cries out in agony, her heart breaking at hearing his words. The door flies open.

"I can't wait out there any more. You can't make me!"

"Ti, if you can't calm down you will." Cayllar hasn't taken his eyes off of Ajellah's stomach. His mind is reeling, for someone smaller than a finger's length, this fetus is causing the mother immense pain.

"I'm sorry… it's just-" Tieago sees Ajellah's belly for the first time. He staggers in the doorway. His voice is barely a hoarse whisper. "Elune…"

Andrina immediately ushers him in closing the door behind him. She keeps her voice low, whispering in his ear. "Try to be strong for her. She needs you to remain as positive and calm as you can."

He looks at Andrina and nods slowly. He swallows hard and takes a cleansing breath. Sitting on the other side of her, Tieago takes her hand in his.

"Ajell?" He kisses her hand gently. "Baby, I'm here."

Ajellah whimpers. Cayllar's eyes widen a fraction. He takes Tieago's hand and places it on her stomach. "Keep talking."

"I'm sorry I had to leave. It wasn't my-" Ajellah hisses and Tieago's hand shoots back off her belly. "What on Azeroth is that?"

"That, my dear brother, is your child."

Tieago looks at Cayllar with confused eyes. He glances at Andrina who nods. Gently he places his hand back on her belly. "I don't understand. I thought our child was lost. What games are you playing with me? You didn't bother telling me you're pregnant. You didn't tell me when you got sick, until you collapsed. Now you're telling me the thing lives."

Ajellah winces, "Our child lives, Ti. Not the thing, our _child_."

Tieago looks from her pleading eyes to his hand on her belly. "I love you, Ajellah. I want to spend the next few hundred years with you until you decide you're tired of me or kill me." He lowers his lips, kissing her bruised belly. "Our child is killing you-"

"No!" Ajellah struggles to sit up. "This is lies told by her. Our child lives. My baby will live!"

"Then why are you so sick? Why are you in so much pain and why does your stomach look as if it's taken a beating?" Tieago's confusion is back with a vengeance. He thought he was getting answers only to get a whole new slew of questions.

Ajellah lays back again exhausted. "I've never been with child before. How do I know? Maybe this is normal."

"This can't be normal, Baby." Tieago gently rubs her belly trying to soothe the fetus. "We aren't supposed to make a baby. Our genetics don't mesh. This… thing…"

Tears fall silently. She shakes her head. "It is baby. It is my baby. Mine!"

Tieago sits back shaking his head trying to reason with her, "Baby…"

Ajellah turns her head away from Tieago. "You are hurting his feelings. You should go now."

"Ajell…"

"Get out, Ti!"

* * *

He sits on the wall looking out over the valley below them. His left leg bent before him, the other hanging down, his arms crossed and propped on his bent knee, his chin resting on his arms.

"Now how didja get up there?"

"Climbed."

Gunnorda looks up in awe. The wall was a good nine feet high, three feet wide. "Y' climbed?"

Cybrind looks back at her and smirks. "There is a ladder two feet to your right. How do you think the patrols get up here?"

"Ach!" She walks to the ladder and climbs up making her way slowly and carefully to him. She looks over the edge a bit wearily noting the drop is significantly more than nine feet. Nervously she chooses to sit closer towards the middle of the wall scooting a bit closer to him. "Why are we up 'ere?"

"Thinking." He gives her a side glance. "Nothing new about that I suppose."

She tucks her legs under her, folding her hands in her lap. "No, you tend t' think often. Though tis usually in th' middle of night. D' ya think tonigh' you'll be gettin' some sleep then?"

Cybrind shrugs. "Probably not. It's getting worse. I'm sorry if you're not getting enough rest." He reaches over slipping an arm behind her, rubbing her back.

"I'm nae worried aboot me." She looks up at him questioningly. "Wha' is on yer mind?"

"I think I need a break."

"Yer getting' a break now. At least until th' others arrive."

He shakes his head, "No, I need a real break. No missions, no tasks. No one relying on me. No thinking. Just some time to be me."

"Does tha' mean y' figured out wha' ya are?"

Cybrind sighs and shakes his head. "No. Maybe I'll find that out then too. I feel lost, Gunn. Past and present keep clashing. It hurts my head sometimes."

"Where will y' go?"

"I don't know." He leans back on his hand, turning enough to look at her. "Where would you go?"

"Me?" She looks up at him in surprise. She opens her mouth to respond, closing it again in deliberation. "I'd have to think on tha' one."

"I could go home. That part of Auberdeen is beautiful. Of course, Anna is usually there which puts a damper on me getting a break."

She pats his arm gently and gives him an understanding smile. "We'll think o' something. You'll get yer break."

He raises an amused eyebrow. "We… so you're coming with me?"

"Tha's not wha' I mean. Jes b'cause we think of somethin' together, doesn' mean we go together."

"Mhmm…"

Gunnorda quickly changes the topic of conversation. "We should go visit Joy and see how she's doin'."

"We should?"

"Of course, she's part of the team. I think she will appreciate our concern."

* * *

Cybrind gives her a side glance that doesn't go unnoticed. Gunnorda looks up at him, "What?"

He looks at her incredulously, "Don't try to act innocent. I've known you longer than today."

Gunnorda doesn't miss a beat. "But who said I was acting?"

Cybrind bites the inside of cheek to keep from laughing. "Are you tying to say you _are_ innocent?"

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm neither agreeing nor denying tha' claim… either way I go is gonna imply something." She chuckles softly.

Cybrind loses his internal battle and laughs abruptly. "That it does, my Gunn… that it does."

They continue walking. She shakes her head resignedly. "See? Even taking neither side it resulted in me gettin' laughed at."

Cybrind winces and back peddles poorly. "Aw. I'm not laughing at you… not _really_… just the implications."

Gunnorda looks up at him sweetly. "Well a lady has to have her secrets, so I'll jes have to let ya wonder which it is."

Cybrind grins and nods relieved to be off the proverbial hook. "Fair enough, m'lady." He bows graciously.

"Ach!" Gunnorda smacks his arm playfully. They come around the corner spotting Tieago slumped in the hallway. They exchange a concerned look.

"Ti?"

Tieago looks up slowly. He spots Cybrind and Gunnorda coming towards him. There is concern and worry in Gunnorda's eyes. Tieago forces a strained smile that never reaches his haunted eyes. "Hey."

"We came to visit Joy." He ignores the look from Gunnorda, keeping up the pretense that it was a mutual decision to come. Tieago looks at his hands, as if they had his answers. Gunnorda shoots Cybrind an admonishing look. Cybrind gives her a half confused shrug causing her to roll her eyes at him. She motions toward Tieago desperately trying to get her point across silently. Cybrind looks at Tieago and crouches beside him. "You look like crap. What's wrong?"

Gunnorda groans inwardly. Her pained look at his poor choice of words makes Cybrind snarl at her silently. Gunnorda looks at the sad state Tieago is in and shakes her head. Cybrind shrugs helplessly. Gunnorda pats Tieago on the shoulder for encouragement. "I'm gonna go see aboot, Joy."

"I'll be there in minute." Panic rises, Cybrind's eyes widen. He motions to Tieago in disbelief. Gunnorda waves bye with a grin. Cybrind winces leaning his head back against the wall in defeat.

She gently knocks on Joy's door and opens it a crack. "Joy?"

"She's bathing, come on in!"

"Toots?" Toots giggles. She opens the door wider and slips in. "I suppose tis a good thin' Cy got side tracked by Ti."

Annarathis glances up from her book briefly feigning deep interest in her reading. Toots winces audibly, "How is she?"

Gunnorda shakes her head and shrugs, "I dinnae. We jus' saw Ti in the hallway. He dinnae say."

She leans against the window sill as there were limited seating in the room. Toots' large runic eyes widen a touch. "So you don't know what's goin' on then. Gosh. Well, short version, she's preggers with Ti's kid and it's killin' her. Creepy, huh?"

Gunnorda gasps, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle her shock. Unshed tears leap to her eyes instantly. She looks towards the door remembering the haunted pained look in Ti's eyes. "Tha' poor thing. Is there nothin' t' be done t' save 'em?"

"The priestess is there with her. Cay is there now, too." She nods towards Annarathis as her source of information on that point.

"It's an abomination." Annarathis doesn't bother looking up from her book. Her voice is flat, emotionless and matter of fact. "It's poisoning her system. Either the fetus needs to be purged or they both die."

"Anna!" Annarathis' head snaps up. She looks up in time to see Tieago blanch and leave the room. The anger, disappointment and disgust are not hidden in Cybrind's runic glare.

"What?" She lifts her chin defiantly.

"You can be such a heartless bitch." Cybrind holds the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turn white.

She sits her book aside, quirks an eyebrow challenging him. "What I said is true." She stands fluidly and walks toward him. "Look in your heart, Cy. This is nature setting things right. Those two weren't meant to reproduce. Nature is ensuring that it isn't born to defile our world."

Cybrind's nostrils flare, barely containing his anger. "That is your brother you're talking about."

Annarathis' silver eyes flash with her own anger. Losing her composure her words snap back at him. "No, I'm not. I'm speaking of the product of seed. He should know what it is like to be born in a world that doesn't want him. Why would he want to bring another in to the world to be treated as he was if not worse?"

"That's enough. No one feels that way about Tieago except for you. Why? Why do you hate your own brother?"

"You have eyes." She turns her hateful gaze on Gunnorda then back to Cybrind. "Oh I forgot. You're as bad as they are. I loathe all of them for the way they treat those beautiful animals. They aren't meant to be caged, tamed, and demeaned. They are wild cats, they should be free!"

Cybrind stares at her blankly. "You…" He looks at Gunnorda and back to Annarathis in confusion. "You hate hunters in general. One just happens to be your own flesh and blood."

Annarathis looks at him dumbfounded, "You're a druid. How can you condone what they do?"

Cybrind shakes his head, "Anna, I'm not a druid. Not any more." He winces at the sudden narrowing of her eyes, the curl of her lip, the accusations clearly written on her face. "You hate me, too. I see it now. How… how did I miss this before?"

His gaze drops to the floor. The room is quiet. Annarathis takes a calming breath. Once again her voice is forced yet even. "I don't hate you, Cybrind."

"No." His voice low almost toneless, "Just what I am."

* * *

Annarathis looks like a caged animal. She paces before the fireplace restlessly. She confined herself to this room in order to distance herself from the others. She wonders how many people are angry with her and why? Because she dares to speak her mind? Because she has free thought and strong beliefs that clash with theirs? She never told them how to live their lives, she simply doesn't approve. Annarathis is a strong minded woman. She has kept silent for a reason. The one time she speaks out and this is the results. She abruptly stops pacing, drops in the chair and stares at the dormant wood in the fireplace.

"Did you need something?" The voice comes from the doorway.

Annarathis doesn't look up continuing to stare at the fireplace. "Not from you."

"Then you're free to leave my room." Andrina walks across the room to her dresser. She removes what little jewelry she wears setting it in its small box. Glancing in the mirror, she looks towards the fireplace behind her noticing that the young elf remains. "You look as if you lost your best friend. It's a horrid feeling. I won't tell you what to do, though if you remember my mistake you already know. Don't wait too long."

She doesn't bother waiting for a response. She doesn't expect one any how. Whether the young druid wants to admit it or not, she is very much like her aunt. Strong willed, hard headed and stubborn. Andrina is old. Her hair isn't as dark blue as Annarathis' any more. It has lightened over the many eons. She watches her as she unbraids her hair. The girl doesn't stir. Walking across the room she slips in to her bathing chamber to refresh after such a strenuous day.

* * *

A lone figure sits on the wall. He stares across the land, his eyes searching yet not finding. His mind races, yet there is no finish line. The world moves on yet he doesn't feel a part of it. The only time he feels worthwhile is when he's fighting. Cybrind closes his runic blue eyes, listening to the sounds around him. If he listens carefully in the still of the night, he can still hear the call. It tugs at him even now. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I'm tha' predictable?"

"You're that caring."

Gunnorda blushes in the moonlight sitting beside him for a long quiet moment. "I didn' know she didn' like me. I always though' she was indifferent."

"She doesn't approve of your choice of profession. She hates that you cage animals and in her mind, you treat them as pets. You, as a person, as an individual… she is probably indifferent." He wraps his arm around her to comfort her. "I'm sorry. It's not pleasant to hear. You're a wonderful person and you love your cats like family. She is wrong about you, my Lil Gunn."

"Thankee." She looks up at him. "And Ti? D' ye think she's wrong aboot him?"

He nods. "She's wrong about hunters in our guild at least. I don't know a great many hunters. The ones in our guild are not cruel to their companions."

They sit in silence for a long while. She listens to his strong heart beat. "She loves ya, y' know."

"Out of duty, perhaps. I'm her brother. That part of me she loves. Who I am now, what I am now…" His voice trails off.

"I wanta feel angry wit' her. Instead I feel bad fer her."

He looks down at her with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"She spoke her mind. We all judged her fer it. No' very fair o' us."

"Probably not." He gives her a soft squeeze. "I'm over it. I can't even say I blame her for hating what I am. I know I do. Many nights I sit here hating what I've become. I had no choice. I was reanimated. Told to fight. Told how to fight. I served one purpose. Fight in his name or be destroyed. There is a warped sense of comfort in that, an oblivious peace. You know what is expected of you. What you are to do. There are no questions." She shudders. Instinctively he pulls her closer. "When we were released by Tirion, that's when my questions started. I haven't had a moment's peace since."

"I can only imagine." She looks up at him and bites her lip in thought. "The pain of knowin' you've died and been forced to live a new life. One tha' in yer case is so opposite t' wha' you were." His hand rubs her elbow without thinking. He keeps staring out at the horizon. She looks out over the land below them, the moonlight shining off the snow. "At least now y' be free."

He looks down at her startled. "Free?" He snorts and looks out over the land again. She shudders. "Free… we aren't free."

"Bu' Cy, yer no longer under his rule." She looks at him with concern. Her brow knit with worry. "Y' are free, Cy."

Cybrind looks down at her, his runic blue eyes studying her face. "I suppose if that is your definition of free, then I am." Gently he brushes the hair from her eyes. "But am I? Am I free to live? Am I free to do what I want? No. I'll never be anything but a death knight, a warrior, a killing machine and to some, scourge. The life I had before is gone. I can't go back to it. Not sure I would want to." He tears his eyes from hers afraid of the fear and rejection he might see, folding his hands in his lap he stares at them for a moment. "My mind isn't free, Gunn. It is tortured every night. When Azeroth is still like tonight I hear him. I am tempted to heed his call."

She slips her small hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

She walks out of the bathing room in a loose worn and comfortable robe. She takes a seat in the empty chair before the fireplace tucking her legs under her. Quietly she brushes her damp hair. Annarathis looks over at her. "What was my mother like when she was younger?"

Andrina gets a far away look, she smiles at the memories. "Wild, but she was also very dedicated. She knew what she wanted to be and was very focused on her goal. We knew it was our role to be sentinels. It's a family tradition after all. She was no more than a hundred, maybe a hundred and five when she was accepted."

"You weren't?"

"Oh sure I was." She glances at Annarathis and shrugs. "I only went because she wanted me to. They had to accept us because of our family name. It was up to me to pass. Had you chosen to be a sentinel they would have to accept you as well because of your mother, grandmother, great-grandmother…"

Annarathis grows quiet. Andrina shivers. She raises her hands towards the fire. Rays of golden light shoot forth causing the logs to burn immediately. Annarathis looks at her sharply, her eyes narrow accusingly. Andrina tilts her head questioningly and shrugs, "Holy fire, it's a common spell. We have to learn to defend ourselves as there are times we're attacked." She shudders and bites her bottom lip not commenting further.

Annarathis looks back at the fire, lost in thought. "All women should know how to defend themselves."

Andrina doesn't respond. Two women full of questions, thoughts and inner turmoil. Wordlessly, Andrina stands and walks across her room. Placing her brush on the dresser she walks to the small kitchen nook. She pulls out some bread and cheese. She pours herself wine, glances over her shoulder and pours another. Arranging a plate with small cheese sandwiches, she takes the plate and glasses to the fire setting them down on the small table between the two chairs.

Annarathis ignores the plate and glasses. Andrina sits once more in the empty chair, sipping at her wine. "You should eat."

Annarathis glances at the plate grimacing. "I don't think I can stomach food right now."

"Suit yourself." Andrina shifts in her chair, leaning her head against her hand, supported by her elbow. Her eyes grow heavier, the stress of the day taking its toll on her. Soon she is curled in the chair using the arm as a pillow.

* * *

Cayllar buries his face in her neck, holding her close. "So you're released then?"

"Mhmmm…"

"I'll have to remember to thank the priestess."

"She isn't the easiest person to get along with, but she knows what she's doing."

Cayllar sighs. "I wish we could help Ajellah."

"I was going to ask, but thought maybe I shouldn't…"

Cayllar lightly kisses her behind the ear before releasing her. "I can't talk about it. I wish I could. Another set of ears, another brain might help solve this…"

"Is…" Joy blushes deeply dropping her gaze.

"Is?" Cayllar reaches over, lifting her chin to look in to her eyes. "Is… this the reason I won't make love with you?"

Joy's eyes widen, the blush reaches her ears. She bites her lip and gives a small shy nod not trusting her voice. With his thumb, he caresses her bottom lip, "No. Draenei are the only species I know of that is incompatible with others. Humans have successfully mated and reproduced offspring with many other species, including Night Elves, Dwarves and believe it or not, Gnomes."

Joy wrinkles her nose at the mention of Gnomes. "Really? Gnomes?"

Cayllar chuckles, kisses her lips gently and slowly pulls away. Joy grabs him by the hair pulling his face back to hers kissing him more fully. Breathlessly he stares into her eyes, their foreheads leaning against each other. He moans softly. "No fair."

"I'm a rogue. I don't play fair. I play for keeps." She leans in for another kiss. He pulls away.

"No, Joy. I'd be no good for you tonight."

"Let me-"Joy looks at him with concern. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He shakes his head. "I'm on call."

"On call? You just got back to the Keep!" Joy pouts. She leans her body in to his, her head pressing against his chest listening to the strong rhythm of his heartbeat. He wraps his arms around her holding her close.

"And all this time the priestess has been on call. We'll be here for another day or so and then she will be back to full time. I offered to give her a break. She looks exhausted." He runs his hand through her hair.

Joy peers at him. "It's just another ploy to keep us apart."

"Yes, I'm such a cad."

A quick rap at the door. "Mr. Elidin?"

He stares in to her eyes without releasing her. "Enter."

The door opens, a woman stands hesitantly on the other side, blushing softly and averting her eyes at the intimate display before her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"You're needed. A small band of mercenaries just arrived. One of the women, a gnome, she's been injured."

"I'm on my way." He kisses Joy's forehead. "I gotta go."

* * *

High Commander Halford Wyrmbane stands with the etched phylactery in his hands. He turns it around and around, fascinated with the sheer power emanating from within as the torch light reflects off the metallic sides. "Lord Fordragon has sent word. He wants the lich dealt with immediately upon the phylactery's arrival."

"Oh I didn't say it was his fault, I just said he was the one that sat on me!"

High Commander Wyrmbane looks over towards the others down the road a way at the bickering women, a bear and a man tied to the cart. His eyes narrow impatiently. "What is that all about?"

"Nothing a healer can't take care of," she sighs showing her own impatience with the whole scene. "You were saying something about Lord Fordragon, a lich and the phylactery."

He looks at the eager woman before him. His eyebrow rises, "You're eager to face this lich."

Her runic eyes flash. "I am the one that secured the phylactery. I would like to see it through, yes."

High Commander Wyrmbane chuckles and nods. "Very well then. First thing in the morning you will report to Legion Commander Yorik. Lord Fordragon has given the command to launch a full assault against the lich Thel'zan. We have located a summoning chamber. The phylactery will act as a beacon."

He looks back down the road noting others were arriving to handle the situation at long last. "In the meantime I will hold the phylactery down in the dungeon."

"Under guard is best, Commander."

The pair looks to the new comers. His eyes narrow skeptically. "And I suppose you volunteer to guard it and if so from who?"

Toots steps forward and fans her hand behind her in a general fashion encompassing the whole area. "From the living as well as the undead. That commotion down the road is the result of being exposed to the phylactery's influence."

The High Commander looks at her thoughtfully, "Who then can withstand its influence, the five of you?"

Cybrind shakes his head, "Four." He can see with his peripheral vision that he has offended Gunnorda. "Seeing how the four of us are not living, we aren't affected as say you or a dwarf maiden would be." He gives Gunnorda a side glance. She crosses her arms with a silent huff.

"Yet you mentioned the undead."

Toots nods, "Yes, the ones seeking it will be attracted to its lure. That is why it was in a frost wyrm. Something in perpetual motion is not so easily caught."

The High Commander looks down towards the wagon and the odd scene. Miss is holding on to the side of the wagon growling through clenched teeth. Cayllar is pulling her leg. "Very well."

* * *

Cayllar carries her in to the clinic. A lone tear streaks her grimy cheek. Her small arm wraps around his neck. She lays her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh… there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't mean to kick you. It hurt. You took me by surprise." She shrinks further into his arms.

"Yup, that's one mistake I won't make again." Cayllar grins and winces.

"Is your nose okay?"

"You broke it, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes."

"Miss…"

"Hmmm?" Miss chances a glance up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to try setting your leg again."

"Oh, its okay. This time I'm ready for you and I promise I won't kick you again."

Cayllar chuckles. "Glad to hear it. There is one more thing." They enter the room and he sets her on the cot carefully. He takes a step back before continuing. "We're going to have to remove your armor."

Miss meeps, the little squeak sounds both surprised and frightened at the same time. She blushes deeply and turns her face away. "I don't know if I can stand-"

"You won't have to. We'll take care of removing it."

Miss looks up wide eyed, "We?"

Cayllar gives her a reassuring smile. "Yes. Try to relax and more importantly. Try not to hurt anyone."

"I said I was sorry!" Miss winces. "Your nose is swelling a lot."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have a black eye or two from this but that isn't what's important… right now we have to get your leg set."

One of the aids walked in and smiles at Miss before catching a glimpse of Cayllar. Her eyes widen. "Trouble?"

Cayllar manages to get his nose to stop bleeding before giving her a lopsided grin. "Nah." He motions towards Miss. "Just a bit of foreplay."

"Caaaaay!" Miss blushes and giggles.

"I approached her blind side in the cart. Make sure she knows you're coming to help her or…" He points toward his nose.

"Right." She smiles at Miss. "Okay, we have to get that armor off and the pants, in order to set your leg." She pulls a curtain closed around the pair to offer privacy to Miss. "Hmmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"How are you not screaming in pain?"

Miss looks up at her blankly. "I'm a warrior."

"A brave one, at that." She gently removes Miss' armor working the buckles quickly and efficiently. "I'm going to cut the pants away. I'm sorry."

Miss blushes and nods. The aid takes a pair of scissors cutting the pants up her leg and speaks to Cayllar who is still standing on the other side of the wall trying to set his nose. "Mr. Elidin?"

He grunts, "Yes."

The two women look at each other and wince. "You may want to hurry. I believe she has internal bleeding."

"What!" Cayllar whips the curtain back. His broken nose looks worse than a few moments ago having been set at last. The swelling makes his nose look twice the normal size. "Get Andrina."

Cayllar moves to Miss' side and takes her small leg in hand. He slowly runs his hands along her leg, his eyes narrow with concentration. "Wait… I got it…" She hesitates at the door. A warm glowing light emits from his hands, surrounding Miss' leg from toe to hip. Miss inhales sharply hissing. Once the light dissipates she lets out a long relieved sigh.

"Hold her. We need to set this now."

The aid stands behind Miss, wrapping her arms around her small waist. "Take a deep breath in. When he pulls, I need you to exhale." She gives Cayllar a quick nod.

Miss inhales deeply. She closes her eyes tightly. Cayllar's voice is soothing as he talks to her trying to keep her calm. "Good, that's it. Breath in and breathe out… breathe in and hold." He nods and both pull firmly, slowly. Miss growls. "Breathe out, Miss."

She releases her air in a long hiss through clenched teeth. "And… we got it. Good job, ladies." Cayllar blinks and grips the table. The aid comes to his side quickly. "You've lost more blood than you let on."

"I'm fine, it's a clean break." He waves her off. "I need to finish taking care of Miss."

Miss looks frantically from one to the other. "Is he really okay?"

"Stubborn." She smiles at Miss. "He's okay."


	20. Chapter 20  Thel'zan

**A/N: The time has come that lines will cross. Horde and Alliance are bound to meet on the battle fields. They are afterall after the same thing.  
Side note for any that noticed. Originally this was written for my guild members. Since anything that happens in Ironforge has no bearing on the story progression any longer, there is no point in adding any of that fluff. So I've cut it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Thel'zan **

They clasp forearms. "Be safe."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Her sparkling green eyes, full of mischief dance in the dim light. She turns to Raleen. "You remember to listen to Rhathe and keep your head down."

Raleen grins at Kaelinie. She gives her a quick hug. "Justice will prevail."

Kaelinie hesitates before nodding. Justice. Is that what they are after? It seemed to her that they had lost sight of justice some time ago. She watches her friends ride away before turning on her heel to her own destiny. She isn't sure how she feels about her next assignment. Yet it was given to her by Overlord Agmar himself. She looks up at the dark skies resignedly before making her way to the wind rider master.

* * *

The dungeon is poorly lit. High up on the outer stone wall is a barred opening of a window allowing fresh air to enter the small cell. Cybrind sits in a far corner near the window, his eyes constantly scanning the already too familiar compact area. To his right curled up in the straw thrown on the ground for comfort are the Grims. While he is happy that they found each other after reanimation, he hates to admit even to himself that he's jealous of their happiness, their companionship, their closeness. Seeing them together in their oblivious slumber is just another reminder that he is alone. He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

After her cat nap, Kreah stretches. She runs her fingers through her bangs before attempting to remove bits of straw from her hair.

"So you're nether bent on going it alone."

Her eyes narrow in annoyance. "Yes."

Cybrind stands to stretch his legs. "I'm not surprised. You do realize if you had others with you, the task may get done faster."

"I don't need-"

"Kreah, I didn't say you need anything, least of all help." Cybrind shakes his head. "I don't doubt your skills. You're one of the best death knights I've had the honor of fighting along side. It's your call." He rubs the back of his neck. "The messenger will be here at day break?"

"Yes, I'm to take the phylactery to the summoning area within the mausoleum. There I will join the 7th Legion. We will lure Thel'zan out and I will kill it."

"What happens to this afterwards?" He motions towards the phylactery.

"It will be destroyed." She crouches beside it staring intently. "It has corrupted two known men already. It cannot be allowed to corrupt another."

He nods wearily. "Understood." They both look at each other for confirmation before turning their attention towards the stairs. Cybrind grips his mace in his right hand, holding it firmly at his side. He quickly glances over his shoulder at the darkness beyond the window. "Is it time?"

Kreah stands, pulling her swords from their sheaths. The scraping metallic sound echoes against the surrounding walls and stands beside him. Both position themselves before the phylactery. "I don't think so. It's hard to tell down here."

A soft mewling sound comes from behind them as Toots begins to stir. "You guys are too noisy. How's a girl supposed to-" Her eyes are alert. She jumps up grabbing her mace taking position without finishing her sentence. Silently Bob grabs his axe and takes his position beside his wife all four ready to battle whatever it is coming down the stairs.

Bob's eyes narrow. He sniffs the air and licks his lips. His eyes stay alert in case it's some kind of trick. He glances at the others, they too are staying alert yet he can tell they have caught the scent of what is possibly coming.

Cybrind barks out, "Identify yourself."

"Oy!" The startled yelp is accompanied by a rattling-clinking ceramic sound.

His left eyebrow rises questioningly. "Gunn?"

"Y' startled me." Gunnorda is slowly coming down the stairs carrying a picture of juice and glasses. Close behind her is Tieago carrying a tray of fruits, bread, and cheeses.

The four lower their weapons yet stay alert watching as the two approach. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast." She grins at Kreah, "We don' want our champion headin' off t' battle on an empty stomach."

Tieago shrugs, "I was out walking when I saw her struggling with all this. I didn't even know you guys were down here."

"Thanks, Gunn." Cybrind pulls over a bail of hay to set the food on. "How are things with Ajell?"

Tieago shakes his head sadly. "She won't let me near them."

* * *

The only sound for miles is of hooves pounding relentlessly at the path as it echoes against the snowy mountain side to their left. The two riders crouch low over the back of their respective horses. The cold chilled early morning air bites at their extremities. Her eyes are watering and stinging from the cruel wind. Her ears lay low numbly. Without a word she follows closely, turning when he turns, banking when he banks. She has learned over the years to keep close to him and follow his orders. It's how she's survived, its how they've survived. This mission is of the utmost importance and they are heading into enemy territory, Alliance territory.

Over head is a loud screech. In the still night, the sound is amplified. She shudders yet doesn't falter. Faster still they move towards their destination. "Hold!"

Rhathe has slowed. Raleen pulls her horse to his left and follows suit. They ride at a slower pace, almost at a walk. Rhathe's eyes scan the horizon and stops suddenly. Silently she sits beside him. Questions ring through her mind. Why are they stopping, what did he see or hear that has him searching the area this way?

She takes a calming breath. Her eyes fly open. She looks over head searching for the source of the noise. Rhathe points in the distance. His voice low almost a whisper. "There."

Just to their left they see three shadowy shapes in the sky. She squints to make out the forms. The flapping wings are unmistakable. She strains to identify what is flying over head. Rhathe leans closer to her still looking at the shadowy figures. "Gryphons with packs." He pauses for a moment and grins. "They appear to be going our direction. Perhaps we will meet them when we get there."

Raleen shudders. She isn't keen on meeting the three flying over head or any other Alliance. "If we must kill them, I hope they're human." She wrinkles her nose in disgust earning her a soft chuckle from Rhathe.

* * *

Three grand white gryphons land at Wintergarde Keep. Three men dismount. Two guards approach wearily before recognizing the man in the middle. Each snap to attention and salute respectfully. He returns their salute, dismissing them immediately. He speaks quietly to the man to his immediate right who salutes and heads to the keep. He looks around with a soft smile, fond memories of finer times play before him. His smile fades as reality seeps into his memories. With a heavy sigh, he makes his way toward the keep where his elite guard is announcing his arrival.

* * *

They look up at the side of the mountain. The Keep is up at the top, the town just below, the village below that with the infested farmland at the base. He dismounts, tethering his horse to a nearby tree. He watches as she bravely follows suit. While he admires her resolve and dedication, he wishes she would have stayed safe in Silvermoon. They're in over their heads. It is their fate, sealed not so long ago by Father Montoy.

He removes his gauntlets, laying them carefully over his saddle. Without a word, he cups her face in his hands, lowering his lips to hers kissing her. She shivers, wrapping her arms around his waist holding him tightly to her. He kisses her cheek, her jaw line, whispering words of encouragement. She nods numbly.

Briefly they stand together as he allows her to draw courage from him. Her voice is shaky. "I love you, Rhathe."

He smiles down at her. He gently kisses her forehead. "Remember, we're together and together we are strong."

She tries to be brave and smiles nervously up at him. "I'm ready."

The intelligence given is much more accurate than he expected. The sketch of a map hastily drawn by the scout is surprisingly detailed. The two work their way around the side of the village, keeping to the outskirts of the farmlands and killing what scourge they come in contact with.

* * *

The messenger has come for the phylactery. He approaches to take it from Kreah and she backs away. "Lead on, but don't touch." She grins at the others and heads up the stairs easily carrying the phylactery in the crook of her arm.

Before following her he pauses at the foot of the stairs. He looks at the women, "Would either of you be Toots Grim?"

Toots steps forward, her eyes narrow quizzically. "Yup."

He nods once. "You and your officers are to report to the Keep immediately. High Commander Wyrmbane is expecting you." He turns on his heel and runs up the stairs to catch up with Kreah leaving the others behind.

"Well, that's us three." Toots sighs. "Our numbers are dwindling."

Bob puts his hand on her shoulder. "Not permanently. Just minor set backs. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Toots takes a moment to grin at Bob and nods. "Okay, we'll see." She turns her attention to Cybrind. "In the meantime we need to go."

"Dinnae worry aboot us. We'll clean this up."

"Oh… right." Cybrind winces. "Sorry."

She grins up at him and shakes her head. "I mean it. Now go on."

"Thanks!" Cybrind kisses the top of Gunnorda's head before the trio head up the stairs to meet with the High Commander.

* * *

The messenger eyes the phylactery before leading Kreah through the tunnel. "Hard to believe something so small is supposed to save us."

Kreah snorts. "You'd be surprised what kind of power can be in small things."

He nods vaguely as they come to an open chamber. The dirt floor is uneven. A small mound forms a bit of a ramp towards two large stone pillars against the far wall. Between these two pillars Kreah notes a soft orange-gold glimmer. Her runic blue eyes scan the chamber noting the small band of four elite 7th Legion soldiers. Legion Commander Yorik approaches her introducing himself. "Good morning, I am Legion Commander Yorik of the 7th Legion. I see you have the phylactery. Are you… you're the one who retrieved it, aren't you."

Kreah's eyebrow quirks, she gives him an amused half grin. "I am Kreah of the Achievement Freaks." He raises an eyebrow at the oddly named band of mercenaries. "Yes, I am the one who fought beside the 7th Legion in order to secure this phylactery."

The Commander salutes Kreah. "It is an honor to meet you and fight at your side." He motions her to follow him as he explains further. "This is the doorway to the planes. Here is where we will face Thel'zan."

Kreah looks to her left at the small hallway, "What is through there?"

Yorik looks at the hallway and waves a dismissive hand. "The rest of the mausoleum is through that hallway. What we will summon will be here shortly from here."

* * *

They enter the familiar office of High Commander Wyrmbane to an unfamiliar sight. Sitting behind the desk is not the commander, it is a man with brown hair, mustache and beard. His armor is the gold of a high ranking paladin. His blue tabard bears the lion of Stormwind. Directly behind him on both sides are elite guards of the 7th Legion both standing at parade rest, arms crossed behind them, hands set at their lower back, feet shoulder width apart, their heads held high. The plate clad man sitting at the desk is leaning forward on his elbows, his chin resting on his crossed hands in contemplation. He stares at the desk as if concentrating or lost in thought.

Wrymbane stands at the front corner of this desk eagerly motioning for them to enter. He glances at the man before speaking. As he opens his mouth to speak, the man suddenly looks up at them, his eyes sparkle with anticipation. "It's begun."

Wrymbane looks out the window towards the village below, the sun finally beginning to make its appearance. "Yes."

The three death knights stare emotionless with their blue runic eyes. Not one glances out the window as Wyrmbane had. Each watches the man behind the desk. The power within that man is tangible. Each of them can feel it, taste it and they watch him with growing interest.

High Commander Wyrmbane clears his throat. Not one bothers to remove their eyes from the man behind the desk. "Sir, this is-"

He stands suddenly grabbing his shield. His anticipation is felt throughout the room. "He's coming." He turns to Wyrmbane. "When they are done here, have them report to Angrathar!"

"Yes, Sir!" Wyrmbane salutes, the death knights step out of his way. Cybrind opens the door as the three run out. He quirks a brow at Wyrmbane before closing it behind them.

The High Commander's face lights up with respect for the departed man. "That was Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. He has come to face Thel'zan the Duskbringer."

* * *

Raleen looks around the dim corridors then at the map before pointing to the right. "That way."

The pair head down the hallway, taking the corners with care and proceeding cautiously. Voices? Distant voices. They look at each other in confusion. A sudden urgency passes between them. Alliance. Immediately they pick up their pace. Caution is thrown to the wind as they barrel down the corridor. "Left!"

There at the end of the tunnel is a wavering light, the sounds and voices they heard clearly come from the end of this tunnel. They slow their pace, weapons at the ready. Keeping to the shadow of the hallway they watch with growing interest at the activities within the chamber. Raleen points to the man speaking to the others and more importantly the phylactery within his grasp.

* * *

Legion Commander Yorik stands boldly before his men. "Steel yourselves, soldiers. Kreah has provided us with the final piece of this puzzle. The dread lich, Thel'zan, will soon come out of hiding, only to be rendered powerless against us!"

A 7th Legion soldier sifts the dirt from the ground in his hand idly. "Death comes for us all eventually, but sometimes it comes a little faster than anticipated. Today we call that blind heroics… Tomorrow someone may call it stupidity."

Kreah looks at the man with a smirk remaining silent. Drawing her swords as the Legion Commander holds the phylactery in his hands. He faces the portal placing it on the ground at his feet near the beginning of the slope facing the portal. "It is this phylactery, Thel'zan's phylactery - that is the key to victory!"

The ground shakes. Everyone looks around, alert for an attack. Kreah keeps her eyes trained on the portal as the taunting voice speaks from within. "I was... once like you. Mortal. Soft. Only flesh and bone. Weak and timid."

Yorik pulls his sword from its sheath raising it over his head with a simple battle cry. "Legion, steady yourselves!"

Thel'zan the Duskbringer emerges from the portal doorway. The tall lich floats over the dirt ground. His undead runic body shimmers in the dim light. The chains that bind its body rattle eerily as it drifts forward. "Our lord, Arthas, saw in me the frailty of man." Slowly it approaches his phylactery, focused on those who summoned him. "Serve me in life and I will promise to rend the weakness from your soul. To erase it from existence! To be chosen... blessed by the Lich King in such a way. So serve him I did... Were it not for me the glorious dead citadel of Naxxramas may never have returned to Northrend."

Thel'zan pauses, addressing those before him. "Just as our lord saved me, so too shall I save you!"

Lord Fordragon runs in from the tunnel to face Thel'zan. Gasps are heard among the men as he boldly walks past them to stand between them and the lich. "Honor, courage, compassion and justice! These were once the virtues you fought for as a cleric of the Argent Dawn, Thel'zan. You dedicated your life to fighting the Scourge. You saw what they did to our beloved Lordaeron. The Lich King took everything from you!"

He draws his sword, readies his shield taking a challenging stance. "So how, then, did Father Inigo Montoy, bastion of virtue for the Argent Dawn, become the embodiment of that which he hated most?"

Thel'zan the Duskbringer visibly recoils at the mention of his true name. He hisses staggering back a step before facing the paladin. Enraged he lifts his hands to the ceiling, his voice echoing within the chamber. "This will be the last time you utter that name, Paladin! Breathe your dying breath! Rise, my minions! Your master commands it!"

* * *

The pair in the hallway silently watches the theatrics in the summoning chamber. Rhathe quickly counts the Alliance in order to figure their next move, four soldiers, one leader, and one death knight. He keeps an eye on the death knight and how calm she is through it all, almost bored. Neither of them speak common yet the way the leader speaks he is apparently rallying his troupes' morale.

Raleen covers her mouth as Thel'zan the Duskbringer emerges from the portal. She works to steady her breathing and calm her nerves. Rhathe curses under his breath as three more enter from a direction he cannot see. Six soldiers, two leaders and a death knight all to fight one lich. He looks at Raleen and takes a deep breath. Some how they needed to get to that phylactery in order to destroy it. The newcomer mentions Father Montoy and the Argent Dawn. They exchange a knowing look. He nods in encouragement. She smiles timidly.

The ground rumbles beneath their feet. Rhathe wraps his arm around Raleen's waist pulling her to him, pressing her against the wall he leans in to her covering their heads as debris falls around them. She lowers her head instinctively. He whispers to her, "Are you okay?"

She smiles and nods. She brushes dust from his hair and he grins.

* * *

All around the chamber, bones crackle and come to life, the sound echoes around the room. Kreah's runic eyes dance. The more the merrier! She holds her swords at the ready. Lord Fordragon raises his sword. "Victory for the Alliance!"

An army of undead has risen from the dirt ground at the command of Thel'zan. The small band of soldiers find themselves surrounded yet fight valiantly. Lord Fordragon faces off with Thel'zan. Kreah loses herself in battle finding small challenges in their varied fighting skills. Gleefully she renders undead after undead back to the nether.

* * *

Rhathe looks at Raleen, their eyes meet. She nods bravely and the pair joins the fight. A skeleton catches sight of Raleen and charges. Raleen's eyes narrow, she calls upon her training, raising her right hand she turns the undead, sending him running in the opposite direction directly in the path of the death knight.

Rhathe swings his shield, beheading the undead before him. Carefully they make their way towards the phylactery. Thel'zan casts a glyph on the ground, mounds of ice form in a circular fashion. Rhathe moves to his left and is mercilessly pushed back. His sword rises, their eyes meet. Both startled at the encounter. His green eyes challenging her blue runic eyes, her grin is malicious and confident. He quirks his eyebrow tauntingly at the death knight urging her to battle. For added flavor he adds a war cry of his own. "For the Sunwell!"

He moves to attack yet finds himself shackled within chains of ice. His eyes flash with annoyance. The death knight laughs at the irony finding she too is shackled. The laugh dies out when from her peripheral she notes another walking calmly up to her. Raleen stands before the death knight, phylactery in hand. She smiles gratefully and nods before making her exit.

Rhathe laughs victoriously calling upon the Sunwell and the hand of freedom, he shakes off the shackles. He steps before the death knight, her eyes blazing and angry. He bows mockingly. The pair slip past the fighting undead and soldiers making their escape down the hallway they entered. The death knight calls after them in an unknown language.

* * *

All fun and games aside, Kreah is livid. The two blood elves are getting away through that blasted hallway. She fights against the chains of ice feeling them weakening. She growls and thrashes harder until at last she is freed. Running full speed to the hallway she hears cries of victory behind her. Without turning back to see what was is going on, she storms through the hallway and finds she's in a labyrinth of tunnels. She growls a low menacing growl. She takes the hallway to the left, working her way around and through rooms. Horde, Alliance, factions mean nothing to her. Duty on the other hand…

She finds herself at a dead end. She lets out a howl of annoyance, spins on her hoof and heads a new direction. It is her duty to destroy that phylactery once Thel'zan is slain. From the sounds of the soldiers, that task is complete leaving it up to her to destroy his phylactery. In her frustration she runs faster down another corridor.

* * *

"Left!" They move quickly yet cautiously through the tunnels. Miraculously none of the soldiers knew they were there. Raleen was tempted to help the skeletons kill a human or two yet refrained finding it may call too much attention to their presence.

"There, up ahead." They could see the sun shining and reflecting off the snow at the entrance of the mausoleum. They pause at the entrance and listen to the howling angry death knight following them. Raleen shivers. "We don't have much time."

Rhathe takes the phylactery and places it at the entrance. He takes Raleen's axe and nods. Instinctively Raleen backs away. Rhathe takes a full swing with the axe, bring is down on the phylactery as Raleen casts her judgment. A distinct crack and groan can be heard from the phylactery. Again Rhathe swings the axe as Raleen casts judgment, the gold magic flashes in the sunlight. At last the seal is broken. Rhathe knocks the top from the phylactery exposing the ashes within. He takes Raleen's hand in his and together they purify the ashes. The blinding flash of light fills the hallway around them, sending it racing along behind them at the speed of light as a beacon beckoning the death knight.

Rhathe takes a deep calming breath. He nods at Raleen, one last time he swings the axe as she casts judgment shattering the phylactery, scattering the cleansed ashes in the wind. The death knight stops in her tracks, turns her head as the ashes fly her way as well. Raleen gasps. She looks wide eyed at the death knight and backs away towards the doorway. She has the lid in her hand clasped to her chest in fear. Her green eyes watch the death knight as she approaches slowly. Rhathe positions himself between Raleen and the death knight. Their job is done. They have destroyed the phylactery. What fate has in store for them now is anyone's guess. He hands Raleen her axe back, he pulls his shield from his back in a defensive move yet waiting to unsheathe his weapon depending on what her reaction is.

The death knight kneels beside the broken phylactery. Carefully she touches the cleansed ashes hissing as it touches her undead skin. She laughs. Her reverberating voice echoes down the corridor behind her sending a chill through Raleen. She stands and looks at the two paladins, sheathing her swords before heading back down the corridor.


	21. Chapter 21  On Ruby Wings

**Chapter 21 - On Ruby Wings**

Four death knights walk down the hall, two gnomes, a draenei and a night elf. She backs out of the room, quietly closing the door as to not disturb the patient. She turns spotting the four approaching. They walk as if they own the hallway. So self assured, so cocky. She sighs, waiting with her back against the door allowing them to pass.

Toots pauses with her hand on the door at the end of the hall. Without looking at the others, she holds back her sigh. "She's not going to be happy about this."

"It can't be avoided." Cybrind tries to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"I know." She takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Hi, Miss!"

Miss looks up happily from her book and her smile drops. "Noooooo." Cybrind silently nods. She groans, hitting her fist on the bed. "Aw man! I miss all the fun."

Toots walks around her bed, hopping up at the end. "I'm sorry. Heck we don't even know what we're going there for. We were just told to show up."

Bob leans on the bed looking at the cast with fascination. He touches it with a single fingertip and is pleasantly surprised by its hard exterior. "So this is permanent?"

Miss shakes her head. "No, they take it off in a few days maybe."

"How?"

Miss shrugs. "I think they said something about a saw."

Bob's eyes widen with intrigue. "So they cut it off… then reattach the leg? Why don't they just give you a new leg then?"

Miss wrinkles her nose. "No silly, they cut off the cast, not my leg!"

Bob frowns in disappointment. "Oh. Well where's the fun in that?"

Miss giggles and shakes her head. Toots just rolls her eyes. The other two death knights stand quietly. Cybrind with his arms crossed working out logistics in his head as Kreah tries not to get too bored.

"This is a bit unorthodox but since you're an officer, I figure having an officer meeting this way is easier." Toots tries to look sympathetic. "We have to go to Fordragon Hold. Not everyone is going, you're stuck, Ajellah is still not better." She turns to look at Cybrind. "Think Ti will wanna stay?"

Cybrind shakes his head. "I didn't give him a choice. He will come with us."

"That's kinda mean. His woman is all sick and dying and you're gonna make him go?" Miss blinks up at him.

Cybrind gives Miss an even look and tries reason. "Let's say he stays. She isn't letting him in the room. That would leave him to wander around this keep alone with no family and no friends. Is that better?" Miss winces visibly and shakes her head. "Then it's settled, he comes."

Toots sighs, "What about Cay?"

"I need him with us."

Kreah looks up confused. "Wait. What is wrong with Ajellah?"

Cybrind shrugs a shoulder. "She's pregnant. It isn't going very well."

Kreah snorts. "Of course not, her man is not a Draenei. She knows better, we all do." She waves a dismissive hand. "She doesn't want children. Why else would she be with a Night Elf?" She said the last as if it were repulsive.

Miss shrugs, "Love?" The four look at her blankly for a brief moment. "What? Is it that hard to believe they're in love? I mean, just because there's a war going on out there doesn't mean we need to ignore our hearts. If I found love like they have I'd want to have kids and get married and settle down… maybe…" Her voice tapers off. She looks at her hands feeling very self-conscious. "Please stop staring at me now."

Toots pats her hand and grins at her. "It's okay, Miss. It isn't you were really staring at. It's love. We don't see things like you do. We're death knights. I'm not even sure we feel love any more."

Miss looks from Toots to Bob and back in utter confusion. They both grin and nod. "We were in love big time when we were alive. Now…" She looks at Bob and shrugs. "He is mine. I'm his. We understand each other and we're compatible."

Bob grins. "It's not that complicated really. We are… basic creatures with basic needs."

Toots giggles. "Basically he needs to listen to me and I need to tell him what to do."

The three gnomes laugh and giggle. The other two remain silent. Cybrind's jaw clenches. Kreah looks at the door and excuses herself. "I need to talk to Ajellah."

Kreah walks down the corridor. She stops a human in the hallway asking for Ajellah's room. The woman points down the hall three doors on the left. Kreah nods, her hooves clicking on the tiles as she walks, her tail flicking irritably. She knocks twice, doesn't wait for a response and opens the door letting herself in. She walks in to the room, not bothering to close the door. She stands at the end of the bed and stares silently at Ajellah. Slowly Ajellah opens her eyes. She groans seeing Kreah causing Kreah to snort.

She speaks in lowered tones, her reverberating voice bounces off the walls. Draeneic usually sounds so lilting and lyrical until now. Kreah stands with her arms crossed, her eyes accusing, her brow furrowed, her tail flicking, her tone has an edge that is ready to cut at a moments notice. Ajellah lays there helpless to block out her words, unable to do anything but listen. Tears fall silently, she nods in wordless agreement. Closing her eyes she turns her head towards the window.

Kreah walks out of the room leaving the door open behind her. Ajellah looks longingly towards the open door and closes her eyes, wincing in pain. She grits her teeth and holds her belly.

* * *

She makes a quick stop at the inn ordering a nice large rare talbuk steak, earning an odd look from the waiting staff when she orders it wrapped to take with her. She smiles politely and waves good-bye on her way through the door, her package securely in hand. The fresh crisp evening air blows softly. She pulls her cloak closed around her as she hums.

"Hey, Gunn."

She smiles up at him. "Hello, Cay. Hello, Joy. It's good t' see y' out of the clinic."

Joy beams happily. "Thanks, Gunn. I feel loads better, too."

Cayllar eyes the package. "That smells good."

Joy pokes him in the side. "That's because you haven't eaten much today. Come on. Let's get some food in you before you pass out from hunger." Cayllar grins at her and shrugs. "Bye, Gunn!"

Gunnorda chuckles and waves at them both, making her way towards the stable. Standing at the door, she pauses. She tilts her head listening intently, her brows furrow in her concentration. She shakes her head dismissing the sound as her imagination and pulls the door open slipping in before the chilled air can cool off the stables too much.

The usual sounds, sights and aromas welcome her. She pauses again, this time to lean against the door feeling at home in the stable. Pushing away from the door, she makes her way down the path to Softpaw's stall. Her heart leaps with fear and panic. That raspy sound she heard earlier repeats. This time there is no mistaking it. It is coming from within the stable. She hastens her pace. She stops short at Softpaw's door. The door isn't closed properly and Gunnorda knows she secured it. She always ensures her companion is safe before leaving. Her hands tremble. Her heart is racing. She slowly pulls the door back hoping for the best and yet mentally preparing for the worse.

Her jaw drops. The relief overwhelms her. She doesn't know if she should be relieved, annoyed or angry. Her tears fall freely. Her knees weaken causing her to lean against the door for support.

Softpaw lifts her head quizzically, staring silently at her mistress. His snores are interrupted by her sudden movement from lifting her head. Cybrind blinks sleepily trying to focus. Dressed in his casual clothes of black leather pants, white shirt open at the chest, and his boots, he sits with his back against the stable wall, his long legs stretched out before him crossed at the ankles. Before moving, Softpaw's head had been resting on his thigh, his hand firmly holding her fur. "Gunn?"

Her voice cracks. "Aye."

"I was looking for you." Cybrind mindlessly scratches his chest, yawning.

"I see tha'." Gunnorda slips in to the stall, closing the door securely behind her. She opens the package setting it down for Softpaw. She smiles at her cat, making her way across the stall. Sitting beside him on his left she looks up at him and grins.

"Hmmm?" He fights to open his eyes and look at her. His brow furrows. "I didn't know where to look. You weren't in your room."

Gunnorda chuckles, "Nae, bu' y' found me now. So rest."

"Mhmm…" Cybrind wraps his left arm around. She rests her head against his chest listening to his heart beat strong, slow and steady in his slumber. With his arm comfortably wrapped around her, his hand resting on her hip she closes her eyes listening to the rhythm of his heart.

Cybrind yawns. He snorts, smacks his lips and pulls her closer. He shifts his weight leaning towards her. Gunnorda sits very still, afraid to move, afraid to react. She looks up at him moving just her eyes, her mind racing as she tries to breathe. Cybrind's body weighs on her. Slowly she shifts her weight freeing herself. She takes a deep breath of relief. He grunts. Gunnorda cringes, waiting to see if he will awaken.

Eyes closed, still slumbering, he rubs the back of his neck and shifts his weight. Gunnorda seizes the opportunity to guide him along the wall to a more prone position. He shifts his weight allowing her to guide him. He grunts again causing her to grin.

Gunnorda looks around the stall and the situation she's gotten herself in to wondering just how she would get comfortable. Cybrind's long legs are still in the middle of the stall, his back against the far wall in an odd L formation. She envied him. While sure he didn't sleep often, it was just when he did sleep he managed to sleep just about any where.

Softpaw had finished her meal and clean up. She stretches her long body and walks a complete compact circle before positioning herself behind Cybrind resting her head near his feet. Gunnorda sighs softly wondering again what she should do. She tries to stifle her yawn. Lying beside him she curls in to a small ball.

"Gunn…"

"Hmmm?"

"You're shivering."

"A bit."

Cybrind pulls her close. She backs her body towards his. His arm drapes over her protectively. He kisses the top of her head. His voice is low, his speech slowed. "You should be in bed."

"An wha' aboot you?" She relaxes in his arms feeling warmer. She waits for his response. She listens to his breathing, slow and steady. She grins. He's fallen asleep again.

* * *

She gasps, startled from her dream. Softpaw gently woke her nudging her softly with her cold wet nose. She whimpers trying to ignore the insistent cat. His arm tightens around her.

She stretches her back elongating her body. Her eyes spring open in surprise. She holds very still for a moment listening to his breathing, slow, steady, the breathing of a sleeping man. She tries hard not to giggle yet feels her face warm from a sudden blush. She bites her lip contemplating her next move after all she could be wrong. She shifts her weight. He instinctively shifts along with her. She stifles her giggles, her blush deepening. She pats his hand gently. "Cy…"

"Hmm?"

"Y' need to wake up."

He sighs deeply. "It's too early." He shifts his weight and stops cold. His eyes open slowly, lifts his head and looks down at her noting her ears are red. He lets his head drop on his arm and groans. Her body shakes as she laughs. He smirks and tickles her. She squirms away from him laughing harder. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Just… turn around for a second will ya?"

She looks at him innocently. "Me? Wha' ever for?"

He grins, resting his head on his propped up arm while lying relaxed on his side. "I can adjust while you watch but I doubt my erection will go away if you do."

Her eyes widen, her blush deepens and spreads to her ears. Quickly she turns around trying desperately not to think of what he may be doing behind her. "We cannae have tha'. You'll be late t' Fordragon."

"Perish the thought." He sighs rolling over on his back thinking of all the killing, pain, and suffering that has led them to join the battle against Arthas. His thoughts turn to the sacrifices that so many have given and had to endure, the scourge, reanimation, being ripped from the nether and the after life, recreated in to a killer. He closes his eyes tightly willing the mental images away. "Gunn?"

"Aye?"

"Do you think death knights feel love?"

Gunnorda is startled by his seemingly random question. She turns to face him. "Yer a death knight… do y' feel love?"

He lays there staring at the beams over head. "I thought I did. Sometimes I think I do. Sometimes I think it's just a memory of love, the illusion of love, or what I think love is supposed to be."

"Yer m' best friend. Y've shown me love and kindness many a time." She moves closer and rests her hand on his chest. "Y' know love, Cy."

He takes her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "I guess."

Her mind reels for some way of comforting him. "Y' love yer wife."

He looks at her. "I guess."

"Cy…"

"I'm saying I loved her then. I loved who she was. She's not my Kyn any more… I'm not her Cybrind. Those people are dead." His thumb rubs across her fingers idly. "It isn't a bad thing. It isn't a sad thing. It just is."

"Cy…"

He gives her hand a squeeze again. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"Cy…"

"I'm okay. We have to go."

"Cy…"

"Are you going to keep saying my name?

"Until you listen."

He chuckles. He sits up and finger combs his hair trying to get some of the hay out. "Spit it out woman, we don't have all day."

"I dinnae know wha' brough' this on and why yer suddenly thinkin' y' don' love. I know y' do, yer a lovin' person."

He sits there listening with a small grin. When she's done talking, he leans forward kissing her cheek. "Thanks."

* * *

They arrive at Angrathar. The officers pause. Before them lies an immense valley of reddish-brown barren soil on both sides of a wide elaborate walkway broken up in to areas by steps. Each side of the walkway is a harshly adorned wall. The walk way is so immense, the scene is so macabre. It is the only direct path to the Wrath Gate. Within the valley are scourge of many varieties milling about. A dozen or more frost wyrms fly over head patrolling the area seemingly oblivious to their presence. Cybrind looks up at them. They are far from oblivious of their presence yet they keep their distance.

On each side of them are paths up to a camp overlooking the valley. On their right Horde banners and flags are clearly displayed and on their left Alliance banners and flags welcome them. His eyes squinting against the bright sun, Cybrind looks up the path on their right toward Kor'kron Vangaurd. Tents, buildings, more tents, bon fires, fortifications, his eyes scan the area from below. Two Orc guards stand at the base of the ramp watching them wearily. "Let's go."

Cybrind nods acknowledging the order. He glances at the two guards who have dismissed them as nonthreatening. He stares for a moment longer unable to shake the feeling of being watched. The officers turn towards Fordragon Keep riding to catch up with the rest of their guild.

Fordragon Keep is much like Kor'kron Vangaurd with tents, a keep, more tents, buildings, bon fires, and fortifications. A row of tents are for their use. Assignments are given, companions are stabled, the officers check in.

Tieago walks to the edge of the cliff over looking the valley. He crouches beside a rock, his hand tightening around his bow until his knuckles are white. Cayllar joins him, casting a shadow across him. Tieago doesn't look up. He can't tear his eyes away. He keeps watching the throngs of scourge. A piercing screech welcomes them. They look up as a frost wyrm swoops across the valley gracefully landing on the wall of the Wrath Gate. The colossal wall of the Wrath Gate is the full height of the valley to the tops of the cliffs. The width is so vast it easily supported the frost wyrm. At its center is the massive gate giving the appearance of a hungry metal jaw. Tieago shudders. "How are we going to survive? How do we make our way through the scourge, with the wyrms over head and get to the gate? If by some miracle we survive that, how do we open that gate?"

Cayllar pats his shoulder. "We trust in Elune. She will guide our leaders. They will come up with a plan."

Tieago looks up at him dumbfounded. "You can be that optimistic after seeing this?" He looks out over the valley again and shakes his head.

"What choice do we have, brother?"

Tieago closes his eyes, hanging his head he sighs deeply. "None, the Lich King must be stopped."

* * *

Looking out over the Wrath Gate and the scourge filled land that stretched out before it Highlord Bolvar sighs and shakes his head. "We aren't getting any where with those blasted frost wyrms over head. They must be stopped." He looks around at his troops. "I will not send them out there at this time. It is too risky." His voice is strong and sure, his pacing is restless and anxious. He spots his lieutenant and calls to him, "We must send someone to Queen Alexstrasza at once!" His gaze becomes hard, he looks at Cybrind, "You!"

Cybrind steps forward, pounds his left shoulder with his right fist lowering his head in a quick respectful salute. Bolvar grins, returns his salute and nods, "Good… good… someone must go to Queen Alexstrasza one who knows how to respect yet not fear her…" He measures him taking in his blue runic eyes, his eyes glint in return. "Not to mention perhaps you have an agenda of your own with the Queen?"

Cybrind's eyes narrow briefly at the insinuation, "As you wish."

The Highlord nods once more, "Go, travel to Wyrmrest Temple and seek an audience. Tell her of our plans and our need. Without her permission this war will be over before it starts."

Cybrind nods his head to the Highlord, turns on his heels and strides towards the stable. "Cayllar, with me."

Cayllar nods to the Highlord and matches Cybrind's pace. Together they silently make it to the stable. Cybrind turns to his brother, his look anxious, his brow furrows. He looks as if he wishes to say something. "What's wrong?" Cayllar hasn't seen his brother this distressed since he'd been reanimated and it's making him nervous.

Cybrind takes a deep breath, "The Queen we seek is not just any queen." This piques Cayllar's interest, his gold eyes widen as he waits for his brother to elaborate only Cybrind doesn't continue, instead he mounts his stormsaber, gives Cayllar another glance and heads southwest towards Wyrmrest Temple. Cayllar mounts his dawnsaber, Tarambo and follows closely, his mind reeling at who this queen may be, what mysteries await them and just what has Cybrind so spooked.

They travel quickly, Cayllar watches wearily as the enormous frost wyrms continue their movements overhead. He shudders at the sight of them. How can one describe such a beast? Reanimated, much as a death knight, the bones of dragons, once mighty living dragons are filled with the same eerie blue runic glow as his own brother's eyes. Frost wyrms defy logic. Their bones should not be able to move without muscle and tissue let alone fly over head so gracefully, so deadly. The piercing cry of a frost wyrm can cause a hardened soldier to flee in fear.

And yet here they are, two night elf men in Dragonblight on their way to Wrymrest Temple to see a queen who was not just any queen. Cayllar counts as many as a dozen frost wyrm flying overhead before they see the tower late in the day. Cybrind pulls to a stop. His stormsaber is restless to continue to some place less dangerous. He speaks to it quietly and it calms. Cayllar watches the skies ahead. His eyes narrow in fascination. "Are those…"

"Dragons." Cybrind looks at his brother grimly, "Red versus blue, the battle never ends."

Cayllar glances at Cybrind noting the hint of sadness and looks back towards the tower. "Amazing…"

Cybrind nods, "And majestic, that is who we are off to see."

Cayllar looks at him in confusion, "We are traveling to… speak… with dragons?"

Cybrind grins, urging his stormsaber forward and fills his brother in on their task. "Queen Alexstrasza is the queen of the Red Dragons. All of them will be represented where we are going… all but one."

"Cy, the dragons… they're-"

"Aspects yes, Red is life and Queen Alexstrasza is their leader. You remember your history and the creation of Nordrassil, the World Tree."

Cayllar's gaze drifts towards the tower. "She's there?"

"Yes, holding court at the top of the tower."

Cayllar shivers. He'd like to blame it on the cold but the wind was calm as the sun began to set. The Life-Binder, how was he to act, to behave, to address her and Elune help him he grew more nervous and more excited about this meeting. "Thank you."

Cybrind grins and nods, "We must meet with Tariolstraz at the base and he will grant or deny us access to the Queen."

"This Tariolstraz, is he…"

"Yes, he's a dragon."

"Huh… this is going to be interesting."

* * *

The following morning they broke camp returning the area to what it was before their arrival, if not better, covering any sign of their having stayed there. The urgency in which the brothers rode towards the Tower did not let up. The Wrymrest Temple grew larger as they drew nearer. Upon arrival Cayllar slowly slid off his saddle looking around at everything in complete awe. Cybrind clears his throat getting Cayllar's attention. Tariolstraz stands where he always does watching Cayllar with an amused look. "His first time here I take it?"

Cybrind smiles warmly, approaches Tariolstraz and extends his hand in friendship. They clasp hands briefly, Tariolstraz's hand dwarfing Cybrind's. "Good to see you, Tariolstraz. It's good you are still among the living."

Tariolstraz's eyes sparkle with humor, "She's expecting you."

Cybrind shivers and nods, "By your leave."

Tariolstraz's is as a very tall high elf, long ears, long eyebrows, blue intense eyes, pale skin and a quick smile. The smile is at times deceiving as is the façade of the high elf. Tariolstraz is truly a red dragon within a humanoid form. Cayllar is accustomed to looking up at his brother and yet here before them is a man that towers over Cybrind. He is awestruck. Swallowing hard, Cayllar tries to speak yet can't find his voice. Tariolstraz nods in understanding. Cayllar grins sheepishly and nods back. Cybrind gives quick instructions to Cayllar about how to hold on in the saddle and what to expect. Only to have Tariolstraz send him off before he could finish. "Come now, I have to have some fun."

Cybrind laughs, tightening his knees lightly on the sides of the young drake and off they went after Cayllar. He leans forward bringing himself closer to the saddle minimizing the air resistance. The young drake responds immediately, with a quick strong snap of his wings he moves them faster towards the top. Cybrind closes his eyes feeling the wind race by them, the strange smells of the battle that still rages over head, the loud flapping of wings, hundreds of wings is almost deafening. At last they come to the top, Cybrind slides off the saddle, placing his right hand to his chest in a fist, a bow of his head. "Thank you for your generosity. That was indeed the finest ride I've had up the Queen's tower."

Torastrasza turns her gaze on the pair. Causing the young drake to back away and head back down. "The Queen should not be kept waiting, Night Elf."

Cybrind nods his head in acknowledgement, turns to walk towards the Queen to come up short. "It would appear the Queen is busy."

The elder dragon snorts, "Queen Alexstrasza is waiting for you."

Cybrind looks up a bit puzzled yet nods and moves forward. Taking his brother by the elbow, his voice low, "Do not speak, do not react. Do as I do, do as I say."

Cayllar's eyes are locked on those before the queen. He nods stiffly and remains quiet. The rhythmic woosh of beating wings is the only sound. Even their footsteps are drowned out. Around the court stand various humanoids, a gnome, and humans among high elves. Cayllar glances again noting their stature and height, lowering his head immediately. Aspects. Just as Cybrind told him, each Aspect is represented save one, even a representative of the black dragons is present. Cayllar shivers among the sheer power these beings possess.

Two are before the Queen, one knelt respectfully while the other stood defiantly arms crossed as if she were bored. Cybrind kneels before Queen Alexstrasza lowering his head in respect, Cayllar follows suit, "M' Lady."

Queen Alexstrasza smiles at him, "You have come at last, Cybrind." The defiant one spins around at the mention of them noting their presence for the first time.

Queen Alexstrasza's eyes look over Cayllar curiously, "And who is this you brought with you… a relation… a healer! Ah lovely, another life bringer, come closer, let me look upon you."

Cayllar looks nervously at Cybrind who nods. He stands and takes a few steps forward. His gold eyes nervously rise to meet hers. He takes in her beauty, his heart races yet he finds he is completely at ease in her presence. He takes a calming breath and smiles genuinely up at her. Her eyes twinkle in amusement, her consort clears his throat. Cayllar snaps out of it, shaking his head and lowering his eyes. "Forgive me. I… I…"

"You're a fool." A reverberating voice hisses behind him.

Cybrind looks at the woman wordlessly. Cayllar spins to face the Sindorei that spoke her face is hidden behind her helm yet there is no mistaking the reverberation of her voice. The anger within him dissipates and he snorts. The two fully plated women stand their ground, one shifting her weight uninterested, the other knelt respectfully, her helm in the crook of her arm, a shield at her back, her sword sheathed at her side. The fires that encompassed the open air court causes her golden hair to shine. She raises her green eyes to meet his gold ones, both curious about the other. Her long eyebrow twitches in amusement. He smiles in appreciation.

Queen Alexstrasza waits a beat patiently before interrupting the mortals. "I know why you have come. It is for the same reason and I will tell you now, the dangers before you are more than you believe, he summons one greater than the frost wyrms that currently hamper your progress." She moves gracefully past Cayllar and the kneeling woman motioning for the defiant one and Cybrind to follow her. Standing at the edge of the platform she points in the distance. "Fly to the Wicked Coil overlooking Galakrond's Rest, destroy Grand Necrolord Antiok and recover his scythe for it is the scythe that I want. Once it is returned to me, the wyrms will be dealt with." She looks at the two, "You are enemies, yet you are not. You have a common past and a common goal before you." She gestures towards the elder dragon beside her, "Torastrasza, will assist you. You will both go, cooperate, defeat the Grand Necrolord and break his hold. More importantly stop him from summoning Galakrond. You both need the frost wyrms stopped in order to reach the Wrath Gate safely. You will need to work together and not endanger my children."

Cybrind looks up at the Queen nodding. "Yes, M'Lady."

The woman removes her helm releasing her black hair, Cybrind's heart seizes in his chest, his suspicion confirmed. He tears his eyes from her before returning his gaze on their destination. "Your majesty-"

Queen Alexstrasza holds up a hand, "No objections, Kynes'reth. This must be done."

"I understand. I have no issue with the task set before me. What I don't understand is why I am to work with this man and not with the fully capable paladin that accompanied me. She is a Master-"

"Your friend will be safe, as will his brother be. I hold what is dear to you as you are responsible for the safety of those dear to me."

Kaelinie winces inwardly, certain she is doomed. Kynes'reth turns her cold piercing calculating runic gaze on Cayllar who stands staring, not believing his eyes or ears before turning her gaze on Kaelinie as she weighs her options. "Very well."

Kaelinie breathes a sigh of relief and watches what plays out before her. The tall death knight, the one the Queen called Cybrind nods quietly, grabbing the reins handing it to Kynes'reth. The look that passes between them confuses her. Perhaps she imagined it. She tilts her head watching more closely. He offers to help her up in to the saddle, she scoffs and hops up on her own, setting her helm once more upon her head firmly refusing to look at anyone or anything other than out towards their destination. Cybrind pats her mount. The red drake takes off immediately in to the sky. He mounts his own drake and the pair disappears from view.

Queen Alexstrasza returns and looks at the two in contemplation. "You worry." She nods, "As well you should, this task before them is not an easy one but it must be done." She pauses and tilts her head, "You are conflicted…"

He raises his head towards her, the confusion in his eyes apparent, "Yes, Majesty. Is that… was that truly…"

Queen Alexstrasza smiles in understanding, "Yes, it was. I see he didn't tell you."

Kaelinie looks from one to the other in confusion. "No, he didn't… apparently he didn't think it was important." Cayllar's gaze is drawn to where the two flew off. "What happens now?"

"You are our guests. You will go below where there are accommodations for mortals, for you will find none of those here."

Kaelinie's eyes widen, "We wait? That's it? I…" She bites her lip at her outburst. "I'm sorry. I'm just not good at waiting."

Queen Alexstrasza's calming smile eases her anxieties. "You are an impatient one… while your heart is pure, true… you will learn the hard way to think before reacting. Ah and yes, mortal, he will find you… in time." Queen Alexstrasza glances at the gnome who nods once. Kaelinie lost herself in the Queen's eyes, afraid she spoke the truth and yet…

* * *

Torastrasza has them brought back down to the bottom floor where they are escorted to a large room with a dozen or so hammocks, a few small tables and torches along the circular outer wall. Cayllar assess the situation and shrugs. Purely out of habit he speaks Darnassian, "It could be worse."

Kaelinie looks at him for a moment, "Do you speak, Thalassian?"

Cayllar refuses to take the bait and responds in his own native tongue, "You don't speak Darnassian?"

Cayllar chuckles, finds an empty hammock and lies down. Kaelinie tilts her head staring at him. Darnassian is surprisingly similar to Thalassian. Yet obviously there are some things that are utterly different. While she did not trust this man, it could kill time to try speaking with him and seeing just how much he was willing to say. Her mind reflects back on a time in her youth. High Elf, Highborne, Night Elf and Blood Elf, what were once one people are so utterly divided today. She pauses in reflection it feels a life time ago. She decides last names are more than he requires or deserves. Trust is something that is earned after all. "I'm Kaelinie."

Cayllar sits up his feet firmly touch the ground noting that for a blood elf, she is surprisingly tall. "Cayllar."

Kaelinie bites her lip. Now what? Her eyes narrow as she looks around for something, anything to get him to stop staring at her. "Kyn said you're a paladin?"

Kaelinie's head snaps back to him. Two things impact her immediately Kynes'reth's name shortened as if he is familiar with the woman and he spoke Thalassian. She peers at him suspiciously, her eyes narrow. "How?"

Cayllar shrugs, "Is it that surprising? You aren't much younger than I am, surely you remember the old days. Okay my Thalassian is rusty… but I haven't forgotten."

Kaelinie looks skeptical yet is willing to accept him at his word. After all there is truth in his words. She does speak Darnassian rusty as it may be. She moves to sit on a hammock. Her feet just touch the ground. "And Kynes'reth?"

"Kyn? She's my… was my… huh, that's weird." He runs his fingers through his long green hair. "Cybrind, the man I came here with." At her nod he continues, "He's my brother."

Kaelinie looks towards the distant door. The Queen mentioned a brother and the resemblance is striking even through the changes the death knight endured. "Okay…"

Cayllar grins and shrugs, "Kyn is… was…" He sighs and shrugs, "This is kind of odd. I'm not sure what she is. Kynes'reth was his wife."

Kaelinie's eyes open wide, her mouth forming a silent 'o' there was no mistaking what the man just said and that threw her for a loop she was not expecting. Kaelinie sits stunned on the hammock as if the wind was just sucked right from her lungs. "Wife?" Her voice is soft and distant.

Cayllar nods slowly. "Before she became addicted to the fel magic, she and Cybrind were married. How's that for a kick in the teeth?"

Kaelinie looks at him confused shaking her head. "I don't…"

Cayllar chuckles, "Sorry, it's a human expression."

Kaelinie looks towards the door absorbing what he just shared with her. This was much more than she had expected to learn from him. He gave it so freely and… she looks at him skeptically yet notes no deception on his face. Her mind replayed the events at the top of the tower. "Yet you didn't know she was still alive."

"How could I? She couldn't very well live in Auberdine as a Blood Elf. She chose her fel magic over my brother and left." Cayllar snorts and shakes his head. "And now she's a death knight."

Wife… Kynes'reth was married to the enemy. How are the higher echelons going to take this bit of news? Should she tell them? Is it her place? Will this jeopardize their mission? The Queen apparently didn't think so. She forced the pair to work together. Kaelinie's mind reels with questions.

"Apple?" Cayllar held an apple in his hand. His look was dubious as he stared at the fruit. A soft glow spun around it before extinguishing. He grins and takes a large bite savoring the juices as it coats his parched throat.

Kaelinie bites her lip, it did look good and it has been a while since she had fresh fruit but how far does their new truce go? He chuckles and points beside her. "Help yourself, I didn't touch the others."

Her eyes sparkle, she smiles in appreciation. She holds the apple in her hands close to her face, smelling it. She hesitates. She peers at his apple and looks at her own, cleansing it before allowing herself to take a small bite. The juice from the apple explodes with flavor in her mouth. She lets out a small moan of happiness. Her eyes fly open in embarrassment noting his attempt to not watch or react, the small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Her cheeks and ears turn a deep shade of red. She deliberately turns her attention back to her apple.

Cayllar chews quietly and watches her for a moment before speaking. "You were worried earlier. While I share your hate for waiting… it wasn't just that."

Kaelinie looks at him wearily. "We aren't friends… you and I. I don't explain myself to the enemy simply because we find ourselves with time on our hands."

Cayllar's golden eyes dance with amusement taking another bite of his apple. He chews slowly watching her causing her expression to harden. "Fair enough." He drops his apple core in the receptacle at the base of the table. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Quirking a grin at her he leans back on the hammock swinging his legs upwards and fully extending his long form. His muscles ripple as he brings his hands behind his head staring upwards.

Kaelinie watches him, his overly long arms, massive chest, narrow hips and long muscular legs. She tears her eyes away from him feeling a bit flushed. She attempts to relax on the hammock, her mind racing as she stares at the dancing dust motes in the fading sunlight.

* * *

Flying across Dragonblight is considerably faster than traveling by ground. They arrive within hours rather than days at Galakrond's Rest. They fly across the area avoiding the storm giants in the area. Kynes'reth points to a near by mountain top. Cybrind nods and follows. Landing on a ledge, Cybrind dismounts placing his hand on the neck of the red dragon speaking to him softly.

Hopping down gracefully Kynes'reth removes her helm shaking her hair over her shoulders. He walks up to her closely forcing her to look up at him. His eyes take in her form hungrily. The grin firmly planted on his lips as her eyes narrow at him. She growls as he takes her helm from her hands dropping it, pulling her in to his arms. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushes at him. "No, Cy."

Her eyes remain defiant as she stares up at him. He loosens his hold on her, not releasing her. "Kyn…"

Her body betrays her with a soft shiver. She silently curses herself for this betrayal. The two red dragons take flight leaving them on the ledge. "Cy…"

"They'll be back shortly. They will come when they see the beacon. Besides, they are off to have a bit of fun." Kynes'reth's eyebrow quirks causing Cybrind to laugh, "Not that sort of fun, they're siblings. They're off to fry a few scourge. He promised they'd stay clear of the storm giants. They're young… they're usually restricted to the tower for their own safety."

"And how do you know all this?"

Cybrind lowers his lips to her ear, his breath brushing against her skin. "You'd be amazed what you learn from them if you just communicate."

"Always the druid…"

He lifts her body to his. His lips meet hers soft and exploring, a long kiss that leaves them both breathless. "The Horde will face the Wrath Gate then."

"Of course we will. Just as the Alliance has come to face Arthas, so have we."

"And the plague wagons?"

"The Forsaken have been working on a plague for years. It is common knowledge among the Horde. It has recently been tested against the Vrykul with interesting results next to be tested against the scourge."

His lips kept busy while she spoke, kissing her eyes, her nose, her neck. "So it is functional now?"

"In a manner of speaking." She kisses his neck as he stares out on the horizon.

"One of ours became ill after encountering your plague on our way to Wintergarde Keep. How contagious is this plague?"

"I don't know."

Their eyes meet and he nods lowering her body so she could stand. "Fate has once more set your path across mine. Who are we to question her intent? Who are we to deny this opportunity presented us?"

"This changes nothing."

"Naturally."

Kynes'reth removes her gauntlets allowing them to fall beside her helm. Her hands deftly begin removing his armor as he removes hers.

"Cy." Her heart races, her blue runic eyes half closed with lust. She places small kisses on his chest.

His voice hitches, "Yes."

Her voice a husky whisper in response, "Take me one last time."

* * *

"Death knights are not easily trusted. Their 'kill or be killed' instincts are strong especially when you take in to consideration what or rather who they were prior to reanimation." Kaelinie listens as he talks silently agreeing with his summation. She turns to look at him wondering if he's talking to her or to himself. "On one side we have my brother, the healer, caregiver, big hearted oaf." He looks at his right palm as he speaks, turning his gaze to his left palm he continues. "On the other side we have a cruel, heartless, vindictive… mage." His left hand becomes a fist. He growls. "She should have stayed dead."

Cayllar lets out a huff and sits up letting his feet hit the ground with a thud. He rests his head in his hands frustrated. "This is going to drive me insane, this not knowing. He held back. He knew! Why wouldn't he tell me? Didn't he trust me?" He runs his hands roughly through his hair in frustration. "And the one that really gets me, how? How did he know?"

Quietly Kaelinie sits up watching him, not fully understanding what he's ranting on about. Cayllar lets out a frustrated growl and begins pacing before his hammock leaving Kaelinie under the impression that he's completely forgotten he isn't alone. He stops and stares at Kaelinie as if seeing her for the first time. Easily slipping back to Thalassian he looks at her in contemplation. "The wagons… the ones the Forsaken have? They aren't poison… they're a plague."

Kaelinie finds herself in a sticky situation. While the plague wagons and the Forsaken's work on a new plague is common knowledge among the Horde, it would appear the Alliance aren't aware. Cayllar continues not waiting for a response. "We saw some different wagons… ones that didn't belong to your allies. They look nothing like what the Forsaken have, they're much more primitive and simplistic." His pacing begins again. "Trouble is my woman was sick because of your plague and while I am a healer… I knew nothing on how to cure her." He looks around and throws his hands up in defeat, "Not that I know a thing about complicated diseases. Now we're stuck here and I have a patient waiting for me at the keep. I hope she's still waiting. What do I know about Draenei women anyhow? Sure I've bedded a few in my time, but to heal one… to save one… that is something completely different. It's just so frustrating not being able to help someone when you know you should be able to. Does that even make sense?"

Kaelinie nods slowly, "Yes."

"Yes." Cayllar nods and plops back on the hammock with a sigh. "Sorry for my outburst…" He pulls off his boots dropping them at the foot of the hammock before sitting cross legged on the floor and taking a cleansing breath. "Humans do this thing… meditation. Ever hear of it?"

Kaelinie watches him curiously and shakes her head. "No."

Cayllar closes his eyes resting his hands on his knees taking another cleansing breath. "It's relaxing." His eyes open and he stares at her. "Providing you can get your mind to slow down long enough to empty… mine isn't cooperating."

* * *

Cybrind's large arms hold her tightly, his nose buried in her hair. "What is this, Kyn? We aren't what we were. We aren't who we were. This isn't love. It's simple. It's something more… primitive."

Kynes'reth runs her hands down his back, raking her nails over his skin leaving red welts. He moans and bites her shoulder. "I suppose. Does it matter? It is what it is and nothing more. It was love when we were counted among the living." She entangles her fingers within his long hair pulling his head back to kiss him. Their lips meet in a carnal kiss leaving her lips feeling bruised. She licks her tender lips. "It is definitely primitive. Lust. Passion." She bites his chest causing him to hiss. "Animalistic. Raw. Sex. You can call it what you want."

Cybrind looks at her calmly, mentally distancing himself from the past to clear his mind and not allow the old love he once felt for her to cloud his judgment. He nods slowly. "Good." He takes a deep cleansing breath of relief and releases her. At long last he can put his past behind him. No business left undone. No loose ends. "If our paths cross again…"

Kynes'reth runs a finger over his lips and smiles. "Yes… although I doubt our paths will cross again, if it does it will be in battle."

Cybrind smirks. "You're right. It's time to go."

The pair don their armor in their systematic way. Each buckle strapped, each piece set just right with practiced battle worn hands. Cybrind grabs the beacon and walks to the clearing. Not far away he can see the two young red dragons flying about. He lights the beacon and they wait.

* * *

There at the top of the spiraling mountain is Thiassi the Lightening Bringer a giant abomination of a man. Kynes'reth urges her dragon around to get his attention. Cybrind comes around flanking him to his back and releases his icy touch. The dragon immediately follows with an engulfing flame causing Thiassi to swirl around to face him hollering his warbled worded outburst of pain, frustration and anger. The odd scourge giant swats his large hand towards Cybrind. His dragon instinctively dives under the hand as it clears less than a foot over Cybrind's head.

Kynes'reth and her dragon follow suit, she releases a howling blast of frost disease as her dragon releases his flame fury. Thiassi's clothing is engulfed with flames. A sudden angry cry unlike Thiassi's comes from the magic bubble at his right shoulder. The Lightening Bringer falls to his knees, writhing in pain. The smell of burned flesh is thick in the air. As Thiassi falls forward the magic bubble rolls away from the burning body unharmed.

Cybrind hops from the dragon's back, mace in hand, he charges at Antiok. Kynes'reth jumps from her dragon charging from the other side flanking him reaching him first. She releases her icy touch, letting out a howl of pain as it reflects back at her. Grand Necrolord Antiok laughs, his voice falls flat in the chilled air. The magic bubble is a shroud of lightning protecting him. He scoffs at Kynes'reth's futile attempt to harm him foolishly leaving his back to Cybrind.

Cybrind swings his mace with a hefty blow, striking the Necrolord in the body causing him to crumble. In his anger and frustration Antiok cries out a scream of chaos. The effect is mentally and physically debilitating. Cybrind drops his mace doubling over in searing pain. He brings his hands to his head, cupping his ears in anguish as the magic rips through him. Antiok stands slowly. Staring with his cold dead eyes he begins casting shadow bolts at an unprotected Cybrind. Purple masses of shadow energy strike repeatedly at Cybrind. Kynes'reth takes advantage of this distraction. Her runic blue eyes narrow, swords in hand she slashes at Antiok. Two deep wounds tear open not only his robe, but his thin skin and flesh. Antiok pauses during his next attack on Cybrind to stare with his unseeing eyes, dropping the scythe and falling dead to the ground.

Cybrind shakes his head to clear his thoughts and vision. Shakily he tries to stand staggering slightly. He sets off the beacon, grabs his mace and the scythe giving Kynes'reth a shaky nod.

"Cy, do you remember what I told you?"

Cybrind's eyes squint against the bright sun watching the two dragons approach. "You said a lot of things, Kyn."

Kynes'reth licks her lips stepping closer. Her voice lowers huskily. She places her hand gently on his forearm. "That is true. Many things in the heat of passion, yet it was afterwards I'm referring to."

Cybrind looks down at her in confusion. "Which time?"

She reaches up. Her gloved fingers brush the hair from his eyes. She smiles sweetly. "If given the order, I would kill you."

A look of dawning crosses Cybrind's features. His eyebrow lifts a touch in surprise. How easily he trusted her and why? Who she once was? Fool. Kynes'reth is a death knight, not the innocent mage he once loved. He steps back shaking his head clear of the residual affects of Antiok's magic. He drops the scythe, holding his mace firmly in his right hand. "Kyn…"

Kynes'reth lunges forward with her right sword narrowly missing his side as he quickly dodges to the left followed by her left sword which strikes at his armor with a dull clink. "I'll make your death quick."

Angry with himself for believing they could work together, he swings his fist smashing in to her shoulder knocking her back two steps. She laughs. Her condescending voice reverberating in the chilled early evening air while she taunts him, "You'll have to do better than that."

Kynes'reth feigns to the right, Cybrind steps once more to the left meeting her sword in his side sliding upwards under his armor. He hisses stepping back away from her swords swinging his mace in an upward arched motion knocking her off balance. The dragons circle above them watching the death dance with interest. "Why?"

Kynes'reth's eyes narrow, her teeth bared in a hiss. "Orders are orders. Any Alliance that gets in our way is to be dealt with."

Cybrind shakes his head. "I'm not just any Alliance, Kyn. The Queen sent us both to do her bidding. This is not the time for you to take matters in to your own hands. Don't jeopardize the mission!"

"This is my mission!" Kynes'reth lunges forward again, blue rays of light emitting from her as she releases her icy touch. The disease quickly finds its way in to Cybrind's blood stream through the wound in his side. Cybrind grits his teeth and dodges her next blow with weakened knees. Using his momentum, he turns to face her, his mace swinging full force landing a blow to her lower back, the barbs digging in to her plate armor piercing it.

"Don't do this, Kyn."

"For the Horde!" Kynes'reth flies at him, both swords sweeping towards him. Cybrind tries to steady himself watching her approach. He jumps to his right, landing in the snow. His momentum causes him to skid forward and smash shoulder first in to a large boulder. Kynes'reth lunges forward towards air missing him by inches finds herself teetering at the edge of the cliff side. Her arms flail as her self-preservation kicks in.

Cybrind uses his death grip, a purple steam of hazy magic moves through the air in lightening speed wrapping itself around her like a vice pulling her back to him within seconds leaving her woozy and incoherent. Kynes'reth staggers for a moment. A moment is all he needs. Cybrind immediately releases his icy touch, the blue haze of disease spreads over her torso, minute puncture wounds in her back allow the disease access to her body and blood stream. She shakes involuntarily, her immobile body cries out in pain.

"It didn't have to end this way!" Cybrind cries out through clenched teeth. His mace swings around making contact with the side of her head, just as her eyes open. Their eyes make contact. The hate they both feel, the death they both crave driving them on.

* * *

Tariolstraz walks in to the room, pausing at the doorway. His face is a mask of patience, reflecting nothing of what he may or may not be feeling inside. Kaelinie stands expectantly. Her eyes show her eagerness for any news of what is going on. Cayllar takes a cleansing breath and opens his eyes. He looks up at Tariolstraz and grins. "Are they back?"

Tariolstraz turns his head slowly towards Cayllar and looks at him for a moment before speaking. "They are. You have been summoned by the Queen." He looks at Kaelinie. "Both of you." With that said he turns on his heel and walks out.

Kaelinie and Cayllar exchange an uneasy glance. "Well now, that was interesting."

Kaelinie looks at her helm in her hands and shakes her head, "That can't be good."

Cayllar slips his boots back on and agrees silently. He looks nervously towards the door. His mind reeling with questions, "All the good the meditation has done was for nothing. I'm back to a bundle of nerves."

Kaelinie grins sympathetically. "Come on, let's go." She crosses the room with a sure and purposeful stride easily matched by Cayllar and his long legs. Together the unusual pair makes their way across the temple towards Tariolstraz for the trip back up to the Queen.

Noting their approach Tariolstraz summons two young drakes. He stares at them both, not smiling, not speaking. He looks at the drakes, "Go."

The two young drakes flap their wings once launching them in the air. They circle the tower as they ascend, dodging and weaving past the fighting, hugging close to the tower whenever possible. Cayllar dismounts and steps back to admire the drake. "Thank you."

The drake turns his head to look at him before departing. "Kynes'reth?"

Cayllar looks towards Kaelinie. She stands momentarily immobile. Her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief at what she sees. Queen Alexstrasza stands above the bodies of both Cybrind and Kynes'reth, a large scythe firmly gripped in her right hand. Cayllar pauses, his eyes wide in disbelief, watching his brother writhing in pain as if his body is on fire. Kynes'reth on the other hand did not move. Her body was still, her neck twisted in an unnatural way.

Kaelinie steps forward quickly to reach them. Cayllar pulls her back. "Wait."

"What? Wait? Why? Look at her! I can save her."

Cayllar couldn't take his eyes off of Queen Alexstrasza and the hard cold look in her eyes. "I don't think we are meant to save her."

"What?" Kaelinie pushes at Cayllar in order to gain her freedom. Cayllar turns her to face the Queen releasing her immediately. He looks at his brother. His heart in his throat, he drops to his knee and kneels before the Queen.

Kaelinie is beside herself. She is torn by this new turn of events. Who killed Kynes'reth and why? She looks to Queen Alexstrasza for answers, her heart cries out for justice. "Let him die, too. I'm glad he's suffering!" She pulls her sword from her sheath with thoughts of plunging it into Cybrind.

"No." Queen Alexstrasza raises the scythe easily in one hand pointing it in Kaelinie's direction. "You have other things you must do, as does he. It is not time." She tilts her head looking at Kaelinie. "Such a strong reaction for someone you didn't particularly care for."

Kaelinie looks up at Queen Alexstrasza gripping the hilt of her sword. "I am a paladin."

Queen Alexstrasza releases Cybrind long enough for him to catch his breath and blows once more a small stream of fire. His body twitches and writhes on the floor before her. She watches silently, emotionless as he suffers.

Cayllar winces. "Your Majesty, why? Forgive my arrogance in questioning your actions, I just don't understand. He obviously brought you the scythe you demanded!"

Kaelinie looks at Cayllar incredulously, "He killed Kynes'reth! He betrayed us. He jeopardized the mission with his-"

Queen Alexstrasza looks at the two confused mortals, "No."

Kaelinie and Cayllar look at her, both hoping for some answers. The pain subsides, leaving Cybrind exhausted on the floor. "He recklessly endangered my children when I specifically told him to look out for their well being." She looks at Cybrind with sadness. "True they are young and impetuous, which is why they need guidance and nurturing." She looks at the pair and tilts her head. "What happened to the death knight was inevitable. It was meant to pass in order for things to progress. She was a death knight. All death knights know their calling, death and destruction, including their own."

Queen Alexstrasza lowers the scythe. "Now go. Go back to your leaders. Return to the Wrath Gate. My kin will see to the destruction of the frost wyrms that impede your progress. They will know the fury of the red dragons."

* * *

He half sat half laid in the saddle, the ride back to Fordragon Keep went much slower than their journey to Wyrmrest Temple. They had to stop when it got too dark to travel safely, using the cliff side to break the wind. Cybrind sat with his back to the icy cliff, his left leg extended, his right bent. He sat with his head back, eyes closed as he held his side grimacing from the pain. Cayllar stares at him and waits. Occasionally he looks around expectantly.

"Cy?"

"Ya?"

"When did you see her?"

"Who?"

Cayllar continues to look around. "Don't play me. When did you see, Kyn? You weren't surprised to see her up there so that means you've seen here before then."

Cybrind gives him an exhausted grimace before going in to the story of Kynes'reth's sudden appearance in his room. Cayllar nods listening still looking at the ground around them. "Cay, what are you looking for?"

"The blood worms and don't change the subject."

"I don't have a body for them."

Cayllar looks at him in confusion. "You mean like that dwarf's body?"

"Mhmm… they need a fresh kill." Cayllar shifts his weight as if to leave. Cybrind shakes his head. "It has to come from me. I have to be the one that delivers it." He takes a shaky breath. "I'm in no shape to do it."

Cayllar shakes his head. "I can bring something to the brink of death so you can deliver the killing blow."

Cybrind closes his eyes. He grins. "Thanks, I'll survive."

Cayllar stands and paces. Glancing at his brother on occasion to ensure he hasn't passed out. "Okay so why didn't you tell me? She was there at the keep. A danger to us all and you kept silent. Why?" Cybrind doesn't answer immediately. He wasn't really sure. "It didn't come up."

"Everyone's life is in danger… but it didn't come up?"

"No one's life was in danger. Don't be so dramatic. She came there for me. If she intended to hurt anyone she wouldn't have made her presence known to me." Slowly he opens his eyes and looks up at his pacing brother. "I would never allow any of our guild to be in danger."

Cayllar shakes his head unconvinced. "Not good enough."

Cybrind closes his eyes exhausted from pain. "It's all I have."

Cayllar snorts. "A death knight shows up in your room. You don't think it's important enough to tell your guild mates, your family, anyone…"

"Gunn knew."

"She…" Cayllar pauses, running his fingers through his hair. "Gunn knew Kyn was there… and she was okay with it?"

Cybrind smirks, "I didn't say that. I said Gunn knew."

Cayllar looks at him confused, trying to piece it all together. "What do you mean?"

"Gunn wants to kill her."

Cayllar grins. "Good for her. Well, I guess she doesn't have to worry about it any more."

Cybrind opens his heavy lids and stares wordlessly at Cayllar.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, got a bit wordy on this one.**


	22. Chapter 22  Return To Angrathar

**WARNING! This chapter is one of the reason I set this to a M rating. It gets... interesting. Fair warning for the sexually squeamish and faint of heart.  
Also a quick thanks to those who have reviewed. Your question will soon be answered as I see a light at the end of this tunnel.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Return To Angrathar**

He stares at the contents of his mug. "Our luck will run out eventually."

"Maybe…"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Do you know something I don't?"

She smiles noncommittally, "Maybe…"

He chuckles. Sitting up, he leans back in his chair. "Okay. Say I believe you. Let's just say that our luck doesn't run out. Then what?"

She leans forward intently, her smile all but gone. Her green eyes sparkle while looking in his. "We live a charmed life, one filled with happiness, joy and enduring love." She sits back, tilts her head in contemplation. "Perhaps we will even do that together."

He chuckles, raising his mug in a toast. "To happiness, joy and enduring love."

She smiles raising her glass to him. "I couldn't have said it better."

"Fallhawk."

Rhathe looks up instantly. A messenger stands by the Inn's doorway with a note looking around for someone to speak up. Rhathe raises a finger in the air. "I'm Fallhawk."

The messenger immediately makes his way across the room and hands him the envelope. He turns to leave reading the name on his next delivery. He glances behind him at the woman. "Would you happen to be Whitestar?"

She looks up surprised. "I'm Raleen Whitestar."

The messenger gives her a grin and hands her a small package. Nods to them both and leaves without another word. She stares at it afraid to open it. She sets down the package. "Who is it from?"

She whimpers. "I don't know."

"Raleen?" He reaches across the table taking her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

Her big green eyes search his face in a panic. "Rhathe…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know why… but I'm afraid to open it." He gives her hand a soft squeeze of encouragement. "I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

He shrugs. "Who's to say? Your instincts have always been good."

Raleen stares at the package still not opening it. "What is yours?"

Rhathe opens the envelope and reads the contents. "Huh… well who would have expected…" He glances at Raleen with a crooked grin. "More of your good luck. We have been called back to Silvermoon for a debriefing."

Raleen's hands shake as she reaches for her package. Sliding the top open she notes a parchment which she pulls out first, she reads in shock. Her hands tremble. Her eyes tear. "Raleen?"

She looks up at him with a lost look in her eyes. "I've been promoted?"

Rhathe's eyebrow shoots up. "Promoted?"

Raleen nods numbly handing the parchment to him. His eyes scan the words and he grins. "Well now, this is a celebration!"

Raleen squeals. He looks up chuckling. "Oh my!" Raleen is holding her new tabard to her chest. Her eyes are bright and sparkling with unshed tears. The red and black tabard of the Blood Knights in her hands clutched to her chest matches the ones Rhathe and Kaelinie wear.

"Well done, Master Blood Knight."

"Master…" Her voice tapers off momentarily. She runs her fingers lightly over the scarlet phoenix insignia wistfully. "There is a stipulation."

"There is?" He looks back down at the parchment and reads on. His smile fades, his brow furrows and he shakes his head in disbelief. "Bloodwrath!"

She folds the tabard silently and delicately setting it back in the box. She touches it longingly before closing the box. She holds back her disappointment. "It's okay. I don't need a tabard and title to be a Blood Knight." She gently pushes the box towards the middle of the table. She stares at it quietly for a brief moment. She takes a cleansing breath and forcing a smile. "So! I'm going to pack."

"Raleen…"

"Please… I…" She shakes her head. "I just need some time." She walks away making it only two steps before turning back to grab the small box from the table.

* * *

Rhathe paces in the hallway before their door trying to give her time. His mind reeling. After his third pass of the door, he can't stand it any longer and walks in to the room. Her bag is half packed on the bed next to the empty box that once held her new tabard. The room is empty. He walks to the adjoining bathing room. Raleen is in the bathtub hugging her legs, her forehead resting on her knees. "Raleen…"

She whimpers. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be brave. I'm supposed to think of the good of the Blood Knights. I'm supposed to follow orders. I'm not supposed to be selfish and I should just be grateful I'm still alive." Her voice hitches. Her shoulders shake.

Rhathe sighs. He had been so angry he hadn't thought about how it is affecting her. He strips out of his clothes and steps into the tub to join her hissing at the hot water. He clenches his teeth lowering his body behind her wrapping his strong arms around her. "I'm grateful you're still alive." He kisses her shoulder blade.

"I feel so weak. I'm sorry if I shamed you with my reaction."

"Raleen, don't be silly. I'm not ashamed by you or your actions." He urges her to let go of her legs so he can hold her. She releases her legs, turning in his arms laying against him on her side to snuggle closer to him. "Come back to Silvermoon with me. We'll get this sorted out."

"I don't have time, I have to report soon."

"Then I'll go with you."

"You have to go to Silvermoon."

"I'll go to Silvermoon after I get you to Kor'kron Vangaurd." She shudders in his arms. He tightens his hold on her pulling her closer kissing her temple. "You'll be fine. Kaelinie is there."

Raleen bites her lip and looks up at him. "Something is changing. I don't know how. I can just… feel it."

"What's changing?"

She turns to better face him bringing her legs up over his. Her eyes search his face. She knows what she wants to say… no _needs_ to say. It would sound crazy to any other man. Thankfully, Rhathe isn't just any man. He understands her oddities. If not understands, he does at least tolerate them. "Something? I don't know what… but something is going to happen. Things are going to shift. Loyalties, opinions, pain, elation…" She tears her eyes from him afraid of what she might see in them laying her head on his chest. "Why… why do I feel things I shouldn't feel? Know things I couldn't possibly know."

Raleen lies in his arms feeling helpless. Her face buried in his neck. She had a sudden overwhelming feeling of being very cold despite the hot water, very alone despite Rhathe's arms around her, yet at peace and no longer afraid. She closes her eyes tightly willing the feelings that aren't hers to go away. "They've never been this strong before."

"You're becoming more in tune with your skills."

"Skill? It's a curse. It has to be. No one in their right mind would want this."

He remains quiet. What could he say? Rhathe did as he has always done. He holds her until she stops shaking. "There is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Okay."

"You'll let me make you a shield and sword before I take you out there."

She thought to object, she is rather fond of her axe. She knows he is right. A shield will allow her more protection. "Okay, but I have a sword."

Rhathe raises an eyebrow. "Oh? When did you get a sword?"

Raleen bites her lip and looks at him sheepishly. "You made it for me."

Rhathe groans. "My blacksmithing skill has greatly improved over the past several years. I'll make you a new one." He shakes his head grinning. "I can't believe you still have that old sword and still drag it around with you."

"Hey! That sword has saved me a time or two and besides…" She snuggles in to his embrace, seductively rubbing her bare body against his. "You made it for me. It has great sentimental value."

His moan turns to a growl, scooping her onto his lap kissing her deeply. His finger tips dance across her wet skin leaving her squirming breathlessly.

* * *

He can't sleep. He's been this way since their arrival in Northrend with the exception of a night here and there. It has simply gotten worse since returning from Wyrmrest Temple three days ago. He exits his tent pulling up his pants and looks around. Noting the eerie quiet he looks to the skies. Over head towards the pass, the skies are void of frost wyrms. True to her word, Queen Alexstrasza has cleared them from their path. While it's a relief to see the clear sky it also speaks of the upcoming battle in the morning. He walks to the bon fire in the center of the tents ignoring his bare feet as the snow patches crunch beneath them. Tossing a few more logs on the fire, he watches as they take to the flame. Taking a deep breath he sits to watch the fire dance. He can't remember the last time he felt warm. He sits crossed legged staring in to the flames lost in his thoughts of tomorrow and what it may mean for them. They're bringing the fight to the Wrath Gate itself. Questions race through his mind. Who will survive, who will perish? Will they live to see peace in their life time? Can Arthas be taken down?

Quietly she sits beside him. She pulls her night dress over her toes. He looks at her and gives her a half grin. Noting the unease and doubt in her big green eyes he slips his arm around her pulling her close. She shivers. Instinctively he rubs her back in order to warm her causing her to smile up at him. She shakes her head at him chuckling. "I'm nae cold, Cy."

He looks at her confused. "I felt you shiver."

"Aye." She snuggles in his embrace. He kisses the top of her head. They sit watching the fire for a while longer in a comfortable silence. "Cay tol' me wha' happened. I'm righ' sorry. Are y' alrigh'?"

He shrugs. "I guess so. I did what I had to do. Naturally there are repercussions." Cybrind snorts, "There are always consequences for choices. Kyn gave me no choice. You know, she warned me that it would come down to this but I didn't believe her." His eyes narrow, staring at the flames as his voice tapers off.

"Y' loved her, Cy. It only natural y' no' wantin' t' believe she would willin'ly do y' harm." She gently pats his leg, falling in to another comfortable silence. Time ticks away. The fire dances before them.

"The woman I killed wasn't my wife. I lost my wife a long time ago." Gunnorda looks up at him. "The death knight I killed wasn't the Kyn I married. So it comes back to love. Did I love her? At one time I did. In the end I loved what she was. Who she once was… and just like me, she changed. In the end I reminded myself of that." He kisses her forehead. "The death knight was not my wife. I did not love her. And she was nether bent on killing me."

Gunnorda leans her head against his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart. She pulls at a string at his pant seam lost in her thoughts one in particular that wont be silenced. She listened closely not only to his words but to his tone and to the lack of regret or pain in his matter of fact retelling of the events. She looks up at him with concern. "She was once-"

"I know. Once. Kyn died. This death knight she became is gone now, too." He tightens his grip around her giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine." He looks down at his best friend and gives her a lopsided grin. "What about you? Hmm? You've been pretty quiet since I got back." He rubs her back gently. "I'm worried about you, my Lil Gunn. Tomorrow is a huge battle. We may or may not be called in to fight. Do you regret coming along?"

Gunnorda wrinkles her nose at him. "Nae. I couldna sat by an' watch m' friends leave t' battle, now could I?"

He brushes the hair from her eyes. "No. I don't suppose you could. You aren't one to leave your friends in trouble. You're always right here when you're needed the most." He brushes her cheek. "Still… I worry for you. Your skills aren't in question. Your willingness to battle isn't either. I know you'll give your all and that's where my worry comes in. I need you to promise me something."

She looks at him quietly, expectantly and when he doesn't continue she sighs and shakes her head. "It aint fair t' ask fer a promise afore y' say what I'm promisin'."

He chuckles. "Just promise you won't take any unnecessary risks. There will be a lot happening tomorrow and I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Her eyes search his face. "Okay." She turns her gaze back to the fire. She listens to his heart beating steady and strong. "Cy?"

"Ya?"

"I 'ave a favor t' ask."

"Anything. You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Gunn."

"Thas wha' I'm countin' on." She glances up at him shyly. "I wantcha t' stay wit' me t'nigh'."

"Sure." He shrugs. He hadn't figured on sleeping much any how. His large hand rubs her back idly.

"Cy…" Gunnorda looks up at him, her face flushed in a soft blush. He looks at her confused. Her eyes search his face.

"Yes?" He notes her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

She takes a steadying breath. She stands and looks at him, anxious and uncertain. Reaching for him with shaking hands, she intertwines her fingers in to his hair pulling his face towards her. Their lips meet in an awkward kiss. She pulls back. Her heart races, she swallows hard waiting for his reaction.

"Gunnorda…" His voice deepens. He pulls her in to his arms. His lips meet hers in a passionate kiss, exploring and hungry. Her arms lock around his neck, his hands gripping her hips. Shocked by his reaction he pulls back. "I'm sorry. I don't… its just…" Their eyes search each other for answers that neither have. He swallows hard. He's torn. This is his best friend. His body instinctively gave in. There has always been a fine line in their friendship that they never crossed. Suddenly he isn't sure where that line is. "You're sure?"

Gunnorda doesn't answer with words. Her eyes dance with excitement. Her fingers grip his hair pulling his lips to hers. Hungrily she kisses him, eager to explore this new territory. Breathlessly they kiss long and hard. His large hands run down her back pausing at her waist. He pulls back with a moan trying desperately to keep a grip on his self control. "I don't want you regretting this, Gunn."

She smiles up at him, her heart racing, her soft voice cracks with emotions. "I dinnae know wha' we will see t'morrow. I know this be what I want t'nigh'."

Cybrind moans pulling her in to his embrace holding her tight enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, her warmth, her scent play havoc with his senses. "I don't know how to respond to this. What am I supposed to do? What is the right answer? Am I taking advantage of our friendship? Do I give in and let this happen?"

His breath hot against her skin causes Gunnorda to shiver in his arms. "No promises. No guilt. Jus' two people comfortin' each other."

Cybrind moans, his lips pressed against her neck. "Mmm… to give in to lust and passion."

His breath dances against her neck. Gunnorda whimpers. "Cy…"

Cybrind kisses her neck, his large hands run down her back to her ass pulling her body closer allowing her to feel how much he wants to please her. Gunnorda's moan is cut off by his mouth over hers. His kiss is deep and probing. Their tongues dancing together as he feels his resolve slipping. He closes his eyes tightly. Pressing his forehead to hers he breathlessly tries reason one last time. "Gunn… I…"

Her heart races with anticipation. Her breasts heave with every labored breath. "Y' know it was hard fer me t' ask." She licks her lips before continuing. "Dinnae turn me away." Without another word he picks her up easily and takes her to his tent.

Setting her down, she walks in and glances over her shoulder at him. She bites her lip and sits on his bedroll. His eyes search her face as she sits there tucking her nightgown under her toes as she often does. He lounges by her side propping himself on his elbow. He grins wondering how many nights the two had done this. Relaxing or sleep together and comforting each other in troubled times. Their relationship had always been platonic, until tonight.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Cybrind tilts her face up to look in to her eyes. "Tell me now, Gunn and we'll just forget what happened outside."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Nae. I do wan' this."

Cybrind leans back, lifts his hips and slides his pants down kicking them off. Gunnorda watches him. Her eyes take in his naked form. She bites her lip nervously. "We be so different. D' y' think-"

Cybrind grins, gently pulls her face to his kissing her, cutting off her worries. Gunnorda moans. All of her concerns temporarily forgotten in this kiss. His hand slides up her thigh slowly moving underneath her nightgown causing her to whimper and shift her weight. Effortlessly he pulls her nightgown over her head exposing her body to him. She shivers under his intense, hungry gaze. Cybrind lays her down, takes his time exploring her. Propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes take in her body setting this moment to memory, his free hand floats over her skin. His finger tips tracing imaginary patterns. "Is it wrong that I've thought of this moment? I don't know how many times I have stopped myself from touching you too intimately. The thought of kissing your lips, touching you, smelling you, tasting you…"

Gunnorda shivers. "Why dinnae y' tell me?"

He chuckles. "How do you tell your best friend you're having the most carnal of impure thoughts about her without sounding like an ass?" His thumb flicks across her pert nipple. She whimpers. "How do you tell your best friend that you've fantasized about spreading her thighs, burying your face between them until she cries out your name?"

Gunnorda squirms and moans. His battle worn hand firmly squeezes her full breast, slips down her belly finding the warmth of her folds. She lifts her hips to him. "Y' just did."

"So I did." His tongue follows his fingers. Getting to know her in an intimate way, tasting, touching, kissing, caressing her curves causing her to squirm and moan in delight. She finds herself arching her back, raising her hips to his lips and biting down to keep from crying out. Moaning he drinks her in, taking in every last drop. He looks up and grins. She lays back smiling and panting. He chuckles. "So close… but I didn't hear my name."

"Wha'? Wait!" She moans as he begins again. Relentlessly working her body like a fine tuned instrument he plays her to each crescendo. "Oooooh… oh!"

With each gasp, each spasm and squirm, he plunges his tongue deeply within her. Gunnorda squirms beneath him gasping for breath. "Oh!"

Cybrind uses both his fingers and tongue. He uses his lips and his teeth, tirelessly bringing her to wave after wave of passion and ecstasy. She shivers, her body tenses, grabbing his hair pulling his face deeper into her she arches her back, "Oh, Cy! Cy, yes!"

Gasping their eyes meet. She licks her lip and wipes his chin with a shy smile. He chuckles and smiles back kissing her lips gently. "I've waited a long time to hear that…" He kisses her breasts, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

Gunnorda firmly pushes his shoulder causing him to roll on his back. It is her turn to prop herself up on an elbow and devour him with her eyes. Many times she has seen him without a shirt. Many times she's touched him, never before as she is tonight. Lightly running her fingers down his chest she allows her tongue and lips to follow with soft kisses that cause him to moan deeply. Cybrind chooses to ignore that small nagging voice in the back of his head. The warning bells ring in his ears. The voice keeps screaming, 'This is Gunn!' Opting to listen to his body, yes this is Gunnorda and it feels too good to be wrong.

Slowly she slides her body down his, their bare skin touching. He inhales sharply. Slowly using her hands, lips and tongue she works her way down his body causing him to growl and grab hold of the blankets. His body instinctively responding to her touch, her lips. She teases and taunts him, bringing him to the edge of insanity. He growls deeply. "Gunn…" His voice cracks.

"Aye?"

"Come here, I'm not done with you yet." He pulls her into his arms kissing her deeply. He sits up encouraging her to sit on his lap. Her eyes dance, she bites her lip. Eagerly she straddles him. Slowly lowering her body to his, letting him fill her. Her eyes widen, she gasps digging her fingers in to his shoulder. He bites her shoulder muffling his moan. "Elune, woman, you feel good."

All reservations are gone. All doubts are shelved. Gasping they rock their bodies together, moving as one. He rocks his hips with hers both forgetting anything but each other. Tomorrow will come. Tonight is what they have.

* * *

The sun peaks over Wrath Gate with a promise of a new day. Rays of sunshine filter across the valley. Troops and mercs wake and arm themselves with weapons, hope and determination. Gunnorda rolls on to her back stretching lithely like a cat. Her arms reach far over her head touching the side of the tent. The tent smells of sex. Their sex. Her eyes open wide remembering their night together. Sitting up she looks around the empty tent. She lies back with a soft sigh and a smile, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She giggles feeling like an impish seductress. Outside a soldier calls out to another. She gasps sitting up pulling the blanket around her covering her naked body. The battle!

Almost tripping over the blanket she stumbles across the tent. Grabbing her nightgown she throws it over her head, shoving her arms through the armholes disregarding the fact that she put it on inside out. Grabbing up the blanket she wraps it around her body for warmth, disrupting everything in the tent in her haste. Gunnorda hurries out towards her tent in order to dress. Reaching her tent she throws the flap open and dashes inside. With practiced hands she dons her gear piece by piece working her buckles deftly. Quickly her mind runs through the list of items required: goggles, ammo, armor, gun, staff, Softy. Softpaw! Grabbing her things she races out of her tent towards the back to the make shift stables. She sighs in relief seeing Softpaw pacing back and forth waiting for her mistress.

"Softy!" The cat stops her pacing and hops over the low ropes towards her mistress. Gunnorda kneels beside her companion and hugs her neck tightly. "Mornin', girl."

Softpaw purrs loudly, rubbing her head against Gunnorda. She stops and looks up quizzically at her mistress. Gunnorda blushes. "Don' make m' say it. Y' know his scent as well as I do. I dinnae have time t' bathe. Is it tha' bad?"

Softpaw lifts her front paws knocking her over causing her to laugh. "A'righ' lets go."

The pair head off towards the staging field to meet up with the rest of her guild mates. Quietly she slips in the back. Her eyes scan the crowd looking for Cybrind. Her brow furrows with concern when she doesn't spot him. Quickly her mind does a roll call of her guild mates in attendance noting the officers are unaccounted for.

Everyone's head turn towards the left as Highlord Bolvar exits the small keep followed by his officers and lastly by the guild's officers. She spots Cybrind and her breath catches, her stomach flip-flops. Sighing softly she lowers her gaze to Softpaw and smiles.

Highlord Bolvar Fordragon stands before his troops. A sea of soldiers and mercenaries stand ready to fight for him. Each soldier is ready to serve him in order to take down the Lich King in hopes of peace for Azeroth. He speaks nobly of honor and duty, of righting wrongs and seeing to it that Arthas pays for his betrayal to all mankind.

"We fight for the fallen. We fight for the future. Together we face evil incarnate himself. Together we _will_ triumph!"

Swords are raised in praise and cheer. His troops are moved to shouting their agreements and praising their hero, Bolvar Fordragon.

The guild officers melt into the background moving their way back behind the others and back to their own guild mates. They gather around as the others continue their chanting. Cybrind picks Toots up and sets her on his shoulder so she can be easily seen and relatively easily heard.

"Okay so we aren't going down there. I know, trust me I know. He says we aren't paid enough to risk our lives. Ha! We've _been_ risking our lives! Then he said we've done so well with the grunt work that we have one last mission and that is to protect this keep. He's leaving a dozen or so of his own troops here along with us to keep the scourge from invading. Plus…" Toots points across the way. "He hasn't heard from the Horde side in days. He's wondering if they're going to keep to the truce and work with us or if they're going to take advantage of our movement and try to take the keep. So really his 'protect the keep' means we're to keep out the scourge and the Horde."

The guild has a range of reaction to this news. Some are upset or disappointed, a few are relieved, Kreah is angry. She is been pacing back and forth cursing or throwing curses in Draeneic the others aren't sure which.

Highlord Bolvar followed by his troops, begin the winding march down to the valley to fight their way to the Wrath Gate. Those left behind take strategic points along the cliff in order to watch and defend. Cybrind walks along the ridge, stopping to talk to some, nodding to others. When he reaches Gunnorda, he kneels at her side. He grins at her as she fidgets. He scratches Softpaw behind her ears. "Someone smells like sex."

She blushes. He leans in and whispers to her. "You should smell like this more often." He kisses her neck. "It's intoxicating."

"Cy…" She blushes and bites her lip.

He returns his attention to the big cat. "She acts as if she objects. I say we shouldn't believe her." Softpaw nudges him with her nose purring in agreement. "That's right. You take my side dontcha."

He looks at Gunnorda still smiling. "If you need a volunteer to help keep this new fragrance of yours, you know I'm more than willing to do anything for you…" He chuckles, "and to you."

Gunnorda searches his face. "Cy, I…" She searches for the words and comes up lacking. So many things she wants to say yet is now the time and if not now then when?

He nods. His smile fades. He sits back on his heel and stares at the valley below. Highlord Bolvar and his troops have begun battling the scourge masses. His playful tone is gone. "Right, you said no promises, no guilt." He hugs Softpaw gently, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He grins. "Still, I'm always here for you."

He gives Gunnorda a wink and moves down the ridge eventually finding a spot near the bottom to watch the battle below. Gunnorda quietly watches him walk away. Her voice is weak and small, barely audible to her own ears over the battle below. "I love y', Cy."

It is difficult for them to stand aside. Scourge outnumber the Alliance yet they manage to hold their own. The battle carries on for an eternity or more accurately for ten minutes when from the other side of the valley can be heard a distant horn. Not the horn of winter but a call to battle.

Cybrind stands and looks across the valley. He watches with admiration and a twinge of jealousy as the Horde troops ride out to join the battle. It is something to behold. Horde and Alliance, side by side, fighting for a common cause, killing scourge in order to reach Arthas. He crouches. Kill the scourge. He closes his eyes and listens. He hears their cries. He hears the swords clashing. He can hear the deep voice that whispers across the valley. "Kill them… kill them all. Show no mercy." He lifts his head. No mercy. Cybrind takes a deep breath to calm the urge, the need to battle.

There is movement nearby. Cybrind sees it in his peripheral vision. Cael is moving slowly as if in a trance. He isn't watching the battle. He is looking towards the Horde side of the valley, towards Kor'kron Vangaurd. "Cael?"

Cael turns to look at Cybrind. Seeing him yet not really recognizing him almost in a daze or haze. He tears his eyes away from Cybrind to look back towards Kor'kron Vangaurd. "Do you see her?"

"Who?"

"She's here."

"Cael, you're not making sense."

The awe in his voice, the pain and hope all mixed in is intriguing. Cybrind leaves his roost to follow and see for himself who she is. They walk down the path toward the valley. Cybrind puts his hand on Cael's shoulder stopping him from going further. That is when he sees her. Cybrind's eyes widen in surprise. He looks from Cael to the woman who wants him dead. "Cael?"

"Cy, it's her." He tears his eyes away from her and smiles up at him. "While I hoped to find her, I never thought it would happen. Especially not here. Not now. I can't just let this opportunity pass. Can I?"

"Kaelinie?"

Cael grins and nods his excitement growing. The woman he's been searching for is so close. "Yes! You know her? She is the one I came to Northrend for. The woman I told you about." He looks across the way, cupping his mouth he calls out to her. "Kaelie!"

Kaelinie doesn't move. She watches the battle with narrowed eyes. He calls for her again. She tears her eyes from the battle to glance behind her. She looks confused and unsure if she truly heard her name called out. He calls out to her again and again. At long last she looks across the way stunned to hear her name called out by someone on the Alliance side. Her eyes widen momentarily only to narrow in a flash with anger at the sight of Cybrind. Instinctively she pulls her sword crossing in to the battlefield. "Murderer!"

Cael's grin fades. He looks at Cybrind confused and worried. "Cy?"

Cybrind removes his hand from Cael's shoulder, his eyes never leaving Kaelinie. His voice deadly serious, "Stop her Cael or I will be forced to."

Cael recognizes the look in Cybrind's eyes. He takes off running across the battlefield with nothing but his dagger, his wits and his need to reach the avenging paladin. The battle rages on 100 yards to the north of them. Slowly the Alliance and Horde are winning over the scourge. The only thing that matters to Cael is reaching Kaelinie before she reaches Cybrind. He calls out to her over and over again in hopes of gaining her attention away from him. "Kaelinie!"

He reaches out to grab her by the shoulders. She dodges easily and moves around him using her shield to forcefully push him away. Cael tumbles to the ground from the impact. Scrambling to his feet he tackles her from behind, grabbing her by the waist and holding on for his life.

Kaelinie braces herself for the fall, feeling the wind thrust from her body. She turns with anger and hatred in her eyes ready to beat off the one who dares to stop her from administering justice. Her sword rises, their eyes meet and she pauses blinking in her confusion. "Cael?"

"Kaelie!"

He grins at her, afraid to let go. "Cael…"

"Yes, Kaelie. It's me." Hesitantly he releases her. She sits on the hard cold ground staring at him, not believing her eyes. He clambers to his feet pulling her in to his arms.

She drops her sword and shield holding him close. Their bodies press tightly together in an embrace. She pulls back stunned. She pulls off her gauntlets dropping them to the ground to touch his face to ensure he is real. She cups his face in her hands, she shakes her head confused. "How, Cael? How did you get here? Why are you here and where did-"

Cael takes advantage of the situation and kisses her cutting off her questions. She gasps. She closes her eyes tightly against the tears that burn behind her lids. Their kiss is bitter sweet. The Queen's words ring in her ears. He found her.

The battle grows still. Highlord Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger walk side by side up the steps toward the Wrath Gate in a hard earned victory. Highlord Bolvar challenges Arthas to show himself, to face the people he has wronged. His voice rings out, resonating against the cliff walls.

Cael looks nervously at Kaelinie. They both look towards the Wrath Gate as it rumbles to life and stare horrified as the Lich King himself appears before them.

"He's so big." Her voice is full of awe and fear.

"We have to move. Now!" Cael's voice rises in panic.

Kaelinie can't seem to move. She's paralyzed. Her legs know she should run. Her duty refuses to allow her. She dons her gauntlets, picking up her sword and shield, ready to face the evil that is the Lich King.

"Kaelinie, no…" Cael's voice is drowned out by rumbling of the undead. The scourge which laid to waste moments ago has become reanimated to battle once more by the sheer will of the Lich King. Kaelinie and Cael both take a staggering step back gasping at the view.

From seemingly nowhere a booming mocking voice calls from the cliffs high above Kor'kron Vangaurd. All heads look up at the rows of Forsaken standing in triumph with their plague wagons. "Did you think we forgot? Did you think we forgave?" He motions to someone behind him. A canister is catapulted to the valley far below. "Death to the scourge! Death to the living! Long live the Forsaken!" Grand Apothecary Putress laughs as multitudes of canisters carrying their perfected plague fly through the air crashing to the ground in the valley below. Scourge, Alliance and Horde fall to their knees or fall down dead from the plague as it begins taking over their bodies. The green deadly mist rises. The Lich King coughs. He curses Sylvanas' name and retreats leaving the others to parish.

Cybrind's eyes widen in shock. His stomach lurches seeing the Lich King coughing. If it affects the Lich King… "Cael!"

Cybrind runs full speed out to the battlefield calling out to Cael. Cael grabs Kaelinie pulling her back away from the plague urging her to move away. "Cael!" Cybrind's urgent calls are drowned out by the cries of pain and anguish.

Cael spots Cybrind grabbing Kaelinie by the waist. He drags her two steps towards the Alliance side. "No!" Kaelinie fights back against Cael not believing what she's witnessing. She refuses to abandon the troops when they need her now more than ever.

"Kaelinie!"

Her head whips around, her eyes frantic. She shakes her head. "No…" Her voice is a choked whisper of desperation and disbelief.

Cybrind reaches them at last. He grabs hold of Cael and Kaelinie. "We have to go! Get to safety. Now!"

Kaelinie panics at being grabbed. She fights against their hold. Her training kicks in. She brings her elbow in to the side of Cael's head causing him to stagger back. He releases his grip on her. Using her rush of adrenaline to her advantage, she wrenches her arm from Cybrind's grip. He raises his arm in time to keep her shield from bashing his head. He grits his teeth as bones splinter from impact.

Kaelinie's sword is raised. She turns to face her would be assailant. She recognizes him immediately. "Cael, run!" Cybrind favors his arm hissing. He has foolishly not armed himself. Seizing her chance, she thrusts her sword in to Cybrind's belly just below his chest armor twisting her wrist with a flick. Her eyes are clear, no longer clouded with fear, anger or revenge. Their eyes meet. He stares at her wordlessly.

"You have been judged and found unworthy." Her voice is a low growl through clenched teeth followed by a blinding flash of light as her holy judgment washes over him. Stunned, he looks down at her sword in his torso. The pain of her judgment binds him to the spot. He knows he should move yet his body is sluggish to react. Kaelinie pulls her sword free from Cybrind's body. His legs become weak, he slumps slowly to his knees, sitting there staring at the blood seeping from him. Slowly he looks up at Kaelinie with a weak smile.

Cael chokes on the fumes. "Cy!"

Ignoring Cael's shouting Kaelinie grabs his hand running back towards the safety of the Kor'kron Vangaurd.

Alone Cybrind remains on his knees, feeling his life's blood drain from him. Kill. His mind blanks. Kill them all. His body grows cold. The plague cloud reaches him engulfing him in the deadly green mist. No mercy. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

* * *

Gunnorda buries her face in Softpaw's fur. Her tears soak the cat's fur. If only she could stop hearing the screams and cries of those poor souls in the valley. If only he was there to hold her. She looks down the ridge to where he had been watching the battle. Her eyes narrow. She looks around for him. "Where did 'e go, Softy?"

Softpaw looks down the ridge. Her keen eyes look around. A dark shadow just beyond the edge of the ramp hunched over looks all too familiar. Softpaw nudges her mistress before she walks slowly down the road. Confused Gunnorda follows. Her eyes widen at the sight of the shadowed figure.

"Cy!" Gunnorda runs for the valley to get to him determined to save him. Cayllar grabs her by the shoulders pulling her back. Fresh tears welling in her eyes, blindly she fights to free herself. "We 'ave t' save 'im!"

Despite the urge to rush out there with her, Cayllar holds her back by wrapping his arms around her. Cayllar closes his eyes, his voice cracks. "It's too late."

"No… no, it cannae be…" Gunnorda can't tear her eyes away from the shadowy still form in the green misty cloud.

Softpaw looks up at her mistress before making a dash for Cybrind. She is unceremoniously tackled from the side. Blindly she claws and squirms. Her teeth flash at him, her anger and pain unleashes upon the fool trying to save her.

He grits his teeth refusing to let go. "No, Softy!"

She mews loudly, her song of sorrow. Blindly she claws at her keeper.

"I know, girl… I know." Tieago is bleeding from the many wounds inflicted by Softpaw's rage.

At her post, Annarathis sits motionless choosing to remain in stealth and unseen. She stares out at the battlefield, a lone tear falls. She loathes all death knights. They are an affront to nature. Yet this one was once her brother. She loves her brother dearly. Her heart rejoices for him. He is finally allowed to rest.

A piercing cry over head comes from the south. It grows louder accompanied by a dozen or more flapping of wings. Queen Alexstrasza flies low over the valley her fire of life quelling the spread of the plague. Joined by her red dragons they stop the plague from reaching the two outposts, containing it within the valley below and burning it until it no longer exists. Cayllar turns Gunnorda away from the scene closing his eyes refusing to look where his brother fell. "Don't look."

Cayllar looks up gratefully towards the skies and the majestic dragons. Gunnorda pulls away from him, dropping to her knees beside Softpaw, burying her tearful face in her fur. The whole valley is in flames burning the plague and all contaminated bodies within. Gunnorda's body rocks with her tears. "Why?" She looks up at Cayllar angry, sad and confused. "Why did 'e go down there? He tol' m' not t' and there he is. Why?"

Cayllar shakes his head slowly, his own tears fall silently. "I don't know."

The guild gathers. Some stand stunned in disbelief, others mourn the losses. Kreah is angry. She stares back at the valley barely holding in a scream of frustration. She growls through clenched teeth. "It isn't fair."

Cayllar approaches Kreah with caution, unsure of how to deal with her. "I'm sorry, Kreah. I know it's hard to loose a friend-"

Kreah snaps. She turns on him instantly, her runic eyes flashing with hot anger. She grabs him by the throat, "A friend? He wasn't a friend, he was a warrior! He dies with glory and honor and I, once again, remain! How many times will I be denied the death that is rightfully mine? When will I be able to return to The Light? Tell me, druid. When will I find peace? TELL ME!"

Bob holds Toots. They look up at Kreah with understanding. Others simply stare at her in disbelief and horror. None can comprehend her pain. No one but another death knight could understand the lure of death and the peace that was once theirs. Kreah releases Cayllar, pulling her hair free from her ponytails. Gone is the carefree Kreah. She died along side Cybrind. With a look of emptiness she turns on her hoof towards her tent.


	23. Chapter 23  Reborn From the Ashes

**Chapter 23 - Reborn From the Ashes**

They did what they set out to do. They faced the Lich King… and they lost. No one is really surprised. Yet hope had spurred them on. Now it is time to pack. It is time to go home.

As the eldest surviving Elidin male he feels it is his duty to become the head of the family. Cayllar stands before the tent mentally preparing to pack up Cybrind's belongings. He closes his eyes, stealing himself for what he must do. A small hand finds his. He holds it loosely in his. He hasn't the strength to console another person.

"I'll do it fer y', Cay."

His voice is flat and monotone. It's foreign to his own ears, "Thanks, Gunn, but-" Cayllar looks around confused. He hears her yet how it's possible he is unsure. He looks out over the valley squinting to see past the smoke.

"Cay?"

Cayllar blinks, bringing his attention back to Gunnorda. "This may sound weird… but I think Queen Alexstrasza is calling for me."

Gunnorda looks up at him. Her tear swollen eyes search his face. "Go then. Afore she sends someone t' fetch ya."

Cayllar squeezes her hand. "I'll be back." He glances towards the valley with a shudder. "I think."

Gunnorda follows his gaze. "Do y' want me t' come with y'?"

Cayllar shakes his head. "I'll be okay. I hate to ask…"

"Y' aren' askin'. I offered."

"Thanks." Cayllar glances again at the valley, "I shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

Gunnorda watches as Cayllar walks away. Slowly she turns her gaze upon the tent she shared with Cybrind last night. Her hand hesitates on the tent flap before stepping in. Everything is how she left it this morning. His blanket is gone. It is still in her tent where she dropped it. A few scattered items are on the bare ground and his bags at the foot of the bedroll. She notices his belongings she had dropped in her haste and picks them up. Random lengths of leather cord which he used to tie his gear together, a strip of cloth for cleaning his armor, a black mageweave shirt and some parchment.

She raises the shirt to her face inhaling deeply. His scent lingers on the fabric. Her heart lurches. She closes her eyes briefly remembering the last time she saw him in this shirt. It was last night before she found him at the fire. He was crouched at the ridge overlooking the valley. Standing beside him was Annarathis. They appeared to be deep in conversation so she had left them to it without interrupting. The last thing she saw before walking away was Cybrind smiling up at his sister. Gunnorda sighs, her heart heavy with grief. She folds it neatly before setting it aside her fingers slide gently across the material.

Her eyes turn to the parchment. She gasps sharply. Across the folded parchment is her name. In his usual thick sloping script, he had written a note. Her hand trembles as she reaches for it. Her legs weaken causing her to sit hard on the cold ground. She pushes past her apprehension opening it. Her heart is in her throat.

**_My sweet Gunnorda,_**

**_During my sleepless nights, I've only managed to figure out one thing. Why I'm so drawn to you. All those little things you do. Everything you are. You embody life, love, passion, trust, friendship and loyalty. You're a beacon in my dark world. I am a moth to your flame. It's why I will protect you till the end._**

**_I asked you if death knights feel love. I now ask if death knights have the right to love._**

**_If I feel love. If I have the right to love. I will love you until my dying breath._**

**_A messenger stopped by. I have to join the officers at the keep, no doubt to listen to Fordragon rehash orders. I don't know if I'll get a chance to talk to you before the battle begins so I'm writing you a reminder. Don't put yourself in danger. Stay safe. You promised me._**

**_When this is over and I take that break, I hope you will join me._**

**_Yours always,_**  
**_Cybrind_**

The writing blurs as fresh tears fall. She lays her head in her hands. She clasps his letter to her chest. She closes her eyes against her tears. She longs for her friend. She can feel his arms wrap around her holding her tight. Her voice cracks. "Why? Why did y' leave me?"

* * *

Mindlessly wandering or seemingly so, Cayllar makes his way to the foot of Queen Alexstrasza. In her dragon form Cayllar barely reaches her ankle. He pauses unable to bring himself to look upon her choosing to simply kneel before her. Her voice fills his head, yet the large red dragon before him doesn't speak. "I am sorry for your losses, young healer. Yours have sacrificed much to further the hopes of many. It has happened. It is as it should be. There was nothing I could do to stop what was to come."

His pain does not diminish. Usually Queen Alexstrasza has a calming affect on mortals in her presence. He lifts his head, his haunted eyes filled with his pain and loss. "And Cybrind…"

"He is gone. He did what he was meant to do. He fulfilled his role."

Cayllar winces nodding in acceptance. His heart still tries to understand. "What would you have me do?"

"Search. Nearby is a shield, you will know it. It is different from the others. It belonged to the hero of Stormwind."

Cayllar looks around blindly. "Highlord Fordragon."

"Yes. Find his shield. Bring it to King Varian Wrynn. Tell him all is not lost. Tell him what has happened here and I will personally watch over this gate. Go to the floating city of Dalaran, there you will find a mage's portal to Stormwind."

Cayllar hesitates. "The others…"

"They will make their own way."

Cayllar rises to his feet, yet pauses. He looks up confused. "How do I get to Dalaran?"

Queen Alexstrasza speaks to him patiently. "Travel north along the Titan's Path. You will find the Crystalsong Forrest and protected ruins. Seek the shielded ruins."

The ground that was barren this morning is teaming with sporadic plant life and walls of fire. Flowers and grass grow where once scourge, death and plague roamed. Slowly, cautiously Cayllar moves closer towards the Wrath Gate. Keeping his head lowered refusing to look at the gate as he searches in vain for Fordragon's shield. "There."

The queen guides him towards his left. He sees a glint of light. It is a reflection from the sun high above them peeking through the clouds to wink at him. He walks towards the flash of light, kneels and reaches for the large metal shield. He expects it to be scalding hot from the dragon's fiery breath, blistering his palms. He is surprised to find it warm to the touch. He lifts the massive shield in both hands. Upon a layman's inspection he notes it is scorched yet fully recognizable. He lowers it slowly with a heavy sigh. He looks high up in the sky squinting against the sun as Queen Alexstrasza continues to look down upon him. He nods sadly before making his way back towards camp.

"Raleen…"

Cayllar doesn't stop moving. The distant voice isn't calling to him therefore it doesn't concern him. He has one thing he needs to do now. One more task put upon him. One last duty he must fulfill before he can go back to Ironforge. He must make it back to Stormwind and speak with the human King. Cayllar snorts. Not such an easy task. Yet the Queen asked, so he will see it through. Some how…

"Raleen?"

His mind wanders aimlessly as his feet move him steadily forward. How does he tell Joy he's leaving her behind again? Does he have to? Maybe he will take her with him to Dalaran and on to Stormwind. She doesn't have to stand before the King, yet he doesn't have to leave her behind. The Queen didn't say he had to go alone.

"Raleen!"

She gasps in surprise. His head snaps up as they nearly collide. Their haunted eyes meet. Her green eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. His gold eyes filled with pain, loss and sorrow. She bites her lip, glances past him with urgency, fear and reverence. He nods in understanding and steps aside allowing her to continue. One does not keep the Queen waiting. She smiles up at him, touching his arm gently in thanks before passing. She stops short. She looks at him once more as if in surprise, he quirks a questioning eyebrow at her odd behavior. A single tear falls from her green eyes. Quickly she touches his cheek with her palm before running off. His eyes taking in her full plate, shield and sword as she passes him. He watches the Sindorei move gracefully down the path he just came from.

The shield grows heavier. He knows he's stalling. His burden and task weigh profoundly on him. Making his way slowly down the path, he is nearly plowed over by yet another Sindorei. This one is not nearly as polite, male and from the look of him, he is chasing the woman that passed moments ago.

"Blasted Kaldorei! Move out of my way!"

Cayllar's deep voice is low and emotionless. "Impatient Sindorei, you could learn some manners from the woman you pursue." Without looking back, Cayllar steps around him. He speaks as he continues on his way. "Leave her be, she's off to meet with Queen Alexstrasza."

Rhathe glares at the Kaldorei his green eyes flashing with annoyance. How dare he speak in such a manner? He reaches for his sword. He hesitates. He cocks his eyebrow in confusion. His annoyance dissipates as easily as it came. He scoffs at the retreating back.

Rhathe turns back towards the direction where Raleen has run off to. He opens his mouth to call her name only to close it again. She's returning. Raleen runs to him. She buries her face in his chest. He quickly wraps his arms around her in relief. He rubs her back in an attempt to calm her. "What's wrong? What is it? Talk to me."

Her small body rocks with her tears as she sobs. "So many have died here today, I can still hear their cries. I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just heard her calling me. It was so weird."

"Calling you? Who called you, Raleen?"

"Queen Alexstrasza, she's magnificent. I know it sounds weird, but she was calling me to take his battle armor to his father."

"Hold on. You aren't making sense. What queen and whose armor and father?"

Raleen takes a deep breath laying her head on his chest. "Queen Alexstrasza is the red dragon leader. It's said she is an aspect, the Life Binder. She stopped the plague from spreading."

Rhathe's body stiffens, looking about suspiciously. "Plague?"

"Yes." She motions vaguely behind her. "Saurfang the Younger, he fell in battle and she has charged me with the task of returning this to his father, High Overlord Saurfang at Warsong Hold."

Rhathe releases his hold on her. She steps back lifting the scorched battle armor in her hands holding it in front of her. The armor is at least twice her size. "Then we will go to the Borean Tundra and see this Overlord." He gazes in her eyes, lifting her chin. "Just don't run off from me like that again."

Raleen tries to smile. She raises herself up on tip toes and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Together they make their way back to where she had jumped from her horse's saddle. "Rhathe?"

"Yes."

"She did something…"

"Oh?"

"Some how she showed me what happened here like an image or more like flashes of many images. It was all very frightening and it happened so quickly. What must have been a long time for them, I saw in a matter of minutes." Raleen tilts her head as she speaks, her eyebrows furrow with thoughts and images replaying before her.

"That must have been something."

"She told me I must bear the grim news. A father has lost a child today. I am sent to warn him that war is on the horizon."

"We're already at war, Raleen."

"I know. I thought that, too. Besides, not just one father lost a child today. Just imagine an all out war against the scourge, Horde and Alliance fighting side by side. A lot of fathers and mothers lost children. Many have lost loved ones." Raleen thinks of the flash of painful emotions that Kaldorei sent her in their brief encounter and shivers. "She said what happens next is in the hands of the mortal races of Azeroth." She glances up at Rhathe. "I believe she means the Horde and the Alliance will be fighting and soon."

Rhathe looks around wondering where that Kaldorei went off to shifting the armor to his left freeing his sword arm. "Keep alert. We aren't alone out here."

Raleen looks at him confused at first. "Oh! Right, I met him. Kind of. He has a shield. I'm guessing he's their messenger."

Rhathe's eyes flash. A messenger! He had the Alliance messenger within his grasp. Rhathe growls running through the lush grass and flames.

"Rhathe, wait!"

* * *

Getting no answer to her question she looks around at his belongings. Slowly she finds the energy to pick things up and place them carefully within the bags he brought them in. Her hand pauses before grabbing the next item from under the corner of his bedroll. A small grin tugs at the corner of her mouth. She picks up the worn biography of Highlord Tirion Fordring. She stares at it. It is the same book he's read more than a dozen times. She's even read it to him a few times trying to get him to relax enough to sleep. Running her fingers over the cracked and worn hard cover she smiles wistfully.

Biting her lip she tries to remember his favorite part. Chapter… chapter… fifteen? No, that was his earlier years. Twenty-seven! She flips through the pages to chapter twenty-seven. Gunnorda's eyebrows knit with curiosity as she pulls a torn piece of paper out from the pages. Lifting the torn photo she stares at it in disbelief. She turns the partial photo over in her hand trying to remember what the occasion could have been for her to wear such a revealing dress. She had gotten the dress as a gift or was it… she couldn't remember.

The photo was taken many years ago. Did he have it all this time? His words ring in her ears, how many times he's wanted to touch her, kiss her. Time wasted or simply foreplay for last night? She slips the photo back between the pages closing the book for the last time.

Cybrind was a minimalist. He had few belongings. What he had served a purpose. She finished packing his belongings noting she conveniently left the shirt out. She takes it in her hands, bringing it to her face and smelling it once more. Her heart hitches. She closes her eyes feeling him nuzzle her neck. She sighs softly. Carefully she places it in the bag and stares at it.

* * *

Raleen lets out a squeal.

"Raleen?" Her squeal sounded far away. Cursing under his breath Rhathe turns on his heel and heads back towards where she was following him through the labyrinth of grass and flames. He reaches where he believed her to be. He looks around and growls. "Raleen!"

"Over here!" His head snaps in the direction of her voice. He takes off in a run. She had inadvertently turned the wrong way or rather the right way. Her choked voice waivers through her tears, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Raleen?" Rhathe's pace doesn't slow until he is beside her. He stops in his tracks and grins. "Kaelinie, you're safe! Thank the Sunwell." He places his hand on Kaelinie's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. The girls release each other pulling him in to an awkward hug. He rubs their backs respectively trying to help calm them.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually emotional." Kaelinie tries to pull herself together, her voice muffled by Rhathe's chest.

"Don't be silly, you just witnessed so much pain and suffering. I'm just so glad you're okay." Raleen brushes her blond tresses from her face.

Kaelinie blinks at her, fighting back her tears that stubbornly continue. Slowly she pulls away from Rhathe shaking her head at Raleen wiping her eyes. "I'm not sure I am okay. I am physically… but it's…" she sighs, her head drops forward as she tries to gather her thoughts. "It was justice, I know I am right. It's that blasted smile of his. It was as if he was happy to die. It unnerved me. I know that sounds odd."

"Kaelie!" He sighs in relief. "There you are."

Rhathe pulls his sword instantly, putting himself between the women and threat, the point of his sword inches from the man's chest, his green eyes hard as jade. He sneers. "Another Kaldorei…"

Cael pauses. His blue eyes stare at the hate and anger within the man he has yet to meet properly. "Only half actually… According to my father, my mother was indeed Kaldorei. He on the other hand was High Elf. I can see why you'd be angered by my heritage, nothing I can do about it I'm afraid." He looks at the sword and back at Rhathe. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to be run through."

Kaelinie steps forward placing her palm on the flat side of the blade pushing it away from Cael. "It's okay. He's with me."

Cael smiles warmly at Kaelinie wrapping his arms around her waist. She lays her head on his chest and sighs. He kisses the top of her head and glances at the other two. The woman smiles openly while the man still looks at him suspiciously. "I'm Cael. I take it you two are friends of Kaelie's?"

Kaelinie groans. "I'm sorry. I've apparently lost my manners at some point."

Cael tries to ease her anxieties, "You're under a lot of stress."

Raleen takes Rhathe's hand in hers and gives it a soft tug. He blinks and looks down at her questioningly. She simply smiles up at him before doing the introductions. "I'm Raleen, this is Rhathe. Yes, we are friends of Kaelinie's."

Cael's smile is sincere as is his concern for Kaelinie. "A lot has happened today. A lot of good people died needlessly."

Kaelinie's head pops up. She stares at him with hurt narrowed eyes. "Cael…"

"And some that died because they should have? I'm sorry Kaelie, I wasn't there. I only know-"

"He did." She pulls away from him defiantly. He reaches for her. "No! You weren't there. He killed Kynes'reth."

"I don't doubt your word, Kaelie. It's just-"

"That you don't believe me."

Cael shakes his head. "I didn't say that. When they found us and saved us from the spiders in Howling Fjord, they could have left us to die. They didn't. They turned us over to some outpost in Grizzly Hills. He should have left me to die out there but he didn't. He took me with them to protect me from the Humans. I fought at his side for weeks. While I believe you it just strikes me as odd that we're talking about the same man."

Kaelinie's eyes harden, her back straightens defensively. "He was a death knight."

Cael nods in agreement, "No argument, he was a death knight but from what you told me, so was Kynes'reth."

Kaelinie falters. Her shoulders droop ever so slightly, her resolve slipping. "She was a Sindorei."

Cael takes a tentative step forward. "Yes… and a death knight. Perhaps it's for the best that they're both gone. Kaelie, right or wrong you did what you believed was right. No one faults you for that. I don't."

Rhathe gently pulls Raleen back a step. She instinctively bites her lip and looks up at him. He knows her so well he even anticipates when she's about to step where she doesn't belong, only this time she doesn't heed his warning. She looks at him with wide eyed wonder, "He was cold and alone but in the end he found peace. Peace that Kaelinie gave him." She shudders at the memory and lays her head against Rhathe's chest. "That Kaldorei we ran into in the valley. He was his brother." She closes her eyes tightly. Rhathe wraps his arm around her.

Kaelinie and Cael stare at Raleen. Kaelinie had heard about her ability yet never having witnessed it found it disturbing. "You met Cayllar?"

"Who?"

Kaelinie peers at Raleen. "The death knight's brother."

"Oh!" Raleen gives her a small smile. "I didn't get a name, we kind of ran in to each other."

Cael raises an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you've all met Cay?"

Kaelinie nods. "We were held at Wyrmrest Temple until they returned with the scythe. It's a pretty involved story."

Cael reaches out to Kaelinie again. "We have plenty of time for stories."

This time Kaelinie takes the offered hand taking a calming breath that turns to a sigh. "I've been on my own for so long…"

"You aren't alone any more." He lifts her hand and kisses the back. He smiles at her pulling her in to his arms. "I'm not letting you go again."

"You seem to be in good hands. I'm sorry but I have to get to the Borean Tundra… We should already be on our way." She looks up at Rhathe for confirmation.

Rhathe nods. "We'll ride back to Agmar's Hammer and take wind riders back to Warsong Hold."

"Mind company? My job is done here. I don't have another assignment yet."

Raleen smiles, "Sure! You can tell us your story on the way."

"Oh! Um… hmmm… I didn't quite think that through." Kaelinie waves a dismissive hand. "That's okay we don't have to go with you guys."

Rhathe looks at her waiting for her to elaborate. "What's the issue?"

"We don't have horses." Kaelinie shrugs. "Just a minor inconvenience."

Rhathe chuckles, "No problem. You two take Raleen's horse, she will ride with me. Let's go. I need to get this woman of mine over there before she has a fit."

The four start walking to where the horses were last tethered. "Rhathe?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that any way?"

Rhathe looks down at his hand carrying the large chest armor plate. "Armor of Saurfang the Younger. It's why we're going to Warsong Hold."

Raleen looks at Kaelinie with an apologetic smile. "I have to give it to his father."

* * *

"It could be dangerous."

"I don't care. I'm going with you."

He grins. "I hoped you'd say that."

She smiles triumphantly, turns on her heel and heads to her tent to get her bag. He watches her walk and takes a deep breath. Now if only it goes this smoothly with the others. He turns to look for Toots and stops short. "Uh, hey…"

Her arms crossed before her, her weight shifted to one leg, she raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Hey? That's all you're going to say. How about good-bye?"

"Don't start, okay? It isn't as if I won't see you in Ironforge." He shrugs.

She hesitates. "Be careful."

He grins. "Always." He pulls her in to his arms and hugs her tightly.

"Cay?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy he's free…"

"I know."

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Me, too."

"When we get back to Ironforge I'm leaving the guild."

Cayllar pulls back and stares at her. "What?"

Annarathis shrugs her slender shoulders. "We all joined because Cy made us. None of us were given a choice. Now that he's gone, we have a choice. I choose not to be in this guild any more."

Cayllar holds her hand in his. His gold eyes searching her silver ones, as he nods slowly. "Okay."

"Maybe I'll spend some time in Nighthaven and at home in Auberdine." She shrugs again. "After that…"

"The Emerald Dream?"

"Who knows?" She gives his hand a squeeze and lets it go. "I just won't be there when you get back to the guild. So I'm saying good-bye now."

"Anna…"

"It's okay. We're not children any longer. You don't need me to watch out for you."

Cayllar chuckles. "Okay, just don't forget us. Come visit, or I'll come looking for you…"

"No, you won't."

"Anna."

"As you wish," Annarathis leans in kissing his cheek. "Elune be with you."

* * *

"Don't argue with me. You can't go alone, I won't let you."

"Wait, what?" Cayllar snorts, his eyebrow shoots up in surprise. "_Let_ me? I'm not a child, Toots. As a matter of fact, I'm older than you."

Toots sighs. "I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that you're my responsibility as one of the guild members. I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We'll all go to the ruins where you'll meet those weird mages. Some of us have actually been to Dalaran so we know the way. It isn't an easy path you're taking unless you've been down it a time or two. Once we drop you off we'll head back to Wintergarde Keep for Miss and Ajellah. From there we'll just back track to the bay and get a ship back to Stormwind. No big."

Cayllar runs his fingers through his hair groaning. "Ajellah… I should go ba-"

"Oh stop. You aren't the only healer in Azeroth!" Toots folds her arms in front of her and taps her foot. "You're just trying to skip out of going to see the King. Well guess what? Its not gonna work. You're going to Dalaran, you're going to Stormwind and you _will_ speak to the King."

Cayllar smirks. "Yes, Mom."

Toots pokes his chest making a face at him. "Listen, the Queen picked you, Cay. Don't know why, but she has her reasons. Everyone has been busy packing up. I think they're all pretty anxious to get out of here. So we can leave today and camp on the path just inside the safety of the cliff walls. That will block the harsh night wind."

Cayllar slowly rubs his chest where Toots poked him. "What about the giants the Queen mentioned?"

Kreah shrugs dismissively. "I'll handle them."

He looks around at three of the remaining officers. He leans forward, rests his elbows on his knees and sighs heavily staring blankly at his hands. "I guess that's it then."

Bob grins and nods. "We'll getcha to Dalaran by tomorrow no problem. Dalaran by midday is easy."

* * *

The men go ahead to search for the horses tethered in the shadows near the entrance to the valley while the girls went to grab Kaelinie's belongings. Cael stops in his tracks and sniffs the air quietly. Rhathe watches him with an amused quirked eyebrow. His voice hushes as he steps closer moving silently taking his dagger in hand, "Worg."

This gets Rhathe's attention. He slowly pulls his sword making as little sound as possible. Cael circles behind him to position himself on his left using his dagger to point ahead of them slightly towards their right. From the shadows of nearby trees a pair of glowing eyes approaches slowly watching them, stalking them as if they were his prey. "Stay alert they tend to hunt in pairs or packs." Rhathe keeps his voice low and even.

Cael nods silently noting a blur of movement to his left. He turns and hisses dodging to his left. "Incoming." The worg to their left had attempted to pounce at Cael's blind side. Cael's reflexes are quicker than the worg anticipated.

Rhathe turns his head just in time to see a set of fangs heading straight at him. Instinctively he raises his shield. Gritting his teeth he steps back with his right foot bracing himself for impact. The worg meets the unyielding shield face first. It drops to the ground stunned shaking its head trying to regain its bearings.

The first worg is still approaching, slowly, methodically and baring its teeth menacingly deciding which of the two is the weaker. Rhathe brings his sword up parallel to the ground his shield held between the two his gaze steady over the top. "Come then if you think you can do better than your companion."

The worg growls deeply quickening his pace staring him down wordlessly taking up the challenge. Rhathe doesn't break eye contact even when the sickening sound of the second worg's throat is being slasheded open beside him cuts through the silence. The copper scent of the worg's blood is thick in the air around them. The oncoming worg's long tongue whips about licking its lips tasting his fallen companion's life's blood salivating for more. His hunger is heavy upon him. His belly growls as loudly as he does.

A long lone howl stretches over a span of twenty seconds. Cael looks in the direction where he believes the sound originated. Whinny and neighing is heard in response to the howl followed by muted stomps on the snow. Cael gasps. "The horses!"

Cael looks to Rhathe who simply nods still not taking his eyes off the worg before them. His ears lay low, his eyes intense and narrowed watching the worg's progress. The worg changes tactics and begins moving towards his right. Cael notes he means to cut off his path to where the horses are tethered and moves quickly breaking in to an all out run. He moves blindly towards the sound of the horses and whatever is hunting them.

* * *

Kaelinie hadn't packed much gear opting to travel light from Agamar's Hammer. She throws her last item in her bag and looks quickly around the tent. She sighs softly. "I hate doubting myself."

Raleen smiles at her. "You're a woman. It's what we do. Life is uncertain and we'll always doubt our decisions." She looks towards the tent entrance thinking of Rhathe stifling a giggle. "Usually doubt our decisions. There are some choices that are right and you just know."

Kaelinie stands slinging her bag over her shoulder eyeing her friend. "I suppose."

Raleen walks to the entrance pushing the flap back stepping out before turning to speak again. "You know I'm right. Some decisions you simply know are right. Others you are destined to question. You accept what you can't change and move on."

Kaelinie follows her out of the tent. Her sword at her side, her shield and bag on her back she tilts her head in thought. "If it was a wrong decision and you can't change it… how do you move on?"

"Was it wrong?" Kaelinie's eyebrows knit together, she lowers her gaze. Raleen takes Kaelinie's hand in hers giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. "It wasn't wrong. Even he knew you were right. Maybe not for the same reasons yet in the end does that matter?"

The question lingers in the air as they walk down the path. Raleen quickens her step to keep up with Kaelinie's pace. Both lost in their thoughts as they progress to the valley entrance. Raleen shifts the heavy armor sighing at its weight. She imagines the sheer size of the man who could wear this chest piece comfortably in battle and wondered what he was like. Was he a good leader? Was he respected? Feared? Was he a tyrant? Perhaps admired by his subordinates? Her mind wanders as they reach the end of the path. "Hey, Kaelinie?"

"Yes?"

"Is his skin like that… _all_ over?"

Kaelinie's ear twitches, she looks at Raleen with a surprised raised eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Raleen blushes and laughs. "Maybe?"

Raleen's head snaps up. She looks around wide eyed, her steps quickening to catch up with Kaelinie. The two start running as the sounds of gnashing, howling and growling grow louder. Both women pull their swords readying for battle. Kaelinie arrives first having a longer stride in her favor. She drops her bag, swings her shield from her back and adjusts her sword as she approaches. "Two incoming on your right!"

Rhathe steps quickly to his left his shoulders square never taking his eyes off his enemy. The worg lowers on his on his haunches ready to pounce again licking his chops hungrily through his growls. "Go through the woods to the south and find Cael."

Kaelinie doesn't skip a beat nor does she slow her pace. She quickly adjusts direction and runs behind Rhathe heading south. Raleen drops the heavy armor with Kaelinie's bag easily hopping over it, pulling her shield from her back. The worg leaps for Rhathe. Rhathe anticipates the impact. Using his shield he pushes against the worg side stepping to his left once again. He can feel the weight of the beast on his left arm for the brief moment of impact. He grits his teeth bringing his sword in an upward motion slicing at the exposed soft belly slicing neatly from one side to the other. The worg lands clumsily, his legs buckle underneath him causing him to slide across the snow out of control towards Raleen. Raleen hops over the sliding worg casting her judgment on him as he passes beneath her. Raleen lands gracefully in the slick path of its blood. She wrinkles her nose wiping her boots off on cleaner snow causing it to turn pink. "Ew!"

* * *

Cayllar looks around, his mind reeling with everything he has to accomplish, remember and handle. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes as her nimble fingers firmly rub at his shoulders. "Mmmm, nice…"

"You look like you have the weight of all Azeroth riding on your shoulders."

"I feel like I do."

"Aw, Baby." She wraps her arms around his chest, leaning her head against his back. "I'll do my best not to add to your list of things to worry about."

He holds her hands at his chest and grins. "Thanks."

"So what still needs doing?"

"I have my gear packed, Tarambo has been fed and the shield is strapped to his saddle. Gunn packed Cy's stuff and _offered_ to look after it."

"What do you mean by _offered_?"

He turns within her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. "It was more of a possessive thing than an offer. I'm not sure what that's about but honestly I don't have the time to get in to it right now so I just took her up on the offer. Which leads me to Cybrind's stormsaber…"

Joy looks up questioningly. "What about it?

"While I enjoy your arms around me while we ride, I was hoping you could ride Cy's stormsaber. I'm not ready to give him up to just anyone. I'd appreciate it if you'd take care of him until we get back to Ironforge."

"I'd love to!" Joy grins, lifts herself up on tip toes to kiss him gently. "You know… ever since I started riding with you on Tarambo I've wanted one for my own. Not that I expect you to give me Cy's stormsaber… I just think this will be good practice caring for one."

Cayllar lowers his lips to hers. "Thank you." He kisses her warmly. "I don't know if I could handle Cybrind's death this well if I didn't have you to lean on."

Joy caresses his cheek. "I'm here for you, Cay."

He sighs in her neck holding her to him, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. He hasn't taken the time to mourn. Maybe when they get back to Ironforge he will, for now his duty to Azeroth and Queen Alexstrasza takes precedence.

"Let's move!" Bob's reverberating voice is clear in the cold mid-day. "We've got to make the cliffs before nightfall. Let's go, let's go!"

Cayllar looks over her head towards the bustle of activity. He is reluctant to let her go. He kisses her neck.

Tieago calls out to no one in particular. "Has anyone seen Cael?"

Annarathis tosses two bags on the last cart. "He's gone." Without another word she gets the cats settled.

"Wait, what? Where is he?"

"Cy went out there to save Cael." She turns and sighs. "After that I lost sight of him." She shrugs her shoulders and changes to her preferred feral state.

Tieago is stunned into silence. His mouth opens and closes as he tries gathering his thoughts looking like a fish out of water. His mind finally snapping back, he looks around. "Wait… Anna?"

* * *

Cael is cleaning his dagger when she breaks through the trees. Breathlessly she comes to a stop and looks around at the carnage. "Nice. I see I didn't need to worry about you after all."

Cael grins at her, pulling her in to his arms. "I like that you worry for me."

Kaelinie gasps fighting her instinct to pull away. "You really need to be more careful. It's not safe to grab an armed woman."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

Kaelinie stares up in to his soft blue trusting eyes and smiles. "No, I wouldn't."

He places soft kisses over her eyes. "I've missed staring in to your eyes." Slowly and deliberately he lowers his lips, his tongue gently dancing with hers. She feels her knees weaken as she returns his kiss stifling her moan. "I have missed your lips."

"Kaelinie?"

"To be continued." He whispers in her ear, "There are other parts of your body that I missed as well." He pulls her close pressing his body to hers for emphasis. She moans softly her body fully aware of his.

Rhathe clears his throat. "Your bag." He sets it down before moving to the horses.

Kaelinie stood at the animal's head getting to know the beast while Cael adjusted the saddle and strapped her bag securely. The four suddenly became quiet and very still. They looked at each other than their surroundings. Rhathe motions them to follow pulling the horses with them deeper in to the shadows.

Alliance. They can hear the wheels crunching over the gravel and dirt path, the clopping of horses and rams, the plodding of the sabers as they draw nearer. The four watch from the shadows as they count carts, mounts, and personnel. Raleen peeks from behind Rhathe her voice low, "Merchants?"

Cael shakes his head recognizing them immediately. "No, not merchants, they're the mercenaries I was with." His eyes narrow as he tries to recall some of their names dismissing the idea immediately recognizing their class rather than names. "Death knights in the front cart." He points at the Gnomes.

"Paladin, hunter…" He points at the second cart with a bear lounging in the back. A third cart follows slowly with three large cats. "Third cart, two hunters and a druid…"

"One of the cats?"

"The dark cat. She's an interesting one." He nods at Kaeline. "Those two are… were related to Cybrind." He points at the pair following riding on sabers. "So was he. I'm sure you recognize him."

Kaelinie nods, "Cayllar." She subconsciously leans closer to Cael, his arm protectively wraps around her waist.

Cayllar rides a tan saber with brown stripes. He follows the three carts before him at a slow lumbering pace as if on a death march. A large shield is strapped to the saddle. Rhathe stiffens at the sight of the Alliance messenger.

"Rhathe…" Raleen whispers slipping her hand in his.

"The Draenei is also a death knight."

Raleen gasps, "I remember her! She was after the phylactery." Quietly Rhathe nods his eyes scanning the group as they pass in the opposite direction they intend to head. His ears perk as that same death knight suddenly stops and turns her head in their direction. Surely she can't see them? They take no chances and hold perfectly still.

Her horse's eyes are runic as hers are. They both stand still watching the woods the only movement is the Draenie's tale in sync with the horse's as they twitch expectantly. A blond Human woman back tracks and approaches her quietly riding a blue saber. They speak in Common, a foreign tongue to the four listening from the shadows. The death knight nods once to the Human, not once taking her eyes off them as if waiting for something.

The caravan passes, the Draenei waits. The Human calls out. At long last, she tugs once on the horse's reins and the two are off after the caravan. Raleen lays her head against Rhathe's back sighing.

"Kreah."

Kaelinie looks up at Cael questioningly, "What?"

"I had forgotten her name, it's Kreah. That's what the Human just called out." Cael turns his head and smiles at her. "We're lucky. She's deadly."

The three paladins stand up straighter taken aback by his bold statement. "As opposed to what exactly?"

Cael turns to Rhathe with an apologetic smile. "I'm not saying any of you are not worthy warriors. I have on the other hand witnessed her in action and have heard reports of what she is capable of. Including taking on a frost wyrm to retrieve a phylactery and faced a dozen scourge with only one other at her side."

Raleen giggles causing Cael's eyebrow to rise quizzically. "That's nothing. Okay taking on a frost wyrm is impressive I admit. We've cleared whole towns of scourge."

Rhathe grins at his woman before turning his attention on the others. "Let's head out. We haven't much time now that we know the Alliance messenger is on the move."

* * *

They're approaching the valley between the cliffs. The winds are picking up. Gunnorda sits in the back of the third and last cart, pressed against the back of the seat, her legs pulled up as she leans against Cybrind's bag. She shivers pulling his cloak tighter around her. Tieago glances over at her. "Are you okay?"

Gunnorda's pink rimmed tear swollen eyes stare sightlessly ahead, she nods silently. Many weeks ago on the ship Cybrind had wrapped Gunnorda up in his cloak just before he threw her over his shoulder to carry her down to the galley. Tieago recognizes the cloak as it swallows her whole covering her from neck to toe. His eyes narrow with concern. "Gunn…"

Gunnorda blinks a few times before looking up at him. Her expression doesn't change. Her haunted green eyes stare blankly at him. Tieago has no idea how to approach things with her. They've always talked about hunting skills, armor, their animal companions and weaponry. Matters of a personal nature were never approached. Besides his own love life is dying some where in Wintergarde Keep. He sighs and tries anyhow. "Is there anything I can do?"

Her voice hitches as she attempts to speak, "Can y' bring him back?"

Tieago turns his attention back to the road, his voice monotone and clipped. "No."

Gunnorda goes back to watching staring silently. Internally the woman is anything but silent. She plays out different scenarios from various events. Yet each time she tries to recall anything specific her mind flashes back to the shadowy figure in the green mist. She lowers her chin to her knees and inhales deeply. His scent still lingers on his cloak. Her heart hitches and tightens in her chest. As she had earlier, she suddenly feels his arms wrap around her. A faint smile plays on her lips remembering how he would use any excuse to casually pull her close to him.

"Do death knights love… do they have the right to love?"

Tieago glances over his shoulder at Gunnorda. "What's that?"

Gunnorda closes her eyes and shakes her head. Tieago lets out a long sigh before steering the cart towards the left between the cliff walls in the ice valley which runs parallel to the Titan's Path.

* * *

The horses ride swiftly down the road. The only sounds they hear are the muted clopping of their hooves against the dirt path. Early evening is upon them, Rhathe looks around expectantly as they travel. Raleen leans closer, pressing her body firmly against his, her arm wraps around his waist, her head leaning against his back. Saurfang the Younger's armor grows heavy strapped to her left arm. The scarcely wooded area they ride through is frighteningly still. It unnerves her.

She looks back at the other riders relieved to see they are also apprehensive. Cael crouches over the horse giving less wind resistance, his eyes darting intermittently towards the sides of the road. Kaelinie is holding on as tightly to him as Raleen is to Rhathe.

A worg howls in the near distance. All heads save one snap in that direction in anticipation. Raleen closes her eyes and shudders. Rhathe's ears lower, his eyes narrow concentrating on the path before them. Instinctively he leans closer to the horse, spurring him on faster. Ice cold winds whip around them. Raleen's ears are red from the cold even hiding behind Rhathe. She glances up worried about his ear. His ears perk, he slows as something approaches. He motions toward the left and the light wooded area for cover. The pair of horses makes it to the trees as the worg riders approach. They all sigh softly in relief. Kaelinie bites her lip and tugs lightly on Cael's ear. "We need to do something about that."

Cael sighs and nods. She pulls a cloak from her bag and wraps it around him raising the hood to cover him. "I'm sorry, Cael. We just don't have the luxury of time to explain to everyone you aren't a spy. Not to mention Agmar is suspicious of everyone."

They ride through the gates stopping at the inn first, the plan is for them to gather their belongings and fly on windriders to Warsong Hold. Cael waits for Kaelinie to slip off the back of the horse first. He sits perfectly still keeping his head down. Without waiting for the other two, the pair slip in to the Inn heading straight to Kaelinie's area within. More than a few heads turn to stare at the large figure hidden in the cloak, none care enough to investigate as they carry on with their own business.

Cael and Kaelinie had everything packed and ready to go by the time Raleen and Rhathe enter the inn. She looks up expectantly relieved when Rhathe nods. Without another word, the four gather their belongings and make their way to the windrider master.

Kaelinie is hesitant to leave first. She looks at Cael with a worried glance. She hesitates for only a moment. The moment ends at the sight of Rhathe's urgent look. He glances at the windrider master who eyes Cael quietly. Securely strapped in, Kaelinie takes to the sky with a backward glance. Raleen follows shortly afterwards. Rhathe holds the reins for Cael who slides effortlessly on to the windrider's back. Just before the windrider takes to the sky he turns his gaze on the Orc eyeing him and in flawless Orcish greets him. "Go with honor."

"May your blades never be dull." Cael nods once and squeezes his knees. The windrider spreads his wings and with little effort thrusts them in to the night sky. Rhathe shows no emotion mounting his windrider. The Orc looks at him contemplating if he should speak or not. "Watch your friend. Garrosh will kill him if he even suspects he is a spy."

Rhathe pauses. Their eyes lock. He nods once and takes to the sky. Garrosh is a familiar name and an unfriendly sort. He is one Orc you don't want to cross swords with. It isn't so much that he is a powerful warrior, he is also powerful politically. A war hungry Orc, a spiteful man who rarely listens to reason or his advisors. Rhathe sighs. It is going to be a long ride to Warsong Hold.


	24. Chapter 24  Herald of War

**AN: I just realized the last quest/chapter and the following are now obsolete thanks to Cata, which means I can't do this quest again to refresh my memory on the last battle. Shame really yet understandable.  
Thanks for reading along. **

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Herald of War**

The ground is cold. She is warm enough. With Softpaw beside her, his cape around her, she clings to his bag dozing lightly. Her mind won't stay quiet long enough. Drifting off for brief periods or passing out from sheer exhaustion, is her comfort.

Annarathis has been drifting in and out of sleep. She hears the panic and pain. She seeks her out. Sitting on her left leg, hugging her right she watches her sleep. Annarathis debates on waking her. Gunnorda's eyes fly open. She looks around in a panic finding a pair of silver eyes watching her. "You were dreaming."

Gunnorda groans softly. Rubbing her weary eyes she pulls his cloak around her with a small shiver. Annarathis' eyes narrow, remembering what she heard earlier. "Death knights have no right to love."

Gunnorda's green eyes flash angrily at Annarathis. Her accusing stare pierces Annarathis' carefully placed walls causing her to sigh softly. "I heard you speak earlier. You weren't asking me, yet I can see it weighs heavily on you."

Gunnorda winces, shifting her weight and closing her eyes in hopes of ending the conversation. "I believe some death knights do love despite what they say. It is apparent in their behavior. Why else would a man, not alive, not dead, an affront to nature and all that is holy cling to life? He no longer cares about living, yet he fights to stay alive. Is it duty? Is it honor? No. It's for love."

Gracefully Annarathis rises to stand over here. "Despite what he was, I loved my brother. He accepted this." She turns to walk away stopping after taking two steps. "That last night, his last night… he spoke to me. He said he understood." She glances over her shoulder at Gunnorda unsure why she felt the need to share this with her yet feeling compelled to do so. "He said he was proud of me and my convictions. That I am to be my own person and stay strong."

Annarathis closes her eyes taking a cleansing breath. She walks away silently. Even the snow beneath her feet dare not make a sound.

* * *

Along with the rising sun, her eyes flutter open briefly. She winces softly. A light groan escapes her. "I feel as if a herd of kodo trampled me."

He brushes the hair from her forehead lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" Raleen leaves her eyes closed trying to think back. "I don't know. I don't feel as if I slept at all last night. I'm so exhausted."

"We have an appointment this morning."

"Saurfang." Her eyes snap open. She tries to sit up inhaling sharply with a hiss.

"We have some time before we have to head over. Just relax for a little longer."

Rhathe gently rubs his fingers across her forehead, easing her furrowed brow. She sighs softly at his touch, a small smile playing on her lips. "Nice."

"You don't remember anything about last night?"

"I remember falling asleep in your arms…" She concentrates harder. "Sorry, that's all. Why? What happened?"

"You were gasping for air, your body was unnaturally cold and then you passed out."

"Weird." Her eyes flutter open again. She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I think I'm okay. We'll know more when I try to move again."

"I was thinking…"

She decides against trying to move just yet. Her eyes drift closed. "Hmmm…"

"About Cael… I know Kaelinie trusts him but I don't want him any where near Saurfang, Garrosh or any of the Horde leaders."

She smiles with her eyes still closed. "Agreed. He's an assassin so why tempt fate?"

He looks at her thoughtfully, "So you think so, too. Good, I was wondering if it was simply my prejudices against his kind blinding me and not allowing me to trust him."

"That, too." Rhathe snorts. Raleen opens one eye to peer at him. "You don't think he's using Kaelinie… do you?"

Rhathe's brow furrows in thought, his ears lay back as his look hardens. "He better not be."

"I don't think he is. Not really. I mean his feelings for her seem genuine. You can't fake his level of devotion to her so easily. I just hope he isn't using this relationship to get near anyone important."

Rhathe lays back, his arms crossed behind his head as he stares at the ceiling in contemplation. Raleen shivers. She slowly works her way closer to him. He wraps one arm around her. Her body presses eagerly against his for warmth wrapping her leg over his and draping her arm across his chest. "What do we tell Kaelinie?"

"Nothing."

He looks at her surprised. "Nothing?"

She snuggles in to his neck. "She's a smart woman. You don't think she knows what he is?"

"Oh." He pauses in thought. "I mean I know she's smart…"

"You just think she's blinded by him?"

He smirks. "I do."

Raleen kisses his neck softly. "Give her some credit, Rhathe." Slowly Raleen pulls herself from his embrace. She rolls on to her other side, slowly pushing her body in to an upright position pausing so the room can stop spinning before attempting to stand.

"Raleen, let me help you."

"I'm okay as long as I move slowly."

Rhathe is out of bed and walking around to her side before she can finish her argument. He holds his hands out to her in an offer to aide her. She takes them gratefully. He pulls her upright not letting go until she stops weaving. "Maybe if we get some food in you you'll feel better."

She winces, pulling a face of someone who has smelled something distasteful. "Maybe not."

He sighs softly, wrapping his arms around her holding her close, his lips pressed to her forehead. "I'm worried about you. Usually you bounce back from these episodes quicker."

"Rhathe?"

"Hmm?"

"I really am okay." Her arms snake around his neck holding him as closely as he holds her. She lifts herself on her tiptoes sliding her bare skin against his. "Shame we have to report in already…"

Rhathe chuckles, "We have a High Overlord to see."

* * *

The caravan moves along the valley. The ice and snow is packed hard, ruts engraved in to the ice easing the wheels of the cart along. The mood of the caravan is solemn and silent. Each individual lost in their own thoughts. The only activity is the occasional disappearance of Kreah who speeds off to kill a crystalline ice giant or a hulking jormungar.

Cayllar is relieved to have the guild along as they travel down this path. He had never seen a jormungar before and watches as Kreah makes short work of the mammoth sized serpent. The jormungar rises before her lifting its body to dizzying heights standing clearly five of Kreah's body lengths. Yet Kreah does not waiver. She stands her ground and bests the vile poison spitting beast.

Joy shows an interest in its poison, milking its immense fangs carefully. Cayllar frowns yet remains silent while Joy pretends not to notice. Toots stands on the cart and sighs, her hands on her hips she watches Kreah clear the path before them. Currently Kreah finds herself fighting two jormungars and an ice giant at once. Cayllar glances at Toots curiously. "Whats wrong?"

Toots points at Kreah. "She isn't having fun any more. Kreah has always been deadly efficient. There was a time when she would be whooping and a hollering and making a game of this."

"Toots?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Toots turns to him and grins. "No prob. Besides, she told you to take the Path of the Titans…" She points up towards the top of the cliff to their right. "That thing has been broken for like ever and it's patrolled by this giant guy. Sure he leaves you alone if you leave him alone, but still he's kinda creepy."

"Giant guy? As opposed to the crystalline ice giants?"

Toots giggles. "Those ice guys aren't even half his size."

Cayllar looks around at the valley they've been traveling through all day confused. "So where are we then?"

"This is The Crystal Vice." She grins at him again. "It's easier to travel through and it takes you right into Crystalsong Forest."

"This is easier?" Cayllar raises an eyebrow. Kreah mounts her horse after dispatching this latest mob. Toots' laughter trails behind her as the caravan moves forward.

* * *

While what is being said is muffled, the agitation, aggravation and annoyance ring clearly in his tone and inflection. "Garrosh."

Raleen looks up at him nodding in agreement. It could be no other. No one would dare speak in such a hostile tone within the walls of his war room, none that is but Garrosh Hellscream, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive. The large brown skinned Orc has wide shoulders and chest, chiseled muscles, thick muscular arms sporting two axes always in his hands or at the very least at his sides.

The three paladins wait a polite distance to be ushered in to meet with High Overlord Saurfang. Raleen steals a glance at Kaelinie. She stands tall, the ever strong, loyal and dutiful Master Blood Knight. Her sword at her side, her shield secured at her back, her helm in the crook of her left arm. Her eyes darting from one person to the next weighing their threat, measuring them if battle were to ensue. She recognizes this look. It is one Rhathe has every time they enter a room. Kaelinie feels eyes upon her and turns her attention to Raleen.

Raleen smiles reassuringly as Kaelinie can only give her a half shrug. Footsteps approach, heavy slow and measured. The paladins are taken by surprise to be greeted by none other than High Overlord Saurfang himself. He looks from one blood elf to the next settling on Raleen. The sadness in her eyes catches his attention and he winces visibly knowing his fears to be true. "Enter."

He brings them through the war room moving towards a small alcove within sight of the center of the room. Garrosh ignores them. He stares intently at the map spread upon the table while speaking at his advisors.

High Overlord Saurfang holds out his hand towards Raleen. She steps up quietly presenting him with his son's chest plate. Armament in hand Saurfang's face crumbles. His intense pain at losing his son causes his voice to hitch. "Thank you. It must have been difficult to bring this to me. How did he die?"

"Saurfang the Younger was a true warrior and hero of the Horde. He died in battle with glory and honor."

He searches her face for a silent moment and nods in gratitude. He stares at his son's battle armor taking a deep breath. "The Warchief has need of you." He looks behind them giving someone a nod. "Ogrimmar is in a state of martial law. All merchants and services have been shut down as the Warchief prepares for an unavoidable conflict."

Raleen's eyes widen. She has so many questions just bubbling inside her that die on her lips from the look on the High Overlord's face. Rhathe turns his head to see who it was Saurfang looked at. Behind them a mage is conjuring a spell. He watches while listening intently.

Saurfang glances towards Garrosh and around the room, his voice lowers a knotch. "I cannot tell you much more – not now. Not in this place." Raleen bites her lip and nods quietly, ready to do as he requests. "Go. Take the portal back to Orgimmar and seek out Thrall."

Raleen looks around noting the portal. She is tempted to reach out and places a hand on his forearm. Instead she stands tall before him and salutes him. High Overlord Saurfang is surprised by the respectful display not only by Raleen but mirrored by both Rhathe and Kaelinie. He nods and returns their salute. "Go now!"

Kaelinie turns staring at the portal horrified. "I… I can't… I can't leave him."

Rhathe nods once in understanding. "Stay safe, Kaelinie."

He turns to Raleen expectantly. She smiles at her giving her arm a squeeze before making her way through the portal. Raleen hates traveling through portals. They tend to leave her feeling queasy and unsteady. It takes a few minutes to get her bearings once she's arrived at her destination. This time is sure to be no different. Much to her surprise she hears a small distant gasp followed by a feeling they aren't alone. She turns her head in time to see High Overlord Saurang nod once more before the portal fades behind them.

* * *

As promised Bob got them to the Kirin Tor mages by midday. Cayllar swings his leg over the saddle dismounting. He looks around in awe at the visible protective bubble held in place by mages. He approaches slowly, hesitantly unsure of how close to this pink-purple bubble he can go before being… what, pushed back? Rejected? Physically repelled?

Toots giggles up at him. "Don't be afraid of it. It just kinda tickles."

She promptly enters the protective bubble and heads towards one of the mages. He stands there still unsure what to do next when a hand slips into his. He holds it firmly and smiles at her. Joy nods encouragingly and they step together through the protective bubble to follow Toots.

The mage looks up as they approach, her face is covered and hidden under her hood. Her voice is soft, strong and steady. "The Queen has foretold your arrival and of your destination. We have a portal for you. It will take you to Stormwind, the mages tower to be precise. You are expected. King Wyrnn awaits as does Lady Proudmoore. I suggest you move quickly."

Cayllar nods once, turns and calls out to his steed. "Tarambo!"

Without hesitation the two sabers bound forward stopping only when within their proximity. Cayllar affectionately rubs his forehead between his eyes. "We are ready."

"We? I was told only one."

"I will not leave her behind." Cayllar shakes his head. "I won't go without Joy."

Toots shrugs. "She'll find a way to go with him any way. She stowed away on the ship for weeks before we knew she was there. You may as well send her on, too."

The mage looks at the caravan. "And the others?"

Toots looks behind her and shakes her head. "Nah, we'll travel the old fashioned way."

"Very well."

Toots takes a deep breath and looks at them both. "Go with that Light, Naaru or Elune… whoever will keep you two safe."

Cayllar chuckles, kneels and pulls her in to a hug. "Thanks again, Toots."

Toots wraps her small arms around his neck. "He was very proud of you, yanno."

Cayllar winces. "Not now Toots. This is hard enough."

Toots pulls back and grins. "Okay. Now go on and we'll see you in Ironforge when this is all over."

* * *

The harsh unforgiving midday desert sun beats down on them in Durotor. The dry air assaults her lungs. Dust and wind whips at their fully plated bodies. After the countless days and nights in frigid Northrend, the heat feels as if it is weighing down on her physically. She closes her eyes listening to the unfamiliar sounds of coughing, crying and hopelessness. Sweat trickles down her spine. She shivers at the sensation. Raleen raises her hand to shield her eyes. This isn't the Orgrimmar they knew.

Outside the gates are tents, canopies, refugees. Forsaken have come to Orgrimmar in droves running from something… from what exactly. "Putress…"

"What?" Raleen looks at Kaelinie questioningly. "Wait, I thought you weren't coming with us."

Kaelinie can't tear her eyes from the sad sight before them afraid there is more within the walls of Orgrimmar itself. "Grand Apothecary Putress… the bastard who released the plague on all those innocent people…" Her voice hitches as it tapers off.

Raleen places her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Kaelinie?"

She looks at her friend and shrugs. "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm standing there watching you two walk in to the portal. Next thing I know I'm being pulled in."

Rhathe looks around. His eyes narrow searching the area. "We need to move. Now!"

He takes off in a run towards the gates of Orgrimmar. The Kor'kron guards alerted by their haste grow immediately suspicious of the three armed elves running towards them. "Hold!"

Rhathe salutes them respectfully. "Lok'tar! I am Rhathe Fallhawk, Master Blood Knight. We have been sent by High Overlord Saurfang to meet with the Warchief. It is urgent that we get to him immediately!"

Against his better judgment, the Kor'kron guard steps aside with a sneer. The gesture is not lost on the paladins each one nod to the guard in passing.

Rhathe wastes no time heading towards The Valley of Wisdom. Skirting around the angry mob of merchants huddled before the bank they take the right path entering The Drag. "Rhathe, what's wrong?"

"Why did Kaelinie want to stay behind? What is the only reason she would consider staying there and not following an order?"

Raleen steals a worried glance at Kaelinie. "Cael…"

"Exactly."

Kaelinie's eyes narrow, her ears lower defensively. "I'm not following…"

"Face it, Kaelinie, he's an assassin. Who's to say he didn't follow us in to the war room and pull you through the portal so he wouldn't be leaving you behind?"

Kaelinie slows her pace staring at his retreating back dumbfounded. "No…" Her voice is soft as a whisper full of doubt and hurt. "He wouldn't…" She shakes her head refusing to believe Cael would use her to get to Thrall. "No!" She runs full tilt towards the Valley of Wisdom. She is determined to prove to Rhathe that he is wrong about Cael. Her heart races with the conflicting feelings of surety and doubt. She needs to prove to herself that he is wrong.

* * *

Still reeling from the teleport up to the city he moves on shaky legs following a mage to the Stormwind portal. "Is everyone here in Dalaran a mage?"

The man chuckles, "No, just the good ones."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You don't have time. You're expected on the other side. If you do get ill, once you step through turn to your immediate right."

Cayllar clutches his belly half leaning against Tarambo. "Is there facilities there?"

"Nope! Just an old Gnome who owes me five gold." He chuckles and ushers them forward towards the portal. "Time to go."

Cayllar groans, gritting his teeth, closing his eyes and is both shoved and pulled in to the portal. "You're okay, I've got you." Joy's calm sweet voice lures him forward. She holds his hand in her right, her left holds fast to the reins of both sabers. "Just a little further and we'll be there."

The four step out to the other side. Odd scents assault their senses. Cayllar winces. Joy bites her lip to keep from giggling. "My big strong man…"

He looks at her and snorts. "Hush woman."

"You're late."

Cayllar looks down at the Gnome to his right. "And you owe the mage on the other side of this portal five gold."

The mage looks up at Cayllar and laughs. "Also true." He starts walking away.

Cayllar turns around in the circular tower. "Wait, where is the exit?"

The Gnome looks over his shoulder rolling his eyes. "Follow me." He walks straight to another portal. A large green portal that looks nothing like what they used so far. Cayllar groans and looks at the Gnome feeling a bit green around the edges. The mage takes one look at Cayllar and laughs, slapping his knee. "It's just a façade. Go on, ya big baby."

Cayllar doesn't trust the Gnome he stares at the big green portal sighing. His stomach is queasy enough as it is and now a third portal? Joy watches quietly. Her face is a mask of patience. Cayllar tries not to look at her knowing she wants to laugh. He reaches his hand out tentatively. He braces himself as his hand plunges through. "Huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just…" Cayllar suddenly moves through soundlessly. Tarambo sniffs at the green portal curiously.

Joy gasps, her hand flies to her mouth. Her voice is soft, tentative. "Cay?"

His head pokes back through. "Yes?"

"You brat!"

Cayllar gives her a look of wide eyed innocence which breaks in to a grin. His hand reaches out to her, taking her free hand in his, he wraps them around her waist pulling her through the fake portal in to his embrace pinning her body to his. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

She gasps softly. "You always said we'd get home safely. I should have believed you."

Cayllar gives her a half shrug. "We aren't home yet."

"Maybe not, but we're back in Stormwind."

"And making the King wait on us…"

Her eyes widen, she tugs gently on the reins pulling the sabers through and down the winding path to the exit. Cayllar bites off his chuckle and follows along, taking the reins for Tarambo. Upon exiting the tower, Joy swings her leg over the saddle gracefully moments before she and the stormsaber leap from the ramp on to the soft grass heading for the canals. Cayllar watches her handling the saber and smiles at Tarambo. "I think we found a new owner for him. He's taken to her rather quickly." Tarambo nudges him causing him to chuckle. Throwing his leg over the saddle he gives a quick check to the shield before urging him forward. Effortlessly Tarambo takes the jump from the ledge landing softly on the grass following Joy and the stormsaber heading for the Keep.

* * *

Throne room in site, they find a sudden burst of energy that gets them to the entrance quickly. Each stop their frantic pace in order to catch their breath before bursting in on Thrall. It would not do to rush in to the Warchief's throne room, it may get one or all of them injured or worse, killed.

The Kor'kron guards flanking the entrance stare coldly at the trio. Rhathe steps forward in order to gain access when the woman waves them through. "I recognize the Blood Knight tabard. Go. The Warchief awaits."

Rhathe gives her a polite nod before moving down the hallway, around the guards and soldiers milling about in the first chamber and pausing with wide eyes at the scene before the throne. Raleen bites her lip to stifle her gasp. Kaelinie's hand flies to her mouth to hold back hers.

Mighty Warchief Thrall is pacing before his throne when from seeming no where a form is suddenly before him. To the left of this throne is Sylvanas Windrunner, the Dark Lady. Her hood pulled over her hair, an expression of unease and impatience pulling her otherwise beautiful features into a snarl. Dagger in hand the figure approaches.

The intruder kneels at Sylvanas' feet placing his dagger on the ground before her. Her snarl fades. A small smug grin takes its place. He pulls back his hood revealing his long elfin ears.

Along with the guards, Rhathe reaches for his sword. Kaelinie staggers. Raleen grabs hold of Kaelinie.

Thrall lifts his hand halting them. "Kor'kron, stand down!"

"You're late." Sylvanas smirks.

Cael lifts his eyes to hers. A small smile plays on his lips. "I would beg the Lady's forgiveness if she had any to give. Unfortunately it was unavoidable."

Thrall begins his pacing once more. "Report."

Cael addresses the Warchief with respect. "My Warchief, it is as you feared. Saurfang the Younger has perished along with the Alliance leader, Bolovar Fordragon."

Thrall sighs heavily. "We know this. Tell-"

An odd pop sound comes from the very center of the throne room. Thrall's eyes widen in surprise. He holds his hand to stay the guards. Only one mage is strong enough, or brave enough to cast a portal directly into his throne room. Could it be?

Cael stands immediately and backs away from the portal, skirting almost unseen around the guards back to Kaelinie's side. His voice soft in her ear as everyone holds their breath watching the portal. "Not everything is as it appears. Please don't doubt my love for you, Kaelie. I need you to speak with the Warchief. He must know everything you can tell him. Afterwards, I will tell you what I can." He gently kisses her jaw before moving back towards Lady Sylvanas in order to retrieve his dagger.

"Jaina…" Thrall's voice is a hoarse whisper of surprise and hope.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore boldly steps through the portal, her blond head held high. Her eyes light up with a brief smile. Immediately following her is a man who stands silently as she addresses the Warchief directly. "Thrall, what has happened? The King is preparing for war…"

Thrall bristles at the veiled accusation in her words. "Jaina, what happened at the Wrath Gate. It was a betrayal from within…"

Lady Sylvanas moves closer to the woman who dares enter the throne room unannounced, uninvited, a Human, so bold standing tall speaking to their Warchief in such a familiar way. She can't help but be remotely impressed by the woman's audacity. She glances at the man, tall muscular, weary. "Lady Proudmoore, the Warchief speaks the truth. This subterfuge was set in motion by Varimathras and Grand Apothecary Putress. It was not the Horde's doing. As the combined Horde and Alliance forces began their assault upon the Wrath Gate, an uprising broke out in the Undercity. Varimathras and hordes of his demonic brethren attacked. Hundreds of my people were slain in the coup. I barely managed to escape with my life."

Thrall steps closer to Lady Jaina while her escort watches quietly. The Warchief ignores him. "The Horde has lost the Undercity. We now prepare to lay siege to the city and bring the perpetrators of this unforgivable crime to justice. Know this, Jaina: War with the Alliance is not in our best interests. If we are forced into a conflict, the Lich King will destroy our divided forces in Northrend." Thrall stands straighter, determination set in his eyes as he looks upon his _guests_. "We will make this right, Jaina. Tell your king all that you have learned here."

"I will deliver this information to King Wrynn, Thrall, but…" Lady Jaina Proudmoore hesitates for the first time since entering. "Bolvar was like a brother to him. In the King's absence, Bolvar kept the Alliance united. He found strength for our people in our darkest hours. He watched over Anduin, raising him as his own. I fear that the rage will consume him, Thrall. I remain hopeful that reason will prevail, but we must prepare for the worst… for war."

Lady Jaina Proudmoore closes the gap between the two, laying a comforting hand on his forearm. "Farewell, Warchief. I pray that the next time we meet it will be as allies."

Thrall does not look as optimistic yet he remains hopeful for her sake. "Farewell, Jaina."

Cayllar's stomach is in knots. He hates portal travel and was just getting over this last travel only to be faced with another. Lady Proudmoore gives him a nod and quickly steps through the portal. He braces himself for the portal back.

Thrall surprises them all by speaking to him. His head snaps up to look at to the Warchief as he listens intently. "Your champion, Bolvar, died in defense of our world. The Horde is saddened by the loss of such a great hero, but the Horde was not responsible for the cowardly attacks made by Putress at the Wrath Gate. We have also lost mighty heroes because of this betrayal.

"Tell your king that we will do everything in our power to bring the perpetrators of this cowardly act to justice. We will do all that we can to avoid conflict with the Alliance, but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves if provoked."

Cayllar gets the message loud and clear. The underlying threat of self preservation is unmistakable and understandable. He swallows quickly. "I understand." He moves to take a step towards the portal and stares at the ground while he hesitates. On impulse he speaks to the Warchief. "Lady Proudmoore speaks the truth." He turns his gaze back to the mighty Orc. "One look in his eyes is all one needs to see the blind rage within him. He is at a point where reason will lose out. Nothing she nor I say will sway him when the time comes." He sighs softly and faces him fully. He stands tall, bringing his right arm across his chest, saluting him with utmost respect finally understanding why Cybrind always respected this mammoth of a man. "Elune be with you, Warchief."

Cayllar turns towards the portal. His eyes catch sight of the three paladins. He favors Raleen with a soft smile remembering the odd moment they shared. He nods at Rhathe remember the ill tempered Sindorei. He favors Kaelinie with a warm smile remembering their odd truce and forced companionship back in Wyrmrest Temple. His smile falters at the odd strained look from Kaelinie. He takes a deep breath and exits through the portal.

* * *

Thrall watches silently as three paladins step forward to the middle of his throne room. A man stands in front of two women, one on each side. Each wearing the tabard of a Master Blood Knight, each in full armor, helm tucked in the crook of their left arm, sword sheathed at their hip and shield at their back. Thrall watches them approach each one a proud paladin, each with their head held high, their shoulders back, yet each with a very different expression. They all stand where the portal once stood. His face is a blank slate masking his inner turmoil.

Thrall looks at them silently for a moment lost in thought speaking more to himself than anyone in the room. "On the day of my death I wish to be able to say that I lived a life without regret. Those who mourn my passing will know that I was a Warchief who made decisions that best served his people."

He looks around his throne room at his advisors, his guards, and his people all ready to serve him, die and kill for him. "But this betrayal by Varimathras and Putress… All that we have worked for is for nothing."

Cael steps up quietly beside him watching the paladins approach as well. "Warchief, I met that man before. I spent time in his company while in Northrend. He is associated with a band of Alliance mercenaries. They were there at the Wrath Gate."

Sylvanas' head snaps to take in his face for any deception. "The unavoidable delay?"

Cael nods once. "Yes M'Lady. We were waylaid traveling to Conquest Hold by local wildlife. We were found by those Alliance mercenaries." He turns his attention back to Thrall. "The man that accompanied Lady Proudmoore is Cayllar Elidin, a Druid healer. He has consistently shown to be one who speaks his mind. I don't know if this is a Kaldorei trait or Elidin, all four of them are this way."

Sylvanas eyes him quietly. Her look speaks volumes in her silence. Cael watches the paladins for their reactions, his gaze falling on the blond. His features soften, his lip twitches as he fights back his grin. "Warchief, if I may." He steps forward setting himself between the three paladins and the Warchief before turning towards Thrall. "I would like to present three brave Master Blood Knights who aided in my return." Cael continues by stepping aside and presenting them to Thrall. "Kaelinie Brightflower, Kal'rhathen Farhawk and Raleen Whitestar." He smirks openly not bothering to hide his amusement at the growl behind him. Rhathe is fuming at the use of his full name.

"Kor'kron, prepare transport to the Undercity." He looks at the Blood Knights presented before him and nods. "You have come at a most dire time. Your services are needed. Will you serve the Horde? Will you give aid to your Warchief?"

Rhathe bows gracefully before Thrall. "It is our pleasure and our duty to serve the Horde and our Warchief. What would you ask of us?"

Cael watches them once more. Rhathe eyes Cael with distrust. Raleen keeps her eyes firmly on Thrall. Her expression is a mix between pain, sympathy, fascination and awe. Kaelinie refuses to look at Cael, her expression is also mixed only between anger and betrayal, her right hand balls in to a fist, her knuckles white. Cael sighs inwardly.

Thrall's massive chest heaves with a heavy sigh. His focus on Rhathe. "Justice must be served. Portals to Undercity will be active momentarily. Vol'jin will be waiting. I will meet you there soon. Together we will make it right."

Rhathe nods. "We are honored to fight beside you, Warchief."

Cael's eyebrow twitches at this news. He takes one step forward. "Warchief, with all due respect, is it wise for you go to Undercity? I will go-"

Sylvanas steps closer to Thrall positioning herself between him and Cael. "I will fight at your side, Thrall. Together we will take back my city."

She glares at Cael who sighs and drops his head in resignation. He nods his head in agreement. "I too will fight at your side…"

Thrall looks up as the portals to Undercity open. Taking a step forward towards them he looks determined. "Paladins, go and seek Vol'jin. Tell him I will be arriving momentarily with Lady Sylvanas."

Rhathe looks behind him at the portal to Undercity watching the many soldiers, guards and mercenaries that once waited in the front room file through the portal. He nods to Thrall in understanding.

"Cael…" Cael looks up at the mighty Thrall. "We have much to discuss."

Cael looks at Kaelinie with love and hope filled eyes. Kaelinie looks puzzled, struggling with her emotions. She bites her lip to keep from speaking. Quickly she turns on her heel to follow the others.

* * *

Gunnorda shivers, pulling the cloak tighter around her. Gently he rubs her arm trying to warm her. "You're shivering." She sighs softly, shifting her weight to face him, she snuggles close laying her head on his chest. She feels his arms wrapping around her. "I'm worried about you." His voice is low, soft, caring and soothing. "You aren't eating… you aren't drinking… you need to take care of yourself."

Her voice is soft, almost a hoarse whisper. "What do I care?"

"Don't talk like that…"

"I shoulda died."

"That's not true. You survived for a reason."

"I kept m' promise and you left me."

His voice falters. "I… I didn't leave you."

The pain in her heart chokes her words as they're torn from her. "I'm alone. Y' left me. Y' couldna stayed fer me?"

She felt him recoil as if she slapped him. She felt badly for saying it, for hurting him but he did leave her. He didn't love her enough to live for her. What more does he want from her? Her tears stung her soar swollen eyes forcing their way through her closed lids leaving salty frozen tracks on her cheeks. "I'm right here."

"It aint th' same thin'!" Her anger suddenly flares. She curls in to a tighter ball, her tears flowing faster while her heart screams at him for abandoning her.

"I'm sorry. Shhhh… I know. You're right." He sighs resignedly.

She feels him pulling away and panics. She wraps her arms around him desperate for him not to leave her again. "No!"

"Okay… it's okay." He settles back down. They lay there silently for a while.

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"I shouldna picked this one." Her voice hitches.

"Picked…"

"This job… from th' board. I hesitated and still we went."

"You couldn't have predicted what would happen." He keeps his tone even. "It isn't your fault."

She feels so hollow inside. Even his words can't fill her. "Why didntcha jus' tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I shoulda toldja when I had th' chance. Maybe then y' wouldnta left."

"I'm not following. What should I have said?"

Her voice hitches. "Tha' y' love me."

"Gunn?"

Gunnorda recoils. Her heart cries out, or was that her? Her head springs up, her eyes fly open. She finds herself staring at a very confused Tieago with a tear stained shirt from where she had laid her head. She groans pulling the cloak tighter.

"I'm sorry, Gunn… I didn't-"

"Please don'…" She shakes her head. Fresh tears fill her swollen eyes. She turns her back to him and lays her head on Cybrind's bag. Her body shaking as she silently cries.

* * *

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he sighs. "Yes of course, I will go. Your Majesty, I implore you. Warchief Thrall will have matters in hand if you could-"

King Varian Wrynn stands taller at the mention of Thrall's name. His eyes widen, his nose flares angrily. "They have lost the Undercity. Sylvanas has lost control of Lordaeron. It is time to return our once beloved and beautiful city to our control."

Cayllar wonder when the last time he set eyes on the onece beloved and beautiful city. He tries once more. He looks up the steps towards Jaina for some help and finds her staring at her King with pained eyes. "Your majesty-"

His words falter at the flash of annoyance and anger in King Wrynn's eyes. "I sent Broll and Valeera to the Undercity before you left for Orgrimmar. In fact, they're now stationed outside the sewer entrance to the ruins awaiting orders."

He motions to his left at Jaina. "Lady Proudmoore will open a portal to our forces outside the Undercity. Go there and report to Broll. Jaina and I will be close behind."

Cayllar stares silently at King Wrynn. "As you command." Turning his attention to Lady Jaina their eyes meet. She graces him with a small tired smile and opens a portal. Cayllar stares at the portal bracing himself for another trip. He feels her rather than sees her. Her voice is soft in his ear. "It's okay, I'm right beside you." He holds his hand open for her, she slips hers within and together they step through the portal in to the evening chilled air of Lordaeron.

* * *

As they make their way through the mountains along the winding road, the caravan is unusually quiet. Even the animal companions can feel the somber mood.

A distant high pitch tone reaches them in the otherwise still early evening. Toots smiles. "Here it comes."

Bob chuckles in response watching the source of the high pitch tone. A small figure standing on the wall to Wintergarde Keep with arms flailing excitedly, hops nimbly from the wall and rushes to meet them.

"You're back! I knew you guys wouldn't forget me! Oh wow, I feel like I was stuck here for like ever and I… um…"

"Hi, Miss." Toots pats the bench beside her and gives her a smile.

Miss climbs up on the bench sitting beside Toots in the cart. She looks behind her at the rest of the caravan noting it's considerably smaller length than when they originally arrived in Northrend. Miss looks from Toots to Bob and back again. "Where's Cy, Cay and Joy?"

"It's kinda a long story… one that goes way better with ale."

Miss' eyes mist over as her mind races from one assumption to the next and fearing the worse. She sits on her hands to keep from fidgeting, biting her lip to keep from crying.

Once they're through the gate the weary travelers make their way towards the inn. Tieago glances apprehensively towards the clinic as they pass. Guards posted along the wall watch over them as they move down the path.

Miss hops off the cart. Her earlier enthusiasm is replaced with trepidation. She watches as the remaining mercenaries, her guild mates, unload their gear. "How long are we staying here before going home?"

Toots looks at her crew and how tired they are. "It depends really…"

"Oh?"

"Let's get inside. We need another meeting." Toots hops down from the cart landing soundly beside Miss. She grins at her, throws an arm around her shoulder and pulls her along towards the door to the inn. "And I really want that ale."

Bob chuckles grabbing their bags before joining them. Ginnger smirks at Killer as he moves towards the inn empty handed. He sighs, lets his head drop in resignation and groans. Ginnger hands him their bags.

"Uh… Gunn?" Tieago waits for a response. He glances at Softpaw hesitantly. "Softy, she has to go inside its too cold for her out here even with you at her side. Go with the other animals. I'll take care of Gunn."

Softpaw refuses once more to leave her mistress' side. She sits in the cart watching Tieago knowingly. They stare at each other wordlessly for a few moments. She tilts her head questioning. He sighs softly and nods. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to leave her side."

"Gunn, give me your hand." Tieago still waits for a few moments more as others file in to the inn. He hoists himself back in to the cart and lifts her bag and all in to his arms. "You can get angry with me if you like, but I'm moving you inside for your own good."

* * *

The troops have formed their lines. The fighting has already begun before the three have exited the portal. Small waves of demons slip through the gates towards them. Heavy ballistae fire at them. Vol'jin sits atop his raptor watching the battle play out before him occasionally calling out orders to the men. They watch the battle beside him quietly waiting for an opportunity to speak with him. He looks down beside him puzzled. "Who you be?"

Raleen looks up, their eyes meet and she gasps. A small relieved smile graces her features. She tilts her head as she looks up at him. "I'm Raleen…"

He watches her for a moment not saying a thing. Sliding down from his mount he reaches in to a small bag hooked to his belt withdrawing something. He steps up to Raleen and takes her hand in his placing a small object in her palm never breaking eye contact. "When it get to be too much, jus you be puttin' dis on."

Raleen tears her eyes from his gaze looking down at her small hands lost in his large blue hands. She's amazed at the power within them. Lifting her eyes once more she smiles openly, her green eyes dance with gratitude. "Thank you."

"You be okay. It get to be scary some time, especially for one dat aint accustomed to eet." He touches her forehead and gives her a big toothy grin, nodding. Vol'jin is a well respected witch doctor and leader of his people. He laughs suddenly. Raleen's eyes widen as she stares at him in disbelief. He looks at the other two paladins, his smile doesn't fade it only becomes more amused. "Whatchoo want?"

Rhathe steps closer to Raleen protectively, his eyes harden, his ears lower. "I am here with a message from the Warchief. He will be arriving soon with Lady Sylvanas. We will enter Undercity at that time."

Vol'jin barely acknowledges Rhathe's presence with a slight nod. His eyes have already wandered to Kaelinie as the red sun descends behind her. "You stay away from da voodoo."

"Pardon?" Kaelinie's head snaps up, she stares at him in utter disbelief. Voodoo indeed.

He chuckles at her reaction. "Dere be more than one kind ah voodoo and it aint only da kine tha' you be thinkin' it tis. What he do, he didn do to you. So you clear your mind." Vol'jin points towards the gates of Lordaeron without turning his head. His eyes remain intent on Kaelinie, his smile has faded. "Or you gonna die in dere."

She shudders at his words willing her mind to dismiss him as an eccentric Troll yet his warning rings hauntingly in her ears.

* * *

Tieago paces before the clinic. He looks up sharply. Annarathis brushes past him, pausing with her hand on the door. "Talk to her Tieago. No woman wants to be alone when they're frightened and in pain. You should have stayed here with her. Cybrind was wrong to take you with us."

Without looking back she enters the clinic leaving Tieago with her parting words. She could hear his groan as the door closed behind her. She takes no pleasure in his pain. It simply needed to be said. She makes her way down the familiar hall ways and staircases until she stands before the door. Her feet took her here even before she knew she needed to be here. The thought of knocking flits through her mind and is discarded just as quickly. She opens the door and slips in. The familiar warm surroundings ease her tension. Starting the fire in the fireplace she sits before it quietly watching the flames dance.

She's not sure how long she slept. It didn't feel as if it was a long time. Rubbing her eyes she isn't surprised to find she isn't alone. The smell of tea welcomes her. "Drink."

Annarathis sits up and stretches before taking the offered cup of tea. She sips it gratefully enjoying the peppermint. "What is your name?"

"I told you."

"You know what I mean."

"I see. Andrina Tonir'th Vannae." An amused smile on her lips as she looks at the young woman. "Of course you already knew this or you would not have asked me."

Annarathis doesn't look up from her tea. Her voice hitches as she tells the news of Cybrind's death. Andrina nods quietly. Her heart aches, not for a man she met only in passing, but for the brave young woman sitting beside her. She listens and nods while Annarathis tells of their recent adventure. "What do you intend to do now? Will you go back with the others?"

"I don't know."

"You're welcome to stay."

Annarathis looks at her stunned. "Stay? Here?"

Andrina chuckles, "Yes, stay here. You said yourself you have no intention of staying with this guild any longer. If you are unsure of your next step, stay and meditate. Find your path. At least here you know I will not meddle in your affairs nor attempt to divert your attentions."

Annarathis looks at her tea. "Stay here…"

* * *

With his sword in hand, King Wrynn stands tall, proud, majestically before his troops. He speaks to them about honor, about winning back what was once theirs and righting a wrong long over due. Cayllar couldn't tell you what all he said since he stopped listening the moment the man began speaking. He stood in the back looking around sighing heavily. Something felt off. They shouldn't be storming in behind a leader blinded by revenge and anger. He witnessed enough death. He isn't keen on bearing witness to more. He kneels on the grass and touches it gently with his palm, a small smile tugging at his somber features.

"You have something on your mind, I would hear it."

He looks up, his eyebrow rises in surprise. "Lady Jaina."

"What is it, Druid? What troubles you?"

Cayllar looks at the green grass once again. "I have recently spent time in Dragonblight. The cold there is harsh and unforgiving. It's nice to be back in the Eastern Kingdoms where the worse you face is an angry revenge driven King, nether bent on the wrong fight for a city long lost and better off forgotten…" Cayllar smells the blades of grass and soil he has pulled from the ground allowing a small sigh. He stands before her and inhales deeply lifting his gaze to the stars just peeking out overhead as the day slips into night. "I have lost loved ones as well in this war. Now is a time for the Horde and Alliance to unite against the Lich King. Not fight amongst ourselves.

"I have learned a lot from my brother… the one that was lost before the Wrath Gate in the same battle that claimed Fordragon." He looks in the general direction of the King as he speaks away from Jaina's questioning gaze. "He spoke highly of Thrall and after meeting the Warchief personally and listening to him… I can see why he admired the work he is trying to accomplish."

King Wrynn rallies his troops forward and turns expectantly to Jaina Proudmoore. Resounding cheers from the men and women can be heard as they enter the sewer. The stench is overwhelming to some as they fight for their lives as well as to breathe.

"Forgive me if I speak out of place, M'Lady." Cayllar turns and faces Jaina. His resolve is unwavering, his voice is as strong as his conviction yet the kindness in his eyes as he speaks is undeniable. "Your King is wrong."

King Wrynn calls out to her. "Come, Jaina. It is time."

* * *

The paladins stand alone in the middle of the path leading to the gate of old Lordaeron. Ballista arrows fly over head, the wall trembles under the assault. Raleen has grown quiet, a small smile on her face, her eyes are distant while her hand clutches the small gift from Vol'jin.

Kaelinie is apprehensive. Vol'jin's warning replays in her mind. She is fully prepared for battle with her helm firmly in place, her sword gripped in her hand tightly, and her shield on her left arm. She watches silently with deadly concentration as each demon attempting to emerge from the gate is cut down.

Rhathe is uneasy for the first time in many years. He can't read Raleen's odd mood change and he isn't sure what transpired between her and Vol'jin. Worse, they are about to head in to Lordaeron to battle along side the Warchief and he can't stop his mind from drifting. He releases his breath in a long deep sigh.

Raleen hears his sigh. She turns her troubled eyes to him with concern. "It's not all bad is it? I mean, it could be a good thing." She drops her eyes and looks at her hands. Her voice lowers as she talks more to herself than to him. "Take some getting used to that's for sure. I mean everything is gonna change now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Raleen…"

"Hmmm?" Raleen pulls herself from her own thoughts to look up at him. Her face breaks in to a nervous grin. "Rhathe, this is… Oh! Oh gosh, I can't." Her eyes widen. Her hands fly to her mouth in shock and realization.

Rhathe looks at her in confusion and a growing annoyance. His voice snaps at her sounding harsher than he intended as he bites his word. "What?"

Raleen gasps softly. Her voice lowers apologetically. "I can't go in there."

Rhathe takes a beat to absorb what she just said. "You can't…" He bites his anger back to allow her to recant her dissension. "Raleen, you have been ordered by the Warchief to fight for the Horde. You _will_ follow orders."

"Oh I know that and normally I would but no, I… I just can't. You don't understand."

"Then help me to understand, Raleen."

Raleen bites her lip, her eyes mist with worry and fear. She steps closer to Rhathe as her heart races. "Rhathe, I can't go because Vol'jin-"

A distinct pop is heard followed by an angry hiss. "My city… they will pay for what they have done!"

Thrall and Sylvanas arrive. The two turn their attention to the new arrivals. Kaelinie continues to watch the demons. Rhathe's grip tightens on the hilt of his sword. Silently the pair watch as Thrall speaks with Vol'jin. Rhathe's voice drops as he hisses his warning to Raleen. "I don't know what transpired between you two but you will go."

She looks up at him exasperated. "But Rhathe, Vol-" The hard look he gives her cuts her words off causing her to wince physically.

"You're a paladin, a Blood Knight. You will carry out your duty as given to you by the Warchief. Do you understand?"

She looks at him utterly confused and hurt. "No. I don't understand. Why are you talking to me this way?"

"Lok'tar!" The two turn their attention back to Thrall. He is grinning at Vol'jin. Sylvanas is eyeing the two of them silently with an odd look. Raleen's ears lower cautiously as she watches them. "Come! It is time for battle. It is time to take back the city!"

Thrall stops in front of the three paladins and looks them over as he chose his words carefully. "After speaking with Vol'jin, a change is in order." He looks at Raleen and nods. "You will stay here. I don't want you to enter the gate. It doesn't matter what you hear or think you hear. You are not to enter the city until it is safe."

Raleen bites her lip. Her loyalties are torn. "Warchief, I understand your order and I thank you for your concern for our safety. You see, I belong at the side of my friends. The Blood Knights do not abandon each other…"

"You be loyal to a fault, dat is commendable but unwise. Joo stay here wit me." Vol'jin waves away her concerns.

Rhathe's green eye flash with annoyance once again, his ears lay low, his teeth clenched. His chin lifts with pride as he addresses Vol'jin. "I would have to agree with Raleen. She belongs with the Blood Knights. We stay together."

"Don't be a fool. We haven't all night for a debate. They are obviously aware of our presence and it's only a matter of time before they send out larger squads." Sylvanas continues walking towards the gate to her city.

Thrall takes a deep breath. "Sylvanas is right. We move now. Come, Paladin, your woman and child will be safe in Vol'jin's care."

Rhathe sighs heavily and follows Thrall to the gate. He stops suddenly and looks behind him. His eyes wide, his ears perked, he chokes on the word. "Child?"

Raleen nods and shrugs helplessly. Rhathe chuckles and shakes his head, giving her a quick salute before disappearing in to the gate.

"He come back for you." Vol'jin grins down at her. "You will see. Dis will be ovah soon."

Raleen looks longingly at the gate to Undercity and sighs softly. Her hand rests gently on her belly. "It will never be the same."

"No, dere is a change coming. We jus be along for da ride."

* * *

The soldies battle through the sewers of Undercity. Cayllar occasionally casts a healing spell. Joy growls beside him. "This feels wrong. He's my king and I just…"

Cayllar grins at her. "You're thinking for yourself. Too many follow a leader's words simply because they lead. It isn't wrong to have your own opinion. The trick is finding a balance between duty and blind obedience."

"So why are we here?" Joy has her daggers in her hands fully intent on protecting Cayllar. "You don't believe in this fight any more than I do."

"Looking for the balance?" Cayllar smirks at her snort. "I'm not sure honestly." He casts a rejuvenation spell on King Wrynn. "Perhaps it is to ensure your king doesn't die here."

Joy bites her lip and follows along as they make their way forward. King Wrynn pauses and looks around. He frowns upon exiting the sewers and shakes his head in disgust. "What have they done to our city?" A growl escapes him before he moves on.

A loud cackle greets them as they find their way into Putress' lab.

* * *

Thrall summons the wind to aid them on their travel down the elevator shaft. Fighting their way through the city they find their way to the thrown room. Varimathras awaits their arrival. Rhathe and Kaelinie hold their own against the seemingly non ending swarm of demons as Thrall and Sylvanas take down Varimathras.

"Lok'tar!" Thrall's voice is lifted with joy. Kor'kron, mercenaries and paladins all raise their weapons in victory.

* * *

"Thrall…" King Wrynn's voice is full of hate and disgust when saying his name. Cayllar sighs. Joy and Jainna wince. "To the throne room! Hurry!" King Wrynn takes off at a full run leaving the others to follow. His voice grows faint as he runs down the passage way followed by his soldiers. "The Horde have a warcry, Lok'ta ogar! It means: victory or death. Rather fitting…"

The three are left standing there debating on what to do. Cayllar takes a calming breath. "Is there any way to stop him?"

Lady Jainna shakes her head. "I don't know… but we have to try!"

* * *

Cael takes Sylvanas quietly towards her quarters as King Wrynn comes through the hall way to confront Thrall. The two sides face each other as heated words are exchanged. Cael stares momentarily at this odd face off in a language he keeps meaning to learn. Sylvanas hisses softly. "Sorry… but aren't you the least bit curious as to what they're saying?"

Sylvanas shakes her head and takes a seat. He quickly pulls his dagger cutting at her curtains to create a make-shift bandage for her. "I understand Common only too well. That blasted Human brings up an old past long forgotten by all but him. Such a hypocrit!" Cael looks up at her with a questioning gaze. "He's rambling on about how the Orcs forced him to fight when he was enslaved. Thrall's whole upbringing was the same, yet you don't see him blaming all Humans for it."

"Interesting…" Cael glances behind him towards the entrance. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Sylvanas peers at the entrance as well. "Go! See what has transpired."

Cael ties off the bandage before running towards the throne room.

* * *

Everyone present in the throne room is frozen in place. Lady Jainna is breathless from the effort of stopping them all. Joy helps hold her up. She gives her a weak smile of gratitude before speaking. "I'm sorry. I can't let you do this."

Cayllar walks to Thrall and gives him an apologetic smile. He quickly casts a rejuvination spell over him. Thrall blinks in understanding. Cayllar turns to do the same for King Wyrnn when his name is called. He looks around in surprise. "Cael?" The two embrace quickly. "We thought you were dead. I'm glad we were wrong."

Cael looks around Cayllar at the small gasp noting Joy's wide eyes. "Ya, she's going to be upset with me. Listen, I'm sorry about Cy."

Cayllar shrugs. "Don't be. He was a death knight. It's probably for the best."

"Cayllar, it's time."

He gives Lady Jainna a nod and pats Cael on the shoulder. "I have to go."

"You're not…" Cael glances at Kaelinie.

"Surprised?" Cayllar chuckles, "Yes, but you came from the wrong direction to be coming back with me."

"Stay safe, Cay."

"You too, Cael." Cayllar takes a step back towards the Alliance just as Lady Jainna ports them all away.


End file.
